It's all about you
by Firefly1410
Summary: 3 ans se sont écoulés depuis la grande bataille de Poudlard et bien des choses ont changé. Comme quoi, avec le temps, tout ne s'arrange pas forcément.Et pourtant, parfois, il suffit d'un petit rien pour changer deux vies. Draco/Hermione. Please reviews!
1. Un nouveau travail

**_Disclaimer: _Je ne possède rien, tout est à JK Rowling. Surtout les personnages. Les lieux sont inventés. Voilà bonne lecture et s'il vous plaît laissez des reviews. Vous avez déjà remarqué que dans reviews il y a 're' et c'est comme ça que commence aussi le mot reward, récompense en anglais alors n'hésitez pas. Pour nous, les auteurs, reviews=reward et donc encouragement... **

* * *

**_It's all about you_**

_Chapitre 1: Un nouveau travail. _

Parfois, on se rend pas compte que les années passent et pourtant, le temps continue sa route sans demander son reste. Ce n'est que la vérité crue. La seule, la vraie. On a beau essayé de se voiler la face, elle vous revient toujours en pleine face. C'est ce que ce disait Draco Malfoy, ce matin-là. Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fameuse bataille de Poudlard. Il avait maintenant bientôt 21 ans. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Il tournait en rond dans son petit appartement au Sud de Londres. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'en être arrivé là. Il secoua la tête et ôta ces pensées de l'esprit. Il devait se préparer. Il enfila le T-shirt le plus propre qu'il put trouver et un jean délavé. Il regarda sa montre. _Merde ! J'suis en retard ! _Il prit sa veste et sortit de l'appartement en courant.

Il prit le métro. Il s'installa sur un siège libre et souffla un peu. Le métro était à 15 minutes de chez lui, donc en courant, on raccourcit ce laps de temps mais on arrive à bout de souffle. Il posa la tête sur le dossier et ralentit sa respiration. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit son reflet dans la vitre. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient dans les yeux et avaient le don d'être impossible à coiffer. Il tenta tant bien que mal que de les discipliner, chose qu'il réussit à peu près. Il entendit enfin le nom de la station où il devait s'arrêter. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se rua dehors. Il monta les escalators quatre à quatre et sortit enfin de la bouche du métro. Il regarda de nouveau sa montre. Il lui restait 5 minutes. Il se remit à courir. Il se précipitait dans les rues en bousculant quelques passants. Il ne se retourna même pas pour s'excuser.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la porte, il avait 2 minutes de retard. Il n'entra pas tout de suite préférant reprendre son souffle en premier. Il s'adossa contre le mur et tenta de calmer de nouveau sa respiration. Quand elle fut redevenue normale, il poussa la porte et entra dans l'établissement. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur. Un peu plus loin, il put voir un néon indiquant 'Exit'. Il avança dans cette direction et se retrouva devant la porte. Il la poussa et derrière, il vit un écriteau marqué 'Toilettes' et en face, un autre avec 'Bureau' dessus. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Quand on lui donna l'autorisation, il tourna la poignet et entra dans la pièce. L'intérieur était plutôt propre, un bureau se trouvant en plein milieu de la salle. Il put voir une fenêtre qui donnait sur une petite cour. Assis à la table, derrière un petit tas de papiers, se trouvait un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Il avait les cheveux châtain clairs coupés à la brosse. Il leva le regard vers Draco et sourit :

« Draco Malfoy, je présume ? Bien assis-toi ! On se tutoie, ça te dérange pas ? » Dit-il d'une voix grave.

Draco avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur la chaise qui lui indiquait l'homme. L'homme reporta son regard sur le CV du blond et quand il releva la tête, il avait un sourire rassurant.

« Bien… » Dit-il. « Alors tu viens pour le travail de barman ? As-tu déjà fait ce genre de job avant ? »

« Non, c'est la première fois. »

« Ok… Est-ce que tu connais les noms des différents cocktails ? »

« Non, pas vraiment… J'en connais quelques-uns. »

« D'accord, autre question, est-ce que tu sauras assurer les jours de gros rush ? »

« Oui, je pense, je suis plutôt bien organisé. » Répondit-il en pensant au bazar dans son appartement.

« Bon, je vais être honnête avec toi. Ton CV est, certes très intéressant. Mais, tu n'as aucune expérience dans ce genre de travail et il me faut quelqu'un qui connaisse le métier. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre du temps à te former, et le temps, c'est de l'argent. Je suis désolé. »

_Non ! Je ne peux pas louper ce job. J'en ai besoin ! _Cria le blond dans sa tête. Ca faisait deux mois qu'il cherchait un emploi et à chaque, c'était la même chose, 'pas assez d'expérience' ou 'vous ne correspondez pas au profil, merci et au revoir'. Il avait besoin d'argent. Il avait un mois de loyer de retard et le propriétaire ne cessait du lui réclamer. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait décrocher ce job. Il dit :

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail. J'ai besoin d'argent. Je ne créerais pas de problèmes et j'apprends très vite. Je dois payer mon appartement et la bouffe, mais à chaque fois que je postule pour un poste, c'est toujours la même réponse. Vous êtes le dernier entretien que j'ai. Je ne trouve rien et ça commence à vraiment devenir dur. S'il vous plaît ? »

Il avait dit ça d'une traite. Il venait de se vendre comme jamais il se s'était vendu jusque là. Mais il devait avoir ce travail. L'homme en face le fixait et semblait réfléchir. Il baisa le regard et se frotta le menton. Il dit enfin :

« Bon, je veux bien te prendre à l'essai pendant un mois. On avisera plus tard. J'ai, moi-aussi, vraiment besoin de quelqu'un et vite. Mon ancien barman a décidé d'ouvrir son propre bar. Ok, vendu, je te prends. Mais attention pas de bourde sinon c'est la porte. Tu verras avec Emily pour qu'elle te fasse un briefing. Sois là demain à 18 heures, pas de retard accepté. C'est compris ? »

« Oui ! » Dit Draco en se levant. « Merci, monsieur ! »

« Je t'en prie appelle-moi Joe. »

« OK, encore merci ! Au revoir, Monsieur, …heu… Joe, je veux dire. »

« Au revoir ! A demain. »

Draco sortit du bureau et partit dehors. Là, il avait un immense sourire. Il avait enfin un emploi. C'était la fin des problèmes. Enfin ! Il repartit en direction du métro en marchant, cette fois-ci. Alors qu'il arrivait juste à la station, il décida qu'il avait envie de faire un petit tour. Il se balada dans Londres et s'arrêta dans un café. Il commanda une bière et la but tranquillement. Il observa les passants. Certains couraient en retard pour quelques raisons. D'autres se baladaient tranquillement main dans la main, en couple. Un couple ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une relation sérieuse. Mais il ne le regrettait pas vraiment. Il avait fait ce choix quelques années plus tôt. Quand il eut fini sa bière, il déposa de l'argent sur la table et rentra enfin chez lui. Il prit le métro et réfléchit à son nouveau travail. Bon, il devait le reconnaître, ce n'était un boulot de rêve mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Il arriva chez lui et se posa dans son canapé qui servait de lit aussi. Des habits traînaient sur le sol. Il alluma la petite télé et se mit à zapper sur les chaînes. Il n'y avait rien à cette heure là alors il resta scotché devant un talk-show sur les animaux-enfants (nouveau terme inventé par moi, désignant ses animaux qui prennent la place des enfants quand ceux-ci quittent la maison familiale). Une femme parlait à son chien comme à un bébé. D'autres habillaient leurs animaux. C'était un truc de malade. Mais qui n'intéressait pas du tout Draco. Il tomba dans un sommeil profond.

Il fut réveillé quand il entendit la sonnette de la porte. Il émergea lentement de son sommeil mais la personne à l'extérieur insistait en appuyant plusieurs fois de suite sur le bouton. Il se leva à contrecœur et alla ouvrir la porte. Narcissa Malfoy entra dans l'appartement sans demander la permission. Elle posa ses affaires sur le canapé et regarda son fils.

« Tu es pâle mon fils… » Dit-elle d'une voix traînante.

« J'viens de me réveiller maman. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je viens voir comment ton entretien s'est déroulé. »

« Bien, j'ai le job. »

« Oh ! Mais c'est tout simplement fantastique. » Dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même. « Oh ! Par Merlin, mais c'est une vraie porcherie ici. »

« Je sais, j'ai pas eu le temps de ranger. Je te rappelle que j'ai passé les dernières semaines à courir aux entretiens. »

« Je vais tout ranger. »

« Maman, je peux le faire tout seul. »

Narcissa regarda son fils et vit qu'il ne voulait pas de son aide. Elle oubliait assez souvent qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Elle s'assit sur une chaise. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un thé. Puis elle fixa Draco.

« J'ai rencontré la mère de Pansy aujourd'hui. Apparemment, sa fille va très bien. Théodore la comble de bonheur. Ils ont acheté une maison récemment. Près de Canterburry. J'ai vu des photos, elle est horrible. Mais bon, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Et Théodore, on peut dire qu'il a réussi sa vie. Et dire qu'il a ouvert sons propre magasin de Quidditch et ça marche à merveille. Mais, je trouve ça dommage, c'est trop spécialisé. Tout le monde ne peut pas aller là…. »

« Maman, si tu es là pour me raconter les derniers commérages, merci mais non merci. »

« Excuse moi de vouloir prendre des nouvelles de mon fils unique. Bien, je dois y aller. »

Elle se leva et la tête haute, quitta la pièce. Draco essaya de la retenir en s'excusant mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Avant de transplaner, elle souhaita une bonne soirée à son fils. Puis elle disparut. Draco retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et pensa à ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Alors Pansy était heureuse. Tant mieux ! Il aimait sa mère mais à chaque fois qu'elle venait, elle lui racontait les derniers ragots et à chaque fois, ça lui faisait entrevoir à quel point sa propre vie était un véritable désastre. Il se coucha avec ses pensées et trouva le sommeil que quelques heures plus tard. Vivement demain ! C'était peut-être le début d'une nouvelle vie.

* * *

**_Notes de l'auteur:_ Eh oui, me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic. Je sais que j'en déjà une autre en route mais bon j'avais déjà commencé celle-là avant 'Les lettres de la vengeance' sauf qu'en cours de route, j'avais perdu un peu de ma motivation. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, par je ne sais quel miracle, peut-être parce que c'est la semaine sainte, elle est revenue. Donc je m'y suis remise aujourd'hui. Et voilà ce que ça donne. Bon ce chapitre était déjà écrit depuis longtemps. **

**Ouah, même sans rien avoir à dire, j'arrive à raconter des choses sans intérêt je dois reconnaître. Mais bon, je suis comme ça. Je parle toujours beaucoup. Bon allez je m'arrête. J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plait. Par contre, n'ayez pas peur, c'est bien une Draco/Hermione, mais Hermione arrive plus loin. **

**Allez, see you soon, baboon... (ouah, ça rime!!!)**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	2. Pas si facile que ça

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient... Bonne lecture!!!**_

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Pas si facile que ça…_

Le lendemain, Draco était arrivé au bar là où il travaillait, le V.I.P., avec un quart d'heure d'avance. Il entra dans l'établissement et trouva Joe dans son bureau. Il lui demanda où il devait poser ses affaires et le propriétaire lui montra son vestiaire. Draco déposa ses affaires puis repartit dans le bar. Il n'y avait personne à part Joe. Il discutèrent un peu ensemble lorsqu'une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts entra dans la pièce. Elle traversa en adressant un salut au deux hommes puis disparut dans le vestiaire. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, une sacoche lui enserrant la taille. Joe dit :

« Draco, je te présente Emily, Emily voici Draco notre nouveau barman. »

« Salut ! » Répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Salut ! » Dit le jeune homme.

« Bien, Emily, je te laisse te charger de son apprentissage. Je vais dans mon bureau si vous me cherchez. J'ai des factures à payer. »

Emily acquiesça et regarda le patron s'en aller. Puis elle fixa un instant le blond et sans un mot, elle alla chercher un balai et lui donna.

« Faut que la salle soit propre pour les clients. Que les choses soient claires. Ici, je suis la plus ancienne, les autres me respectent et j'en attends tout autant de toi. Comme je dois faire ton apprentissage, alors tu dois m'obéir. C'est clair ? »

« Ouais… »

« Bien, passe le balai pendant que je t'expliques le tout. »

Draco fit ce qu'on lui demandait pendant que la rousse allait derrière le bar et commença à laver le bar avec une éponge. Puis elle commença à parler :

« Alors, le bar ouvre tous les soirs à 19h30 sauf le lundi qui est le jour de fermeture hebdomadaire, bien entendu tu dois être là à 18h pour pouvoir mettre la salle en place. On ouvre le midi seulement les mardis, vendredis et samedis. Et tous les soirs, tu seras derrière le bar, prêt à servir les commandes qu'on t'apportera. Le jeudi soir, c'est soirée étudiante, le vendredi c'est spectacle, y' a un groupe qui vient jouer sur la scène là-bas. Le samedi soir on laisse entrer tout le monde même les mineurs mais on demande un carte d'identité avant de leur servir quelque chose, en particulier de l'alcool. C'est clair ? »

« Ouais…. » Répondit Draco, pas sûr de lui.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tout retenir mais il fallait bien faire avec. Il balayait à terre sans relâche en écoutant Emily lui dire les règles de l'établissement. C'était assez basique. En gros, le client est roi. Puis elle embraya sur les horaires du blond :

« Alors, comme on est ouvert les mardis, vendredis et samedis midi, tu dois être présent ici à 9 h pour réceptionner les livraisons de nourriture. Sinon, les autres jours, tu commencera comme je te l'ai déjà dit, à 6h et on ferme à 2h, mais souvent on reste plus tard pour ranger le bar. Voilà, je pense t'avoir tout dit. Bien maintenant, pose ce balai et viens ici. Je veux voir de quoi tu es capable. »

Draco fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il se plaça derrière le bar et attendit les instructions. Elle lui expliqua où se trouvait les verres et comment il devait faire. Le problème, c'est qu'à force d'écouter les différentes chose que lui disait Emily, il ne retenait plus grand-chose. Il n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. On vit alors rentrer un jeune homme grand, brun aux yeux marrons. Emily le regarda et remarqua :

« T'es en retard Benji. »

« Je sais, y'avait du monde dans le métro. Salut, t'es le nouveau ? Je m'appelle Benji. »

« Draco… »

« Bon va te préparer. Quant à toi, je reprends. »

Elle lui expliqua comment laver les verres rapidement, comment servir, comment prendre les commandes, comment blablabla… Quand elle eut fini de parler, elle retourna à ses affaires. Benji était revenu des vestiaires et vaquait aussi à ses occupations. Draco ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Alors, il rangea un peu le bar. Vers 7h, une autre personne arriva. C'était une jeune fille blonde. Elle passa en vitesse dans la salle et revint du vestiaire prête à attaquer. Elle regarda Draco, surprise.

« Salut, tu dois être le nouveau, Janice. Ravie de te rencontrer. »

« Draco, enchanté aussi. »

« Salut ma belle ! » Dit Benji en la prenant par les épaules. « Ca va ? »

« Ouais, j'ai une journée de malade mais ça va. »

Benji passa derrière le bar et se servit une bière. Il en donna une à Janice et Emily. Il en proposa à Draco qui accepta, un peu surpris qu'ils se servent ainsi.

« On le mérite bien avec ce qui nous attend. » Dit Benji devant le regard du blond.

Ils discutèrent un peu tous ensemble quand enfin, 19h30 arriva. Emily alla ouvrir les portes et ils attendirent 5 minutes avant de voir arriver les premiers clients. _Bon, c'est parti ! Je dois faire de mieux ! Je ne peux pas perdre ce job !_ Se motiva Draco. Emily alla prendre la commandes et la ramena à Draco. Une bière, une diabolo grenadine et un … quoi ? Mojito ?!? C'est quoi ça ? Benji qui n'avait quitté le bar, le regarda faire et le vit bugger sur la commande. Il vient alors au secours du blond. Il lui prépara le cocktail.

21h30. C'était de la folie. Le bar était plein et Draco surmené. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il y avait des tas de cocktails qu'il ne connaissait pas. Benji, le voyant comme ça vint de nouveau à son secours. Il dit qu'il se chargeait des cocktails pendant que Draco s'occupait des bières et softs. Les deux serveuses couraient dans tous les sens. Vers 1h30, le bar se vida tranquillement. Tout redevint calme. Draco eut le temps de souffler un peu. Puis quand enfin le bar se ferma, il vit une Emily en colère venir vers lui.

« Tu n'y connais rien, n'est-ce pas ? J'en reviens pas que Joe a embauché un novice. »

Puis elle repartit comme elle était venue et rangea les tables. Pendant ce temps au bar, Benji lavait les verres tranquillement. Janice, elle était partie dès la fermeture, car elle avait un exam le lendemain. Draco lui ne savait pas quoi faire. Benji le voyant lui proposa de faire la vaisselle pendant que lui s'occupait de la caisse.

« T'y connais vraiment rien, hein ? » Demanda le brun.

« Heu… Non, c'est la première fois que je bosse comme barman. »

« Oh ! C'est pas grave, ça va venir. Si tu veux un conseil, apprends la carte des boissons par cœur. Après, ça viendra tout seul tu verras. Et puis, n'écoute ce que la furie dit. » Dit-il en désignant Emily. « Elle aboie plus qu'elle ne mord. »

Draco sourit en entendant ça. Mais la fatigue crispa son sourire. Il était crevé. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de ranger le bar, ils se séparèrent en se disant au revoir. Benji demanda au blond où il allait. Il lui répondit qu'il allait prendre le métro. Comme Benji aussi, ils partirent ensemble. Benji s'arrêtait une station avant le blond. Quand Draco arriva enfin chez lui, il s'affala sur le canapé et tomba de sommeil. Finalement, ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il ne l'imaginait. Avant de vraiment sombrer, il trouva dans sa poche une carte des boissons. Il la regarda en souriant. Tout allait bien se passer. Il l'espérait de tout cœur.

* * *

**_Notes de l'auteur:_ Et oui, Draco apprend le métier de barman mais n'y connait visiblement rien. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de ces nouveaux personnages que sont Emily, Benji et Janice. Pour les deux derniers, ils sont plutôt sympas mais pour Emily, vous verrez plus tard qu'elle n'est pas vraiment gentille. D'ailleurs, je suppose que vous l'avez déjà vu. Bref, toujours pas d'Hermione mais elle va bientôt arriver. Mais pour l'instant, je suppose que vous vous posez des questions telles que comment Draco Malfoy en est arrivé là? Eh bien, suspens... Eh oui, les auteurs sont toujours un peu sadiques. Mais ne vous inquiétez vous les saurez dans les prochains chapitres. **

**Voilà, j'arrête là pour les révélations, je passe maintenant aux réponses aux reviews:**

**_Camille Malefoy_: Merci pour cette reviews. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaît. Mais il y aura encore d'autres surprises... Bisoux!**

**_Hilaidora_: Eh oui, Malfoy vit maintenant dans un tout petit appartement. J'expliquerais plus tard pourquoi. Dans ce chapitre, ce qui m'intéressait, c'était de montrer la difficulté de son nouveau job. Ainsi que les nouveaux personnages. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver sur cette fic...**

**Voilà, je publie les nouveaux chapitres un peu plus tôt parce qu'après je pars en vacances à la fin de la semaine et je n'aurais pas le temps. Et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre deux semaines...**

**Allez, à bientôt!**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	3. Granger!

**_Disclaimer: Bon, eh bien, comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient... Ai-je vraiment besoin d'en dire plus vous connaissez la chanson, non? _**

**_Désolé pour l'attente mais j'étais partie en vacances et là, je viens juste de trouver un petit moment pour publier. Voilà, bonne lecture et pensez aux reviews!!! ;)_**

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Granger !!!_

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. _Ce n'est qu'un rythme à prendre !_ Se dit-il. Il se leva et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Il fit la tour de la pièce et se rendit compte que sa mère avait raison. C'était une vraie porcherie. Une fois qu'il eut fini de se préparer, il entreprit de ranger un peu son appartement. Il ramassa les affaires qui traînaient à terre et les rangea dans son armoire. Enfin ! Il prit un sac et mit tout ce qui était sale et se dit qu'il passerait à la laverie plus tard. Il fit la vaisselle qui s'entassait depuis trois jours. Et une fois qu'il eut fini il sortit en direction de la laverie la plus proche. Là, il mit tout son linge sale et inséra une pièce. Il avait une demi-heure à tuer. Il alla s'asseoir dans le bar le plus proche et prit un grand café. Il se mit à réfléchir à sa vie. Ca faisait deux ans qu'il vivait dans le monde moldu. Non pas par choix mais parce que dans le monde sorcier, son nom l'empêchait d'avoir un travail. Ils connaissaient tous son passé et ils ne voulaient pas embaucher un ancien mangemort. Ca, plus tout le reste.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il récupéra son linge et retourna à son appartement. Il rangea ses affaires et s'assit dans son canapé. Il se mit à zapper. Mais comme toujours rien ne l'intéressait. Soudain, il entendit sa sonnette. Il pria pour que ça ne soit pas sa mère. Mais en ouvrant la porte, il eut la surprise de trouver son plus vieil ami, Blaise Zabini. Il le laissa entrer et le brun alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il fut surpris de voir l'appartement aussi bien rangé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, vieux ? » Demanda Draco.

« Rien, prendre de tes nouvelles. »

« Ben écoute ça va, j'ai enfin trouvé du boulot. Bon c'est pas le job parfait, mais ça payera les factures. Enfin, j'espère. »

« Cool ! C'est quoi ? »

« Barman… »

« Ah… Ben c'est mieux que rien… »

« Ouais, c'est sûr… »

Puis ils se mirent à parler ensemble. Au bout de deux heures, Blaise quitta son ami. Il devait aller travailler. Ils se dirent au revoir, puis il sortit de l'appartement. La journée se déroula vite. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à essayer d'apprendre la carte des boissons. Vers 5 heures quand il se prépara pour allez au boulot, il avait déjà retenu pas mal des cocktails. Puis, il se rendit au travail et arriva à l'heure. Et ce fut la même chose que le soir précédent. Beaucoup de commande et seulement quatre mains. Mais dans l'ensemble, Draco s'en sortait mieux. Celui qui a inventé les étiquettes sur les bouteilles était un génie. Puis vers deux heures du matin, ils fermèrent le bar.

« Ouah, y'a du progrès, mec ! » Dit Benji.

« Merci… »

Ils rangèrent la salle et une fois finie, il rentrèrent chez eux. Janice avait pris le soin de mettre Draco en garde. Demain était une grosse journée. Avec tous les étudiants qui sortaient, c'était vraiment une soirée de dingue. Mais il ne se doutait pas à quel point cela pouvait être vrai.

Le lendemain soir, Draco se rendit à son travail. Il avait un peu peur de la soirée qui l'attendait. Si Janice avait raison, c'était un sacré défi et il ne pouvait rater ça. Il rentra dans le bar et vit que Benji et Emily étaient déjà là. Ils s'activaient à droite et à gauche. Joe aussi était là et organiser les tables de sorte à avoir une piste de danse. Janice arriva un peu après et se mit tout de suite au travail. Un Dj arriva et s'installa sur la scène. _Ouah ! Ca m'a l'air d'être un gros truc, le jeudi soir ! _Draco restait derrière le bar et commençait à préparer les verres pour éviter d'être dépassé. Aujourd'hui, il avait appris les derniers cocktails de la carte. Il se sentait plus que prêt. Enfin, aussi prêt qu'on peut l'être quand on ne sait ce qui nous attend. Il regarda sa montre. 7 h. C'était bientôt l'heure.

Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Draco regarda surpris. Ils étaient tous là. Janice, Benji, Emily, Joe et lui. Il ne manquait aucun serveur. Et ça n'ouvrait pas avant une demi-heure. Il fixa la porte et là, il fut encore plus surpris. Une jeune femme venait d'entrer. Elle était brune avec les cheveux lisses. Mais il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. _Granger !!! _

« Salut ! » Lança-t-elle, joyeusement.

Les autres lui répondirent sur le même ton. Elle avança dans la salle et partit dans les vestiaires. Draco, lui, ruminait dans son coin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ni elle ni St Potter ou Weasel. Il n'avait pas envie de la revoir. La meilleure amie de Potter. Celui-qui-avait-vaincu. Et qui avait ruiné sa vie par la même occasion. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard. Elle portait une sacoche elle aussi. _Quoi ? Elle bosse là ? C'est pas possible je suis dans un cauchemar. _

Elle regarda un peu la salle et tourna son regard vers le bar. Les yeux noisette croisèrent le regard acier. Il pouvait y lire de la surprise. Elle fut rejointe par Janice qui lui 'présenta' Draco.

« Merci, je connais… » Siffla-t-elle. « Malfoy… »

« Granger… »

« Ouah, c'est tendu ici. » Intervint Benji.

« C'est une vieille connaissance. » Dit simplement Hermione.

Ils se toisaient du regard. Malgré les trois années passées, ils se haïssaient toujours autant. On pouvait le voir dans leurs regards.

« Mi chica hermosa ! Bellissima ! »

« Joe… que tal ? »

« Muy bien, gracias ! Alors tu viens nous aider. »

« Tout à fait… »

Benji lui servit un verre de muscat qu'elle prit volontiers. Elle but un gorgée et reposa le verre. Puis elle dit en fixant Janice :

« Ca risque d'être quelque chose ce soir. C'est la soirée médecine. Celle juste avant les partiels. »

« Merci tu nous rassure… » Plaisanta Emily.

« Ben je sais mais bon j'ai appris ça à la fac aujourd'hui. »

« Ca va les cours, ma belle ? » Demanda Joe.

« Super, sauf ce prof qui est toujours absent mais ce n'est pas grave. On manque juste Littérature Anglaise. C'est fou, je comprends absolument pas pourquoi ils nous ont foutu ça là. Dans un Master de Droit. Enfin, bref, je cherche pas à comprendre, c'est l'administration de la fac. » Dit-elle en allumant une cigarette. (**Oui je sais, ce n'est pas bien de fumer et encore plus quand c'est Hermione, je m'en excuse. Mais c'est simplement pour montrer le changement dans le caractère d'Hermione. Mais je maintiens, fumer c'est mal.)**

« Hermione, tu sais que c'est interdit de fumer ici ! » Se plaignit Joe.

« Non pas tant que tu es fermé. Ton établissement est dans ce cas privé. » Rétorqua-t-elle comme si elle récitait une leçon.

« Dans ce cas… » Lança Benji en sortant une cigarette lui aussi.

« C'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas… » Râla le patron.

Ils continuèrent de parler sans remarquer que Draco ne disait plus rien. Il serrait les dents. Granger était toujours la même miss-je-sais-tout. Il en revenait pas. Tout avait si bien commencer. Il avait rencontré de nouvelles têtes avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien et il avait enfin un nouveau job. Mais voilà qu'elle venait tout gâcher. Pourquoi ça tombait sur lui ? Pourquoi elle ? Il ruminait sans cesse cette idée. _Merde quoi !Tant pis, je lui parle pas de la soirée et voilà ! _Le pire est qu'elle n'avait pas changé. C'est dingue, trois ans et toujours la même. N'empêche, elle ne lui avait pas adressé un regard depuis qu'elle l'avait reconnu. En même temps, elle lui tournait le dos. Mais ce qu'il l'énervait encore plus, c'est que depuis qu'elle était arrivée, personne ne faisait attention à lui.

« Mais sinon, ça fait longtemps que tu connais Draco ? » Demanda Janice.

Hermione se retourna enfin vers le blond et lui adressa un regard hautain. Elle répondit, évasive :

« Ouais, on était dans la même école. »

« Oh, ton école 'spécialisée' ? » Continua la blonde.

« Heu, ouais, c'est ça… »

Benji allait dire quelque chose mais Joe le coupa en disant que c'était bientôt l'heure. Ils se mirent tous en place. Prêts pour le client. La soirée promettait d'être mémorable.

* * *

**_Notes de l'auteur:_ Eh oui, voilà, Hermione est enfin arriver. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais je trouve ça drôle de la faire venir dans le même bar que Draco. J'adore l'idée que parfois le destin nous joue de sacrés tours. Par contre, je suis désolée pour les gens qui sont contre la cigarette. Je sais très bien que c'est mal, étant moi-même une fumeuse. Mais je voulais vraiment montrer qu'Hermione avait changé et par forcément en bien. Donc voilà, une petite explication de plus. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu. **

**Je sais que pour l'instant, l'action a dû mal à démarrer mais ça s'améliore après. Enfin, j'espère que c'est ce que vous penserez. Je ne suis pas prétentieuse quand même. **

**Sinon, comme je n'ai pas pu publier le week-end dernier, cette semaine je mettrais un autre chapitre mais un peu plus tard. Passons maintenant aux**

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**_Hilaidora_: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, les débuts sont toujours difficiles. J'en sais quelque chose. Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu. A très bientôt...**

**Pour tous les autres, je vous dis aussi à très vite...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	4. Une sacrée soirée

**_Disclaimer: Eh oui, me revoilà déjà, comme promis avec un nouveau chapitre. Alors comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient. Bonne lecture!!!_**

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Une sacrée soirée…_

Les portes s'ouvrirent et des gens commencèrent à entrer. Il n'y d'abord pas beaucoup de monde. Seulement trois-quatre personnes, pas plus. Draco était plus relaxé, enfin, autant qu'il peut l'être en présence de Granger. Il la regardait faire, prendre la commande du groupe qui était arrivé. Elle semblait avoir l'habitude. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. Franchement, de tous les bars qui existaient à Londres, il a fallu qu'il tombe dans celui où Granger travaillait aussi. Si ça, c'était pas de la poisse pure !!! De toute manière ça faisait des années qu'il traînait cette malchance. Mais pourquoi lui, nom d'un chien ? Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec sa commande. Elle la lut à haute voix :

« Alors, deux bières pression, une despé et un kir framboise… »

« Un kir ?!? » Interrogea Benji. « Nous faisons dans le bourgeois maintenant. » Il prit une voix hautaine. « Le kir, royal ou pas…. Mais voyons, avec du champagne, c'est tellement meilleur !!! »

Granger rigola mais du coin de l'œil elle surveillait Draco. Elle connaissait son passé et donc son milieu, enfin…ancien milieu. Il serrait les dents car il pouvait lire dans son regard ce qu'elle pensait. 'Tu vois, là, on parle presque de toi.' Il ne fit aucune remarque par rapport à ça mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie lui faire ravaler ce sourire qu'elle affichait. Il prit deux verres à bière et les remplit. Il prit ensuite une bouteille de Desperados et la déboucha. Puis enfin, il servit le kir. Il posa les verres sur le bar mais Granger ne les emmena pas tout de suite.

« Alors, tu fais ton show demain ? » Demanda Benji.

« Non, j'peux pas, samedi matin j'ai un exam. »

« Et t'es pas en train de réviser ? »

« Ben non. »

Elle prit les verres et sans dire merci les emporta à la table. Puis elle revint vers le bar et parla un peu avec Emily et Janice. Puis quelques autres clients arrivèrent. Draco pensa que si c'était ça la soirée, ce n'était pas bien terrible. Mais il ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait. Vers 22h30, des dizaines de personnes en groupe arrivèrent. Ils s'installèrent aux différentes tables. Janice, Emily et Granger se jetèrent sur les clients et prirent leurs commandes. Elles revinrent un peu plus tard et demandèrent leurs boissons. Benji et Draco s'activaient derrière le bar. Une demi-heure plus tard, c'était la folie. Il y avait une quarantaine de personnes dans le bar, certaines dansant sur la musique de Dj, d'autres buvant tranquillement leurs verres. Draco ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait des dizaines de cocktails à préparer. Et les gens continuaient d'entrer. Draco commençait à fatiguer et il lui restait encore 2h30 à faire. A un moment, Granger arriva en colère :

« Malfoy, elle est où, ma commande ? »

« J'ai pas eu le temps de… » Répondit-il.

« La voilà, ma belle ! » Coupa Benji.

« Merci ! » Dit Granger en fixant Draco d'un regard qui voulait dire 'Putain ! T'es que de la merde, hein !'

_Rah ! J'vais te faire ravaler ta fierté, Granger !_ Mais il n'eut pas le temps de développer sa pensée car d'autres commandes arrivaient encore. Il les servait tant bien que mal. Granger ne lui demandait plus rien. Et ça, c'était un avantage. Elle ne donnait ses commandes qu'à Benji. D'un autre côté, il ne s'en sortait pas mal. Il n'y avait eu aucun verre de casser ni aucune personne qui attendait après son verre. C'était plutôt pas mal pour sa première soirée étudiante.

Vers 1h du matin, une bagarre éclata entre deux personnes complètement saoules. Benji, étant le plus réactif mais aussi le plus expérimenté, sauta par-dessus le bar et sépara les deux jeunes hommes. Au passage, il se prit une baffe. Draco se décida à intervenir. Il attrapa l'un des deux pendant que Benji maintenait l'autre. Une fois qu'ils furent calmés, les deux barmans les amenèrent dehors et leur dirent de se calmer. Les deux opposants s'éloignèrent un peu et ils furent bientôt rejoints par leurs amis. Ils partirent en pestant contre le fait que ce bar était nul. Mais les deux barmans n'en tinrent pas compte. Ils retournèrent dans le bar en souriant, soulagés que tout cela soit fini. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une heure à tenir.

Mais ça alla de pire en pire. Les gens étaient de plus en plus bourrés et ne tenaient plus debout. Les toilettes étaient bondés, la plupart pour vomir. Les gens sur la piste de danse ne tenaient plus en place et dansaient de manière totalement ridicule. C'est le carnage total. Puis d'un seul coup, ils commencèrent à quitter le bar. Il était bientôt deux heures du matin et le bar allait fermer. Joe commençait à foutre les gens dehors. Une demi-heure plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle. Mais ce n'est pas la fin de la journée. Il fallait tout ranger maintenant. Joe répartit les tâches. Benji faisait la vaisselle, Janice nettoyait les tables, Emily passait le balai, Granger se chargeait des toilettes (beurk !) et Draco devait vider les poubelles. Tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations.

Granger disparut dans les toilettes pendant que les autres restaient dans la salle. Draco vida toutes les serviettes et autres dans les poubelles et sortit les sacs afin de les fermer. _Et merde ! Y'en a un qui est craqué !_ Il prit un autre sac et mit celui abîmé dedans. C'était franchement dégoutant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Benji avait déjà fini la vaisselle et s'occupait de la caisse. Janice était en train de passer une éponge sur les tables. Et Emily passait encore le balai, ramassant des tonnes de cochonneries. Draco prit enfin les trois sacs qu'il avait rempli et demanda où il devait les mettre. Benji lui dit d'aller dans l'arrière-cour, il devait prendre le couloir derrière la portes menant aux toilettes et de continuer jusqu'à la porte du fond. Ce qu'il fit.

Il arriva enfin dans l'arrière-cour et y vit deux grandes bennes. Il y plaça les sacs et se retourna pour voir Granger en train de fumer une cigarette et de parler avec Joe. Il entendit quelques bribes de conversations.

« Alors, à ce que je vois, tu as utilisé la manière simple. Je me doutais que si je te mettais là, ça serait vite fait. » Disait Joe.

« Oh, écoute, je vais pas me casser le cul alors que je peux utiliser la magie. Ca serait ridicule de ne pas s'en servir. » Dit-elle en fixant Draco.

« Tu devrais peut-être être plus prudente quand tu parles de ça. » Dit le patron en suivant son regard.

« Y'a pas de problème, il connait déjà tout. Il était avec moi à l'école. »

Draco ne voulait plus écouter cette conversation. Ca l'énervait. Ils parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. C'était franchement une chose horrible à faire. Mais le pire est qu'il commençait à s'y habituer. Les gens faisaient souvent ça en sa présence surtout dans le monde sorcier. Des personnes qui parlaient à voix basse sur son passage. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ça. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle quand Joe l'interpella.

« Draco, mon garçon, viens avec nous. »

A contrecœur, il s'approcha et se stoppa en face de Granger qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Elle ne souriait plus. Elle le fixait juste, comme si elle essayait de savoir comment il était arriver là. Joe continua :

« Alors, vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? C'est dingue, le monde est vraiment petit. Alors comme ça, Draco, tu as étudié avec Hermione ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça… »

« Donc, tu connais aussi » Il chuchota « La magie ? »

« Ouais… »

« En tout cas, bravo. Pour ta première soirée étudiante tu t'en es bien sorti. Je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas du tout évident ce genre de soirée. Tu trouves pas, Hermione ? »

« Ouais, c'est vrai…. » Répondit-elle évasive.

Il sentait toujours le regard de Granger sur lui. Elle savait. Elle savait tout. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir. Ca avait fait le tour du monde sorcier. Malgré tout, il n'y voyait que la haine habituelle. Celle qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre à la fin de leurs études. Elle ne disait rien. Mais à un moment, elle regarda sa montre et dit qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Elle avait cours demain. Elle rentra sans adresser un regard aux deux hommes et disparut derrière les portes. Draco et Joe la suivirent de près et une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils virent que tout le monde avait fini de ranger. Ils étaient tous prêts à rentrer chez eux. Granger proposa à Janice et Emily de les raccompagner. Elles habitaient dans le même coin. Benji lui proposa à Draco de reprendre le métro ensemble. Le blond accepta. Ils se dirent tous au revoir et se séparèrent, partant chacun de son côté. Alors qu'ils marchaient sur le trottoir, Draco et Benji virent une Suzuki Swift klaxonner. C'était Granger. Benji lui fit signe et continua d'avancer, Draco à ses côtés.

« Ca a pas l'air d'être le grand amour entre Hermione et toi ? » Demanda le barman.

« Non, on n'est pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde. Je savais pas qu'elle travaillait là. » Dit le blond.

« Oh, tu sais, elle vient juste aider. »

« Comment vous la connaissez ? »

« Ben, à vrai dire, elle était là avant nous. C'est la nièce de Joe. »

Draco s'arrêta un instant. _Quoi ?!? La nièce du patron ?_ C'est pas vrai. C'était un vrai cauchemar. Il allait devoir la voir assez souvent. Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il travaille dans le seul bar dont le patron se trouvait être l'oncle de Granger. Granger, ça faisait trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et elle ne lui manquait pas du tout. Mais alors, vraiment pas. En même temps, il se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue. Il ne savait rien de Potter & Co. depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Il retourna chez lui dans le silence le plus total. Il se coucha en réfléchissant à tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas démissionner simplement parce que Granger était la nièce du patron mais en même temps, s'il restait, il allait voir assez souvent. Est-ce qu'il supporterait ça ? Il tomba dans un profond sommeil. Dans ses rêves, ou plutôt cauchemars, il voyait Granger en train de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et tout ce à quoi il pensait est qu'il espérait vraiment que ça n'allait pas être prémonitoire.

* * *

**_Notes de l'auteur:_ Etes vous étudiant(e)s? Connaissez vous ce genre de soirée où tout le monde finit bourré et prêt à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge? Pour ceux qui connaissent, vous comprendrez sûrement pourquoi ce genre de soirée inquiète les serveurs... Bref, je pense avoir bien décrit la soirée étudiante, enfin, j'espère. **

**Quant à Draco, je trouvais ça intéressant de montrer qu'il a toujours la poisse notamment avec le fait qu'Hermione se trouve être la nièce deu patron. Vous verrez par la suite que cette poisse le colle mais à un point qu'on se demande pourquoi il ne craque pas et tient le coup. Enfin, pour le moment, je vous laisse imaginer la suite mais pour ma part je n'en dirais pas plus...**

**_Réponses au reviews:_**

**_Camille Malfoy_: Oui, c'est vrai, c'est tendu. Mais bon, "l'ennemi" n'est pas forcément celui qu'on croit. Tu verras pourquoi je dis ça plus tard, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. En tout cas, merci pour ta review.**

**_Hilaidora:_ Merci! Effectivement, Hermione a vraiment changé. En fait, j'en avais marre de sa tignasse alors pour une fois, elle aura les cheveux lisses. Donc, je présume que le fait qu'elle fume ne t'a pas dérangée plus que ça? En tout cas, tous ces changements sont liés à un autre grand changement, mais je me tairais... Eh, oui, l'auteur aime bien faire durer le suspens. (Mouamouahmouah! désolé, c'est le matin, pas encore réveillée mais avec tout mon ironie...).**

**A bientôt...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	5. Le jour d'après

_**Disclaimer: je ne possède toujours rien, merci JK Rowling pour avoir inventé ces personnages et ces lieux si particuliers... Dans ce chapitre c'est du point de vue d'Hermione. J'alterne de temps en temps, je trouve ça plus drôle. De ce fait, je vous préviendrais avant quand c'est le point de vue d'Hermione! Bonne lecture et pensez à laisser une petite review!**_

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Le jour d'après…._

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla vers 11h. Elle avait mal au crâne et n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait réussir son année. Après elle prévoyait de devenir avocate dans le monde sorcier. C'était ça son objectif. Enfin, son objectif mais pas son rêve. Elle voulait apprendre par la suite le droit sorcier. A la fin de l'année scolaire, elle partirait aux USA. Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait prévu. Elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, et sa vie était une vraie catastrophe. Peut-être pas tant que ça, après réflexion. C'est vrai, elle étudiait ce qu'elle aimait, le droit, elle avait des amis. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle ne voyait presque plus Harry, trop occupé par son travail. Et de temps en temps, elle avait une visite de Ginny. Elle savait que la rousse et Harry étaient fiancés mais elle n'en savait pas plus. Elle les voyait vraiment que très rarement, malheureusement. Non pas qu'elle avait choisi ça mais c'était comme ça, et elle faisait avec. Quant à Ron, elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Sur ce point, elle avait été très claire. Après ce tout ce qu'il … _Non, je n'y pense pas !_ Même Ginny, quand elle venait la voir, ne parlait pas de son frère.

Hermione se leva et partit dans la salle de bain à l'autre bout du couloir. Ses parents lui avaient loué une petite maison à étage. En haut se trouvait la chambre, la salle de bain et le bureau avec la bibliothèque. En bas, le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. Mais ce qui était génial c'était qu'elle avait un petit jardin, ce qui était assez rare dans ce quartier. C'était assez grand et coquet. Elle aimait bien habiter ici même si parfois, elle se sentait seule même si elle avait un chien. Il dormait en bas. C'était un Berger Catalan qui s'appelait Fender. Ses parents lui avait acheté pour ses 19 ans afin qu'elle se sente moins seule. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle descendit manger un morceau avant d'aller en cours. Vers 12h30, elle se mit en route. Elle monta dans sa voiture et partit vers la fac. Elle trouva une place et se dirigea vers la salle. Là, elle retrouva ses amis. Elle le salua et ils parlèrent un peu ensemble. Il y avait Stacy, une grande blonde superbe, Kara, une brune de la taille d'Hermione avec de magnifiques yeux gris, Pénélope, une Espagnole aux cheveux blonds vénitiens et aux yeux noirs. Puis il y avait les garçons, Steve, un grand mec maigre comme un fil de fer mais avec des yeux bleus verts à tomber par terre, Billy, un châtain avec des tâches de rousseur sur tout le visage (so British !!!) et enfin, Aaron, un mec de taille moyenne (dépassant d'une tête Hermione) avec des cheveux noirs et les yeux marrons clairs.

Le prof arriva et le cours commença. Mais Hermione était vraiment fatiguée. La soirée d'hier l'avait totalement épuisée. Elle détestait les Médecines, à toujours se croire au-dessus des autres. Puis soudain, sans crier gare, son esprit vogua vers Malfoy. Hier soir, quand elle l'avait vu, elle avait était surprise de le voir là. _Comment est-ce qu'un Malfoy peut terminer barman ?_ Elle n'y avait pas pensé depuis hier soir mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se posait vraiment des questions. _C'est dingue en trois ans de temps, il a pas changé !_ Se dit-elle. _Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille_. Elle avait bien vu son regard hier quand elle lui avait lancé des piques. Mais il n'avait pas réagi. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle n'y pensa plus et se concentra sur le cours. Les deux heures passèrent vite et c'était la seule classe de la journée. Une fois que ce fut fini, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture. Mais Aaron la rattrapa et lui demanda :

« Moony **(c'est le surnom d'Hermione, vous découvrirez plus tard pourquoi**), ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ce soir ? »

« Ecoute, Aaron, c'est sympa mais je te rappelle qu'on a un exam demain et qu'il faut réviser… Un autre jour, peut-être… »

Puis elle monta dans sa voiture. Elle démarra et partit vers sa maison. _Il est sympa, Aaron, mais il est chiant à toujours me draguer comme ça ! J'suis pas intéressée ! Merde, y'a d'la circulation ! _Pensa Hermione. Alors qu'elle mettait un quart d'heure en temps normal, là, elle mit une heure. Quand elle arriva enfin, elle monta directement dans son bureau et se mit au travail. Ce qui était étrange, c'était que plus le temps passait, et moins elle aimait réviser. Le lendemain, elle avait cet exam, Droit des Enfants. Ce n'était là qu'elle voulait se spécialiser, elle préférait le droit pénal. Mais elle était obligée d'avoir cette matière. Elle ressentit de la fatigue. Elle n'avait pas vraiment récupérer de la nuit précédente. Et de nouveau Malfoy revint dans son esprit. Ca lui rappela que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée dans le monde sorcier. Elle évitait le plus possible de s'y rendre. Elle avait certes de bons souvenirs mais c'étaient surtout les mauvais qu'elle gardait en mémoire. Donc, elle ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer parmi les sorciers à part avec les ragots que Ginny lui disait quand elles se voyaient, ce qui était rare. Elle avait complètement zappé ses cours quand elle entendit sonner à la porte. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une amie, Camille. C'était une petite blonde avec les yeux noirs. Elle était française. Les deux amies s'étaient rencontrées en France lorsque Hermione avait fait sa première année de droit dans le Sud à Toulouse. Camille était aussi un sorcière, venant de Beaux Bâtons. Elles avaient sympathisé immédiatement. La Française étudiait le commerce et était venue vivre en Angleterre, suivant ainsi Hermione.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent dans le salon où elles s'installèrent dans le fauteuil et entamèrent une discussion. Fender fit la fête à la nouvelle venue puis disparut dans la cuisine, son lieu de prédilection. Hermione fit apparaître deux tasses de thé. Camille parlait :

« Tiens au fait, je t'avais dit que je sortais avec Matt. Ben, c'est fini. En fin de compte, il était totalement insipide. Et imbu de lui-même. J'en pouvais plus, 'moi je, moi je, moi je'. J'en avais trop marre. Mais dis-moi et toi, les amours, ça va comment ? »

« Toujours le calme plat. Enfin, y'a toujours Aaron qui me drague mais il ne m'intéresse pas. Je le trouve sans intérêt mais il ne lâche pas l'affaire. Sinon, à part ça, ben y'a rien de nouveau. Hier, j'ai aidé au V.I.P. comme presque tous les jeudis. Ah, si, y'a quelque chose. Tu connais Draco Malfoy ? »

« Ouais, de nom… Pourquoi ? »

« Ben il travaille là-bas. J'en revenais pas quand je l'ai vu. »

« Mais vous vous détestiez avant. »

« C'est toujours le cas. Je lui ai presque pas parlé de la soirée. Enfin, je ne contrôle pas qui engage mon oncle. Il fait ce qu'il veut, c'est son bar. »

« Ouah, ça va être chaud, je veux trop voir ça… »

« Oh, ça va. Je sais me contrôler. De toute manière, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouep… Bon t'a quoi à manger ? »

« Ecoute, choup', tu vas pas pouvoir rester longtemps. Je dois encore réviser pour demain. »

« Oki, je mange ici et je disparais, ça marche ? »

Hermione acquiesça. Elle se leva et partit dans la cuisine suivie de son amie. Elles préparèrent le repas. Fender demanda à sortir et Hermione lui ouvrit la porte. Elle adorait ce chien. Il la faisait trop rigoler. Camille la regardait faire et plaqua un immense sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle remarqua que la brune devenait gaga. Hermione frappa son amie à l'épaule en se plaignant. Puis elles explosèrent de rire toutes les deux. C'était toujours comme ça entre elles et Hermione ne sait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans Camille.

Deux heures plus tard, la blonde disait au revoir à son amie et quittait la maison. Hermione retourna à ses cahiers. Heureusement, elle retenait facilement. Elle révisa jusque 11h puis décréta qu'il était temps d'aller coucher. Elle se prépara et partit dormir. Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir. Le lendemain matin, tout alla très vite. Hermione arriva à la fac avec une demi-heure d'avance. Elle retrouva ses amis et tous ensembles, ils partirent vers la salle de cours. L'exam était plutôt facile. Hermione avait fini au bout d'une heure trente. Elle sortit et partit à la cafétéria pour attendre ses amis. Ils avaient prévu de manger ensemble avant que la brune ne parte travailler au cabinet d'avocat. Elle faisait un stage rémunéré. Et elle adorait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Stacy. Puis ce fut Kate et enfin les garçons. Ils partirent manger et vers 1h, Hermione disparut dans le centre de Londres. Elle entra dans le bâtiment qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle salua tout le monde et partit s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle ne faisait que du classement mais au moins, elle voyait ce qu'un avocat devait accomplir comme boulot. En plus, elle pouvait lire les affaires que ses employeurs traitaient et de temps en temps, elle pouvait même donner son avis. Elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était pas mal payé et Hermione apprenait le métier. D'autant plus qu'elle ne travaillait là que le samedi après-midi de 1h jusque 6h. Aujourd'hui, elle remarqua que c'était plutôt calme. Elle parlait avec ses collègues. Elle les aimait bien. La secrétaire qui s'appelait Nicole, travaillait là, maintenant depuis 5 ans. Elle avait une trentaine d'années. Hermione et elle passaient beaucoup de temps à discuter quand elles en avaient le temps comme aujourd'hui.

Puis, 6h arriva vite. Hermione récupéra sa voiture au parking et rentra doucement chez elle. Il n'y avait presque personne sur le périphérique le samedi et elle arriva assez vite chez elle. Fender vint lui faire la fête. Il faisait assez beau pour un jour du mois de novembre. Elle avait envie de marcher. Elle attrapa la laisse du chien et partit pour le parc. Les gens se promenaient aussi malgré le fait qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait pas mal de couples se tenant par l'épaule. Elle les enviait un peu. Mais elle ne voulait de relation, du moins pas avant la fin de ses études. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait beaucoup de mal à accorder sa confiance aux hommes. Elle avait lâché Fender qui courait dans tous les sens. Elle rigolait de le voir comme ça. Puis il fut l'heure de rentrer. Elle retourna doucement à la maison. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine où elle se prépara de quoi diner. Elle alla ensuite s'installer devant la télé, espérant passer une soirée tranquille. Mais elle avait tort. A peine fut-elle assise que son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha et entendit la voix de sa mère.

« Bonjour ma chérie ! »

« Bonjour maman. »

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien merci. Et vous à la maison comment ça va ? »

« Bien, ton père est en train de tondre le jardin et je fais un peu de peinture. Je t'avais dit qu'on refaisait la cuisine. On a enfin choisi la couleur. Ca sera jaune pastel avec les placard en vert d'eau. On a vu avec le décorateur, il nous a dit que ça sera super. Donc voilà, je me suis mise à peindre. Et toi, que fais-tu de beau ? »

« Rien de bien intéressant. Je suis aller promener Fender en rentrant du boulot et là, je suis installé devant la télé avec mon diner. »

« Ca s'est bien passé au cabinet. »

« Oui, c'était plutôt … Attends, je reviens ! »

On venait de sonner à la porte. Elle se leva du canapé et alla ouvrir. Elle tomba sur ses amis de la fac et Camille. Elle les fit entrer en leur disant de faire comme chez eux. Elle fit signe qu'elle avait sa mère au téléphone. Elle partit reprendre le combiné et continua :

« Oui, donc, je disais que c'était plutôt calme aujourd'hui. Ecoute, maman, je vais te laisser, y'a mes amis qui viennent d'arriver. »

« Ok, au fait, tu passes quand à la maison ? »

« Heu, pour l'instant je sais pas trop. Je te tiens au courant. »

« Ok, bisous »

« Bisous. »

Elle raccrocha. Ses amis la fixaient le regard moqueur. Elle leur tira la langue et leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là. Steve lui répondit qu'ils avaient envie de sortir un peu ce soir et qu'ils étaient venus lui proposer de venir avec eux. Elle réfléchit un peu. Puis elle répondit ok en demandant où ils voulaient aller. Billy dit qu'ils partaient pour le V.I.P. et que si Hermione venait avec eux, ils auraient les consos à moitié prix. La brune répondit que c'était une bonne idée même si elle allait revoir Malfoy. Mais après tout, elle n'allait pas s'empêcher d'aller dans ce bar tout simplement parce que ce crétin y bossait. Elle dit à ses amis qu'elle terminait de manger et ils pourraient se mettre en route. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle monta se changer vite fait puis ils se mirent en route. Ils partirent avec deux voitures. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils entraient. Il était à peine 8h et dans le bar, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de mondes. Ils s'assirent à une table et la soirée démarra.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Bon voilà, un nouveau chapitre encore... On y découvre un peu la vie d'Hermione. J'ai fait ça pour accentuer le contraste entre sa vie et celle de Draco. Comme je l'ai dit au début de ce chapitre, on aura parfois le point de vue d'Hermione même si Draco reste majoritairement le personnage central de cette fic.**

**Sinon, je m'amuse toujours à essayer de trouver des surnoms pour les personnages. Je trouve ça drôle. Ici, Hermione est Moon ou Moony. Aucun rapport avec Luna Lovegood, je le jure. Mais il y a une raison pour ce surnom mais ça vous le découvrirez plus tard. **

**Bref, passons aux _réponses aux reviews:_**

**_Camille Malefoy_: Merci pour cette nouvelle review. Crois-moi, quand tu seras étudiante, tu vas forcément connaître ça. C'est un passage obligé... Malheureusement... J'ai foiré ma première année à cause de ça, lol! Mais je me suis rendue compte que je n'aimais pas ce que je faisais et que donc je pouvais changer d'orientation. Bref, retour à la fic, je parle un peu d'Harry & co. Pas énormément, juste pour montrer que ce n'est plus ce que c'était. Mais toujours pareil, il y a une raison valable dont je ne parle pas avant longtemps... Désolé mais il faudra patienter un peu... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu. Bisouxxx.**

**_Hilaidora:_ Encore une fois: merci. Lol ! Eh oui, Draco apprend la vraie vie, à ses dépends. Il ne l'a pas choisi mais doit supporter le destin. Tu dois te demander comment il a pu finir là? Mais ça, je ne peux pas le dire. Quand au fait de retrouver Hermione, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une mauvaise chose (en fait si, je sais, mais je ne vais pas tout révéler quand même... (; LOL!) Ca t'a plu? Bisouxxx.**

**En fait, pendant que j'écrivais la note d'auteur, je me suis dit que cette semaine, j'allais mettre deux chapitres de cette fic. En effet, je trouve celui là un peu pâlot, dirons-nous, mais c'est surtout parce que je présente la vie d'Hermione. Je trouve le suivant plus intéressant, donc je vais le poster pour ne pas rester sur ce chapitre de présentation. **

**Donc à tout de suite...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	6. Une soirée presque normale

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient!!! Autre chapitre publié en un jour, mais celui-là est plus intéressant... **_

_**Bonne lecture et por favor une review!** _

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Une soirée presque normale._

Hermione et ses amis étaient assis dans un coin de la salle. En les voyant, Emily vint les saluer et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire. Ils passèrent commande et la serveuse partit vers le bar. Benji fit un signe de salut de la main à Hermione et Janice passa lui faire la bise avant de repartir travailler. Quant à Draco, il les ignora tout simplement. _Tant mieux !_ Pensant Hermione. _Comme ça j'ai pas à faire semblant !_ Leurs verres arrivèrent et ils trinquèrent avant de boire. Le samedi soir, il y avait une piste de danse comme le jeudi soir. Hermione remarqua quelques mineurs. Les jeunes savaient très bien que le bar leur était ouvert le samedi soir et ils en profitaient. 9h sonnèrent et les gens commencèrent à vraiment arriver. La salle se remplit doucement mais surement. Dans quelques temps, elle serait pleine. Billy parlait comme toujours.

« Alors, ça s'est bien passé ce matin ? On a pas eu le temps d'en parler, en fait. »

« Ouais, j'ai trouvé un peu trop simple mais bon. » Répondit Kara.

Elle voulait être juge pour enfants donc pour elle, cette matière était importante. Pour les autres en revanche, ils s'en moquaient un peu. Aaron reprit :

« Enfin, c'est bientôt les partiels. Je dois dire que ça me fait un peu peur. Le nombre de choses qu'on doit retenir, c'est inhumain. »

« En même temps, tu l'as choisi. » Répondit Hermione.

« Oui, je sais… Et toi Camille, comment se passent tes études ? »

« Super ! J'adore ce que je fais. Là, j'suis en train de me trouver un stage pour cet été. Il faut rendre la feuille avant les vacances de Noël donc c'est la course. »

« J'aurais bien aimé le commerce aussi mais bon, je ne me sens pas vivre sans le droit. » Lança Stacy.

« Ouais, moi non plus, en plus avec un père qui est juge, je baigne dedans depuis tout petit. » Dit Billy.

Les discussions entre les amis tournaient assez souvent autour des études. Mais bon, étant étudiants, ils ne savaient pas vraiment parler d'autres choses. Ils essayaient bien la politique ou le social de temps en temps mais bon, ce n'était que pour balancer des idéaux de jeunes novices. La salle était maintenant pleine. Les gens dansaient sur la piste avec un verre à la main. Hermione et ses amis eux restaient dans leur coin à parler. A un moment, Stacy fit une remarque qui fit rigoler Hermione :

« Moony, je crois que tu as une touche avec le nouveau barman. Il te quitte pas du regard depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Non, je ne crois pas Stacy. Je le connais de par mon lycée. On se détestait à l'époque et à mon avis, ça ne va pas changer aujourd'hui. »

« C'est lui, Draco Malfoy ? » Dit Camille en se retournant de manière peu discrète.

« Voyons, Cam', sois plus discrète… »

« Oh, il est mignon. On en mangerait bien ! »

« Ouais, si on veut. Mais je te rappelle que tu viens de plaquer Matt parce que tu le trouvais trop imbu de lui-même. Ben, là, c'est le même genre. »

« Dommage. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les mecs mignons sont égocentriques ? » Se plaignit Camille.

« Ben non, pas tous ! Regarde moi ! » Lança Billy.

« Mais oui, tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle ! » Se défendit Camille.

Il sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, pour la remercier du compliment forcé. Elle rigola. Puis elle se retourna de nouveau vers Malfoy et lorsqu'elle se remit normalement, elle croisa le regard d'Hermione et elles éclatèrent de rire en même. Hermione se remit de son fou rire et proposa d'aller fumer une cigarette dehors. Les fumeurs l'accompagnèrent. Ils sortirent dehors et allumèrent leur clopes. Ils tirèrent dessus d'abord dans le silence. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux dans la petite bande à fumer, seulement Hermione, Camille, Billy et Kara. Puis sans prévenir, Hermione et Camille rigolèrent de nouveau, partageant la même pensée. Leurs regards en disaient long. _Ouais, je sais, c'est dingue qu'un gars comme Malfoy finisse barman mais en même temps, il le mérite, non ? _Hermione savait que c'était méchant de penser ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Lorsque les deux filles furent calmer, les discussions repartirent entre les 4 amis. Leurs cigarettes se consumaient tranquillement alors qu'ils parlaient de choses et d'autres. Hermione appréciait vraiment ses amis. Elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle était une sorcière, seule Camille le savait mais bon, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être elle-même. Et ça, c'était tout simplement génial. Elle était encore la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout mais à moins forte mesure. Maintenant, elle s'en fichait de ne pas être première de la classe. Le principal était d'avoir ses examens. D'ailleurs, elle n'arrivait jamais à battre la tête de la classe, Lucinda Desvres. Mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Quand ils eurent fini de fumer, ils rentrèrent et retournèrent à leur table. Les autres étaient toujours, à part Pénélope qui était partie danser avec Steve. En rentrant dans la salle, Camille et Hermione avaient jeté un coup d'œil vers Malfoy et avaient de nouveau éclaté de rire. Elles ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort qu'elles. Le blond les fixa en retour et leur lança un regard méchant. Mais les deux jeunes filles n'en tinrent pas compte. Au contraire, cela fit qu'elles rigolèrent encore plus. _Décidément, y'a des choses qui changent pas ! Le fameux regard Malfoyen. Le même qu'à Poudlard. Sauf, que maintenant, ça ne me fait plus rien du tout !_ Pensa Hermione. Elle s'assit mais cette fois, elle fit face au blond avec Camille à ses côtés pour pouvoir le voir. La musique était assez forte mais comme le petit groupe était un peu à l'écart, ils pouvaient encore et toujours parlé. Soudain, Janice les rejoignit et se posa dans un fauteuil libre.

« Ca va Jay ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Ouais, bof, j'suis HS. Je dors presque pas de la nuit. Mon voisin à une copine et quand je rentre chez moi vers 3h, j'ai le droit à des 'oh oui' qui résonne dans tout l'étage. C'est dingue la voix qu'elle a cette fille. **(Je vis ce genre de situation de temps en temps. J'habite dans un appart' et les murs ne sont pas épais, alors on entend ce qui se passe chez les voisins. Heureusement, ils ne font pas ça à trois heures du mat', mais bon c'est quand même chiant…mdr !!!)** Mais bon, je prends des vitamines. Donc je tiens le coup… » Répondit la concernée.

« Fais attention quand même. »

« Ouais t'inquiète… »

« Oh, Jay, on ne te paye pas pour te taper la discute avec les clients. Allez au boulot, jeune demoiselle… » Dit Emily qui venait d'arriver à la table.

« A vos ordres, chef. Bon, je vous laisse. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » Répondit Janice en se levant.

« Ouais, on reveut bien une tournée, s'il te plaît ! » Lança Steve.

« Ca marche, je vous apporte ça… »

Puis elle partit vers le bar. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les verres. Elle les posa sur la tables. Puis elle repartit vers les autres tables. Hermione regarda sa montre. Il était déjà 11h30. Le temps passait vite. Le Dj, qui s'appelait Marco, commençait à passer de la bonne musique. Hermione proposa à ses amis d'aller de déhancher un peu sur la piste. Une grand majorité accepta, hormis Billy, Kara et Aaron. Ils n'étaient pas fans de danse. Hermione partit sur la piste suivie de Camille et Stacy et ensemble, ils rejoignirent Pénélope et Steve. La brune fit un petit signe à Marco. Elle le connaissait bien. C'est lui qui s'occupait du son le vendredi, lorsque des groupes chantaient sur la scène. Mais les autres soirs, il venait souvent pour faire le Dj. Comme ce soir. Hermione se déhanchait sur la musique. Elle avait toujours aimé danser. Depuis toute petite ! Et ce soir, elle avait envie de se lâcher. Des hommes se rapprochaient d'elle et essayaient de la séduire mais elle ne cédait pas. Elle voulait danser et pas repartir avec le premier venu. Elle avait arrêté depuis longtemps, ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de faire. Encore plus, lorsqu'elle avait un peu trop bu et que le lendemain, elle se souvenait à peine du nom de son amant d'un soir. De ce fait, elle restait collée avec Camille. Mais elle s'amusait vraiment. Pour avoir la paix, elle dansait collée-serrée avec son amie. D'un côté, ça excitait les mecs mais ils n'osaient pas les approcher. Enfin, à part les plus audacieux. Mais dans ce cas, les deux jeunes filles ignoraient l'importun. Le temps passait plus vite sur la piste. Pénélope et Steve étaient repartis s'asseoir. Il ne restait plus que les trois filles. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Et voilà, il était 1h. Le bar fermait dans une heure. La brune se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment soif. Elle repartit vers la table, suivie de ses deux amies et reprit sa place. Camille était à ses côtés. Pour s'amuser, elle lançait des regards coquins vers Malfoy, que les deux jeunes filles avaient ignoré sur la piste. Hermione la regardait faire et observait la réaction du blond. Il haussait les sourcils et semblait dire avec les yeux, 'T'es conne, tu m'intéresse pas, crétine…' Hermione rigola. Ca ressemblait bien à Malfoy. Ne sachant que Camille était une sorcière, il devait penser que c'était une moldue et donc, un Malfoy ne sort pas avec une 'race inférieure'. Camille arrêta ses bêtises et rit avec Hermione. C'était vraiment méchant car elles se moquaient ouvertement du blond. Mais bon, pour une fois que les rôles étaient inversés, il fallait en profiter.

Puis sans prévenir, les gens commencèrent à quitter le bar. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle à part Hermione et ses amis. Benji et Janice vinrent les rejoindre. La brune entendit Emily donner des ordres à Malfoy.

« Bon alors, le nouveau, tu t'occupes des poubelles et des toilettes. Je veux que tout soit propre. C'est compris ? » Disait-elle.

Hermione l'entendit marmonner quelque chose et disparaître dans l'arrière-salle. Emily vint rejoindre les autres. En passant, elle ramena un plateau rempli de bière. Ils servirent tous et burent tranquillement. Puis, ils recommencèrent à parler. Enfin, c'était surtout Billy qui parlait. Hermione adorait ce type. C'était un vrai phénomène de foire. Il pouvait parler de tout et de rien et sortir des conneries monumentales. Mais, au moins avec lui, on ne s'ennuyait pas.

« Franchement, c'était cool ce soir. Je me suis bien amusé. En plus, ici, on a les consos à moitié prix. Ca donne envie de revenir… » Disait-il.

« C'est sûr, ça aide d'avoir un oncle proprio d'un bar. » Lança Kara.

« Oh, ça va ! » Se plaignit Hermione en rigolant.

Ils parlèrent en buvant tranquillement leur bière. Soudain, on vit revenir Malfoy qui partit derrière le bar pour prendre les poubelles. Emily le regarda faire. Il dut repasser par la salle. Il avait le regard baissé, honteux. Il allait disparaître derrière la porte quand Emily le rappela. Elle lui dit :

« Après ça, tu passeras le balai ! »

« Emi, laisse le un peu tranquille, le pauvre ! » Défendit Janice. « Allez Draco, après avoir déposé les poubelles, tu viens nous rejoindre. Franchement, Emily, c'est pas une manière de traiter les gens. »

Draco acquiesça et disparut. Hermione n'avait pas envie qu'il vienne mais elle ne dit rien. Après tout, il avait le droit de se reposer un peu aussi. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de Benji. Mais il ne dit rien. Hermione croisa le regard de Camille et lui sourit. Elle sortit son paquet de cigarette et en alluma une. Billy lui demanda :

« Tu m'en passes une ? »

« Dans ton cul ! » Répondit Hermione.

« Très poétique, je dois dire ! » Plaisanta le brun.

« Hermione, tu m'en passes une ? » Demanda Benji.

« Mais bien sûr… » Dit Hermione en souriant à Billy.

« Mais quelle pute ! »

Hermione prit un air offusqué et dit en rigolant :

« Ah, non, pas pute ! Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça. Moi, je dirais plutôt que je suis une garce. »

Tout le monde rigola. Mais Hermione n'était pas si garce que ça. Elle lui donna son paquet et il en alluma une . Puis, elle entendit Billy lui demander :

« Mais au fait, Moon, t'as eu combien au dossier de droit international ? »

« Heu, 15… » Répondit-elle.

Elle le regarda et vit un immense sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de son ami. Puis, il continua :

« Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : dans ton cul, dans ton cul, je t'ai battu, je t'ai battu ! » Chanta Billy en faisant une danse de victoire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et explosa de rire. Les autres aussi rigolèrent. Puis Kara demanda :

« T'as eu combien ? »

« 18 ! »

« Et Lucinda, elle a eu combien ? » Demanda Pénélope.

« Heu, 18,5, je crois. » Répondit Stacy.

« Ah, en voilà une qui est passée sous la table. »

Tout le monde rigola de plus belle. Ils savaient tous qu'elle n'obtenait pas des notes pareilles rien que par son intelligence. Elle avait le don pour jouer la lèche-botte. Mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Son père était le doyen. Alors, il valait mieux ne rien dire. Puis Billy continua son petit monologue. A sortir des conneries gigantesques. Mais bon, ça ne changeait pas. De temps en temps, Hermione croisait le regard de Malfoy mais elle lui faisait détourner les yeux en haussant les sourcils. Tout d'un coup, Marco qui était toujours là, en train de ranger son matériel, passa une chanson, la chanson du groupe. C'était 'Lemon Tree'. Tout le monde se mit à chanter faux pour vraiment s'éclater. Ca rappelait des souvenirs. L'été dernier, ils étaient partis tous ensemble dans le Sud de la France, chez Camille et tout ça en voiture. Et ils avaient passé cette chanson en boucle dans les voitures à se dépasser sur l'autoroute, fenêtre ouverte, musique à fond et chantant à tue-tête. Que de souvenirs ! Les autres souriaient car Hermione leur avait raconté cet été là. La chanson toucha à sa fin et le groupe d'amis éclata de rire. Benji en profita pour demander :

« On vous réserve la scène pour vendredi prochain ? »

« Je sais pas encore, faut que j'appelle les gars. Je te dis quoi mardi ok ? » Répondit Hermione.

« Ca marche ! » Lança Emily.

Puis, Janice dit qu'elle allait rentrer. Benji proposa de la raccompagner et elle accepta. Hermione pensa qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'il se déclare. Depuis le temps qu'il en pinçait pour elle. Malfoy se leva aussi et suivit les deux autres. Hermione regarda de nouveau sa montre : 3h ! Heure de rentrer. Elle se leva aussi et dit aux autres qu'il valait mieux partir. Ils avaient déjà bien profité de la soirée. Ils repartirent tous à la voiture, Emily en plus. Elle monta avec Hermione et les deux voitures démarrèrent et prirent la direction du périphérique. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivaient à la maison d'Hermione, après avoir déposé Emily. Ils se dirent au revoir sur le pas de la porte et la brune entra dans sa maison. Fender courut vers elle et lui fit a fête. Avant de monter se coucher, elle sortit le chien. Mais une fois allongée, elle s'endormit immédiatement. Elle était vraiment fatiguée. Mais elle avait passé une super soirée, et elle savait que d'ici peu de temps, ils remettraient ça.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Vous êtes chanceux aujourd'hui! Deux chapitres la même journée... Ouah, mais celui-là, je l'aime bien. Pourquoi? Plusieurs raisons:**

**La situation est inversée, c'est Hermione qui se moque de Draco. Je sais, c'est méchant mais peut-on réellement effacé sept de vie à être le souffre douleur du blond? Pour une fois, les rôles changent. Et ça j'aime bien. Mais, je dis bien mais, Hermione est un peu moins méchante que Draco, enfin j'espère que c'est comme ça que vous le percevez, car elle elle ne l'insulte pas directement. En fait, je l'ai rendue un peu plus mesquine, c'est tout. Je sais pas si vous voyez ça comme ça?**

**J'aime bien le personnage de Camille car elle a une relation très priche avec Hermione. Elles se connaissent par coeur et sont très amie. En plus, étant une sorcière, elles ont un point commun pas négligeable qu'elles n'ont pas avec les autres. Ce sont des modus. J'aime bien aussi le fait qu'elle soit sans gêne.**

**Mais surtout, celui que j'adore, c'est Billy, je sens que je vais encore bien m'amuser avec lui car il débite des conneries à la seconde, parlant plus vite qu'il ne pense. **

**Voilà, je ne sais pas si vous êtes du même avis que moi? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Pas de réponses aux reviews, vu que je l'ai fait dans le chapitre d'avant...**

**Cette fois-ci, à bientôt...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	7. Le début des ennuis

_**Disclaimer: Bon comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient. Voilà, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet alors bonne lecture!!! Et please, por favor, svp, laissez une petite review...Retour au point de vue de Draco!!!**_

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Le début des ennuis._

Draco se leva le lendemain avec un mal de tête à se cogner contre les murs. Hier soir, il avait passé une très mauvaise soirée au bar. Granger était venue avec ses amis et il avait bien vu que pendant une majeure partie du temps, elle s'était foutue de lui ouvertement. Avec cette fille, une petite blonde. Il avait eu envie durant toute la soirée de lui foutre un gifle mais il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était la nièce du patron. _Ah ! Quelle poisse ! Et dire que je vais devoir supporter ça. En plus, je suis encore en période d'essai. Si jamais je me brouille avec elle, je peux dire adieu à ce job ! _Pensa-t-il en se levant. Il replia les couvertures et les laissa sur le bout du canapé. Il se prépara un café et prit un cachet d'aspirine. Puis il alluma la télé le temps que le café passe. Il repensa à ce boulot. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il y travaillait et il aimait bien ça. Au moins, il pourrait payer les factures. Le seul hic, c'était Granger. Enfin, ça plus Emily qui lui faisait faire le sale boulot. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Il avait un travail et ça, c'était un grand changement. Peut-être la fin des emmerdes avec un peu de chance. Aujourd'hui, c'était dimanche. Le bar était fermé. Donc, il avait tout son temps. Il se servit un café et le sirota tranquillement devant les dessins animés. Non pas qu'il aimait ça mais il n'y avait rien d'autres.

Quand il eut fini de déjeuner, il partit dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Il n'avait pas envie de passer la journée enfermé dans son petit appartement. Il deviendrait fou s'il faisait ça. Il se lava et revêtit des vêtements encore propres. Il avait envie de marcher aujourd'hui. Il éteignit la télé et prit ses clés. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, quelqu'un sonna. Il pesta et alla ouvrir. C'était le propriétaire, Mr Gladstone. Il resta sur le pas de la porte, les traits tirés par la colère.

« Mr Malfoy, vous avez deux mois de loyer de retard…. » Disait-il

« Je sais, Mr Gladstone, mais je vous demande de me laisser encore un peu de temps. Je viens tout juste de trouver un nouvel emploi mais je n'ai pas encore ma paye. Et il me reste à peine assez d'argent pour finir le mois. » Se défendit Draco.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de votre vie. Je veux vos deux mois de retard dans une semaine. Sinon, c'est la porte, c'est clair, jeune homme. Je ne vous loue pas cet appartement à l'œil. Je me suis bien fait comprendre. 7 jours, pas un de plus. »

Le propriétaire le regarda de haut en bas et tourna les talons. Draco souffla. _C'est pas vrai, une semaine !!! Mais je n'aurais ma paye que dans trois semaines. Je ne peux pas lui donner £900 comme ça. Et je ne vais pas demander une avance à mon patron alors que je suis encore en période d'essai. Eh ! Merde, la journée avait pourtant bien commencé… _Il allait refermer la porte quand il vit une tête qu'il connaissait. Benji était sur le palier et venait dans la direction du blond. Ils se saluèrent. Draco demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

« Ben comme aujourd'hui on travaille pas, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait traîner un peu avec quelques potes à moi. Enfin, si ça te tente ? »

« Heu, ouais ok, de toute façon je m'apprêtais à sortir. J'prends mon manteau et on y va… J'arrive. »

Draco partit prendre son blouson et ferma son appartement à clé avant de partir avec Benji. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble avec des amis de Benji. Ils étaient cools et Draco les aimait bien. C'est dingue, il y a trois ans, il n'aurait jamais pensé passer la journée avec des moldus mais maintenant, ça ne le dérangeait plus. La journée passa vite. Vers 5h, les amis partirent, laissant Benji et Draco à deux. Ils prirent le métro ensemble et partirent vers le nord. Draco n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils allaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent à Northwood. Draco n'était jamais allé aussi loin mais il devait reconnaître que cet endroit était plaisant. Ils se dirigèrent un petit parc. Et là, Draco se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rentrer. En effet, dans ce parc, assises sur un banc, se trouvaient Janice mais surtout Granger avec son amie d'hier soir. _Je suis maudit !_ Benji lui dit qu'ils se retrouvaient souvent là. Ils mangeaient ensemble avant de repartir. Les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent les filles et s'installèrent sur le banc après s'être salués. Draco ne parlait plus du tout. Pourtant, la journée avait été cool. Mais là, avec Granger, ça devenait de pire en pire. Benji demanda où ils allaient manger. Janice répondit :

« Y'a le français qui est ouvert. On peut aller là. Comme ça, Camille se rappellera ses origines. »

« Ouais, ça peut le faire. Oh, tiens, Fender… Bonjour, le chien ! » Dit Benji.

Draco se demandait à qui pouvait appartenir ce chien. Mais il ne posa pas la question. Il n'était pas bien. La présence de Granger le gênait. En plus, sa copine était là aussi, une certaine Camille. Il voyait les petits regards qu'elles se lançaient et il savait très bien ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Tant pis, il fit comme si de rien n'était et ne participa pas à la conversation. Malgré tout, le temps passait vite et 19h sonnèrent. Les 4 amis se levèrent, faisant sortir Draco de sa rêverie. Tout le monde le fixait. Il secoua la tête et se leva à son tour. Granger dit qu'elle devait ramener le chien chez elle. C'était donc son chien. Les autres dirent d'accord et ils sortirent du parc tous ensembles. Ils prirent un petit chemin de terre qui menait directement à la rue où Granger vivait. Draco marchait en retrait. Benji vit bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Il lui dit :

« Tu sais, Hermione n'est pas si terrible que ça. Elle est même plutôt gentille. »

« J'en doute pas… Mais le fait est qu'on se déteste et honnêtement, je la supporte pas. »

« Bah, allez, tu peux bien faire un petit effort ! » Dit Benji, en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du blond.

Draco força un sourire. Ils arrivèrent devant une maison et le blond vit que Granger sortait des clés. _Putain ! Ca va, tranquille, pendant que je me tape un vieil appartement de merde, elle a carrément un baraque. C'est le monde à l'envers. _Elle ouvrit la porte et fit entrer le chien. Puis, ils repartirent pour le restaurant. Et Draco se demandait comment il allait payer. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Mais, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne voulait plus venir finalement. Ca serait mal élevé. Et plus, ils étaient collègues et peut-être amis avec le temps. Alors qu'il était en plein dilemme intérieur, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Ils s'installèrent à une table et le serveur leur apporta les menus. Ils le lurent mais Benji avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il remarqua :

« Putain, ça va. C'est cool, les prix. On n'a notre paye que dans trois semaines. Je sens que ça va être chaud. »

« Mais non, prenez ce que vous voulez, c'est moi qui régale. » Dit Granger.

« Oh, cool, c'est sympa, Moon… » Remercia Camille. « Putain, j'en reviens pas, c'est cliché ! Coq au vin, côté de bœuf, bourguignon ! Oh ! J'y crois, escalope milanaise. Mais qu'est ce que ça fout là, ça ? »

Granger éclata de rire. Draco ne comprit pas tout de suite mais après réflexion, il se rendit compte qu'en effet, milanaise venait de Milan et donc ce n'était pas français. Il esquissa un sourire. Les autres rigolaient aussi. Puis le serveur arriva et prit leur commande. Puis les conversations reprirent. Draco écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait. Granger ne lui adressait pas la parole et c'était tant mieux. En revanche, Benji et Janice essayaient de l'inclure dans la discussion mais il ne répondait que par 'oui' ou par 'non'. Mais il sentait bien que tout ce que disait Granger était plein de sous-entendus. Elle insinuait des choses qui lui étaient destinées. Il se retenait ne voulant pas mettre une mauvaise ambiance mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait. Il supportait tant bien que mal mais ce n'était évident. Soudain, alors que le dessert arrivait, elle s'adressa directement à lui :

« Mais, heu, au fait, _Draco_, je pensais pas que tu deviendrais barman un jour… C'est dingue ! Avec tout le _potentiel_ que tu avais… » Dit-elle en insistant bien sur son prénom et sur le mot potentiel, signifiant, il s'en doutait, avec tout l'argent que tu as.

Mais là, c'était trop. Elle le cherchait depuis une heure mais il ne disait rien. Sauf que là, elle le poussait à bout. Il siffla :

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre, ce que je fais de ma vie, _Hermione_… »

« Non, je me demandais, c'est tout… »

« Ouais, ben arrête de penser et occupe toi de ta vie… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

« Oh lala, pas la peine de prendre tes grands airs, j'voulais juste prendre des nouvelles… » Lança-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait légère.

« Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire… » Dit-il un peu plus fort, la colère faisant trembler sa voix.

« Oh, calmez vous tous les deux, on est pas tous seuls, je vous rappelle… » Intervint Janice. « Draco, Hermione prend simplement de tes nouvelles. Je trouve ça gentil de sa part… »

« Ouais, c'est ça… » Marmonna le blond.

Elle avait réussi à lui couper l'appétit. Il repoussa son assiette et se resservit un verre. Mais quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi posait-elle toutes ces questions ? Elle devait bien savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ca avait fait le tour des journaux dans le monde sorcier. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir. Toujours est-il qu'une rage noire l'envahissait doucement. Heureusement, l'addition arriva et Granger régla. Il avait pensé qu'après ça, elle ne voudrait plus tout payer mais non, elle sortit sa carte sans rien dire et régla la note. Puis ils sortirent du restaurant. Draco marchait en retrait. Les trois filles étaient en tête alors que Benji restait avec le blond. Mais il ne parlait. Il ne devait pas comprendre sa réaction. _Putain de Granger ! Elle va foutre la merde alors que tout allait bien jusque là. Fais chier !_ Ils arrivèrent au métro et se séparèrent là. Draco ne prit même pas la peine de dire au revoir, il était encore en colère contre Granger. Il entra dans le métro et attendit Benji. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fit la remarque :

« T'as pas été très gentil avec Hermione tout à l'heure. »

« Je sais mais elle m'a cherché toute la soirée… » Murmura-t-il.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

« Ecoute, tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et moi. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne sais rien de moi, ni de mes relations avec elle. Ca a toujours été comme ça entre elle et moi, et apparemment, ça n'a pas changé avec le temps. Faut pas m'en vouloir pour ça, mais elle m'a poussé à bout. »

« Ok, si tu le dis, je te crois. Mais fais gaffe, c'est quand même la nièce de Joe et si ce genre de choses se produit au bar, je donne pas cher de ta peau. »

« Crois moi, je le sais très bien. » Conclut Draco.

Le métro arriva et une demi-heure plus tard, Draco arrivait chez lui, la colère étant un peu retombée. Il s'allongea sur le canapé sans prendre la peine de se changer et s'endormit aussitôt. Dans ses rêves, il voyait Granger lui plantant un poignard dans le cœur. Il avait mal mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Et tous les autres étaient du côté de la brune. Il se réveilla en sueur. Il regarda son réveil. Il était déjà 9h du matin. Il se leva et se prépara pour une nouvelle journée de merde. Mais contre toute attente, elle passa vite tout comme celle du mardi. Draco était arrivé le matin tôt pour réceptionner les livraisons. Le midi, il y eut une dizaine de personnes qui étaient venue pour déjeuner. Puis le soir, le cauchemar recommença. Granger était revenue. Etonnamment, elle ne lui dit presque rien. A part pour les commandes. Sauf ce moment qui laissa Draco sur le cul, on peut le dire. Granger était venue le voir et lui avait dit mot pour mot :

« Ecoute, Malfoy, je m'excuse pour dimanche. T'avais raison. J'en ai rien à foutre de ta vie. Et j'avais pas à te parler comme ça. Voilà, c'est dit… Maintenant je peux avoir ma commande ? »

« Heu… Tiens… » Répondit-il en lui donnant les verres.

Il n'en revenait pas. En même temps, c'étaient des excuses assez étranges. Mais bon, c'était un début. Benji vint le voir un peu plus tard en lui disant qu'il avait vu les excuses de Granger. Draco sut à ce moment que Benji avait compris qu'il avait dit la vérité dimanche. Et apparemment, Janice aussi était au courant. Mais les ennuis ne vinrent pas de Granger mais d'Emily. Pendant toute la soirée, elle lui donna les mauvaises commandes et engueulait Draco à chaque fois. Il ne dit rien. Elle avait mis les choses au clair dès le début. Mais ce soir-là, il s'en prit plein la face et encaissa le coup avec beaucoup de difficultés. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Quand le bar ferma, Janice s'éclipsa, elle avait cours le lendemain de bonne heure. Emily cria :

« Tu choisis toujours ton moment pour partir, toi ? Bon, Benji, tu t'occupes de la caisse. Hermione, tu débarrasses les tables. Draco, tu sors les poubelles, tu passes le balai et tu nettoies les chiottes. Et après, tu feras la vaisselle. Si vous me cherchez, j'suis dans le bureau de Joe. »

Joe était partie une semaine en vacances, laissant le bar entre les mains d'Emily. Draco soupira. Il n'avait pas fini. Ca allait lui prendre un temps de fou pour tout faire. Les trois serveurs ne bougèrent pas pendant un moment puis sans prévenir, Benji et Granger éclatèrent de rire. La brune dit :

« Elle a revu Pete hier. Apparemment, ils ont couché ensemble mais ce matin, il était parti sans laisser de mots. Elle est un peu sur les nerfs. »

« Oh, too bad… » Lança Benji.

Il regarda du côté de Draco qui semblait totalement démoralisé. Il s'occupait déjà des poubelles. Mais il vit bien le petit regard entre Benji et Granger. Le brun dit :

« T'inquiète, on va t'aider. Hermione ? »

« Je passe le balai. » Répondit-elle.

« Et je fais la vaisselle après avoir fait la caisse. Ca marche ? »

Draco acquiesça. Il partit avec les poubelles puis disparut dans les toilettes. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça de s'occuper des chiottes. Ils n'étaient pas si sales que ça. Draco prit le balai et lava à terre. Puis après, il remit du papier. Quand il eut fini, il retourna dans la salle. Tout était propre. Granger était assise sur un tabouret au bar et Benji était encore derrière. Ils buvaient tranquillement une bière. Draco remarqua qu'il y en avait une en plus, pour lui. Il la prit et but une gorgée. Benji demanda à la brune :

« Alors pour vendredi, ça dit quoi ? »

« C'est ok. On s'ra là. Bon allez, je vais y aller, j'ai cours demain… On se voit jeudi. Salut, Benji ! »

« Salut ! » Répondit-il.

« Malfoy… »

« Granger… »

Puis elle disparut. Draco remarqua qu'elle avait été à peu près civilisée. Ce qui l'étonna. Mais il garda la remarque pour lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emily sortait du bureau pour venir inspecter. Elle ne trouva rien à redire et ils repartirent chez eux. Le reste de la semaine se déroula à peu près de la même façon. Au grand dam de Draco, ce n'était pas Granger qui l'emmerdait le plus mais Emily. Elle lui criait toujours après pour rien. Et elle lui donnait toujours les tâches les plus sales. Mais il ne se plaignait jamais. Il ne pouvait rien dire, car pendant toute cette semaine, c'était elle le patron. Mais à côté de ça, Draco s'en sortait de mieux en mieux. Il connaissait tous les cocktails, les différents alcools et les boissons non alcoolisées. Il était fier et souhaitait vraiment que ça continue. Car à part le problème Emily, il aimait bien ce qu'il faisait. Et bientôt il pourrait régler le propriétaire. Enfin la fin des problèmes !

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Désolé de vous avoir ait attendre, mais je n'avais pas Internet ce week-end et donc je n'ai pas pu publier. Bref, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Je trouve ça marrant de faire en sorte que Draco et Hermione aient les mêmes amis, ça les oblige à se retrouver ensemble assez souvent et ça me fait bien marrer. Sinon, Hermione qui cherche Draco, j'aime bien. Pour une fois (encore) que c'est inversé. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez. Dites moi!!! **

**Je ne sais pas si c'est la question que vous vous posez mais en tout cas, on peut vraiment se demander comment ils vont finir. Soit ils sortent les griffes, soit ils arrivent à trouver un compromis. Bref, la suite vous le dira. **

**Bon allez, je ne vais pas continuer à blablater mais par contre, vous pouvez le faire. Même mieux vous 'devez' le faire. (Je plaisante, mais bon pensez-y). **

**_Réponse aux reviews_:**

**_Camille Malefoy_: Merci pour ces deux reviews. Elles me font plaisir. Vraiment! Pour le nom, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, c'est juste que j'aime bien ce prénom. Et je voulais un nom qui sonne assez français. Sinon, Draco est de retour avec ses pensées et tout ce qui va avec... En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Bisouxxx **

**Pour tous les autres, **

**A bientôt...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**

* * *


	8. Le concert

**_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient comme toujours. Tout est à_** **_JK Rowling et la chanson qui apparait dans ce chapitre est de Fefe Dobson. Si vous ne connaissez pas, écoutez, franchement c'est génial. Cette chanson s'appelle "As a blonde". Bonne lecture et SVP, laissez des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que les gens pensent..._**

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 8 : Le concert._

Le vendredi arriva vite pour Draco. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passait. Il était arrivé le matin au bar, pour réceptionner les livraisons, de nouveau. Les cuisiniers étaient arrivés un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Draco ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Juste qu'ils s'appelaient Jack et Alicia. A part ça, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup sauf entre eux. Le midi, il y avait eu un gros rush. Draco ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais il faisait son travail sans rechigner. Hier soir, jeudi, donc soirée étudiante, Granger était venue aider. Bizarrement, elle lui passa plusieurs commandes alors qu'une semaine auparavant, elle l'avait ignoré. Mais ce soir là, ça avait été différent. Il n'avait rien dit. Par contre, Emily était encore plus terrible. Elle prenait Draco pour sa tête de turc. Il avait toujours et encore les sales besognes. Vivement que Joe rentre ! La furie était plus qu'insupportable. Enfin, retour à vendredi. Après le gros rush du midi, il fallait encore débarrasser les tables. Draco aida comme il le pouvait. Les trois serveurs vaquaient tous à leurs occupations quand la porte s'ouvrit. Deux jeunes hommes entrèrent suivis de Camille, l'amie de Granger. L'un des deux jeunes hommes était châtain clair, petit avec des lunettes. L'autre était de taille moyenne avec les cheveux noirs. Ils avaient avec eux des housses d'instruments, apparemment de guitares d'après ce que Draco reconnut. Enfin, tous sauf le plus grand des deux. Ils s'approchèrent du bar et saluèrent Benji. Ils s'appelaient Tim et Josh. Leurs regards tombèrent sur Draco et ils vinrent vers lui pour lui serrer la main.

« Salut, tu dois être le nouveau barman. Je suis Tim et voici Josh ! » Dit le plus petit.

« Draco. Ravi de vous rencontrer… »

« Draco, vaisselle, tout de suite. » Hurla Emily. « Oh, bonjour les gars, Camille. »

Les trois nouveaux arrivants saluèrent la serveuse et demandèrent s'ils pouvaient s'installer.

« Bien sûr, Marco devrait arriver un peu plus tard. » Répondit Emily.

Les deux jeunes hommes disparurent dans la cour à l'arrière du bar. Draco s'était remis à la vaisselle. Camille ne le quittait pas du regard. Mais, comme toujours, c'était un regard moqueur. Il détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur les verres qu'il était en train de laver. Tim et Josh revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec une batterie. Ils s'installèrent sur la scène et assemblèrent les différentes caisses. _Alors c'est eux qui jouent ce soir ! J'espère que c'est de la bonne musique, sinon ça va pas être la joie !_ Pensa le blond. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et cette fois, ce Granger qui entra.

« T'es en retard, Moon ! » Lança Tim.

« Je sais, y'avait un trafic monstre sur le périph'. Bref, j'suis là maintenant. On y va ? »

« Ben allez, c'est parti ! » Dit Camille.

Granger monta sur la scène et sortit sa guitare de la housse. Camille aussi était à la gratte alors que Tim sortait une basse. Josh se mit à la batterie. Ils passèrent un petit moment à s'accorder puis entamèrent un morceau. C'était plutôt pas mal. Du moins, Draco appréciait. Mais selon lui, là, ils étaient plutôt en train de s'amuser plutôt que de vraiment répéter. Mais au moins ça mettait l'ambiance dans le bar. Le blond avait enfin fini la vaisselle. Et Emily était partie dans le bureau de Joe, il ne restait plus que Draco et Benji. Ils étaient tous les deux partis s'asseoir et regarder le groupe jouer. Benji dit :

« Ca fait deux ans qu'ils jouent ensemble. Ils s'appellent _The Gaby's_. Le public les aime bien alors ils reviennent assez souvent. Ils font souvent des reprises. Mais de temps en temps, ils arrivent avec des nouvelles chansons. Tu verras ce soir, ils sont géniaux. »

Draco acquiesça. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Marco arriva avec tout son matériel. Il s'installa tranquillement. Draco regardait toute cette agitation. Ce n'était pas la même chose la semaine dernière. Le groupe était arrivé avec trente minutes de retard et ils jouaient plus que faux. Mais là, ça semblait demander une grande organisation. Le groupe répéta encore pendant une heure puis, ils posèrent leurs instruments et descendirent de la scène. Granger alla rejoindre Marco. Les trois vinrent avec Draco et Benji. Josh dit :

« Ca va être un truc de fous, ce soir. Apparemment, les filles ont fait une pub de dingues dans leur facs. Nous aussi mais pas autant… »

« Qui sait ? C'est peut-être le début de la gloire. Je vous vois trop bien en tant que groupe de rock international. On pourra avoir des places VIP. Ca pourrait être cool ! »Lança Benji.

« Ouais, on va dire ça. Mais bon, tu connais les parents de Moon. Ils acceptent déjà qu'elle se produise sur scène, je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient d'accord pour qu'on signe un contrat. Et pourtant, ça lui plait vraiment… » Avoua Camille.

Puis Marco et Granger vinrent s'asseoir avec le reste des gens. Ils parlaient encore éclairage et sonorisation. Draco remarqua que Granger faisait ça très bien et les autres la laissaient faire. Quand enfin ils arrêtèrent il était pas loin de 6h. Benji disparut dans la cuisine et revint avec un plateau de sandwichs. Il en donna à tout le monde et ils mangèrent en discutant. Draco essayait de se détendre mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Granger lança :

« Tiens au fait, je pense à ça. Lundi soir, je fais une fête chez moi. Vous êtes bien entendu invités. Y'aura des gens de la classe. Mais on sera pas beaucoup, une quinzaine environ. »

« Ouais ok, ça peut le faire… » Répondit Benji.

Draco n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Mais il ne dit rien. _C'est pas comme si elle m'avait invité. Elle disait ça pour être polie._ Se dit-il. Emily revint avec un sandwich à la main et vint s'installer avec les autres. Ils parlèrent tranquillement. Draco essayait de dire des choses mais il avait l'impression que personne l'écoutait. Et voilà, il repartait à divaguer. _Et dire qu'à Poudlard, tout le monde m'écoutait quand je parlais. Là, c'est comme si je n'existais pas._

« Malfoy… Malfoy, oh, je te parle… »

Il sortit de sa rêverie et secoua la tête pour revenir sur Terre. Il chercha du regard pour savoir qu'il l'appelait. A sa grande surprise, c'était Granger. Il la fixa le regard vide avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait complètement zappé la conversation. Il demanda :

« Quoi ? Tu me parlais ? »

« Oui, Emily voulait savoir comment c'était la pension. J'ai dit que j'avais de bons souvenirs et je te demandais ton avis. »

« Oh, heu… Ouais, c'était cool. »

« Mais on n'était pas dans les mêmes dortoirs. Y'avait une sorte de compétition entre nous. Qui d'ailleurs se terminait souvent en bagarre. Mais c'était drôle…N'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais… Ca remonte à loin maintenant… » Termina Draco.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Granger venait de lui demander son avis. A lui, son grand ennemi. Elle préparait quelque chose, c'était pas possible autrement. Soudain, Janice arriva. Il devait donc pas être loin de 7h. Les serveurs s'agitèrent pour préparer la salle. Il fallait bouger un peu les tables de sorte à avoir une piste de danse. Granger et son groupe partirent dans l'arrière salle pour se préparer. Ils montaient sur scène à 8h 30. Draco partit derrière le bar et attendit. Benji le rejoignit et ils discutèrent un peu à deux. Une demi heure plus tard, les premiers clients commençaient à arriver. Emily prit la commande.

Puis tout d'un coup, des dizaines de gens entrèrent dans le bar parmi lesquels il reconnut les amis de Granger. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement et commandèrent. Benji et Draco couraient dans tous les sens derrière le comptoir. Le blond eut le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. 8h20. Encore dix minutes avant d'avoir un peu de repos. Mais en attendant, il y avait toujours plus de commandes. Draco était crevé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. La fin de semaine était le plus dur dans ce travail. Mais il tiendrait le coup. Plus que cinq minutes. Les clients étaient tous installés sirotant leurs verres. Emily vint se mettre derrière le bar, bientôt rejointe par Janice. Tout le monde était servi. 8h 30. Les lumières s'éteignirent dans la salle. Draco vit le groupe sur scène dans le noir. D'un coup, la lumière éclaira Granger. Elle s'était changée. Elle portait maintenant un short noir avec des bretelles et un débardeur blanc. Pour compléter le tout, elle avait des bottes noires et les chevaux attachés. Elle commença à jouer de la guitare et à chanter. Et là, Draco fut scotché.

_I was looking in the mirror_

_Trying to find _

_A new reflection_

_Wanna take the road_

_Less traveled in_

_A different direction_

La batterie démarra.

_Make some mistakes _

_Forget the ones i've _

_Cry some tears of joy_

_Dress more like a boy_

La scène fut complètement éclairée dévoilant les autres musiciens. La musique démarra vraiment et Camille accompagna son amie au chant.

_And come back as a blonde_

_Try a different lipstick on_

_As a blonde_

_Will i get whatever i want_

_I'll be ever so enticing_

_Cake a lot of icing_

_Never have to watch my weight_

_Yeah when i'm gone_

_I'm gonna come back as a blonde._

La chanson continua. Draco devait reconnaître qu'ils se débrouillaient bien. Il aimait bien leur musique. Granger semblait à l'aise. Elle regardait la salle et faisait le tour des gens qui s'y trouvait. Elle tourna son regard vers les serveurs et leur fit un clin d'œil. Elle reprit

_I wanna meet myself_

_As someone else_

_Just to see what it feels like_

_Take a walk _

_On the other side_

_Cause you know that i just might_

_Break some different hearts_

_Touch my different parts_

_I'm not gonna wait_

_To mess around with fate._

_And come back as a blonde_

_Try a different lipstick on_

_As a blonde_

_Will i get whatever i want_

_I'll be ever so enticing_

_Cake a lot of icing_

_Never have to watch my weight_

_Yeah when i'm gone_

_I'm gonna come back as a blonde._

La musique ralentit et Granger continua sur la même lancée. Elle s'éclatait, ça se voyait. Elle semblait adoré ça. Et toute la salle le sentait aussi parce qu'ils dansaient dans le rythme assez rapide da la chanson.

_I'm tainted _

_I'm tired_

_Of being the same_

_I'm desperate_

_I'm bored_

_I'm begging for change_

_What if you're normal _

_And wanna be strange._

_Come back, come back, come back._

La musique repartit de plus belle.

_As a blonde_

_Try a different lipstick on_

_As a blonde_

_Will i get whatever i want_

_I'll be ever so enticing_

_Cake a lot of icing_

_Never have to watch my weight_

_Yeah when i'm gone_

_I'm gonna come back as a blonde._

_I'm gonna come back as a blonde_

_Wave my magic wand_

_As a blonde_

_Will i get whatever i want_

_I'll be ever so enticing_

_Down a lot of ice cream_

_Never wipe my face_

_Yeah when i'm gone_

_I'm gonna come back as a blonde._

Dernier accord. La chanson était finie. Draco n'en revenait pas. C'était bien loin de la petite Granger qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Là, sur scène, elle semblait habitée. Et elle dégageait un de ces trucs, un charme presque bestial. Ce fut à ce moment là que Draco admit qu'elle avait bel et bien changé. Elle était vraiment différente. Benji s'approcha du blond et lui dit :

« Je te l'avais bien dit… »

Draco sursauta. Son ami venait de le sortir de sa rêverie. Il gardait le regard fixé sur Granger. Elle s'approcha du micro et dit à toute la salle :

« Bonsoir, tout le monde, vous êtes en forme ? Bien voici une autre chanson. Et surtout, éclatez vous, on n'a qu'une vie… »

« Moony !!! » Hurla un des amis de Granger.

« Merci, Bill… C'est parti ! »

Une nouvelle chanson démarra et Draco dut reconnaître que c'était génial. Ce concert était tout simplement génial. Ils avaient du potentiel. Ils savaient se servir de leurs instruments, surtout Granger qui sortait de ces putains de solos. Et il s'y connaissait en musique. Il avait fait de la guitare jusqu'à ce qu'il fut obligé de vendre la sienne pour payer son loyer. Ca lui manquait parce qu'il aimait bien jouer de la musique. Mais bon, c'était la vie. La suite se déroula bien jusque cette chanson qui toucha profondément Draco… C'était la dernière. 'Be strong', c'était le nom de la chanson.

« Apparemment, Hermione a écrit cette chanson avec Camille après une rupture douloureuse. Un gars qu'elle a rencontré à cette pension. Ca s'est mal fini, mais j'en sais pas plus. Tu vas voir… Elle est trop triste cette chanson… » Dit Benji.

Un gars que Granger avait rencontré à Poudlard. Ca ne pouvait être que Weasley ou Potter. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer et pour la première, il sembla vraiment s'intéresser à ce qui s'était passé ces trois dernières années dans la vie d'Hermione. _Hermione ?!? Ca venait d'où ça ?_…Les premières notes envahirent la salle et ce fut le silence complet. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Nous avons donc ici, un petit pas. Draco commence à penser à Hermione en l'appelant par son prénom et non plus Granger. Je tenais à m'excuser pour le nom du chapitre, c'est vrai ce n'est pas très original mais c'est pas facile de trouver des noms. De même, c'est la deuxième fic où je fais jouer Hermione sur scène. C'est juste que je trouve que sur scène on ne peut pas mentir. On est obligé de se montrer tel qu'on est, surtout lors d'un concert (c'est pas la même chose pour le théatre, où justement tu joues un rôle...). **

**Je ne sais pas si j'arrive à montrer le changement entre Draco et Hermione. Je dois dire que c'est pas facile car ils se sont toujours détestés et voilà que le destin les amène à se retrouver une nouvelle fois après 3 années. C'est assez étrange car ils ont changé, la vis les a forcés à grandir d'un coup. Alors, tout en gardant les personnages, il faut montrer l'évolution tout en se disant qu'ils peuvent encore se haïr comme auparavant. Et pourtant... 3 ans sont bien passé amenant de grands changements. Alors, et si Draco se rendait compte que finalement, il n'a plus de raison de haïr Hermione? Et si Hermione se rendait compte de la même chose? Et si finalement c'était pas une si mauvaise chose de se retrouver?**

**Hum hum... Pardon, je divague. Mais je dois dire que cette fic me donne un peu plus de mal que l'autre. Ce n'est pas évident de faire une post-Poudlard. Mais pourtant, j'adore faire ça. Je m'éclate à l'écrire... Enfin, bref, je parle toujours beaucoup trop. Je vous donne donc la parole...**

**_Réponse aux reviews:_**

**_Camille Malefoy:_ Merci! Je sais, ça fait bizarre car en fin de compte les rôles sont inversés dans cette fic. C'est Hermione qui a plein d'amis et Draco qui est tout seul. Il s'est refermé sur lui-même avec le temps alors que pour Hermione c'est le contraire. C'est vrai que leur relation est assez complexe surtout dans le sens où Hermione essaye de retrouver l'ancien Malfoy mais qu'elle ne le trouve pas. Comme si Draco avait baissé les bras... C'est assez bizarre en fait, car le fic démarre sur une note assez pessimiste où Draco a complètement changé de vie. Mais bon, ça va en s'améliorant. Bref, je suis assez bavarde aujourd'hui. Je pense que je vais arrêter là avant de te dévoiler toute la fic. Bisouxxx**

**A bientôt...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	9. La fête d'Hermione

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient comme toujours, à part la fiction. Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et la chason appartient à Fefe Dobson. Elle s'appelle 'Be strong' et elle est super belle. A l'occasion, écoutez-la!!! **_

_**Je refais un peu de pub. Je suis en train d'écrire une fiction que je poste sur FictionPress. Elle s'appelle 'Miami Girl (or not). Bon pour l'instant il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre en ligne. Mais les autres vont suivre. Si vous avez le temps et envie de la lire, n'hésitez pas!!! **_

_**En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous....**_

_**(PS: Hermione's POV...)**_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La fête d'Hermione.

Elle commença cette dernière chanson. Elle l'avait écrite trois ans auparavant après que ce crétin l'ait…_Bref, n'y pensons plus_. Camille l'avait aidé à l'écrire. Ca lui avait servi de dévidoir. Elle en avait vraiment besoin. Camille avait été là, elle l'avait soutenue et cette chanson était née comme ça. Elle entama les notes à la guitare. C'était calme. Elle jouait accompagnée de Tim à la basse. Elle rassembla son courage car malgré tout, les paroles l'atteignaient toujours. Puis elle chanta :

_It's ok_

_For you baby to feel_

_Take as much time_

_As you need to heal_

_Such a pretty girl_

Camille l'accompagna comme toujours sur cette chanson. Elles faisaient un beau duo à deux. Elles reprirent à deux.

_I once was where you are_

_So in love_

_I once had begged_

_The great lord above_

_Please bring him home_

_Be strong _

_So strong_

_I know you can, baby girl, hold on_

_Be strong_

_So strong_

_Cause now your man, baby girl, is gone_

Le duo continua et Hermione remarqua que la salle était totalement silencieuse. Elle regarda vers le bar et vit que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, même celui de Malfoy. Et étrangement, elle ne sentait que le regard du blond sur elle comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qui l'avait amené là. Comme s'il cherchait à savoir. Elle le fixa un instant et se rendit compte qu'elle se posait les mêmes questions. Puis, elle continua comme si sa vie en dépendait, toujours habitée par cette même rage de crier même si elle ne le pouvait pas sur cette chanson.

_He's in another girl's loving arms_

_You watch her working_

_Her womanly charms_

_And you wonder why_

_You break down and cry_

_Be strong _

_I know you can, baby girl, hold on_

_Be strong_

_So strong_

_Cause now your man, baby girl, is gone_

Hermione était au bord des larmes mais elle voulait crier sa rage et sa peine. Alors, toujours dans le même état d'esprit, elle reprit :

_Baby i once cried_

_Where you cried before_

_I've heard the same lies_

_Showed my man the door_

Sachant que c'était la fin du concert, Hermione se lâcha totalement. Elle entama son solo et sans s'en rendre compte, laissa couler ses larmes. Elle ne fit aucune fausse note et lorsqu'elle termina, elle reprit toujours en duo avec Camille.

_Be strong _

_So strong_

_I know you can, baby girl, hold on_

_Be strong_

_So strong_

_Cause now your man, baby girl, is gone_

Dernière phrase chantée à une voix.

_It's ok baby for you to feel_

_Let your tears go by_

_Just break down and cry. _

La musique s'arrêta. Hermione fixa le public et les salua.

« Merci à tous d'être venus. On se reverra bientôt. C'était The Gaby's. Merci encore !!! »

Elle essuya du revers de la main les quelques larmes qui restaient. Puis le groupe disparut de la scène. Ils partirent dans les vestiaires où ils se changèrent de nouveau. Il y avait des bouteilles d'eau sur les bancs. Ils en prirent volontiers avant de retourner dans la salle. Tim, Josh et Camille partirent rejoindre les amis d'Hermione pendant qu'elle partait chercher des bières. Elle s'arrêta au bar et passa sa commande. Benji la félicita et à sa grande surprise Malfoy aussi. Elle leur dit merci et partit vers la table avec ses amis. Elle fut accueillie par une vague de houra. Elle les remercia et donna une bière à ses amis. Marco avait maintenant prit place sur la scène. Il fallait encore tout ranger mais ils verraient plus tard, à la fermeture. La soirée se passa bien. Ils parlèrent beaucoup. Enfin, surtout Camille car elle savait très bien que la dernière chanson avait affecté la brune. Puis vers 2h, le bar se vida. Les musiciens purent aller débarrasser la scène. Benji en profita pour demander quand le groupe reviendrait jouer. Tim répondit que ça serait certainement dans un mois. Le temps de travailler les nouvelles chansons. Puis ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Hermione rappela qu'elle faisait une soirée lundi. Tous acquiescèrent, même Draco à sa plus grande surprise. _Draco ?!? Ca venait d'où ça ?_ Elle ne chercha pas plus loin et sortit du bar. Une demi heure plus tard, elle était couchée mais pensait déjà à ce qu'elle devait acheter pour la soirée.

Les trois jours passèrent vite. Entre le week-end avec son ménage et les cours, Hermione avait à peine eu le temps d'aller faire les courses. Camille s'était proposée pour apporter de l'aide. Donc, le lundi soir, après les cours, elles partirent à deux au supermarché. Elles achetèrent des boissons avec ou sans alcool, des gâteaux apéritifs, des crudités et deux gâteaux. Pour compléter le tout. Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent, elles mirent tout en place. Elles bougèrent le canapé contre le mur, apportèrent des tables pour y poser les boissons et la nourriture. Quand elles eurent fini, ils n'étaient pas loin de 8h. Elles avaient passé pas mal de temps à tout mettre en place. Dernière préparation : mettre un cendrier dehors et Fender par la même occasion. Tout d'un coup, on entendit sonner à la porte. Hermione alla ouvrir et vit débouler chez elle ses amis de la fac. Toujours la même bande avec deux ou trois personnes en plus. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent sur les fauteuils. Puis ils se mirent à parler tranquillement. Un autre coup de sonnette. Hermione alla de nouveau ouvrir. C'était les amis du V.I.P. _Tiens Malfoy aussi est venu _! Elle les fit entrer et leur proposa de s'asseoir là où il restait de la place. Elle servit à boire et les amena. Puis ils reprirent leurs discussions. Chacun parlait de son côté. Hermione remarqua que Draco (_tiens, c'est de retour ça ! Oh, au point où on en est, autant continuer à l'appeler comme ça !_) donc, Draco ne parlait pas beaucoup. Comme toujours. Elle l'entendait rarement parler pourtant elle ne pouvait pas nier les efforts que faisaient Benji et Janice pour le faire parler. Elle repensa au concert. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'elle avait dû mal à réaliser. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années mais pour finir barman, ça avait dû être quelque chose. Sous le coup de l'impulsion, elle alla le voir.

« Ca va, Malfoy ? T'as besoin de rien ? »

« Hein, quoi ? Non, c'est bon, merci… » Répondit-il, comme si on venait de le sortir d'un rêve.

« Ok, si t'as besoin de quelque chose, sers-toi. N'hésite pas… »

Il acquiesça sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione ne releva pas et partit rejoindre les fumeurs dehors. Elle retrouva Billy et Kara. Quand soudain, elle entendit de nouveau la sonnette. Elle alla ouvrir et fit entrer Tim et Josh avec leurs copines. _Josh a une copine ! Ouah, c'est pas croyable ! _Ils allèrent s'installer et Hermione repartit dehors pour terminer se clope. Heureusement, elle l'avait confié à Kara. Benji avait rejoint les autres dehors en train de fumer, Draco avec lui. Mais il ne parlait pas. Il écoutait. Comme toujours. Pourtant, il avait bien une langue. Elle l'avait déjà entendu parler. Elle était bien ce soir et elle voulait que tous ses invités se sentent bien aussi, y compris Draco. Elle le forcerait à parler. Elle tenta une approcha différente :

« Alors, Malfoy, le travail au bar te plaît ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre, Granger ? »

« Rien je demande, c'est tout. Sans mauvaise intention. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, avec Emily, c'est chaud. Faut pas trop lui en vouloir. L'ancien barman, celui qui est parti et que tu remplaces, il sortait avec Emily. Quand il est parti, il a rompu par la même occasion. Emily l'a très mal pris. Et je pense que toi ou un autre, ça aurait la même chose. Elle lui en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais bon elle est comme ça, après on s'habitue et on arrive même à lui trouver des qualités… »

Elle avait balancé ça d'une traite, juste pour lui prouver qu'elle ne lui parlait pas pour l'agresser mais juste pour discuter. Il la fixa mais ne dit rien. Il semblait juste ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui voulait. Hermione songeait vraiment à tourner les talons quand elle l'entendit dire :

« Ouais, en cherchant bien… »

Hermione le fixa en souriant et ralluma une cigarette alors que les autres rentraient. Alors il avait bien une langue ! Eh ! Bien ! Ce soir, elle voulait qu'il parle. Et elle allait réussir.

« Arrête, elle a plein de qualités comme heu… »

« Mmmh… » Ironisa-t-il.

« Elle est très organisée » Trouva enfin Hermione. « C'est pour ça que Joe lui confie le bar quand il part en vacances. »

« Ouais, tu parles j'ai passé une semaine infernale grâce à elle. »

« Bon c'est vrai que parfois, elle abuse mais elle est comme ça. On s'habitue après. Si t'arrives à supporter Emily et prendre le tout à la légère comme le fait Benji, alors tu passeras auprès de Joe. J'parie qu'il t'a mis à l'essai ? »

Elle le fixa et attendit une réponse mais rien ne vint. Et comme on dit, qui ne dit mot consent, elle reprit :

« Si tu passes le mois d'essai, alors il y aura aucun problème. Mais, c'est un cap à passer. C'est pas facile, c'est vrai mais elle fait ça depuis cinq mois. Le gars, il passe trois semaines et après, il craque. En fait, Emily espère toujours que Pete revienne mais ça n'arrivera jamais. Mais une fois que tu seras embauché, elle ne pourra plus rien te dire, t'auras fait tes preuves et … Mais quelle bande de crétins ! »

Ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur venaient de les enfermer à l'extérieur. Ce qui fit rire Hermione. Elle regarda Malfoy et vit qu'il ne riait pas forcément. Elle s'arrêta de rigoler et dit :

« Tu vois le pot de fleur là-haut » Elle désigna un pot à l'entrée de la porte de cuisine. « Je cache une clé en dessous. Cette maison est sympa mais la porte d'entrée se ferme automatiquement quand on la claque. Ca m'est déjà arrivée une fois de me faire enfermer dehors. J'ai appelé mes parents en catastrophe pour qu'ils m'apportent le double. Depuis ce jour là, je cache une clé. »

« Elle est sympa cette maison… » Dit-il d'une voix toujours monocorde.

« Merci. A la fin de Poudlard, je suis partie en France pendant un an où j'y ai rencontré Camille, d'ailleurs. Quand je suis rentrée, mes parents étaient tellement contents qu'ils m'ont acheté cette maison avec le chien en prime pour me sentir moins seule. »

« Ils sont au courant que tu es une … ? » Dit-il en désignant les amis de la brune.

« Non, à part Camille qui vient de Beaux Bâtons. Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je suis plus retournée dans le monde sorcier. Depuis la fin de Poudlard, d'ailleurs. »

« Pareil… »

« Tu sais, en sortant de Poudlard, on m'avait proposé un poste à Ste Mangouste. J'ai refusé… Il s'est passé trop de choses que je ne peux pas oublier. Mais bon, c'est la vie et je ne regrette pas… Bon allez, je vais rentrer. Ca ne le fait pas trop de laisser mes invités seuls. Même s'ils s'en sortent très bien sans moi. »

Elle alla soulever le pot de fleurs et prit la clé. Puis elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Draco la suivit. Les autres, qui ne l'avaient pas vu faire, furent surpris de les voir rentrer. Hermione ne fit pas de remarque et se servit une bière avant d'aller s'asseoir avec tout le monde. Ils parlaient de tout et rien mais au moins ils s'amusaient. La brune était à côté de Camille qui lui dit :

« Alors, t'as parlé avec Malfoy ? »

« Ouais, sans se disputer. Tu sais, j'ai pensé à une chose. Je ne contrôle pas qui embauche mon oncle. Et s'il a engagé Malfoy, je n'ai rien à dire. C'est son bar après tout… En plus, Emily lui en fait déjà voir de toutes les couleurs alors je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en rajouter une louche… »

« Ouais, en plus pour atterrir comme barman dans le monde moldu, ça a pas dû être rose, sa vie. Surtout qu'en plus, il est riche et tout. Je trouve ça bizarre. Mais en même temps, je le connais pas aussi bien que toi… »

« Moony, … » Coupa Billy. « Y'a plus de bières ! »

Hermione sourit à son amie et se leva pour aller dans le cellier afin de prendre les deux packs de bières. Puis elle les ramena et Billy put enfin boire. _J'espère seulement qu'il conduit pas !_ La soirée suivit son cours. Tout le monde parlait bien. Vers la fin, le groupe fit même un petit concert privé. Billy emmerda encore Hermione comme toujours, ils se chamaillaient toujours à deux mais ça mettait l'ambiance. La brune remarqua que Draco parlait un peu plus surtout avec Janice et Benji. En même temps, ces deux là n'étaient pas asociaux. Ils parlaient bien avec tout le monde et mettaient toujours les gens à l'aise. Puis doucement, les invités partirent. Ils n'étaient pas loin de 2h de matin quand la maison fut enfin vide. Hermione se dit qu'elle rangerait la maison le lendemain matin. Camille fut la dernière à partir. Hermione monta se coucher mais elle ne réussit pas à s'endormir tout de suite. Elle repensait encore au fat qu'elle avait parlé avec Draco sans se disputer. C'était quand même un grand changement. Enfin, elle en avait marre de toutes ces engueulades. En plus, elle ne devait pas s'énerver. Surtout en ce moment. Surtout pas demain…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Voilà, nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Pour l'instant, je n'explique pas tout par rapport à la chanson (mais je pense qu'on peut déjà faire des suppositions, non?), je sais, mais il faudra être patient. Un peu de suspens ne fait pas de mal... **

**Par contre, j'ai essayé de montrer une Hermione et un Draco qui arrêtent de s'engueuler... Le changement du côté d'Hermione est assez étrange. Je ne vais pas tout dire mais c'est comme si elle acceptait enfin la présence du blond et qu'elle arrêtait enfin d'être méchante avec lui. C'est vraiment bizarre, même pour moi quand je relis ce que j'ai écrit, le changement de comportement est soudain... Mais bon, j'espère que ça ne choque pas trop. Il fallait bien un moment où ils arrêtent de se chercher des poux (elle vient d'où cette expression, elle est ridicule, je trouve? Surtout par rapport à sa signification...Petite réflexion de l'auteur, désolé...)**

**_Réponse aux reviews:_**

**_Camille Malefoy_: Voilà, en fait, Draco ne s'attendait pas à cette chanson qui est quand même assez triste. Je n'explique pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé même si le message n'est pas très compliqué... C'est aussi le fait de voir Hermione dans cet état qui est assez particulier. Les deux commencent à comprendre que l'autre a traversé des épreuves et que finalement, il ne faut pas enfoncer le clou... C'est pour ça que j'ai fait apparaître cette discussion entre les deux. Je trouvais ça important de faire ça là, car, enfin, ils se comprennent à demi-mot et veulent finalement savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant les trois ans... Bref, en ce qui concerne Robert et Livebox, y va peut-être falloir envisager le divorce. Le problème, c'est qu'un divorce coûte cher. T'as essayer la thérapie de couple? MDR... J'espère que ça va s'arranger, c'est un des trucs qui me met le plus en colère, ce genre de choses... Donc je te comprends! Bisouxxx**

**_Naouko_: Merci pour cette review! En fait, je ne l'ai pas expliqué mais le nom de la fic est en fait le titre d'une chanson de McFly (très belle chanson d'ailleurs!!!), un groupe anglais peu connu en France. (Pourtant, c'est pas faute d'essayer de les faire connaître...). En tout cas, vraiment merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les gens pensent. Pour mes voisins, je ne peux pas taper sur les murs car ce sont mes voisins de paliers, nos deux portes sont face à face... Si je veux frapper, il faut que je sorte de chez moi. Mais par contre, je vais peut-être essayer la deuxième solution... LOL! Allez, bisous...**

**_Marie_: Merci pour ces reviews! Ca me fait toujours bizarre de retrouver des gens qui lisent mon autre fic sur celle-ci. Mais j'aime bien! C'est gentil de me dire que celle-ci est différente, j'essaie toujours de varier les histoires, même si en général, ça reste des romances... Pour Draco, en fait, je n'ai pas encore expliqué ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais bon, tu dois te douter que c'est quelque chose d'assez 'violent' (je trouve pas mon mot...) pour qu'il finisse barman dans le monde moldu. Et le fait qu'il ne demande pas de l'aide à sa mère, c'est juste qu'un Malfoy reste un Malfoy et donc, Draco garde quand même un peu de fierté. Je voulais vraiment faire un contraste entre sa vie à Poudlard et celle dans le monde adulte. Montrer que rien n'est jamais acquis... Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plus...**

**Je tenais à remercier aussi toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté cette fic en alert ou/et en favorites.**

**A bientôt...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	10. La fin justifie les moyens

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et pensez à laisser des petits commentaires, ça fait toujours extrèmenent plaisir!!!**_

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : La fin justifie les moyens._

Le lendemain Draco devait se lever de bonne heure. Il fallait réceptionner les livraisons. Mais étonnamment, il commençait à prendre le rythme. Et il arrivait aussi à s'intégrer. Hier soir, Hermione était venue lui parler sans mauvaise intention et il avait trouver ça gentil de sa part. C'était comme si elle voulait enterrer la hache de guerre et elle voulait montrer qu'elle aussi pouvait être civilisé envers le blond. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas la fin des ennuis. Il pensa en prenant se douche qu'il devait encore deux mois de loyer à son propriétaire et l'échéance était passée. Il lui avait donné une semaine. Et c'était passé. Draco était d'ailleurs étonné de n'avoir pas vu Mr Gladstone. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il s'habilla rapidement pour ne pas être en retard. Il ne voulait se faire engueuler par Emily. Si ce qu'Hermione avait dit était vrai, il avait encore deux semaines à la supporter comme ça.

Il allait sortir quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il jura à voix haute mais il savait très bien qui cela pouvait être. A contrecœur, il alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Mr Gladstone, les traits tirés par la colère. Il hurla :

« Vous vous foutez pas de ma gueule par hasard, Mr Malfoy. Je vous avais donné une semaine. Le temps est passé. Je veux mon loyer. »

« Mais Mr Glad… » Se défendit Draco.

« Vous avez jusque ce soir. Dépassé ce délai, vous pouvez faire vos valises… A ce soir, Mr Malfoy ! »

Le propriétaire tourna les talons et descendit les marches. Draco souffla. Il avait jusque ce soir. _Mais comment je vais faire ? C'est pas possible. J'en ai trop marre ! _Draco partit prendre le métro le cœur lourd. Jamais ça ne s'arrêterait. Il arriva au bar et trouva Joe. Enfin une bonne chose ! Ils se saluèrent et Draco partit dehors pour les livraisons. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Mr Gladstone et son foutu loyer. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait faire. Quand il revint dans la salle, Emily était arrivée et fut toute gentille avec le blond. Joe était encore dans la pièce. Mais quand il fut parti, ce fut une autre histoire. Elle recommença à lui crier dessus en lui ordonnant de mettre les tables en place. Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Puis le midi arriva. Les gens vinrent déjeuner. Draco était toujours derrière son bar avec Benji et s'occupait des boissons. Au moins, ça, il le faisait bien. Le midi passa vite. Joe vint voir si tout s'était bien passé et les serveurs lui répondirent par l'affirmative. Maintenant, il fallait encore ranger. Emily s'occupait de la salle alors que Benji sortait les poubelles. Draco faisait la vaisselle. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans la salle. Emily parlait avec Joe et Benji était encore dehors, certainement à fumer une cigarette.

Et là, Draco se retrouva face à la caisse. Le midi, il y avait eu quand même pas mal de personnes et donc pas mal de recettes. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Mais il était face à un dilemme. _Non, j'ai pas le choix. Il faut bien que je paye mon loyer. Tant pis, je rembourserais plus tard ! A moins qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte !_ Après avoir bien pesé le pour et le contre et vérifier que personne n'était là, Draco ouvrit la caisse et prit de l'argent. £200 en tout. Il mit le tout dans la poche de son jean. Puis il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Hermione qui le regardait faire. Il venait de se faire prendre. Et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts mais elle ne dit rien. Ils se fixèrent un certain temps sans rien dire. Hermione fumait une cigarette et son bras était la seule chose qui bougeait dans la pièce. Soudain, Joe entra et regarda autour de lui. Il vit Hermione et vint la saluer :

« Mi chiquita, comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas censée être en cours ? »

« Non, j'ai fini ma journée alors je suis passée te voir pour savoir comment tes vacances s'étaient passées. »

« Super, c'était vraiment ce qu'il me fallait. »

« Heu, Joe, il faut que je passes chez moi vite fait. Je reviens… » Coupa Draco.

Puis il sortit du bar après avoir pris son manteau. Il prit le métro et pensa. Hermione l'avait vu et elle allait peut-être le balancer. Non, il assumait. Il allait lui parler et avec un peu de chance, elle comprendrait. _Mais qu'est ce que je dit là, c'est Granger, la fille super à cheval sur les règles ! En plus, elle fait du droit et ce que j'ai fait, c'est du vol ! Putain de merde ! Fais chier, chier, chier !!!_ Il avait eu envie de remettre l'argent mais il en avait vraiment besoin. De plus, ce qu'il avait pris n'était pas suffisant pour le loyer. Il le savait bien mais il devait tenter le coup. Peut-être qu'avec ça, Mr Gladstone accepterait de lui laisser un autre délai. Arrivant chez lui, il se trouvait maintenant devant la porte du propriétaire. Mais il avait peur de frapper. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire quand il verrait que Draco ne lui apportait que £200. Par dépit, il monta chez lui, prit une enveloppe et déposa le tout dans la boite aux lettres de Mr Gladstone. Puis il retourna au bar.

Quelques heures plus tard, le bar était plein. La soirée était déjà bien entamée. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de parler à Hermione, de peur de voir sa réaction. Elle ne disait rien non plus, elle lui apportait les commandes et les reprenait sans rien dire. Mais il remarqua qu'elle était en sueur et qu'elle sortait assez souvent pour prendre l'air. Quant à Emily, elle lui aboyait dessus mais au moins, elle ne se plantait plus dans les commandes. Selon Draco, c'était juste du sadisme. Puis 2h du matin sonnèrent. Les clients avaient quitté la salle doucement. Joe donna les ordres. Toujours la même chose. On s'habitue à la fin. Puis le patron était parti dans son bureau pour faire la paperasse. Draco s'occupa de ses tâches tranquillement mais il se sentait toujours mal par rapport à tout à l'heure et à son larcin. £200, ce n'est pas rien quand même. Mais bon apparemment, c'était passé inaperçu. Enfin, sauf pour Hermione. Marco passait encore un peu de musique et pour s'amuser Hermione et Janice dansaient à deux. Draco remarqua pour la première fois que la brune savait bien bouger. Elle avait un charme fou quand elle dansait. Tout était très naturel. Benji les regardait faire en souriant de même que Draco. L'ambiance était plutôt gaie. Mais apparemment pas pour longtemps.

En effet, Joe revint dans la salle en criant. Il ordonna à tous de s'asseoir. Les autres ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait, partirent s'installer à une table. Joe était debout et détaillait chacun d'entre eux. Puis, il dit d'une voix dangereusement calme :

« Il manque £200 dans la recette de ce midi. Et ce midi, il n'y avait que vous. Ca ne peut pas être différents clients qui ont oublié de payer, j'ai les relevés bancaires qui prouvent le contraire. Alors je veux savoir qui a pris tout cet argent. Et vous ne bougerez pas avant que cette histoire ne soit tirée au clair…J'attends ! »

Personne ne parlait mais ils se dévisageaient tous, chacun essayant de savoir qui avait fait ça. Bien sûr, seules deux personnes connaissaient la vérité. Et Draco n'avait pas envie de se dénoncer, sinon, c'était la fin. Il remarqua qu'Hermione ne le quittait pas du regard. Mais elle ne montrait aucune émotion, comme si elle cherchait juste à lire en Draco. Celui-ci avait le regard fuyant, évitant de rester trop longtemps plongé dans les yeux de la brune. Le silence fut total pendant des minutes qui semblaient être des heures pour Draco. _Pourvu qu'elle ne me dénonce pas ! Pourvu qu'elle ne me dénonce !_ Mais elle ne baissa jamais le regard. La voix de Joe brisa le silence :

« Alors ? »

Mais toujours aucune réponse. Personne n'osait bouger et c'était à croire qu'ils avaient arrêté de respirer tellement le silence était pesant. Draco vit Hermione lever les yeux au ciel et finalement, elle dit :

« C'est moi… »

« Quoi ? » Lança Joe, sous le choc de cette révélation.

Draco la fixait maintenant les yeux grands ouverts. Elle venait de le couvrir. Hermione Granger venait de couvrir Draco Malfoy. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Il entendit Joe lui demander :

« Mais pourquoi, Hermione ? »

Elle souffla un coup. Draco remarqua que son regard revenait souvent vers lui. Mais maintenant, il ne baissait plus le regard. Il était tellement sous le choc.

« En fait, c'est pour Tim. Il avait besoin de faire réparer sa basse. Mais il est un peu à sec en ce moment alors il est venu me voir. Je lui ai dit que j'allais voir ce que je pouvais faire. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas utiliser ma carte. Tu sais très bien que mes parents contrôlent mes dépenses et s'ils avaient vu que j'avais dépensé £200 pour réparer une basse, je me serais fait engueuler. Alors, je me suis dit que je pourrais d'emprunter cet argent et que j'allais te le rendre plus tard. »

« T'aurais pu venir me le demander, je te les aurais passé sans problème Hermione ! »

« Je sais, je comptais venir t'en parler après mais j'ai pas eu le temps. Mais t'inquiète, je te rembourserais. Tim m'a dit qu'il allait me rendre l'argent… » Dit-elle en fixant Draco. « Alors dès qu'il me rembourse, je te le donne. »

« Ok, mais la prochaine fois, demande. Ca évitera d'avoir affaire à ce genre de situation. Bon c'est bon, vous pouvez partir. »

Tout le monde se leva et alla dans les vestiaires sauf Hermione. Draco devait la voir, il devait lui dire merci. Il la retrouva dehors, une cigarette et le regard perdu vers la lune qui était pleine ce soir. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête alors que Draco refermait la porte. Il s'approcha doucement. Ca restait Granger, il devait se méfier de ses réactions. Il se tenait à côté d'elle mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Finalement, il se dit que la manière la plus simple était la meilleure. Il se lança :

« Heu, Granger, … Merci… »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle gardait les yeux rivés vers la lune. Elle devait être en colère contre lui mais il venait quand même de dire merci ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent et il aurait bien voulu une réponse, pas le silence.

« Granger, je viens de te dire merci… »

Il n'obtint toujours pas de réponse. Elle semblait bizarre. Sa respiration était saccadée. Comme si elle se contrôlait. Elle semblait vraiment en colère. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il demanda :

« Granger ? »

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui et ce qu'il vit lui coupa la respiration. Elle avait les yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un…Non ce n'était pas possible…

« J'ai entendu Malfoy… » Dit-elle d'une voix grave.

« T'es un lycanthrope ? »

« Oui. Etonnamment, c'est le genre de choses héréditaires. Un jour, je gardé le fils de Lupin et Tonks et il m'a mordu. A la pleine lune suivante, je me transformais… »

« Mais là, tu te transformes pas ? »

« J'ai appris à contrôler. Bonne nuit Malfoy… »

Puis elle disparut. Draco n'en revenait pas. Hermione était un loup-garou. Mais apparemment, elle avait appris à bien se contrôler. Elle ne se transformait même pas à la pleine lune, c'était impressionnant. En même temps, ça expliquait des choses. Comme le fait qu'elle dégageait quelque chose de bestial quand elle était sur scène ou quand elle parlait, on voyait qu'elle se contrôlait pour ne pas s'énerver. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Pourtant, il savait reconnaître ce genre de choses. Peut-être était-il moins attentif à ça. Le manque d'habitude. Il rentra dans le bar et prit ses affaires avant de repartir chez lui. Lorsqu'il arriva, il s'allongea sur son canapé et tomba de sommeil. Dans ses rêves, il voyait Hermione en loup-garou, une magnifique louve blanche avec les oreilles noires.

Tout aurait pu être parfait. Mais voilà, Draco Malfoy avait la poisse depuis trois ans et demi et apparemment, elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Elle s'était accrochée à lui désespérément. Draco en eut la confirmation le jeudi matin suivant. Il dormait encore lorsque quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Il était environ 10h. Le blond se leva de mauvaise humeur et alla ouvrir après avoir enfilé un T-shirt. Mr Gladstone se tenait sur le pas de la porte dans une colère noire. Il lui hurla dessus :

« Vous vous foutez vraiment de ma gueule, Malfoy. Deux mois de loyer et vous donnez seulement £200. Non mais vraiment, vous êtes sans gène. C'est fini. Je vous vire de cet appartement. Vous devez être parti pour ce soir… »

« Mais … »

« Pas de mais, on ne se fout pas de ma gueule comme ça. »

Et voilà, il était à la rue. Il avait envie de tout casser mais il ne pouvait pas ça lui serait encore retombé dessus. Il laissa couler des larmes de rage. Il en avait vraiment plus que marre de cette putain de vie de merde. Il prit les valises que sa mère lui avait laissées et commença à ranger ses affaires. Les meubles et la vaisselle n'étaient pas à lui, donc il n'avait que ses vêtements à ranger. Il passa la matinée à faire ses valises et erra toute l'après-midi dans la ville avec ses trois valises pleines. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se retourner vers ses amis. Blaise vivait avec Daphné Greengrass qui ne supportait pas le blond. Pansy ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui depuis leur rupture. Crabbe et Goyle, n'y pensons pas… Et sa mère vivait au crochet d'une de ses amies. Et il ne voulait pas retourner avec se mère. A son âge ! Peut-être que Benji ou Janice voudront bien le dépanner. Il attendit que le temps passe. Mais 6h n'arrivait pas. Il alla dans un café et mangea un sandwich. Il avait faim n'ayant pas eu le temps de déjeuner le matin. Il prit un café par la même occasion pour bien se réveiller. _Qui sait c'est peut-être qu'un mauvais rêve et je vais me réveiller ! _Il se balada encore un peu avant d'en avoir marre de trainer ses putains de valises. Il alla dans un parc et s'assit sur un banc. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure d'aller au bar. Il prit le métro avec ses trois valises et arriva assez vite. Il était le premier arrivé, à part Joe. Ils se saluèrent et Draco se servit un whisky. Il en avait besoin. Joe entra dans la salle à ce moment et dit en voyant le blond avec un verre :

« Fais gaffe, ça commence souvent comme ça, l'alcoolisme. »

« Je sais mais là, j'en ai besoin. »

« Des emmerdes ? »

« Que ça depuis trois ans. La plaie ! »

Joe lui lança un sourire compatissant. Avant, ça aurait énervé Draco mais là, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Puis Emily et Benji arrivèrent. Draco voulait parler avec le jeune homme mais ils n'avaient pas le temps, il fallait préparer la salle pour la soirée étudiante. L'école d'infirmières avait réservé le bar. Ca promettait. Hermione arriva. Elle alla poser ses affaires et revint prête pour la soirée. Puis le bar ouvrit. Les gens entrèrent. Mais le summum fut vers les 9h30 quand les infirmières arrivèrent. Elles devaient avoir fait un apéro avant car elles étaient bien éméchées. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens. Mais la soirée passa vite et Draco oublia pendant un moment qu'il était à la rue. Mais à la fermeture, la vérité lui revint en pleine face. Il essaya de choper Benji mais il était chargé des toilettes ce soir. Il n'avait pas pu lui parler et pour Janice, elle passait le balai en parlant avec Hermione qui débarrassait les tables. Draco commençait vraiment à croire qu'il allait dormir ce soir dehors ce soir. Mais soudain, Benji revint. Le blond saisit l'occasion :

« Benji, tu peux me rendre un service ? »

« Heu, ouais, ça dépend quoi. Si c'est pour tuer quelqu'un, tu frappes à la bonne porte… »

« Non, c'est pas ça. En fait voilà, j'viens de me faire virer de mon appart' et j'ai nulle part où aller. »

« Woh ! Ok, je vois l'truc mais là, j'peux pas t'aider. J'habite dans un 10 m2, j'ai à peine la place pour me retourner. Sur ce coup là, je peux rien. Et Janice, c'est la même chose. Mais en revanche, tu pourrais demander à Hermione… »

« Demander à Granger ? » Répéta Draco.

« Demander quoi à Granger ? » Dit la principale intéressée qui venait d'arriver derrière.

Les deux jeunes hommes la fixèrent. Draco n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller habiter avec Hermione mais bon si c'était la seule solution, il était preneur. Plutôt ça que de dormir sous les ponts. Benji reprit :

« Ben en fait, Draco vient de se faire virer de son appart' et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir chez moi mais tu vois où j'habite. Deux personnes là dedans, c'est pire que la prison. Donc je lui ai proposé de te le demander. »

« Ah ok, ben heu… »

« Nan mais sinon c'est pas grave, j'vais me débrouiller… » Dit le blond, en espérant de tout cœur qu'elle ne prenne pas ça au pied de la lettre.

« Non, y'a pas de problème. T'as qu'à venir chez moi. Bon, ben, on y va alors, demain matin faut que j'aille faire des courses. T'as des choses à prendre ? »

Draco acquiesça. En partant chercher ses valises, il se disait : _elle a accepté, elle a accepté. J'aurais pas à dormir dehors_. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec ses trois valises. Hermione lui indiqua de le suivre. Ils partirent à deux vers la voiture de la brune. Dans l'auto, Hermione fit une remarque :

« Je suppose que ça serait de rigueur qu'on commence à s'appeler par nos prénoms, tu crois pas Draco ? »

« Comme tu veux, Hermione. »

Elle esquissa un sourire que Draco remarqua mais il s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivaient à la maison de la brune. Elle sortit ses clés et ouvrit. Ils entrèrent et le chien vint directement sur Hermione. Elle le caressa un peu puis se retournant vers Draco, elle dit :

« Bien, tu vas dormir sur le canapé pour le moment on avisera après. Tu comptes rester combien de temps ? »

Draco ne répondit rien. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à ça. Pour le moment il voulait juste dormir. Hermione rigola et reprit :

« Ok, ça va, tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux. Ca me dérange pas. La maison est bien assez grande pour deux… Bon je vais chercher les couvertures. »

Hermione disparut à l'étage. Pendant ce temps, Draco tournait sur lui-même et observa la maison. La dernière fois, il n'avait vraiment regardé la pièce. C'était vraiment joli. Des bibliothèques encastrées dans le mur étaient remplies de livres. Devant, se trouvaient un table et six chaises. Un peu plus sur la gauche, une grande télé était posée sur un meuble et devant la télé, le canapé avait pris place avec un fauteuil de chaque côté. C'était basique mais bien agencé. Hermione revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une couverture et un oreiller. Elle posa le tout sur le canapé et dit au blond de s'arranger. Elle lui précisa aussi que le chien dormait dans la cuisine mais que s'il venait dans le salon, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. C'était normal. Puis elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et monta. Draco se changea rapidement et s'allongea en dessus de la couverture. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien. Habiter avec Hermione lui faisait vraiment bizarre. Mais au moins, il avait un endroit où dormir et apparemment, il pouvait rester le temps de trouver un nouvel appartement. Mais il ne savait pas combien de temps ça allait lui prendre. Car malgré tout, il n'avait pas un grand salaire et très peu d'économie. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'Hermione le supporte assez longtemps. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ce petit évènement allait peut-être changer sa vie.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Puavre, pauvre Draco!!! Il se fait mettre à la porte et se retrouve obligé de demander à Hermione de l'héberger. Je trouvais intéressant de les mettre dans une même maison, rien que pour faire évoluer leur relation. On voit bien qu'Hermione n'est pas si méchante. C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de voir un Draco si calme. Elle pensait vraiment retrouver le bon vieux Malfoy mais elle s'est trompée.**

**Par contre, je sais que le fait qu'Hermione soit un loup-garou peut en surprendre plus d'un mais j'aimais bien cette idée car elle donnait une raison par rapport aux changement de comportement d'Hermione. Elle se contrôle toujours pour ne pas se transformer. C'est une autre vision des loups-garous, comme quoi en apprenant à se contrôler ils ne se transforment plus à la pleine lune, mais par contre, ils en ressentent encore les effets. Il y a aussi qu'ils ne doivent pas être en colère, particulièrement car avec ça, par contre, ils se transforment. Enfin, c'est ma vision un peu particulière des loups-garous... **

**Donc voilà, j'attends vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre.**

**_Réponse aux reviews:_**

**_Camille Malefoy_: J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu! Je pense que tu as du être surprise de voir que j'avais fait d'Hermione un lycanthrope. Je sais ça fait bizarre mais ce n'est pas de ma faute!!! J'adore les loups-garous, depuis toujours ils me fascinent. Bon en tout cas, la relation entre Draco et Hermione change un peu. Maintenant, ils sont obligés de vivre sous le même toit. La question est: vont-ils s'entretuer ou pas? Ahah, la suite au prochain chapitre...Bisouxxx en espérant que ça s'arrange entre Robert et Livebox...**

**_Naouko_: Ouais, la solution B me va bien mais je n'ai pas encore osé la mettre en application!!! lol! Je suppose que tu comprends pourquoi. En tout cas, ça mef ait plaisir que cette fic te plaise autant. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu. Bisouxxx**

**A bientôt...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_ **


	11. Quand les parents s'invitent à diner

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient comme toujours!!! Désolé pour l'attente, je n'ai pas eu le temps ce week-end!**_

_**So enjoy and please review!!!**_

**_Ps: Hermione's POV._**

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 11 : Quand les parents s'invitent à diner._

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle avait mis son réveil à 7h, pour avoir le temps de ranger la maison et faire les courses. Ses parents venaient manger ce soir et elle ne voulait pas que la maison soit en bordel quand ils arriveront. Elle se leva et descendit pour faire passer le café. Elle en avait vraiment besoin. Quand elle descendit, elle trouva des bagages dans son salon. _Ah oui ! C'est vrai j'héberge Draco Malfoy_ ! Elle se rappela ça en voyant la tête blonde sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle n'y fit pas attention et alla dans la cuisine. Elle sortit le chien par la même occasion. Puis elle prépara le café. Elle repensa à hier soir quand elle avait accepté d'accueillir Draco chez elle. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé sur le coup. Mais maintenant, elle espérait vraiment que tout allait bien se passer. C'est vrai, après tout, ils s'étaient détestés pendant 7 ans. Et si ça n'avait pas changé ? Mais à côté de ça, elle avait toujours eu le cœur sur la main. Et elle ne pouvait pas laisser le blond dormir dehors. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Elle regarda l'horloge et se rendit compte que le temps passait vite. Elle se servit un café. Mais tout d'un coup, elle se souvint que le V.I.P. était ouvert ce midi et donc Draco devait être là-bas pour neuf heures. Et il fallait une demi heure de métro pour arriver au bar. Elle devait le réveiller pour qu'il soit à l'heure. Elle souffla et alla vers le canapé. Puis elle le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Mais elle n'eut qu'un ronflement pour réaction. Elle recommença la manœuvre en l'appelant :

« Draco ! Draco ! Réveille-toi ! Draco ! »

Pas de réponse encore une fois. Elle recommença. Mais n'eut aucune réponse. Elle le secoua un peu plus fort en prononçant son nom un peu plus fort. Et cette fois ci, ça marcha. Enfin pas vraiment comme prévu.

« Hum, veux encore dormir… Laisse moi tranquille. »

« Malfoy, lève ton cul tout de suite ou je te balance un sceau d'eau froide sur la tête… »

Hermione vit les grands yeux gris de Draco s'ouvrir d'un coup et la fixer, horrifié. Il marmonna :

« Tu f'rais pas ça ? »

« Ne me tente pas. Maintenant, bouge ton cul ! »

« Putain, il est quelle heure ? » Pesta-t-il.

« 7h30. Il faut une demi heure pour aller au bar. Si tu n'as pas envie d'être en retard tu ferais mieux de bouger. Y'a du café dans la cuisine. »

« Vais d'abord aller prendre un douche… » Dit Draco en s'asseyant.

« A l'étage, deuxième porte à droite. »

Il se leva et disparut dans les escaliers. Hermione souffla et retrouva son café. Elle le but lentement. _J'héberge Draco Malfoy. Quand Camille va savoir ça, elle va pas en revenir_. Fender grattait à la porte pour rentrer. Hermione alla lui ouvrir. Puis, elle pensa. Elle déprimait déjà devant tout le travail qu'elle devait faire aujourd'hui. Mais bon, ça faisait deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses parents et comme elle ne faisait pas le déplacement, alors c'étaient eux qui le faisaient. Elle replia les couvertures au bout du canapé et posa l'oreiller dessus. Elle remontait le tout plus tard. Mais pour le moment, elle devait se réveiller. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas cours avant 1h de l'après midi. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco redescendait lavé et habillé. Il vint dans la cuisine à petits pas, ne sentant pas chez lui. Hermione sourit. Mais étrangement, ça ne la dérangeait pas que Draco vive avec elle. Elle le fixa et lui montra les tasses avec la cafetière à côté. Il avança et s'assit sur une des chaises. Hermione le dévisagea. Elle cherchait vraiment à comprendre tout ce que par quoi il était passé. Il avait les traits tirés comme usé par tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Hermione remarqua qu'il gardait le regard baissé. Il ne devait pas être très à l'aise. En même temps, c'était compréhensible. Habiter chez son (ancienne) ennemie ne devait pas une chose facile à digérer. Mais bon, Hermione ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir dehors. Elle le cœur sur la main et même si c'était Draco Malfoy, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans la merde. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas élevée comme ça. Il buvait maintenant son café tranquillement. Mais il ne parlait pas. Ca ne changeait pas. Hermione sourit. Il devait être en plein débat intérieur quand soudain Fender entra dans la cuisine. Et là, Draco parla :

« Ton chien ronfle… »

« Ouais, je sais, j'aurais du te le dire. J'ai oublié… »

Draco acquiesça. Hermione souriait encore. Elle ne connaissait pas le jeune homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Ce n'était celui qu'elle avait rencontré à Poudlard. Elle devait le reconnaître. Soudain, elle regarda son horloge et vit qu'il était déjà 8h, elle le fit remarquer au blond. Il se leva et se mit en route. Hermione se retrouva seule. Elle regarda les valises de Draco. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça là. Ses parents poseraient forcément des questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Elle monta alors chercher sa baguette et lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle fit disparaître les trois valises dans le bureau. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve autre chose. Le blond n'allait tout de même pas rester là, à dormir sur le canapé. Ca serait le bazar tous les matins et Hermione n'avait pas le courage de ranger à chaque fois. Elle réfléchirait à ça plus tard. Pour le moment, elle devait faire le ménage. _La joie ! J'ai horreur de ça ! Mais bon, j'ai pas le choix. Allez au boulot ma vieille _! Elle mit le chien dehors pour avoir la paix et sortit chiffons, balais et aspirateur. Et elle récura. Au bout d'une heure trente, elle avait fini le bas. L'étage était moins important. Les parents jetteraient surement un petit coup d'œil mais n'y passeraient pas la soirée. Elle monta et continua.

Elle n'utilisait pas la magie pour faire le ménage. Non pas qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé mais elle préférait la manière moldue. Elle avait été élevée comme ça et de plus, elle n'aimait pas la facilité. Ca lui permettait aussi de faire sa liste de course mentalement. Elle n'avait pas encore réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait faire à diner mais finalement, après un long débat, elle choisit les spaghettis bolognaises. Simple et ça plaisait toujours. Une heure plus tard, elle se mettait en route pour le supermarché. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait par dessus tout, c'était bien faire les courses. Tous ces gens pressés qui bousculent, râlent et parfois vous roulent dessus avec leurs chariots. La plaie, quoi ! Au plus vite fini, au mieux c'est. Lorsqu'elle rentra, il était presque l'heure de se mettre en route pour les cours. Elle rangea rapidement les courses, se prépara un petit repas rapide et sauta dans sa voiture, direction la fac. Elle retrouva ses amis. Ils discutèrent un peu en attendant le prof.

« Alors, Moon, tu fais quoi ce soir ? » Demanda Steve.

« Y'a mes parents qui viennent diner. Ca a été la course toute la matinée. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'ils venaient tous les jours. Bref, parlons d'autre chose. Quoi de neuf chez vous ? »

« Dommage, Aaron, ça sera pas encore pour cette fois ! » Taquina Billy.

Hermione lui lança un regard méchant. En fait Aaron était surtout ami avec Steve mais Billy ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il faisait souvent ce genre de remarques pour le mettre mal à l'aise. C'était un jeu mesquin. Mais il était comme ça. Autant, il pouvait être gentil quand il appréciait une personne, l'inverse était aussi possible. Et Aaron en faisait les frais. Le prof arriva et fit entrer les élèves en classe. Le cours passa vite. D'autant plus que c'était un TD donc, les amis pouvaient discuter ensemble. Au bout de deux heures, les élèves sortirent de classe. Pénélope proposa d'aller boire un café. Hermione consulta sa montre et dit ok. Ils partirent tous ensemble vers le café du coin. Ils parlèrent avant que la brune ne disparaisse une heure plus tard. Elle tomba forcément en plein bouchon. Elle mit une demi-heure pour rentrer. Une fois chez elle, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine. Elle devait préparer les entrées et le dessert. Puis mettre la table. Elle était épuisée mais la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

Vers 6h30, les parents arrivèrent. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement dans le canapé. Hermione leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire puis elle disparut dans la cuisine pour préparer ça. Elle souffla un coup avant de retourner vers ses parents. Elle s'assit sur un des deux fauteuils. La mère d'Hermione commença à parler :

« Alors, comment vas-tu, ma fille ? »

« Très bien, maman… »

« Comment se passent tes cours ? »

« Super… »

« Ca va, ça n'a pas été trop dur ces derniers jours ? C'était la pleine lune, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, c'est bien ça. Mais ça a été. J'arrive toujours à me contrôler. En même temps, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Elle n'aimait pas que sa mère lui parle de ça. Elle avait déjà mis un certain temps à lui avouer sa lycanthropie et ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Enfin, elle n'aimait pas parler avec ses parents tout court. Ils posaient toujours des questions indiscrètes mais une fois que le sujet était épuisé, c'était le silence qui prenait place. Hermione aimait ses parents mais le dialogue n'était pas leur fort. Ils buvaient tranquillement leurs verres. Le père d'Hermione enchaîna. Il avait déposé un nouveau brevet. Maintenant, c'était la radio intégrée à la brosse à dent. Car oui, c'était la deuxième invention du père. La première remontait déjà à 7 ans. Une brosse à dent avec de la musique. Ca avait très bien marché et maintenant, la famille Granger était riche. Voilà, pourquoi Hermione avait déjà sa maison et une voiture. Elle avait de la chance, elle le savait. Vers 7h, elle leur proposa de se mettre à table. Ils allèrent tous s'installer et Hermione partit chercher les entrées. Ils mangèrent en silence. A part la petite remarque de la mère d'Hermione sur le repas, il n'y avait beaucoup d'échange. Puis soudain, le père d'Hermione parla :

« Ta mère a fini de repeindre la cuisine, tu devrais voir ça. C'est très joli. Il faudra vraiment que tu nous rendes visite. »

« Quand j'aurais le temps, c'est promis… »

« Mais dis-moi, tu joues encore avec ton groupe ? »

« Oui, papa, on a jouait vendredi dernier. »

« Oh, c'est bien. Mais attention de ne pas te laisser distraire… »

« Je sais. »

_Oh, oui ! Je le sais ! Merci, vous me l'avez assez répéter !!!_ Hurla Hermione mentalement. Mais à la place, elle sourit à son père. Soudain, elle se rappela qu'il valait mieux leur dire qu'elle hébergeait un ami. Elle se lança :

« Au fait, je voulais vous dire. J'héberge un ami pour quelques temps. Il était à la rue et je lui ai proposé de venir ici. Voilà, donc si quelqu'un d'autre répond au téléphone, c'est normal… »

« Oh, un petit ami ? » Demanda la mère.

« Non, maman, juste un ami. »

« Il serait peut-être temps de te trouver quelqu'un et de passer à autre chose. Ca fait quand même trois ans. »

« Je sais bien, maman, mais pour l'instant, je me concentre sur les études. »

« C'est très bien, ma fille. » Conclut le père.

Et ça ne faisait que commencer. Hermione le savait. Sa mère s'était mise en tête de lui trouver un petit ami. Mais elle n'en voulait pas. Ou alors rien de sérieux. La dernière fois, elle avait trop souffert et elle ne voulait plus ça. Ca faisait trop mal. Elle alla dans la cuisine et ramena le plat principal. Ils mangèrent mais cette fois ci, ils parlèrent un peu plus. L'alcool agissait un peu. Et ça déliait les langues. Ils discutèrent des prochaines vacances, de la pluie, du beau temps. De tout et de rien. Mais au moins, ils parlaient ensemble. Hermione se décontracta. Et la soirée continua son cours malgré les petites remarques acerbes de sa mère. 'Ca manque d'une présence masculine', 'je sais que ça me regarde pas mais tu comptes garder ce canapé'… Hermione n'était jamais assez bien pour sa mère. Elle faisait tout son possible mais ça n'était jamais assez. Alors, finalement, elle avait abandonné et encaissait les remarques en se contrôlant. Et sans s'en rendre compte minuit sonna. Il ne restait plus que le dessert et ils étaient bientôt partis. Elle ramena le gâteau et coupa une part pour chacun. Ils mangèrent en silence. _Et voilà, tous les sujets sont épuisés, comme toujours. Donc, c'est bientôt fini !!!_ Conclut Hermione dans son esprit. Elle regarda ses parents manger. Puis, une heure plus tard, après un café, ils dirent au revoir à leur fille. Hermione les regarda monter dans la voiture et disparaître dans la nuit. Maintenant, il fallait tout ranger. Elle retourna dans le salon et débarrassa la table et mis le tout dans l'évier. Elle laverait tout ça demain soir quand elle rentrerait de son boulot. Elle allait monter coucher quand quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Ce matin, quand Draco était parti, il n'avait pas prit de clés. Il ne pouvait donc pas rentrer.

Elle alluma la télé, un verre de vin à la main et s'installa dans le canapé. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était 1h du matin, elle avait encore une bonne heure à attendre. Elle serait bien montée se coucher mais elle ne voulait pas laisser la porte ouverte ou entrebâillée. Elle lui avait bien parlé de la clé sous le pot derrière mais s'en souviendrait-il ? Dans le doute, elle mit un film et attendit. Elle se plongea dans l'histoire du film et ne se rendit même pas compte que le temps passait. Elle n'était pas vraiment fatiguée. La soirée avec les parents l'avait un peu mise sur les nerfs. Elle était un peu énervée surtout par le comportement de sa mère. Même si elle en avait l'habitude, c'était parfois dur à avaler. Elle se resservit un verre de vin et retourna devant son film. C'était une histoire d'amour bateau mais Hermione restait assez romantique dans l'âme. Alors de temps en temps, elle se faisait ce genre de films. Soudain, elle entendit sonner à la porte. Elle regarda sa montre, il était 2h35. Et elle ne s'était pas tromper. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Draco était sur le perron l'air désolé mais surtout épuisé. Elle le laissa rentrer. Mais, il dit d'abord :

« Désolé de te réveiller, j'viens juste de me rendre compte que j'ai pas de clés. »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je dormais pas et que je t'attendais. Entre ! »

Il entra enfin et se dirigea vers le canapé. Il s'assit et poussa un long soupir. Hermione sourit et monta chercher les couvertures. Quand elle revint, elle rejoignit le blond avec deux verres à la main. Puis elle dit tranquillement :

« Dure journée ? »

« Je déteste le vendredi, c'est une horreur cette journée… »

« J'te crois sur paroles. J'ai jamais travaillé au bar un vendredi soir. Mais bon, il ne reste plus qu'une semaine. Et en plus, demain soir t'es en week-end. »

Il se tut un instant et regarda Fender. Hermione suivit son regard et sourit. Elle adorait vraiment ce chien. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas de Draco puisqu'il dit :

« J'vais encore dormir avec le chien ce soir ? »

« Le chien a un nom, il s'appelle Fender et il était là avant toi… » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais ça ne le fit pas rire. Au contraire, il semblait le prendre plutôt mal. Enfin, pas vraiment mal, mais plutôt comme si Hermione venait de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas que cette phrase soit prise ainsi. Elle voulait juste le taquiner un peu comme au temps de Poudlard. Elle reprit :

« Je plaisante Draco. Je t'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas que tu restes là. Et si Fender te dérange, je vais l'enfermer dans la cuisine. »

« Pourquoi ? » Dit-il d'une voix grave après un certain temps.

« Pour pas qu'il te dérange avec ses ronflements. » Répondit sans comprendre la question.

« Non, pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Elle le fixa un instant et bloqua son regard à celui de Draco. Elle se perdit dans ces yeux bleus. Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient plus gris sur le tour. Elle frissonna. Elle ne reconnaissait plus le regard voilé de mépris qu'elle rencontrait souvent à Poudlard. Maintenant, elle voyait un mélange d'émotions : de l'interrogation, de la fatigue à cause du temps qui passe, le renoncement. Elle ne le reconnaissait vraiment plus. Elle réfléchit un instant à la question. Puis elle répondit :

« Honnêtement, je sais pas moi-même. Peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas laisser une personne dormir sous les ponts. Je suis pas comme ça. A Poudlard, on me disait toujours que j'avais le cœur sur la main. A croire que c'est vrai. Et puis, je te voyais mal aller demander à Emily. »

Il sourit à cette remarque et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle aimait bien ce sourire. Finalement, elle se dit que cette cohabitation n'était pas si terrible que ça. Et que si ça se passait comme ça tout le temps, ça pourrait même devenir agréable. Draco regarda sa montre et bailla. Hermione lui dit alors qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller coucher. Le blond acquiesça. La brune se leva et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Puis elle disparut dans sa chambre. Elle se changea et s'allongea. Ses pensées divaguaient encore vers Draco. Parce que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir rencontré seulement récemment. Mais en tout cas, elle voulait percer le mystère. Curieuse de nature, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé car, elle en avait vraiment envie. Car elle se préoccupait des autres comme toujours et même de Draco Malfoy. Surtout de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Et voilà encore un nouveau chapitre. Déjà le 11ème!!! Ca passe vraiment vite. Dans celui-ci, on voit un peu la relation qu'Hermione a avec ses parents... Comme quoi, ils sont toujours en train de la pousser pour qu'elle réussisse dans la vie mais dans un métier raisonnable et dans une position importante. **

**Par contre, pour le moment, on ne voit pas trop la cohabitation entre Draco et Hermione. Mais bon, les rôles sont toujours un peu inversés, Draco ne se sent pas à l'aise avec Hermione et ça se sent mais j'espère avoir réussi à montrer qu'il est quand même reconnaissant de l'aide de la brune. **

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu... Je m'arrête là avant de faire un truc super long. **

**_Réponses aux reviews: _**

**_Camille Malefoy_: Eh, oui, j'adore les loups-garous, ils me fascinent, je les préfère même aux vampires à part ceux de Twilight. Si tu aimes bien aussi les loups-garous, je te conseille de lire la série Mercy Thompson, tu verras, c'est tout simplement génial. Il n'y a que deux tomes sortis en France (sur 7 quand même). A mois que tu ne connaisse déjà! Bref, c'est vrai que la relation s'améliore entre les deux. Mais on garde quand même cette impression que Draco ne se sent pas chez lui et donc est tout gêné de vivre avec Hermione. En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu. Bisouxxx( Ps: livebox et robert vont mieux?)**

**_Naouko_: C'est vrai, j'avais pas pensé à cette solution. J'vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais bon pour le moment, ça va. On dirait que mes voisins sont en vacances et donc j'ai enfin la paix. Lol!!! Mais au fait, on dirait que tu as de l'expérience dans ce domaine!!! MDR!!! Bref, voilà la suite en espérant que tu aimes...**

**_Fan0190_: Bon, oui, je reconnais, c'était une de mes combines pour tenter de les rapprocher sans que ça fasse trop énorme. Alors, voilà, Draco se retrouve à la porte, ce qui, je pense, n'est pas trop surprenant dans cette fic quand on connait sa situation. Je ne sais pas si tu es d'accord avec moi. En tout cas, voici la suite...**

**_Milie_: On dirait que tu gardes un mauvais souvenir de ce travail... Personnelement, je n'ai jamais essayé barman, donc j'improvise un peu, je le reconnais, mais bon, je me base sur ce que je vois et ce qu'on me dit. De toutes les manières, un boulot d'été n'est presque jamais une partie de plaisir... Eh, oui, Draco travaille chez les moldus et avec eux, mais à la base, ce n'était pas par choix. Tu verras par la suite pourquoi...**

**A bientôt tout le monde...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_ **


	12. Vivre avec Draco Malfoy

_**Disclaimer: Bon, alors comment dire ça, ben... Rien ne m'appartient... Comme toujours (ça fait répétitif quand même!!!)**_

_**Bref, bonne lecture!!!**_

_**PS: Hermione's POV (encore...)**_

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : Vivre avec Draco Malfoy…_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle avait cours à 9h et ne voulait pas être en retard. En plus, le prof allait certainement rendre leurs copies de leurs derniers exams. Elle descendit doucement pour ne pas réveiller Draco. Il devait encore travailler toute la journée mais il n'était que 7h alors, elle pouvait bien le laisser dormir un peu. Elle alla dans la cuisine et se servit un café après avoir mis des tartines à griller. A sa grand surprise, la tête blonde apparut quelques minutes plus tard dans la pièce. Il marmonna un bonjour avant de prendre une tasse remplie de café. Il la but en silence, le regard vide. Hermione le regardait faire. Il semblait plus à l'aise aujourd'hui. Le silence n'était pas tendu, juste plein de sommeil encore trop présent. Sans un mot, Hermione alla prendre sa douche. Draco était enfin sorti de sa rêverie pour la regarder partir, comprenant sans doute, qu'elle partait se préparer. Elle laissa l'eau couler sur elle, achevant de la réveiller. Puis elle alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Du haut des escaliers, elle hurla :

« Draco, la salle de bain est libre… »

Elle partit ensuite dans le bureau pour prendre ses affaires de la journée. Elle ne rentrerait pas avant 6h ce soir. Elle vit le blond passer devant la porte de la pièce et s'enfermer dans la pièce d'eau. Hermione sourit. Décidemment, les matins n'étaient vraiment pas le fort du blond. Soudain, elle regarda son bureau avec plus d'attention. Son cerveau se mit à marcher en vitesse accélérée. Si elle bougeait un peu le bureau où elle travaillait souvent, il y aurait la place pour mettre un canapé-lit. Ensuite, elle pourrait envoyer des livres chez ses parents pour libérer de la place afin que Draco puisse mettre ses affaires. Comme il l'avait sous-entendu, il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il allait rester. Alors autant prévoir quelque chose de mieux que le canapé. Non pas qu'elle soit maniaque mais devoir ranger tous les matins la couette et les oreillers pourrait très vite l'énerver. De plus, elle n'avait pas de chambre d'amis. A chaque fois que quelqu'un restait dormir chez elle, elle leur proposait le canapé. Pour une personne ça allait mais dès qu'ils étaient plus de deux, ça devenait impossible. _Ouais, ce soir, j'irais acheter un clic clac. Ca peut le faire…_ Décréta-t-elle, avant de descendre. Elle sortit fumer une cigarette avant de partir. Il était déjà 8h quand elle rentra. Draco se préparait aussi à partir. Soudain, sans réfléchir, elle proposa :

« Tu veux que je t'emmène ? J'ai cours qu'à 9h… »

« Heu… Ouais, pourquoi pas ! » Répondit-il simplement.

Hermione prit ses clés et ensemble, ils partirent vers la voiture de la brune. Ils conduisirent en silence mais ce n'était toujours pas tendu. Simplement parfois, il n'était pas nécessaire de parler pour faire passer des choses. Il y avait une sorte d'entente silencieuse entre les deux anciens ennemis. Hermione conduisait prudemment mais ils furent arriver assez vite devant le bar. Draco rassembla ses affaires. Mais avant qu'il ne parte, Hermione lui dit :

« Bonne journée… »

« Toi aussi… »

Puis, il disparut dans le bar. Hermione reprit la route vers la fac. Elle y arriva assez vite. Elle retrouva tous ses amis. Le cours, ainsi que la journée passèrent vite. Au cabinet, c'était assez calme. Hermione avait fait pas mal de rangement, en regardant de temps en temps dans les dossiers. Ca lui permettait de comprendre le métier, voir comment les avocats organiser leurs défenses. Elle aimait vraiment ce job. Le soir, avant de rentrer, elle passa par un magasin de meubles. Là, elle acheta un canapé-lit et demanda à des personnes responsables du service après vente de la suivre jusque chez elle avec son nouvel achat. Elle leur demanda de le mettre dans le hall et qu'après, elle se débrouillerait. Elle paya les deux hommes qui étaient venus l'aider et les regarda partir. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre, elle sortit sa baguette et monta le canapé à l'étage. Elle le déposa à l'entrée du bureau. Et toujours armée du bout de bois, elle bougea la table de travail. A la base, le meuble était contre la fenêtre avec un fauteuil à côté, où elle lisait quand elle en avait le temps. Mais maintenant, avec le canapé, le siège allait devoir bouger. D'un coup de baguette, elle l'envoya dans sa chambre, près de la fenêtre. Puis, elle bougea le bureau à la place du fauteuil afin de pourvoir mettre le canapé à la place. Elle installa une petite table de chevet contre le clic clac où elle déposa une lampe. Au final, le nouveau meuble faisait face à la bibliothèque avec la fenêtre à sa droite. Et quand on était assis au bureau, on tournait le dos au canapé. Restait plus qu'à vider un partie de la bibliothèque, l'obligeant ainsi à faire le tri parmi ses livres. Elle regarda les titres un à un et finalement, réussit à vider une bonne partie de la bibliothèque. Elle envoya le tout chez ses parents par magie en mettant un petit mot pour expliquer la raison. Puis, elle fit apparaître un rideau pour avoir une sorte d'armoire improvisée et plaça les valises du blond devant. A lui de faire le rangement maintenant. Elle redescendit enfin alors que son ventre criait famine. Elle se prépara un petit truc rapide. Puis mangea tranquillement devant la télé. Quand elle décida de monter se coucher, il n'était pas loin de 11h. Mais avant, elle prit un morceau de papier et écrit un mot à l'attention de Draco :

_Draco, _

_Ce soir, pas la peine de dormir sur le canapé. Monte et entre dans la première pièce à ta droite. Il y a un canapé lit avec des couvertures et des oreillers. J'ai monté tes valises aussi et débarrasser une partie de la bibliothèque pour que tu puisses ranger tes affaires. _

_Bonne nuit._

_Hermione._

Hermione accrocha le mot sur la télé et monta se coucher. Elle tomba de fatigue. Elle n'entendit même pas le blond rentrer. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla tard. Le dimanche était fait pour les grasses matinées et Hermione profitait de ce moment à fond. Quand elle se leva, il était 10h. Elle descendit et trouva Fender allongé sous la table. Quand il la vit, il lui sauta dessus. Elle lui caressa la tête en signe d'affection et il s'allongea en demandant plus. Hermione rigola et lui dit de sortir. Puis elle prépara le déjeuner. Inconsciemment, elle tourna la tête vers la télé. Le mot n'était plus là et Draco n'était pas le canapé. Donc, il était en haut dans la nouvelle chambre. Tant mieux ! Ca faisait un peu moins bazar. Elle prit son café noir, comme toujours pour se réveiller. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait rien de prévu mais elle voulait surtout se détendre. La pleine lune l'avait fatiguée, et même si c'était fini, elle en ressentait encore les effets. _Un des mauvais côtés de la lycanthropie !_ Pensa-t-elle amèrement. Soudain, elle entendit le blond se lever. _Un des bons côtés de la lycanthropie ! _Pensa-t-elle en souriant. En effet, elle avait l'ouïe très développée tout comme ses autres sens. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle regrettait d'être un lycan. Elle s'y était habituée avec difficultés au début, certes, mais maintenant, elle se sentait épanouie. C'était bête de penser ça mais grâce à ça, elle osait vraiment se lâcher mais elle avait appris par-dessus tout à prendre beaucoup de choses à la légère. Et ça, ça n'était pas négligeable. Elle vit le blond émerger, le regard ensommeillé. Il vint s'asseoir après s'être servi une tasse de café. Ils prirent leur déjeuner dans le silence comme à chaque depuis que Draco vivait avec elle. Troisième jour et toujours pas de meurtres, c'était plutôt bon signe, non ? Mais à sa grande surprise, Draco parla après avoir fini sa tasse :

« Merci pour le lit. Et la chambre… Et pour tout… »

« De rien… »

« Mais fallait pas, j'vais pas abuser de ton hospitalité éternellement… »

« Ca me dérange pas et de toute façon, j'avais pas de chambre d'amis. Maintenant, c'est fait… » Dit-elle en souriant. « Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« J'sais pas. Toi ? »

« J'pensais aller faire un tour à pied avec Fender, ça te tente ? On pourrait aller manger en ville… »

« Ok, mais je t'invite. Pour te remercier. »

« Comme tu veux… »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit. Elle monta se changer et une fois qu'elle fut habillée, elle signala à Draco que la salle de bain était libre. Une heure plus tard, ils se mettaient en route. Ils n'allaient pas loin de tous commerces. Pas besoin de prendre le métro, tout était déjà sur place. Ils passèrent par le parc où ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés un dimanche. Ils prirent des petits chemins, Fender tirant sur sa laisse, trop content de se balader. Hermione le retenait tant bien que mal. Et ça faisait rire Draco. Enfin, rire est un bien grand mot, il avait ce petit rictus qu'il l'avait rendu célèbre à Poudlard. Elle le tapa gentiment dans le ventre en se plaignant. Sans arrêter de sourire, il dit :

« Alors on va où ? »

« Je sais pas… Ah, si, je sais. Tu me fais confiance ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non… »

« Parfait, alors suis-moi. »

Sans prévenir, elle lui attrapa la main et se mit à courir en le tirant derrière elle. Il n'émit pas de protestations. Hermione connaissait l'endroit idéal. Là-haut, il aurait la paix. Non pas que ce soit un rendez-vous amoureux, mais au moins, dans ce restaurant, on mangeait bien, et surtout, ce n'était pas cher. Elle le traina au travers du parc, Fender se défoulant, ravi de pouvoir se dépenser. Finalement, elle arriva dans une petite rue au bout de laquelle se trouvait une arrière-cour. Il y avait un immeuble qui était ouvert. Hermione lâcha enfin la main de Draco et lui dit de la suivre. Ils entrèrent et montèrent au premier étage. Là-haut, ils trouvèrent une grande porte avec un néon au-dessus, clignotant 'Paolo's'. Hermione poussa la porte et entra suivi de Draco. Une fois à l'intérieur, un homme d'origine italienne les aborda. Quand il reconnut Hermione, il la salua chaleureusement. Puis il les installa à la table que le resto réservait à la brune. On pouvait lire la surprise dans le regard de Draco mais il ne montra rien dans son attitude. Ils s'assirent tranquillement mais ne parlèrent pas. La femme du patron vint prendre la commande et disparut dans les cuisines. Finalement, Hermione explosa de rire. Draco la regarda sans comprendre. Elle rigolait franchement sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le blond faillit mal le prendre mais elle bafouilla :

« J'suis désolée… Mais c'est irréel… Et dire qu'on se détestait à l'école… Et voilà, que maintenant, on déjeune ensemble… C'est à peine croyable… »

Draco esquissa un sourire alors que les plats arrivaient. Ils mangèrent mais cette fois-ci en discutant de tout et de rien. Comme s'ils apprenaient à se connaître, après tant d'années de mépris. Ils rigolèrent plusieurs fois ensemble en se remémorant des souvenirs de Poudlard. Ils voulurent savoir s'ils voyaient encore les amis de l'école. Hermione répondit :

« Non, Harry et Ginny sont trop occupés ensemble, Luna bosse à la Gazette et n'a pas le temps. Neville m'envoie des lettres de temps en temps mais rien de plus. Et pour les autres, je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Dean, Seamus, Lavande… Rien. Mais bon, je ne fais pas signe de vie non plus alors, je présume que c'est légitime. »

« Moi, c'est pareil. Je vois Blaise assez souvent mais c'est lui qui vient me voir. Il est avec Daphné Greengrass. Et, heu… elle ne me supporte pas. A l'école, j'ai couché avec elle et comme je n'ai pas donné suite, elle l'a très mal pris. Donc, je suis persona non grata chez Blaise et elle. Pansy est mariée à Théodore Nott. Mais pareil, elle ne me parle plus depuis que j'ai rompu définitivement avec elle… »

« Alors tu sortais vraiment avec Parkinson ? » Coupa Hermione.

Draco la dévisagea. Hermione venait de dire une bêtise, elle le savait mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Sans la quitter des yeux, il continua :

« Enfin, sortir est un bien grand mot. On traînait ensemble. Quand j'avais rien d'autre à me mettre sous la dent, ben, c'était elle que je prenais. Bref, sinon pour les autres, heu… Milicent, c'est moi qui l'évite. Quant à Grabbe et Goyle, c'est pas le must niveau intelligence. Pas que je les évite mais bon, si je les vois pas, c'est pas un drame non plus… »

Il s'arrêta. Hermione était surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant. Et elle aimait sa voix. Il n'y avait aucun mépris, aucune raillerie, juste de la sincérité. Même si ça faisait bizarre à la brune de le voir si honnête, elle ne fit aucune remarque. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Le miel rencontrait la glace. Ils se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre alors que la serveuse apportait l'addition. Draco, détourna le regard le premier, régla et ils partirent. Ils retournèrent dans le par cet marchèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi tout en discutant. Ils étaient juste bien, ravis d'avoir trouvé un confident dans une personne totalement inattendue. Hermione avait lâché Fender qui parcourait la pelouse de long en large s'arrêtant à chaque arbre pour renifler. Soudain, le portable de la brune sonna. C'était Camille. Elle était dans un bar avec Kara, Billy, Stacy et Josh, et elle lui proposait de les rejoindre. Hermione répondit par l'affirmative. Elle emmena Draco vers le bar nommé 'Indigo'. Ils entrèrent et dans le fond de la salle, se trouvaient les amis de la brune. Elle s'approcha d'eux, Draco sur ses talons. Camille avait les yeux grands ouverts. Hermione se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas comprendre la présence du blond. Les deux nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent et commandèrent deux bières. Camille ne quittait pas le blond des yeux. Mais Hermione connaissait son amie, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de poser la question. La brune prit les devants :

« J'héberge Draco le temps qu'il trouve un nouvel appart'. Et on passait la journée à deux jusqu'à ce tu m'appelles, Choup'. »

« Oh, ok ! » Dit la blonde en comprenant.

« Donc, vous couchez pas ensemble ? » Demanda Billy avec un immense manque de tact.

« Non… Billy. T'en as d'autres des questions aussi débiles ? » Souffla Hermione.

« Des tas… » Répondit l'autre.

« J'veux pas savoir…Bref, pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, voici Draco. Draco, je te présente Billy, Stacy, Josh et Camille que tu connais déjà. »

Le blond fit un signe de tête et but tranquillement sa bière. Hermione le sentait un peu tendu. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise parmi ses amis. Entre Camille qui ne le quittait pas du regard et Billy qui sortait des vannes douteuses, il y avait de quoi. A un moment, la brune capta le regard du brun et lui fit un petit signe en lui demandant des yeux d'intégrer Draco à sa connerie pour qu'il ne se sente pas de trop. Il comprit immédiatement. Deux ans d'amitié, ça sert ! Il se lança :

« Mais dis-moi, Draco, tu bosses bien comme barman au V.I.P. ? C'est bien ça ? »

« Heu, ouais, c'est ça… » Murmura le blond.

« Oh, cool ! Mais le blond, c'est ta couleur naturelle ? »

« Et toi, ta connerie, elle est naturelle ? » Coupa Hermione.

« Ouais, j'fais ça sous le coup de l'inspiration… En fait, Draco, j'trouve que tu ressembles à Ken. Barbie et Ken ! Ca le fait, non ? Bon à part que tu ressembles pas du tout à Barbie, Moon… mais bon…»

Tous les amis d'Hermione explosèrent de rire. Sauf Hermione et Draco. La brune lançait un regard noir à son ami mais gardait un petit sourire. Quant au blond, il devait le trouver totalement stupide. Elle tourna rapidement les yeux vers Draco et le vit esquisser un rictus. Et à sa grande surprise, il reprit :

« En même temps, si une fille avait les proportions de la poupée Barbie, elle ne tiendrait pas debout. A la rigueur, vaut mieux être banale et tenir debout que d'être plantureuse et se casser la figure à chaque fois… »

Hermione le dévisagea. Il faisait quoi là ? Elle le vit hausser les sourcils avec un rictus assez prononcé. Mais elle vit que ce n'était pas méchant. Elle prit une moue boudeuse et regarda tour à tour Billy et Draco. Elle murmura avec une voix faussement vexée :

« Allez, c'est ma journée. C'est bon, là, vous avez encore des choses à me balancer. On est lancé là alors lâchez-vous… »

Les autres rigolèrent de plus belle. Billy pointait du doigt Draco et dit entre deux rires :

« Toi, t'es un pote…Franchement, bravo ! »

« C'est bon, ça va…J'suis quand même pas un monstre, j'suis pas laide, merde… »

« La fille, elle se lance des fleurs… » Plaisanta Billy.

Hermione lui tira la langue et rigola à son tour. Tout le monde à la table riait, même Draco. Billy avait réussi, Draco se sentait intégré. Il faudra penser à lui dire merci. Ce fut Stacy qui reprit :

« Tu verras, Draco, si tu squattes avec nous, tu te rendras compte qu'entre ses deux là, c'est toujours comme ça. Ils se chamaillent sans arrêt mais ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre. »

« Pff ! Comme si j'avais besoin d'un abruti pareil… N'importe quoi ! » Reprit Hermione.

« Arrête de mentir, Moon, je sais qu'tu m'aimes… » Riposta Billy.

« Franchement, t'es le plus grand trouduc que j'ai jamais rencontré… »

« Et pourtant, c'est pas le premier que tu rencontres… » Lança Draco.

Hermione se retourna vers lui et il avait encore son fameux rictus. La brune haussa les sourcils et rétorqua :

« Je suppose que tu parles de toi, là… »

« Crois ce que tu veux, Granger… »

« Ouh, y'a des détails croustillants là. Je veux savoir… » Coupa Billy.

« J'te raconterais quand tu s'ras grand… » Répondit Hermione avec malice.

« Mais je suis grand… » Hurla Billy d'une voix enfantine et en tapant du poing sur la table.

Tous les autres explosèrent de rire, une nouvelle fois. Puis les conversations démarrèrent. Draco y participait aussi. Les autres se firent entendre aussi. Et le blond se détendit au fur et à mesure. Même Camille avait changé son regard envers le blond. Elle le trouvait sympathique, selon Hermione. Ils s'amusaient tous bien mais le temps passait et vers 7h, ils se dirent au revoir et se séparèrent. Draco et Hermione rentrèrent doucement chez la brune, Fender toujours derrière eux. Ils se chamaillaient encore. Hermione était soulagée, le vrai Malfoy était toujours, c'était juste qu'il se cachait. Non pas qu'il lui ait manqué, enfin…si, enfin…c'était plus compliqué. Depuis le début, elle ne le reconnaissait pas mais cet après-midi, il était de retour mais il y avait un grand changement. Tout ce qu'il disait n'était pas méchant, c'était tout simplement de la taquinerie et ça faisait bien marrer Hermione. En plus, Billy avait trouvé un nouvel allié. Maintenant, c'étaient Camille et Hermione d'un côté et Billy et Draco de l'autre. Ils repassèrent par le parc et arrivèrent vite devant la maison de la brune. Elle sortit ses clés et entra, Draco derrière elle. Elle alluma les lumières et partit dans la cuisine. Elle avait faim après tout. Elle demanda à Draco qui venait d'arriver :

« Tu veux manger quoi ? »

« Du poulet frit avec des pommes de terres vapeur… » Répondit-il sérieusement.

Hermione le fixa et sans un mot, elle lui indiqua les fourneaux. Il rigola. En plus, il était fier de sa connerie. Il reprit :

« J'm'en fous, t'as quoi ? »

« J'ai une idée… »

« J'aime pas tes idées ! » Rétorqua le blond.

« Eh, ben, tu devras faire avec… Si t'es pas content, la cuisine est à toi ! »

Elle ouvrit un placard et en sortit un sac de pop corn. Elle le mit au micro onde et prit une tablette de chocolat dans un autre meuble. Elle le mit à fondre dans une casserole alors que le micro onde bipait. Draco la regardait faire, adossé à l'embrassure de la porte. Quand elle eut fini, elle alla dans le salon avec un bol de chocolat fondu, un saladier de pop corn et un rouleau d'essuie tout. Elle indiqua une place à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Il haussa les épaules et vint se poser à côté de la brune. Hermione lui montra comment faire. Elle trempa ses doigts dans le chocolat puis dans le pop corn et mangea le tout. Draco l'imita. Il ne connaissait visiblement pas cette façon de manger du pop corn. Elle le fixait avec un regard moqueur. Il lui tira la langue. Puis, il mit son doigt dans le chocolat et l'étala sur la joue de la brune. Elle se plaignit et essuya la tâche. Il esquissa un sourire et haussa les sourcils. _Alors, il veut jouer à ce petit jeu ?_ Hermione mit son doigt dans le chocolat à son tour et déposa le tout sur le bout du nez du blond. Il pesta mais ne put empêcher un sourire alors qu'elle recommençait la même opération. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Une bataille de chocolat démarra. C'était à celui qui barbouillait l'autre de chocolat. Ils rigolèrent franchement. Et là, qui aurait pu croire que ces deux anciens ennemis s'entendraient et s'amuseraient comme des gamins. Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Ils s'éclataient comme des gosses. Et ça, c'était vraiment une première. Comme quoi vivre avec Draco Malfoy, ça n'était pas si terrible. Un seul petit événement pouvait changer une vie. Peut-être ça serait le cas pour celui-ci…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure: Bon, eh bien, voilà, Hermione et Draco apprennent à cohabiter. Et apparemment, ça se passe plutôt bien. Vous en pensez quoi? C'est assez drôle parce que Draco ne sait pas comment réagir alors qu'Hermione essaye de le mettre à l'aise. Heureusement, il n'est pas stupide et le voit bien. Bref, Hermione ne se plaint pas de la présence du blond et fait tout pour être une bonne hôtesse. Même si elle ne sait pas combien de temps il va rester. **

**Par ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup le passage avec Billy. C'était juste pour montrer à quel point il pouvait être con, il faut le dire, parfois. Mais bon, c'est pour cette raison que j'aime beaucoup ce personnage. Et vous? En effet, il arrive à faire ressortir le bon vieux Malfoy qui taquinait Hermione à l'école. Même si ce n'est plus méchant comme ça avait pu l'être. **

**Bref, la cohabitation se passe bien. Maintenant, reste à voir si ça va durer ou pas... La suite au prochain épisode!!!**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_Camille Malefoy:_Je suis entièrement d'accord, vive les parents, surtout des comme ça... Je dois reconnaître qu'ils sont vraiment chiants et exigeants avec Hermione. Mais c'était utile pour la suite, tu verras pourquoi. Heureusement, Hermione a quand même une grande indépendance... Et donc, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut. ( PS: Donc entre Robert et Livebox, ça va mieux, j'suis contente pour eux, et sans thérapie de couple, ouah, j'suis impressionnée^^) Bisous.**

**_Naouko_: Ben à vrai dire, j'avais la paix avec mes voisins jusqu'au début du printemps (comme par hasard^^) donc je ne vais pas trop m'en plaindre. Par ailleurs, c'était pas à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit, donc ça aussi, ça allait. Bref, voilà donc cette suite que tu réclames avec tant d'ardeur...**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	13. Pris sur le fait

**_Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas qui sont à JK Rowling. Pour tout le reste, tout sort de mon imagination... ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture!!! _**

* * *

_Chapitre 13 : Pris sur le fait._

Ce soir là, les deux ex-ennemis étaient montés coucher vers 1h du matin. Hermione pesta qu'elle avait cours de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Draco. Il monta se coucher dans sa nouvelle 'chambre'. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Hermione lui avait aménagé une chambre rien qu'à lui. Ce soir là, il déplia le clic clac et s'allongea mais eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il venait de passer une super journée avec Hermione Granger. Il était surpris mais agréablement surpris. Il ne s'imaginait pas passer un si bon moment avec une Ex-Griffondor. Mais les faits étaient là, il s'était amusé alors que ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps. Dans l'après-midi, il avait rencontré les amis d'Hermione dont ce fameux Billy. Il l'avait fait rire et surtout prendre conscience que le brune n'avait pas tellement changé en fin de compte. Et ce fut un plaisir de la chercher comme dans le temps. Elle répondait toujours aussi facilement, et c'était un vrai bonheur. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas méchant comme ça le fut par le passé mais au moins, ils se retrouvaient comme ils s'étaient toujours connus. Le bon vieux Malfoy était endormi dans un coin, affaibli par les difficultés de la vie mais retrouver Granger avait ranimé en lui le feu de la mesquinerie. Et avec l'aide de Billy, il s'était vraiment amusé à taquiner la brune. Puis, le 'repas' du soir avait aussi été un vrai bonheur. Une bataille de chocolat, ça, c'était une idée. Il avait ri comme un gamin mais il s'en fichait royalement. Parce qu'il avait rigolé comme jamais auparavant et le mieux, c'était que la brune n'en tenait pas rigueur et avait bataillé avec lui. Un sourire au lèvre, il s'endormit. Et il rêva. Il rêva que sa vie changeait enfin après tant d'années de galère.

Le lendemain, il ne se réveilla pas de bonne heure. Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait 11h30. Il avait vraiment eu besoin de ce sommeil réparateur. Le travail au bar était sympa mais en fin de semaine, il finissait sur les rotules. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il avait un job et il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine avant la fin de son essai. S'il tenait jusque mardi prochain, il avait une chance d'être embauché pour de bon. Un sourire au lèvres, il se leva (N/A : oui, Draco sourit mais bon, vous auriez pas envie de sourire vous aussi, sachant que la fin des problèmes est peut-être proche…). Il descendit et alla dans la cuisine. Il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Hermione était visiblement déjà partie. Et en effet, cette idée se confirma quand il trouva un morceau de papier accroché à la télé comme le soir où il était rentré en découvrant que la brune lui avait aménagé une chambre. Il le prit et le lut :

_Draco, _

_Je ne rentrerais pas avant ce soir. Je te confie donc la maison. Si jamais tu fais une connerie, tu le payeras ;). Bref, fais ce que tu veux, du moment que c'est légal. Je pense que Fender adorerait une petite balade. (En gros, ça veut dire 'sors le chien'^^). _

_Bonne journée, _

_Hermione._

Draco sourit malgré lui. Ca ressemblait bien à Hermione. Il rangea le papier dans un petit cahier, là où se trouvait déjà l'autre petit mot. Puis, il se prépara un petit déjeuner. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée. Apparemment, sortir Fender était vivement conseillé par Hermione. Il allait y réfléchir. Une fois qu'il eut fini de manger, il monta pour s'habiller. Sous la douche, il se dit que promener le chien était en fin de compte une bonne idée. Comme ça, il découvrirait le quartier. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il n'était pas loin d'une heure de l'après-midi. Sa journée était déjà bien entamée. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Maintenant, il n'était plus épuisé, prêt pour une nouvelle semaine au bar. Il se prépara un sandwich avant de partir avec Fender. Le chien était content de sortir. Draco se rendit compte qu'il l'aimait bien ce gros pataud. Et apparemment, c'était réciproque. Le blond prit un sachet en plastique dans lequel il mit son sandwich, prit ses clés (Hermione lui avait donné un double) et son manteau puis il se mit en route. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait mais marcher lui faisait un bien fou.

C'était déjà la fin du mois de novembre. Le froid était présent mais il ne piquait pas. Il était supportable. Un bon blouson et une écharpe et le tour était joué. Le blond erra sans but précis mais ses pas le menèrent dans le parc qu'il commençait maintenant à connaître. Là, il lâcha le chien et le regarda courir comme un fou. A un moment, l'animal revint avec un bout de bois. Draco sourit et comprit que Fender voulait qu'il lui lance. Le blond prit le morceau et le jeta de toutes ses forces alors que le chien se mettait à courir dans tous les sens. Il n'était pas loin de 2h quand il vit une tête qu'il connaissait. Benji arrivait dans sa direction. Quand le jeune homme vit les cheveux blonds, il plaça un sourire sur ses lèvres et vint dans cette direction. Une fois arrivés face à face, ils se saluèrent et s'assirent tranquillement sur un banc pour discuter. Fender courait toujours dans tous les sens et avait maintenant trouvé une proie, un petit écureuil. Draco demanda à son ami :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, t'es pas un peu loin de chez toi ? »

« Ben, je venais te voir, prendre de tes nouvelles. Alors comment se passe la cohabitation avec Moon ? Vous vous entretuez pas trop ? »

« Eh, bien, écoute, ça se passe plutôt bien. J'ai pas encore des envies de meurtres mais ça fait que trois jours… » Répondit le blond avec un clin d'œil.

« Ouais, donc j'en déduis que vous vous détestez plus ? »

« J'sais pas encore, hier j'ai passé la journée avec elle et quelques-uns de ses amis… C'était cool ! »

Benji sourit. Draco sentit que le jeune homme se sentait soulagé. Après tout, Draco lui avait parlé de toutes ces années de mépris mais bon, Hermione avait été assez gentille pour l'héberger et il se devait de faire des efforts. Les deux amis discutèrent pendant pas mal de temps ensemble. Mais il commençait à faire froid et Benji avait rendez-vous avec Janice à 4h, laissant sous-entendre que c'était une rencontre amoureuse. Draco rigola et salua son ami avant de rentrer doucement à la maison. En passant devant une épicerie, il acheta un poulet et des pommes de terre. Hier, quand il avait dit ça, il était sérieux. Il en avait vraiment envie. Alors ce soir, pour montrer qu'il y mettait de la bonne volonté, il avait décidé de cuisiner un peu même si ça n'était pas son fort. Il allait essayer. En même temps, c'était compliqué de faire des pommes de terre vapeur. Le plus dur, c'était certainement le poulet. Mais il demanderait un peu d'aide à la brune. Puis, il retourna à la maison et rangea les courses. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se décida à allumer la télé mais il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. Sous le coup de l'impulsion, il eut envie de faire le tour du propriétaire. Jusque là, il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Il se leva et regarda les DVD de la jeune fille. Il fut surpris de ne pas trouver que des comédies romantiques. La majorité était composée de films d'épouvante. C'était assez étonnant. Quand il eut fini le bas avec tous ses recoins, il monta à l'étage. Il alla dans sa chambre et regarda la bibliothèque. Il y avait beaucoup de livres de droit ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu que la brune étudiait ça. Malgré tout, il y avait quelques fictions, des thrillers principalement. Il ne restait plus que la chambre d'Hermione. Il hésitait à y rentrer. Après tout, c'était son intimité. Mais Draco était curieux de voir l'endroit où dormait son hôtesse. Fender passa devant lui, lui ouvrant ainsi le passage. Le chien alla s'installer sur le lit. Draco ne savait pas s'il avait le droit mais dans le doute, il ne dit rien. Il pénétra dans la pièce et tourna sur lui-même. C'était simple comme le reste de la maison. Le vert d'eau se mêlait au parme. Le lit était posé à même le sol mais ça ne choquait pas. Ca rentrait dans le cadre zen de la chambre. Devant la fenêtre, se trouvait un fauteuil. A côté, il y avait une petite porte qui était entrouverte et Draco put voir à l'intérieur. C'était un petit dressing avec sur la gauche une coiffeuse. La petite pièce était assez bien rangée d'après ce le blond put voir. Quand il termina son tour, il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux guitares, une électro-acoustique et une électrique, ainsi que deux amplis, un casque et un micro. Draco les regarda avec envie. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué. Il ne savait même pas s'il se souvenait comment faire. Il avait vraiment envie de prendre un des deux instruments et de jouer. Deux ans ! Deux ans qu'il avait vendu la sienne, celle que sa mère lui avait offerte et ça lui manquait terriblement. Il adorait la musique. A l'époque, avant qu'il ne vienne vivre dans le monde moldu, la musique était la seule chose de ce monde qu'il aimait bien.

Il pesait le pour et le contre alors que sa main se rapprochait doucement de la guitare. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure Hermione rentrait. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne se rendrait compte de rien. Tant pis, sa main se resserra sur le manche. Il la souleva doucement comme si elle allait se casser et alla s'installer sur le lit. Il posa l'instrument sur sa cuisse et ses doigts se placèrent machinalement sur les cordes. Oh, non ! Il n'avait pas oublié comment on jouait. C'était comme le vélo, ça ne s'oubliait pas. Il entama différentes chansons qu'il connaissait par cœur. Sans s'en rendre compte, il entra en transe. Comme avant ! Le monde extérieur n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus que lui et cette guitare. Quand il était petit, il jouait des heures sans le savoir. Juste le fait d'avoir l'instrument entre les mains lui, ça lui permettait d'oublier tous ces problèmes de l'époque. Son père, la magie noire…tout. Et là, c'était encore la même chose. Tout disparaissait autour de lui. Il chantait aussi dans le rythme qu'imposaient ses mains. Tout y passa : Beatles, Nirvana, Queen, Beach Boys, et des plus récents aussi, Simple Plan, McFly, Boys like Girls, Secondhand Serenade. Tout ce dont il se souvenait. Il jouait, comme avant, jusqu'à en avoir mal aux doigts. Mais jamais il ne se trompa d'accords, tout revenait si facilement. Il était bien, juste bien. Même les arpèges ou les solos sortaient tous seuls. Puis, il ralentit. Soudain, une chanson lui revint en tête. Il adorait cette chanson, elle lui rappelait des tas de souvenirs, à Poudlard. Il la jouait aux filles, et elles tombaient comme des mouches à chaque fois. Il commença. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas facile mais il aimait cette chanson. C'était 'Unintended' de Muse. Il démarra. Les couplets passèrent sans problème mais c'était autre chose pour le refrain. Il fallait monter dans les aiguës et Draco avait une voix trop grave pour le faire. Sa voix dérailla sans prévenir. Il arrêta la musique et pesta.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il sortit de sa transe. Il venait de sentir une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement et tomba nez à nez avec Hermione qui le fixait. Elle ne disait rien mais le pire, c'était qu'elle ne montrait rien, aucun sentiment. _Eh merde ! J'aurais pas dû entrer dans la chambre._ _Elle va m'en vouloir maintenant._ Elle s'approcha doucement alors que Draco tentait de se défendre :

« Je sais, j'suis entré dans ta chambre sans en avoir le droit. Mais, quand j'ai vu les guitares, j'ai pas pu… »

« T'es faux sur le refrain de 'Unintended'… » Fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

Il la fixa sans comprendre. Elle ne lui voulait pas alors ! Il la regarda s'asseoir sur le lit, à ses côtés et le fixait en retour. Le cœur du blond manqua un battement. Elle avait des yeux couleur miel._ On ne doit pas voir la différence tant que ça quand elle se transforme en lycan… _Pensa-t-il. Mais il devait reconnaître que ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Elle ne disait plus rien. Mais maintenant, dans son regard, on y voyait de la taquinerie. Draco sourit malgré lui et dit :

« Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai une voix plutôt grave… »

« Tu prends les couplets et je fais le refrain… »

Il la dévisagea. Non seulement, elle ne lui en voulait pas mais en plus, elle lui demandait de chanter avec lui. Il tourna la tête en acquiesçant. Puis il démarra la chanson. Il repartit en transe. La musique était dans ses veines, c'était sa drogue. Il commença à chanter. Les couplets se passèrent bien. Il ne fit aucune fausse note. Puis, le refrain arriva et Hermione se mit à chanter. La voix qui sortait des ses lèvres était tout simplement magnifique. Elle ne se trompa pas. Draco la regardait chanter. Elle aussi était en transe et elle était belle quand elle était comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle. La chanson continua et il reprit les deux autres couplets. Puis au refrain suivant, il augmenta le son, forçant Hermione à lâcher sa voix. Ils faisaient un beau duo à deux. Draco termina les derniers accords et la chanson était finie. Ca avait été une super expérience. Pendant toute la chanson, le blond n'avait pas quitté des yeux la brune. Ils étaient tous les deux en transe. Ils se souriaient mutuellement. Hermione lui demanda s'il savait jouer 'Imagine' de John Lennon. Il acquiesça et démarra les accords. Puis elle chanta de nouveau. Elle dut remarquer que Draco ne la quittait pas des yeux car elle le fixa en retour tout en laissant sa voix sortir. Elle lui sourit. Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée. Draco jouait et Hermione chantait. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, il n'était pas loin de 8h. Ils descendirent et allèrent dans la cuisine. Hermione demanda de nouveau :

« Tu veux manger quoi ? »

« Du poulet frit et des pommes de terre vapeur… »

Hermione rigola et rétorqua :

« T'y tiens, hein ? »

« J'ai acheté ce qu'il fallait aujourd'hui. Donc, il ne reste plus qu'à faire cuire le tout… »

Hermione le dévisagea. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement encore une fois. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_ Il détourna le regard. Mais il remarqua qu'elle aussi semblait un peu gênée, comme le témoignait la jolie teinte rosée que prenaient ses joues. Il sourit faiblement avant de dire à la brune d'aller s'installer dans le salon car il prenait tout en charge. Elle lui dit que non, elle voulait trop voir Draco Malfoy cuisiner. Il lui tira la langue et se mit aux fourneaux. Il fit chauffer de l'eau pour faire cuire les pommes de terre. Puis il mit le poulet dans le four. Hermione le regardait faire avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il n'en tint pas compte et continua à vaquer à ses occupations. Une demi-heure plus tard et avec un peu d'aide de la part d'Hermione (c'est long à cuire des pommes de terre), ils se mirent à table. Alors que Draco se jetait sur la nourriture, Hermione mangeait sans grand appétit. Le blond le remarqua mais ne dit rien. A la place, il la fixa. Quand elle sentit son regard sur elle, elle dit :

« J'aime pas trop la viande blanche. Je préfère la viande rouge. Lycanthropie… Quand tu nous tiens ! »

« T'as des préférences ? »

« Cliché, j'adore l'agneau. Quand c'est à peine cuit, que la chair est encore tendre et douce au goût…Bien rouge, elle garde encore le goût du sang… » Divagua Hermione en se léchant les lèvres.

Draco vit ses yeux virés au jaune, signe qu'elle était excitée. Il ne s'y connaissait pas énormément en lycan mais il savait voir quand il y avait un danger avec eux. Et là, Hermione tournait mal. Draco eut d'un coup un peu peur. Et si jamais elle le mangeait. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il reprit en cachant son trouble :

« Je crois qu'on va arrêter là ce sujet… »

« Excuse moi, ça m'arrive pas souvent mais quand c'est le cas, c'est impressionnant… » Dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Alpha ? » (N/A : alpha = dominant, bêta = dominé. J'expliquerais dans la note d'auteur ma vision des lycanthropes. )

« Ouais, au plus grand dam de la meute de Londres, elle n'aime pas savoir qu'une louve dominante traine dans le coin et reste solitaire. Mais je ne veux pas aller avec eux. Trop de contraintes… »

« Ca m'étonne pas de toi… » Dit Draco en souriant.

Les yeux de la brune étaient redevenus couleur miel. Draco lâcha un soupir qu'Hermione entendit :

« T'as peur que je te mange ? »

« Non… »

« Menteur, ton rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Je l'entends…T'inquiète, je n'ai jamais mangé d'humain. Ca me répugne… »

Ils recommencèrent à discuter tranquillement. Hermione termina son assiette malgré tout. Quant à Draco, il venait de prendre conscience que non seulement, il vivait avec Hermione Granger mais par-dessus tout, il vivait avec un lycan. Il devait se méfier de ses réactions quand même. Elle disait qu'elle savait se contrôler mais jusqu'à quel point ? Cette question trottait dans la tête du blond alors qu'il s'installait devant la télé pendant que la brune faisait la vaisselle. Il n'y avait rien de bien à regarder alors il proposa de mettre un DVD. Hermione cria de la cuisine qu'elle était d'accord. Le blond s'approcha de l'armoire qui contenait les films et les étudia un à un. Il ne connaissait pas la plupart. Elle avait une sacrée collection. Il la vit revenir de la cuisine et s'installer sur le canapé. Elle dit :

« Alors, tu nous mets quoi ? »

« Heu, je sais pas… Le loup garou de Londres ? »

« Haha, très drôle. Je suis morte de rire. »

Il s'arrêta finalement sur 'Hot Fuzz'. Il ne connaissait pas le film mais il savait qui étaient les scénaristes. Il adorait leur humour. Il plaça le DVD dans le lecteur et appuya sur Play. Le film démarra. Les deux anciens ennemis étaient tranquillement assis. Le film était spécial mais drôle dans l'ensemble quand on aime l'humour anglais. Ils étaient bien à deux. Soudain, Hermione s'allongea sur les genoux de Draco. Il poussa un juron et dit :

« Ca va, je te gêne pas là ? »

« Non, je dois dire que tu fais un très bon oreiller. »

Mais même si son attitude indiquait que cela le dérangeait, au fond, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Et tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte que ça le soulageait. Il l'avait fait souffrir pendant tant d'années et elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait revue, il envisageait pour la première fois une amitié entre eux. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il regrettait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais là, ce soir, elle semblait juste en confiance. Et ça le mettait à l'aise. Elle avait changé. Vraiment changé. Le film continua alors qu'Hermione restait allongée sur les genoux du blond. A un moment, il sentit sa respiration devenir régulière : elle dormait. Elle s'était endormie sur lui. Il la regarda encore une fois. Elle était belle. Naturellement belle ! Comment ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Draco Malfoy ne s'en était pas rendu compte pendant des années. Il s'en était foutu, la vie de la brune ne l'intéressait pas. Mais maintenant savoir qu'elle s'en sortait, ça le soulageait. Elle le méritait. Elle avait le talent pour. Mais il n'empêche qu'il se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle ne travaillait pas au ministère ou à Ste Mangouste. Pourquoi avait-elle refusé le job ? Qu'est-ce qui la poussait à vivre dans le monde moldu ? Il se le demandait parfois. Lui avait une raison, enfin plutôt un nom qui le forçait à rester là. Mais elle…

Le film touchait à sa fin sans que Draco s'en rende compte. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il leva la tête et qu'il vit que le film était fini, il se dit qu'il était l'heure d'aller coucher. Il réveilla la brune doucement et lui dit qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Une Hermione encore endormie se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Draco la suivit et s'arrêta dans l'ancien bureau. Il déplia le canapé et s'allongea dessus, s'endormant aussitôt. Dans ses rêves, il voyait Hermione. Ils étaient ensemble et heureux à deux. Dans son lit, il avait un immense sourire inconscient sur les lèvres. Tout allait de mieux en mieux et il espérait que ça continuerait ainsi.

Les jours défilèrent sans que Draco ne s'en rende compte. La semaine passa vite pour le blond. Tout devenait simple pour lui. Le travail se passait bien, à part avec la furie. Mais, Hermione avait eu raison sur ce point, on s'habitue à la fin. Il lui arrivait même parfois d'en rire. Enfin, jamais devant Emily mais avec Benji et Janice, ils rigolaient bien. Sinon, à part ça, il s'habituait de mieux en mieux à la vie avec Hermione. Elle n'était pas trop chiante. Il la voyait souvent entre ses cours, elle traînait chez elle en attendant sa prochaine classe. Ils leur arrivaient souvent de faire de la musique ensemble, lui à la guitare et elle au chant. Elle lui avait montré les nouvelles chansons que le groupe était en train de travailler. Il aimait les paroles et la musique rendait bien. Il retenait de plus en plus les accords qui les composaient. Quand elle était là, et qu'ils regardaient la télé à deux, elle s'allongeait sur ses genoux comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Et il ne se plaignait pas. Elle n'était pas lourde et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Et voilà, le mois de décembre débutait et le froid devenait plus mordant de jour en jour. Surtout le soir, quand Draco rentrait du bar après son service.

Le vendredi soir, en rentrant, il fit un calcul rapide. Il ne restait plus que trois jours avant la fin de son mois d'essai. Il n'avait pas fait de bourdes et avait donc de grandes chances de faire embaucher pour de bon. Il avait tenu le coup, car c'était sa dernière chance de s'en sortir, alors il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces. Et le mois était passé sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Mais en y pensant bien, beaucoup de choses avaient changé en un mois, beaucoup plus qu'en trois ans. Et pour une fois, c'était dans le bon sens. Comme si sa poisse était partie d'un seul coup. Quand il rentra, il monta se coucher directement, fatigué par sa journée. Il s'endormit aussitôt. Et le lendemain, la journée fut encore semblable aux autres. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il était juste un peu pressé d'être en week-end. Etonnamment, 2h du matin arriva assez vite et une fois qu'il eut fini les tâches qu'Emily lui avait assigné, il rentra pour pouvoir enfin dormir. Mais voilà, c'était samedi soir. Et ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Hermione passait souvent cette soirée avec ses amis. C'est ce qu'il découvrit ce soir là, en rentrant à 2h30. Et apparemment, celle qui avait commencé ce soir là n'était pas fini…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure: Eh ben dites donc, Draco réfléchit beaucoup dans ce chapitre. On voit que la présence d'Hermione ne le dérange plus et qu'il envisage même de devenir ami avec elle. C'est plutôt une bonne chose... Oui, Draco joue de la guitare, c'était une des seules choses qui arrivait à lui faire oublier ce qu'il se passait autour. Hermione le surprend vraiment quand elle ne l'engueule pas pour avoir pénétrer dans sa chambre. Mais bon, elle ne peut pas s'énerver, ça pourrait être dangereux.**

**Sinon, Draco prend conscience qu'il vit avec un loup-garou et que ça peut être problématique. Donc, je pense que je dois un peu expliquer ma vision de loups-garous. En fait, voilà, dans ma tête, il y a des lycans alpha donc dominants et des lycans bêta donc dominés. Généralement, ils vivent en meute avec un alpha en tant que chef de meute et plusieurs bêta autour. Comme la meute de Londres. Il n'y en a qu'une chacune des meutes ayant un territoire délimité. Mais voilà, parfois, il peut y avoir des loups solitaires, comme Hermione. Quand une meute le sait, elle surveille ce loup, donc la meute de Londres à un oeil sur Hermione et la force à entrer dans le groupe. Hermione étant alpha, cela peut poser des problèmes avec l'autre alpha. **

**Malheureusement, je n'envisage pas d'utiliser plus que ça la meute de Londres, à moins qu'une idée me vienne pour la faire apparaître. Le problème est que si je fais ça, je détourne un peu l'histoire de base. Donc pour l'instant, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je vais voir...**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_Naouko_: Merci encore une fois! Côté rapprochement, ça avance toujours. Doucement mais sûrement... Encore un peu de patience, ça vient bon. Je ne dis pas que c'est bientôt fini, mais ... voilà quoi!!! (Je ne vais pas tout dire quand même...). A bientôt pour la suite!**

**_Camille Malefoy_: C'est vrai un fin comme ça sur le chocolat, c'est marrant. Bon malheureusement, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que cette fin me fait lécher les babines, je ne suis pas une grande fan de chocolat. Mais bon, je sais que c'est le pêché mignon de beaucoup de personnes... Pour Billy, je suis contente qu'il te plaise. C'est vrai que j'ai essayé de le rendre très sympathique et surtout très con dans le sens où il peut sortir des bêtises aussi grosses que lui. J'aime bien avoir ce genre de personnages dans mes fics. Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu, surtout la partie sur les loups-garous (même si c'est court, je sais que tu aimes donc). Je vais te faire une confidence, à la base je n'envisageais pas qu'Hermione se transforme dans l'histoire, mais je présume que quelques personnes voudront cela alors ça risque fort d'arriver mais pas pour l'instant, il faudra patienter. ( Pour Robert et Livebox, quelles sont les dernières news???) Bisouxxx.**

**_P.Y_.: Merci pour cette review! Ca me touche toujours d'avoir les commentaires de nouveaux lecteurs. En espérerant que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu! **

**A bientôt pour la suite...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_ **


	14. Le début de la fin des ennuis

_**Disclaimer: Idem... Toujours le même refrain, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire sor t de mon imagination ainsi que la plupart des lieux et autres personnages...**_

_**Bon, c'est vrai, ce chapitre arrive avec un peu d'avance, mais le fait est que je pars en vacances à la fin de la semaine et donc, je fais une petite pause de deux semaines. Mais comme je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser en reste, j'ai décidé de publier deux chapitres dans la même semaine. Le premier aujourd'hui et le deuxième samedi... **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!!**_

* * *

_Chapitre 14 : Le début de la fin des ennuis._

Draco arriva devant la maison d'Hermione et fut surpris de voir les lumières encore allumées. Il entra avec sa clé et entendit des éclats de rire dans le salon. Il fit le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas déranger quand il reconnut la voix du fameux Billy. Il avança doucement dans la pièce et trouva les amis d'Hermione soit assis par terre, soit posés sur les fauteuils. Il y avait des cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir pas mal bu. Et la façon dont ils parlaient confirma cette pensée. Ils discutaient de manière décousue mais étrangement, restaient cohérent dans leurs propos. Draco ne bougeait pas et restait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ce fut Billy qui le vit le premier. Il hurla :

« Draco, mon pote, t'es de retour. »

Hermione qui était affalée sur le canapé, leva les yeux et le fixa. Puis, elle rigola et lui dit de venir s'asseoir. Draco se décida enfin à venir s'installer à la place qu'Hermione lui montrait et qui était juste à côté d'elle quand elle se relevait. Et comme Draco s'en doutait, une fois qu'il fut assis, elle s'allongea sur ses genoux. Il ne dit rien et les autres regardaient la brune faire. Ils rigolèrent de nouveau. Hermione était bourrée et rigolait à la moindre occasion. Il y avait des personnes que Draco ne connaissait pas. La brune les présenta rapidement. _Alors, que je me souvienne bien, il y a Pénélope et Steve, les autres je les connais déjà ! _Il enregistra les nouveaux noms rapidement. Hermione bougea pour se resservir un verre et elle en donna un au blond. Il le prit en disant merci. Billy parlait toujours. Ce gars faisait vraiment marrer Draco. Il ne racontait rien de bien intéressant mais au moins, il mettait l'ambiance. Comme c'étaient des amis de la fac, le sujet arriva forcément. Billy disait :

« J'en reviens pas que tu aies des notes pareilles, Moon ! Tu passes sous la table, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je suis naturellement intelligente, c'est tout… » Répondit-elle. « Mais et toi, pour avoir une telle note à ton dossier, avoue, t'as couché ? »

« Ma chère, tu apprendras que je ne couche pas pour réussir, je réussis pour coucher, nuance… »

Tout le monde explosa de rire, et même Draco esquissa un sourire. Ca, c'était de la répartie. Hermione était en train de s'agiter sur le genoux du blond, secouée par des spasmes. Il la fixait et remarqua qu'elle était belle quand elle riait aux éclats. Quand elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et il la sentit frissonner. Il remarqua alors que ses yeux avaient encore changé de couleur. Ils étaient maintenant translucides, ce qui était assez impressionnant. Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps, alors que Camille redémarrait une nouvelle conversation. Cette fois-ci, ce fut les souvenirs d'enfance. Chacun raconta un truc qui leur était arrivé quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Draco n'aima pas du tout ce sujet. Il se raidit un peu et ce fut encore pire quand ce fut son tour. Draco était mitigé, il trouvait ça gentil de l'intégrer à la discussion mais pas sur ce sujet là. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire que son père lui avait appris la magie noire, que sa mère le maternait sans cesse… Il avait beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait rien à dire. En tout cas, rien qui n'ait pas rapport à la magie. Soudain, Hermione vint à son secours. Pour le sortir de l'embarras, elle raconta une histoire à elle. Elle dit en souriant au blond :

« Oh, j'viens de me rappeler un truc. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. »

« Vas-y, raconte… » Demanda Camille.

« Bien, alors quand j'étais petite, je devais avoir 6 ans à peu près, je savais déjà ce que je voulais faire. Enfin, ça a changé depuis mais à l'époque je voulais m'occuper des petits enfants. Le truc, c'est que je ne savais pas ce que je disais. Je n'avais pas le bon mot. Je voulais puéricultrice mais c'est pas ce que je disais. Et aux repas de famille, à chaque fois que quelqu'un me demandait ce que je voulais faire plus grande, je répondais 'péripatéticienne'… »

Tout le monde explosa de rire, même Draco cette fois-ci. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était un côté d'Hermione qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais c'était vraiment drôle. Elle aussi rigolait mais elle continua :

« A chaque fois, je voyais la tête des gens quand je disais et je ne comprenais pas. J'étais sûre de moi. Et jamais personne n'a osé me dire que je disais une grosse connerie. Enfin, sauf mon oncle Joe. C'est le seul qui m'a posé la question deux fois… Donc, je lui ai ensuite répondu que je voulais m'occuper des enfants. Et c'est lui qui m'a dit qu'on disait puéricultrice. Alors, après ça,…j'étais déjà curieuse à l'époque… je lui ai demandé ce que voulait dire le mot que je répondais au gens. Là, il me demande si je sais comment on fait les bébés… Je réponds oui… »

« Attends, à 6 ans, tu sais déjà ça ? » Questionna Billy.

« Oh là, c'est une autre histoire ça… »

« Vas-y, accouche… » Demanda Steve, pendu aux lèvres de la brune.

« Bon, en fait, voilà, c'était un samedi après-midi et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ma mère était dans la cuisine et mon père dans le jardin. Heu…j'dois d'abord expliquer autre chose. En fait, mes parents, pour pimenter leur vie sexuelle, regardaient des vidéos pornos… »

Tout le monde commençait à comprendre la chute de l'histoire. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Et Draco encore plus. Décidemment, elle le surprenait de plus en plus. Elle poursuivit :

« Bref, donc, comme je m'ennuyais, j'ai voulu mettre un film et là, je suis tombée sur cette cassette, avec pour titre 'Les cochonnes en folie'. (autre éclat de rire général) Je savais pas, moi, à l'époque, je pensais que c'était un film sur les cochons, dans une ferme. Alors j'ai mis la cassette. Et j'ai pas compris pourquoi il y avait un homme et une femme à l'écran. En plus, j'avais mis la télé assez fort. D'un coup, j'ai vu ma mère courir vers moi, les bras en l'air. Elle a sorti la cassette et l'a jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce… »

« Et tout ça à 6 ans ? » Insista Billy.

« Oui, après, mes parents m'ont expliqué ce que je venais de voir. Ils ne m'ont pas menti et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris comment on faisait les bébés… Donc, pour revenir à Joe, il a répondu à ma question en disant qu'une péripatéticienne était une femme qui faisait l'amour pour de l'argent…Et voilà ! »

« Truc de fou… » Fut tout ce que put dire Camille.

Même Draco était sur le cul. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça d'Hermione mais les faits étaient là et il voyait bien dans son regard qu'elle ne mentait pas. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé comme ça et pourtant. Il regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était déjà 4h du matin. Il était crevé et avait envie de monter se coucher. Hermione le vit faire et suivit son regard. Elle vit l'heure puis regarda ses amis. Soudain, elle dit qu'il se faisait tard mais qu'ils étaient tous trop ivres pour rentrer. Elle ne voulait pas d'accident. Alors elle leur proposa de rester. Ils acceptèrent. Hermione tenta de se lever mais elle n'y arriva pas. La tête lui tournait sans doute. Draco proposa alors d'aller chercher les couvertures et oreillers. Elle accepta et le laissa se lever. Il monta et fouilla dans le dressing de la brune à la recherche de ce dont il avait besoin. Il trouva le tout bien rangé dans la dernière étagère. Il en prit plusieurs et redescendit. Il les donna à tous et ils s'installèrent comme ils purent pour ne pas trop avoir mal partout lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient. Draco voulait monter dans sa chambre mais Hermione lui demanda de lui servir d'oreiller pour la nuit. Il souffla mais un petit sourire apparut alors qu'il venait reprendre sa place. La brune se rallongea sur lui. Elle mit une couverture sur elle et tourna sa tête vers le torse du blond. Ca n'allait pas être facile pour lui de dormir. Elle ne fermait pas les paupières et le fixait sans ciller. Et voilà, ses yeux changeait encore de couleur. Ils étaient maintenant ambrés. Et surtout magnifiques. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux en même temps. Et détournèrent le regard. Hermione ferma les yeux et Draco regardait dehors en se demandant s'il allait réussir à dormir. Pourtant, le sommeil fut le plus fort. Il tomba de fatigue au bout de dix minutes, le temps qu'Hermione se cale confortablement. La nuit fut courte pour le blond. A chaque fois que la brune bougeait, il se réveillait en sursaut. Si bien qu'au bout de la vingtième fois, il ne se rendormit pas.

Il était 11h quand il regarda sa montre. La nuit qu'il venait de passer n'était pas vraiment réparatrice. Il ne bougea pas de peur de réveiller Hermione. Elle dormait encore. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il vivait avec Hermione Granger et il s'entendait bien avec elle. Même plus que bien. Il riait avec elle et ses amis et ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Et pourtant… Au moins, ici, les gens ne le jugeaient pas. Et la brune non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle était gentille avec lui, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Et ça, il lui en était reconnaissant. Oui, Draco Malfoy avait changé et pouvait être reconnaissant. Soudain, il vit Hermione ouvrir les yeux. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard et fixa Draco par la suite. Elle lui sourit et lui murmura d'aller dehors pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Ils sortirent tous les deux dans le jardin et se posèrent sur des transats. Hermione avait visiblement mal au crâne. Elle plaisanta sur le fait que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de gueules de bois. Draco rigola. Elle alluma ensuite une cigarette et en proposa une au blond. Il accepta. Hermione le dévisagea et dit en souriant :

« Tu fumes, toi ? »

« Ouais, mais j'avais plus de tunes pour en acheter. Au choix, je préfère manger plutôt que de fumer… »

« Oh, j'ai mal à la tête… »

« C'est ça quand on boit trop, Miss Granger ! » Plaisanta Draco.

« Oh, ça va… »

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle se tenait la tête entre les mains. Mais elle devait sentir le regard du blond sur elle car elle dit :

« Arrête de me fixer… »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa sans méchanceté. Pour toute réponse, il lui tira la langue. Puis ils se mirent à discuter tranquillement. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, pour changer. Ils s'amusèrent bien malgré que le mal de tête de la brune ne passait pas. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, on vit Billy émerger. Il dit que les autres étaient réveillés et qu'ils avaient fait du café. Draco et Hermione rentrèrent et se servirent une tasse chacun après avoir salué les autres. Camille regardait Hermione fixement. Et cette dernière levait les yeux au ciel. Elles se parlaient par le regard. Et Draco ne comprenait pas. Puis sans prévenir, les amis d'Hermione commencèrent à partir doucement. Camille et Billy furent les derniers à s'en aller. Hermione fit une petite remarque que seule Camille sembla comprendre. Décidemment, ces deux là se connaissaient par cœur. Puis, une fois que la brune eut fini sa tasse de café, elle vint vers Draco, lui déposa un bisou sur la joue et lui dit qu'elle montait dormir un peu. Il acquiesça, encore surpris par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir car elle avait déjà disparu.

La journée du dimanche passa vite. Draco était monté se coucher lui aussi. Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais après tout, il était jeune, une nuit presque blanche était supportable. Il dormit toute l'après-midi et lorsqu'il redescendit, Hermione était déjà en bas, en train de tout ranger. Il alla l'aider et elle le gratifia d'un sourire. Il esquissa un sourire aussi et leurs regards se bloquèrent. Mais Hermione fut la première à tourner la tête et à reprendre ses activités. Draco aida la brune à ranger le salon. Il y avait des cadavres de bouteilles partout. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à tout ranger. Quand il eurent fini, il était pas loin de 8h. Hermione partit faire la cuisine pendant que Draco sortait les poubelles. Fender avait disparu de la circulation. Il devait dormir dans une des deux chambres. En effet, Draco avait des poils partout sur le canapé lit dans l'ancien bureau. La brune faisait des pâtes, le truc simple mais qui passe toujours. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Et Draco pensait encore et toujours. Une semaine. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il vivait là. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas chercher d'appartement. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent. Et il était absolument hors de question qu'il demande de l'aide à l'amie de sa mère.

Hermione monta coucher assez tôt alors que le blond resta en bas pour regarder la télé. La soirée passa tranquillement et il monta se coucher vers 11h. Il ne travaillait pas le lendemain alors, il avait le temps pour bien récupérer. Il s'endormit immédiatement.

La journée du lundi passa aussi vite que celle du dimanche. Draco erra un peu dans la maison avant d'aller faire un tour à pied avec le chien. Il ne croisa personne, ni Benji, ni Janice. De ce fait, il poussa un peu plus loin et se retrouva dans un petit bois bien sympathique. _Je me demande si Hermione connait cet endroit ? _Puis, vers 4h, il rentra à la maison. Il se posa devant la télé et attendit le retour de la brune. Elle arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Il la salua et lui raconta sa journée. Elle ne connaissait pas le petit bois. _Il faudra que je lui montre !_ Ils mangèrent tout en parlant. Draco aimait bien discuté avec elle. C'était cool. Puis après ça, il montèrent dans la chambre de la brune pour jouer un peu de musique. Hermione chantait pendant que Draco jouait, comme toujours. Parfois, elle lui prenait la guitare des mains et lui montrait comment faire. En effet, il bloquait sur quelques accords que la brune lui expliquait. Il devait reconnaître, elle était vraiment douée. Quand ils en eurent assez, ils allèrent coucher. Demain, retour au travail.

Mardi, Draco devait se lever tôt pour aller au bar. A 8h, il était parti, Hermione dormant encore. Il lui laissa un mot comme elle le faisait souvent. Lorsqu'il arriva au bar, Benji était déjà là, mais pas les deux serveuses. Les deux amis partirent dans l'arrière cour pour réceptionner les livraisons. Ils ramenèrent le tout dans la cuisine, où Alicia et Jack commençaient déjà à préparer les plats. La matinée passa vite pour tout le monde et le midi, il fallait de nouveau servir les clients. Mais Draco aimait ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas le meilleur job du monde, mais au moins, ça rapportait de l'argent. Et aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de la paye. Le blond devait reconnaître qu'il était assez pressé. Il devait toujours donné £200 à Hermione pour qu'ensuite elle les rende à Joe. C'était ridicule mais au moins, il avait encore son travail.

L'après midi passa aussi rapidement que la matinée. Après le départ des derniers clients, il fallait nettoyer le bar pour le soir. Les quatre employés se mirent au travail tout en s'amusant, enfin sauf Emily. Selon Draco, elle devait encore espérer qu'il se fasse renvoyer. Tout le contraire de lui. La nuit tomba rapidement. Et c'était déjà bientôt l'heure de rouvrir le bar pour la soirée. Généralement, le mardi soir était calme. Ce n'était la sortie habituelle des gens. Ils venaient plus le jeudi et le vendredi soir. De ce fait, Draco parla pas mal avec Benji. Ce dernier voulait toujours savoir si ça se passait bien avec Hermione. Et Draco lui raconta le week-end. Benji affirma que les amis de la brune sont géniaux, toujours en train de plaisanter et de ne jamais se prendre au sérieux. Le blond acquiesça en rigolant. Ils servirent des verres toute la soirée mais le moment que tous attendaient arriva enfin.

Une fois que le bar eut fermé ces portes, Joe vint voir ces serveurs avec des enveloppes. C'était cliché mais le patron ne faisait pas confiance aux banques et aux virements. Les employés étaient assis et prenaient leur paye au fur et à mesure que Joe les distribuait. Draco se rendit compte que le patron n'avait pas la sienne. Il commença à paniquer un peu mais le boss lui dit :

« Draco, dans mon bureau ! »

Le blond lui obéit sans rien dire mais se retourna une dernière fois et vit que Benji et Janice lui lançaient un regard d'encouragement. Puis les deux hommes disparurent derrière la porte et entrèrent dans le bureau. Joe alla s'asseoir et invita Draco à faire de même. Le blond ne savait pas s'il devait parler ou non. Mais le patron dit en premier :

« Bien, jeune homme, j'ai à te parler. Si j'en crois mon calendrier, ça fait un mois que tu bosses pour moi. Je dois dire au départ que j'avais un peu peur de te prendre. C'est vrai que tu n'y connaissais rien. Tu m'as soutenu que tu apprenais vite et je t'ai cru…Et je ne regrette pas, c'est incroyable la rapidité avec laquelle tu as appris. Donc, voilà, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à faire un choix. Je vais arrêter de tourner autour du pot maintenant, bienvenue dans la maison, tu as le job, Draco… »

« Merci, Joe ! » Souffla le blond.

« De rien, tu le mérites vraiment. Alors voilà ce qui va se passer. Je vais te faire signer un contrat, juste pour être vraiment dans les règles. Il n'y a pas grand-chose de nouveau par rapport à ce que tu fais déjà. Juste, toutes les deux semaines, tu as le droit à un jour de repos. Si tu choisis de ne pas t'en servir, les jours de congés s'accumulent. Question paye : tu touches £900 par mois comme tout les autres. Voilà, je t'ai tout dit. Maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer… »

Joe sortit une feuille imprimée. Dessus était inscrit le contrat. Draco n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il avait un travail assuré. Il prit un crayon et signa. Ca y est, c'était fait. _Quand Hermione va savoir ça…_ Il devait absolument lui dire. _Minute ! Pourquoi je dois absolument lui dire ? Parce que je suis sûr qu'elle va être contente !_ Draco fut sorti de sa rêverie par Joe qui lui tendait l'enveloppe et une autre copie du contrat. Puis ils se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée. Draco retourna dans la salle et vit que les autres employés vaquaient à leur occupation. Benji fut le premier à demander :

« Alors ? »

« J'ai signé, je suis embauché pour de bon, fini la période d'essai. »

« Félicitations ! » Dirent Janice et Benji.

« Roh… » Fut ce que dit Emily qui disparut dans les vestiaires.

Mais Draco s'en fichait. Il était content. C'était vraiment la fin des problèmes. Tout allait mieux depuis un mois. Enfin !!! Plus de poisse ! Fini ! Il fut de nouveau sorti de ses pensées par Benji qui lui disait de ranger le bar et de faire la vaisselle. Draco fit ce qu'on lui demandait sans rechigner. Il était tellement surexcité qu'il alla très vite dans ses tâches. Il aida les autres à finir les leurs. Puis, vers 3h, ils avaient terminé. Draco retourna chez Hermione, pressé de lui dire la bonne nouvelle.

Lorsqu'il arriva, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il rentra grâce à ses clés et pesa le pour et le contre. Il hésitait à aller réveiller la brune. Encore en plein dilemme, il monta dans sa chambre mais remarqua que la porte de l'autre pièce était entrebâillée. Il hésita encore un instant puis ne résista pas. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Sinon, il ne dormirait pas de la nuit. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Il faisait sombre mais il commençait à connaître les lieux. Il arriva près du lit sans problème et s'assit sur le bord. Elle dormait profondément. Elle semblait paisible mais surtout, elle était magnifique. Il était encore énervé par la bonne nouvelle. Il fallait lui dire. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation supplémentaires, il secoua doucement la brune en disant :

« Hermione, réveille-toi, Hermione… »

« Mmh, laisse-moi tranquille, je dors… »

Elle lui tourna le dos sans même ouvrir un œil. Il ne tint plus, il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas vraiment et qu'elle l'entendait. Il lui dit alors doucement :

« Hermione, c'est fait, j'suis embauché au bar. J'ai signé le contrat aujourd'hui… »

« M'en fous… »Marmonna-t-elle.

Draco sentit comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Evidemment, il s'attendait à quoi, qu'elle saute de joie. Bien sûr que non, c'était toujours Granger. Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir cru que finalement, il avait peut-être une vraie amie dans ce bas monde. Il pensait à quoi. Lui qui était si content un instant auparavant, se sentait maintenant complètement nul. Mais, il se trompait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever du lit, il entendit une Hermione totalement réveillée dire :

« Quoi ? »

Elle se releva d'un coup et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait étonnée mais surtout ravie pour lui. Elle était vraiment contente pour lui. Et voilà, il s'était lourdement gouré. Elle en avait quelque chose à faire. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et reprit :

« T'es embauché ? Joe t'a fait signer ? (il acquiesça pour les deux questions). Mais c'est génial. C'est super pour toi, Draco…Félicitations. »

Elle était maintenant totalement réveillée et se tenait assise dans son lit. _Elle est contente pour moi ! Elle est contente pour moi ! J'en reviens pas !_ Elle fit alors quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort pour le féliciter. Le cœur de Draco fit un bond dans son estomac. Cette fille le surprendrait toujours. Mais toute bonne chose a toujours une fin. Elle se recula et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Enfin, c'était assez difficile parce que seule la lune éclairait la chambre. La pièce était silencieuse. Mais Hermione sourit à un moment. C'était un lycan, elle devait entendre le cœur de Draco battre à toute vitesse. Avec l'aide d'une impulsion, il se pencha en avant et cueillit ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser. Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle ne réagissait pas. Soudain, il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se leva brutalement, souhaita une bonne nuit à Hermione et disparut dans sa chambre. Il déplia le canapé inconsciemment. Et s'allongea toujours dans le même état. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Elle allait lui en vouloir après ça. C'était sûr. Il se sentait bête tout d'un coup. Il ferma les yeux et sans réfléchir passa sa langue sur les lèvres. Cerise ! Pas étonnant. Il essaya de s'endormir sans succès, ressassant encore et toujours la même chose. Il avait embrassé Hermione mais le pire (ou le mieux, ça dépend du point de vue), c'était qu'il ne regrettait pas. Il avait même envie de recommencer.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Bon j'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçu par rapport à ce que Draco n'attendait pas. Mais bon, j'imagine bien le truc, tu rentres d'une dure journée de labeur et tu trouves ta colloc complètement bourrée avec ses amis dans le même état, c'est pas vraiment génial, n'est-ce pas? Donc voilà, en revanche, ça aide car ça enlève pas mal d'inhibitions (ça se dit comme ça???) Hermione se lâche un peu plus. **

**Honnêtement, je les trouve tous les deux trop mignons. Ils se rapprochent doucement mais c'est ça qui est drôle, tout en douceur, un pas après l'autre. J'apprécie la fin quand Draco tient absolument à dire à Hermione qu'il a le job et que comme elle est encore endormie, elle répond n'importe quoi. La réaction des deux par lma suite indique qu'ils commencent à vraiment bien s'apprécier. Bref, la suite au prochain épisode...**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_ **

**_Naouko_: Ouais, je suis d'accord avec toi, vivement qu'ils sortent ensemble^^ Patience, faut y aller en douceur, n'oublie que ce sont deux anciens ennemis. Avec toutes ces nouvelles émotions, ils doivent d'abord s'apprivoiser. Par contre, c'est vrai que j'ai bien ri quand tu as écrit que nos conversations sur les voisins t'avaient donné une idée... Comme quoi, il suffit de pas grand-chose. En tout cas, je lirais cette fic avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Tiens moi au courant quand tu commenceras à la publier!!!**

**_P.Y.:_ Ta review me touche vraiment. Je dois dire que cette fic n'est pas évidente car en fin de compte, c'est une tranche de vie dans l'existence de deux personnes qui se retrouvent par hasard. Un peu comme pas mal de films français. Je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et donc, c'est pas facile de rendre une période donnée de la vie de Draco et Hermione intéressante pour les lecteurs. Donc ta review me rassure et me donne vraiment l'envie de continuer. En tout cas, la routine continue et j'essaie de donner l'impression que pour les deux, vivre ensemble est une chose assez banale finalement. Bisouxxx**

**_Camille Malefoy_: Ca me fait toujours plaisir de te retrouver toutes les semaines et de discuter un peu avec toi. Ravie que la partie sur les loups-garous te plaise. C'est vrai que je m'éloigne de la vision de JKR mais bon, j'adore les lycanthropes et j'ai ma propre façon de le percevoir. Bref, voilà, nous avons droit dans ce chapitre à un autre rapprochement de taille quand même. J'espère, du moins, que le début a été à la hauteur de tes espérances. C'est vrai que c'est pas grand chose mais au moins, Draco voit une Hermione qui se lâche vraiment et ça aide au rapprochement... A très vite, bisouxxx**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	15. Balade sur le Chemin de Traverse

_**Disclaimer: Je ne possède toujours rien, à part l'histoire. **_

_**Bon, eh bien nous y voilà. Deuxième chapitre de la semaine et dernier pour les deux semaines à venir. Je pars en vacances et en profites donc pour faire une petite pause. Je vais continuer à écrire mais je ne publierais pas. **_

_**En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!!**_

_**Ps: Hermione's POV.**_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Balade sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla vers 8h. Elle avait cours à 10h mais elle avait rendez-vous avec ses amis avant le cours, pour prendre un café. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer car elle n'était pas en avance. Elle déjeuna rapidement et monta s'habiller. Elle sauta dans la douche et laissa l'eau couler sur elle. Quand elle redescendit, Draco était déjà réveillé. Il était dans la cuisine, assis et buvant son café. Hermione se souvenait du baiser qu'il lui avait donné cette nuit. Elle n'avait pas réagi trop surprise pour le faire. Et il était parti avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoique ce soit. Si ça avait duré plus longtemps, elle aurait sans doute répondu. Quand Draco avait vu Hermione arriver, il avait baissé la tête immédiatement. La brune ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi. Regrettait-il ce qu'il s'était passé même si ce n'était pas grand-chose ? Il semblait gêné. Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas lire dans son esprit alors elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il s'y passait. L'ambiance était tendu. Elle entendait très bien les battements du cœur de Draco. Comme hier soir. Enfin, elle ne savait dire si c'était le cœur du blond qu'elle entendait ou le sien. En effet, depuis quelques temps, elle sentait comme une gêne quand elle était près de lui. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus. Mais en tout cas, une chose était sûre, elle aimait bien la présence de Draco. Elle se sentait bien quand il était là. C'était un grand changement. Mais elle ne savait pas comment lui montrer. En gros, elle était en pleine confusion.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle se décida enfin à parler. Elle salua Draco qui lui répondit d'une petite voix. Bonjour l'ambiance ! Soudain, comme par magie, le téléphone sonna. Draco sursauta alors qu'Hermione se ruait sur le combiné. Elle décrocha. C'était Camille. La blonde lui expliqua que cet après-midi, elle allait au Chemin de Traverse car Arthur était en Angleterre pour quelques temps et Camille voulait vraiment le voir. Elle proposait à Hermione de venir avec elle car la brune le connaissait aussi, elle l'avait rencontré en France trois ans auparavant. Avec un peu de réticence, Hermione dit qu'elle était de la partie. Camille dit que Draco aussi pouvait venir. La brune allait lui proposer mais elle devait raccrocher car elle devait y aller. Elle allait être en retard. En tout cas, avec tout ça, elle allait devoir sécher les cours de l'après-midi. Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Arthur que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle fixa Draco qui leva les yeux. Elle lui dit :

« Cet aprèm, on va au Chemin de Traverse avec Camille pour voir un ami. Et elle t'invite à venir. Ca te tente ? »

« Heu… Je sais pas trop… » Dit-il, le regard fuyant.

« Oh, allez, s'te plaît ! » Insista la brune.

« Mais je le connais pas, ton ami… Et puis, j'ai pas très envie de retourner là-haut… »

« Parce que tu crois que moi, j'en ai envie… Allez s'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît !!! »

« Pourquoi tu veux que je vienne absolument ? »

« Parce que j'en ai envie. Et puis, je me sentirais moi seule ! »

« Y'a Camille qui sera là aussi. J'vois pas pourquoi t'as besoin de moi pour y aller ! »

« Oui, mais t'habites toujours chez moi et je peux toujours te foutre à la porte si j'en ai envie… »

« C'est du chantage. (Hermione acquiesça avec un grand sourire.) Si je comprends bien, j'ai pas le choix. » Souffla-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça une nouvelle fois et sut qu'elle avait gagné. Draco leva les yeux et la fixa tout en disant :

« Très bien, je viens… »

« Merci ! »

Elle alla vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres comme il l'avait fait hier. Ce n'était qu'un petit smack mais lorsqu'elle recula, Draco avait les yeux grands ouverts, surpris par le geste. Hermione sourit timidement et dit pour dissiper la gêne :

« J'dois y aller, j'vais être en retard. Je rentre vers 11h30, donc je mange avec toi. Camille nous rejoint à 1h30 ici et on part ensemble. A tout à l'heure ! »

Puis elle disparut sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle sortit et monta en voiture. Elle souffla un coup. _Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je l'embrasse ? Bref, n'y pensons plus, en route pour la fac !_ Elle démarra et s'engagea sur le périphérique. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Draco et au fait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés deux fois de suite en moins d'une journée. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Un mois auparavant, il n'existait plus pour elle. Et voilà, il était revenu dans sa vie sans prévenir et maintenant, c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas haï pendant des années. C'était vraiment bizarre. Elle arriva à la fac avec un peu d'avance ce qui l'étonna. Elle était sûre d'arriver en retard. Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la route. Elle retrouva Kara qui était déjà là et les autres ne furent pas longs à arriver. Ils allèrent boire leur café avant d'aller en cours. C'était une matière ennuyante mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était obligatoire et important pour l'année. Et le prof était plus que rasoir. Mais bon ! L'heure passa vite et Hermione dit au revoir à ses amis. Billy l'arrêta et lui demanda :

« Tu manges pas avec nous ? »

« Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec Camille. On va voir un ami. D'ailleurs, je serais pas en cours, cet aprèm. Vous m'excuserez auprès du prof ? »

« Moon qui sèche ? Whaou ! C'est rare ! T'inquiète, on te couvre… » Répondit Kara.

« Merci. Bon j'y vais. A demain ! »

Ils lui dirent au revoir avant de la voir disparaître dans le parking. Elle rentra doucement chez elle. Quand elle arriva, Draco était dans le canapé, devant la télé. Elle allait râler qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose mais en avançant dans la pièce, elle vit que la table était mise et vu l'odeur, il y avait quelque chose sur le feu. Elle était agréablement surprise. Elle toussa un coup pour signaler sa présence. Draco se retourna vivement et la regarda. Elle lui sourit et alla s'asseoir près de lui. Il ne dit rien. C'était comme s'ils avaient habité ensemble depuis des années. Soudain, sans prévenir, Draco se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour surveiller le repas. Hermione le suivit et s'assit dans la cuisine. Elle était toujours surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de parler. C'était incroyable. Mais elle appréciait. Elle appréciait vraiment. Soudain, sous le coup de l'impulsion, elle se leva et alla vers la blond. Elle se plaça derrière lui et posa ses mains sur le ventre de Draco. Il frissonna un peu et manqua de faire tomber la cuillère. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et regarda par-dessus l'épaule du blond. Ca avait l'air bon. Elle ne savait pas que Draco cuisinait. Elle ne bougea pas et se colla contre lui. Elle sentait leurs deux cœurs battre à toute vitesse. Finalement, pour se changer les idées, il regarda Hermione et lui dit :

« Je fais du riz avec des côtes d'agneau. Mais j'attends pour les faire cuire. »

Hermione sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en lui disant merci. Elle trouvait ça vraiment gentil de sa part. Elle lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'aide mais il lui ordonna d'aller s'asseoir et de le laisser faire. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils passaient à table. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant. Et comme toujours, le silence était certes appréciable mais les discussions entre les deux l'étaient aussi. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude en peu de temps. Une semaine et demi qu'il vivait là et ça allait de mieux en mieux. Hermione retrouvait de temps en temps le bon vieux Malfoy et ça la faisait bien marrer. Une fois le repas fini, Draco désigna la cuisine à la brune en lui disant :

« J'ai fait le repas, tu fais la vaisselle. »

Hermione lui tira la langue mais alla quand même dans la cuisine pour laver les assiettes. Draco la regarda faire avec un immense sourire vainqueur. La brune vaquait à ses occupations et après un moment, le blond se décida à venir l'aider un peu. Elle lavait, il essuyait. Ils se remirent à discuter et ne virent pas le temps passer. Ils s'amusaient à deux. Il était pas loin d'une heure de l'après-midi et Camille arrivait bientôt. Une fois la vaisselle finie, Draco et Hermione montèrent dans leurs chambres pour terminer de se préparer. La brune était assise sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Trois ans, trois ans qu'elle n'était pas retournée dans le monde sorcier ! Elle angoissait un peu, des tas de questions tourbillonnant dans la tête. La plupart commençait par des 'et si…' mais aucune n'avait de réponse. Elle devait le reconnaître, elle avait peur d'y retourner. Mais voilà, Arthur était un très bon ami. Elle l'avait rencontré en France en même temps que Camille. C'était un sorcier qui venait de Beaux-Bâtons lui aussi. Elle gardait de très bons souvenirs dont il faisait souvent parti. Alors, pour lui, elle voulait bien faire l'effort de retourner dans le monde sorcier. Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Camille était là.

Hermione descendit les escaliers et alla ouvrir. Camille lui sauta littéralement dessus sans le temps à la brune de réagir. Elles se saluèrent joyeusement alors que Draco arrivait. La blonde dit qu'il était temps de se mettre en route. Ce n'était pas bien de faire attendre les gens et Arthur les attendait là-bas dans un bar du nom de Pixies. Pour aller plus vite, ils prirent la voiture d'Hermione. La route ne fut pas trop longue, en pleine journée comme ça, il n'y avait quasiment personne sur le périphérique. La brune gara sa voiture dans une rue pas très loin du Chaudron Baveur. Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers la bar-passage. _Rien n'a changé ! C'est toujours le même bar !_ Ils entrèrent et saluèrent le barman dont le nom avait échappé à la brune. Ils allèrent dans l'arrière cour et frappèrent les pierres pour ouvrir le passage. Le mur s'écarta alors qu'ils apercevaient le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione regarda Camille et croisa les doigts. Puis, après un dernier soupir de la brune et de Draco, ils s'avancèrent.

La rue n'était pas bondée mais tout de même passante. Il n'y avait que des adultes majoritairement et des enfants en bas âge, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Les boutiques n'avaient pas changé, c'étaient toujours les mêmes vieux et poussiéreux magasins. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de nouveautés. A part quelques nouveaux commerces que la brune ne connaissait pas, le reste était toujours pareil. Ils déambulèrent dans le rue à la recherche du bar. Au bout d'un moment, ils passèrent devant Gringott's. Ils ne devaient plus être très loin. Hermione observait les passants, espérant ne pas croiser une tête connue. Elle regardait de temps en temps Draco qui, lui, gardait les yeux baissés vers le sol. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que la plupart des gens le dévisageait, les yeux remplis de mépris. Alors, ils n'avaient pas encore oublié la guerre et le fait que Draco avait été du mauvais côté. Instinctivement, elle lui attrapa la main et la serra de manière réconfortante. Il la fixa un instant et fit un signe de tête. La présence l'un de l'autre aidait beaucoup à supporter ce retour dans ce monde. Il serra la main de la brune. Ils avaient besoin de réconfort et ils réussissaient à se l'apporter mutuellement. Soudain, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bar en question. Ils entrèrent et firent le tour de la salle du regard, à la recherche d'Arthur. Il ne fut pas long à trouver. Il les avait entré et s'était levé pour leur faire signe. Les trois nouveaux arrivants allèrent dans la direction du garçon. Camille avait un immense sourire, contente de le retrouver. Lorsqu'ils furent devant Arthur, la blonde se jeta dans ses bras. Hermione étudia son ami. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, à part qu'il avait coupé sa tignasse brune et avait maintenant les cheveux courts. En revanche, il gardait ce regard pétillant et cette joie de vivre. Quand Camille lâcha enfin Arthur, ce dernier s'approcha de la brune et la serra elle aussi. Ce fut à ce moment seulement qu'Hermione lâcha la main de Draco. Après ce fut le tour du blond. Arthur avança sa main tout en disant :

« Bonjour, je suis Arthur. »

« Draco… » Dit-il en serrant la main du brun.

« Ravi de te rencontrer. »

« De même. »

Ils s'assirent et la serveuse arriva pour prendre leurs commandes. Qui arrivèrent aussitôt grâce à la magie. Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée avant de commencer à discuter. Hermione était vraiment contente de le revoir. Elle s'était amusée avec lui en France. Ils étaient même sortis ensemble pendant deux mois. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment marché, alors plutôt que de perdre leur amitié, ils avaient rompu. Mais il était toujours pareil. Il blaguait bien en général. Hermione essayait de se concentrer sur ce que disait son ami, mais elle entendait un brouhaha dans la salle qui était assez insupportable. Elle saisissait quelques phrases par-ci, par-là. Ils parlaient de Draco. Ils se demandaient ce qu'il faisait là et surtout avec Hermione Granger. Elle dut faire un immense effort de concentration pour revenir dans la conversation, chose qu'elle arriva à faire plus ou moins. Camille parlait beaucoup avec Arthur, en même temps, c'était normal, ils se connaissaient depuis plus de dix ans. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers Draco. Il avait les yeux baissés vers son verre et les poings serrés sous la table. En fin de compte, c'était encore plus dur pour lui de revenir ici. Elle l'avait forcé mais maintenant, elle commençait à comprendre sa réticence. Alors, elle attrapa de nouveau sa main et la serra. Il desserra son poing pour répondre à la brune. Arthur remarqua bien l'endroit où la main d'Hermione se tenait et curieux de nature, il demanda au blond :

« Alors, Draco, comment tu connais Moon ? »

« Heu… On était dans la même école. Poudlard… »

« Oh, alors t'es un vieil ami ? »

« Pas exactement, non… »

« En fait, on se détestait à Poudlard. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, Arthur, c'est Malfoy ! » Intervint Hermione.

« Oh, le fameux Draco Malfoy, j'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Oh, donc, tu dois savoir des trucs sur Moon qu'on ne sait pas… »

« En effet…. »

« Vas-y, balance ! » Demanda Arthur.

« J'crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Répondit le blond en serrant les dents car Hermione lui plantait les ongles dans sa main.

Arthur n'insista pas et changea de sujet. Il raconta un peu les nouveaux ragots qui circulaient à Toulouse. Qui était avec qui, qui avait plaqué qui. Ils parlèrent un peu de leurs études aussi. Arthur étudiait l'hôtellerie et voulait ouvrir un hôtel de luxe dans le monde sorcier. Il avait bientôt fini ses cours et cherchait des fonds pour son projet. Puis soudain, tout se passa très vite. Une personne à la table juste à côté d'eux était en train de manger quand il se coupa avec son couteau. Il commença à saigner. Hermione ne put résister. L'odeur du sang la mettait toujours dans un état terrifiant. Elle tourna la tête violemment vers la table et regarda l'homme se tenir le doigt et tenter d'arrêter le saignement. Elle sentit son cœur battre dans ses tempes et ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Le sang lui faisait toujours un effet impressionnant. Elle ne quittait pas l'homme des yeux, la bête en elle se réveillant d'un seul coup. Elle était le prédateur et cet homme était la proie. Au moindre mouvement, elle était prête à se jeter sur lui. Elle entendit les cœurs de ses compagnons battre à toute vitesse, car ils savaient très bien que quand elle était dans cet état, elle était dangereuse. Mais elle ne pouvait détourner son regard. Elle entendait bien Camille l'appeler mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à luter. Elle commença à passer la langue sur ses lèvres. Elle adorait cette odeur, celle du sang. C'était comme une drogue pour elle et le seul moyen d'assouvir son manque était de céder à la tentation. Mais au fond d'elle, Hermione savait très bien qu'elle devait résister. Elle ne pouvait pas sauter sur cet homme dans un lieu public. Elle entendit les voix de Camille, Arthur et Draco qui lui demandaient de revenir. De ne pas céder. Soudain, comme une sensation lointaine, elle sentit la main de Draco resserrer la sienne. Elle ne quitta pas du regard l'homme alors que le blond exerçait des pressions de plus en plus insistantes sur sa main. Elle détourna le regard lentement vers Draco, toujours dans son état de transe et le vit avec les yeux inquiets. Inquiet, pourquoi était-il inquiet ? Sans prévenir, la présence du blond l'apaisa. Elle ferma les yeux et respira lentement plusieurs fois de suite. Elle serrait toujours la main du blond comme si c'était le seul moyen de la ramener à la réalité. Et enfin, elle réussit à se contrôler. Elle revint à elle-même.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa Draco. Elle sentait encore l'odeur du sang mais elle n'en avait plus envie. D'un coup, elle se sentit dégoutée d'avoir tellement eu besoin de vouloir sauter sur cet homme. Elle ne mangeait pas les humains. C'était contre sa nature. Elle se plongea dans le regard acier de Draco et respira une dernière fois avant de tourner les yeux vers Camille et Arthur. Ce dernier dit :

« Whaou, c'est toujours aussi impressionnant. »

« Ouais, je sais, heureusement que ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. » Répondit Hermione.

« Tu sais, je fais toujours des cauchemars à cause de toi. La fois où tu es revenue avec tes vêtements déchiquetés et du sang partout. Je te jure, je me réveille toujours en sueur à cause de toi. »

« Désolé… » S'excusa Hermione.

Elle se souvenait très bien de ce jour. Ils étaient partis en week-end au bord d'un lac dans les Pyrénées. Le problème était que la pleine lune tombait justement à ce moment là. Elle ne savait pas se contrôler à l'époque et durant la nuit, elle s'était transformée et était partie à la chasse. Elle avait trouvé des moutons qu'elle avait dévoré un par un. Le lendemain matin, elle avait rejoint ses amis, du sang partout. Elle avait fait peur à tout le monde, et heureusement qu'ils étaient tous des sorciers, sinon, elle aurait du mal à expliquer la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. A partir de ce moment, Arthur et Camille avaient commencé à appeler la brune Moon, référence directe à la pleine lune mais aussi au caractère d'Hermione. Elle adorait la nuit et la lumière pâle de la lune. Mais surtout, Hermione était comme cet astre, lunatique, changeant d'humeur rapidement. Quand Camille et elle étaient arrivées en Angleterre, la blonde avait continué à l'appeler Moon et tous les nouveaux amis de la brune avaient repris ce surnom.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit des pas qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle leva la tête et vit Harry et Ginny arriver vers la table. La rousse avait coupé ses cheveux et abordé maintenant un carré qui lui donnait un visage plus mature. Quant à Harry, il avait laissé pousser les siens, lui tombant maintenant dans la nuque. Le couple approcha de la table, Ginny avec un immense sourire. Harry avait le même jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Draco. Les traits du brun se tendirent instantanément. Le blond avait relâché la main d'Hermione et serrait de nouveau les poings. Quand Harry et Ginny furent enfin devant la table, ce fut la rousse qui parla en première :

« Mione, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ici ! »

« Ouais, je sais… » Souffla la brune.

Inconsciemment, elle vérifia si le couple était seul. Mais personne n'arriva dans les minutes qui suivirent. Harry parla, la mâchoire serrée :

« Malfoy, j'en reviens que tu sois là, on pensait que tu étais mort depuis tout ce temps… »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui fixait Harry avec un regard empreint de mépris. Mais il ne répondit rien. Il gardait toujours les poings serrés sous la table si bien que les jointures devenaient blanches. Hermione regarda ensuite Camille et d'un seul regard, elle sut que la blonde pensait la même chose. La brune se décida enfin à parler :

« Fous-lui la paix, Harry… »

« Comment ça se fait qu'il soit avec toi, Mione ? » Demanda Harry.

« Il habite avec moi… » Fut la seule réponse qu'elle donna.

Maintenant, il pouvait imaginer ce qu'il voulait, Hermione s'en fichait. Harry et Ginny étaient toujours debout près de la table, mais le silence se fit d'un coup tendu. Hermione ne quittait pas du regard Camille, cherchant du soutien. Bien sûr, elle les considérait toujours comme ses amis, mais ils ne lui donnaient quasiment jamais de nouvelles. Elle n'était même plus sûre de faire partie de leurs amis. Elle leur en voulait un peu pour l'avoir laisser tomber aussi facilement. Surtout Harry. Ginny se donnait la peine de passer voir Hermione de temps en temps. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry. Ginny sentant bien la gêne, tendit sa main gauche en avant et laissa apparaître une bague de fiançailles serti d'un diamant à son annulaire. Elle dit en souriant :

« Harry et moi sommes fiancés. D'ailleurs, on devait venir te voir pour te l'annoncer mais les préparatifs prennent du temps. Plus que je ne l'imaginais. Bref, comme t'es là, tiens, tu es invitée à venir aux noces qui auront lieu le 18 mars. J'avais aussi pensé que tu pourrais être ma demoiselle d'honneur. On est amies depuis tellement longtemps que je ne l'imagine pas autrement… »

« Ecoute, Gin', c'est gentil mais je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je suis contente pour vous mais je ne me sens pas le courage de l'affronter. Tu comprends, j'espère ? »

« S'te plaît, Mione, me laisse pas tomber. Pas un jour si important. Mione ?… J'ai besoin de toi… »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bien sût qu'elle avait envie d'y aller mais en même temps, ça voudrait revoir tout le monde, y compris lui… Ginny lui demandait quelque chose d'assez dur à accepter. En plus, elle invoquait des années d'amitié. Seulement voilà, depuis quelques temps, Hermione se demandait où toutes ces années étaient passées. Ginny avait certes un travail prenant, à Ste Mangouste. Et Hermione comprenait ça mais un petit bonjour de temps en temps ne faisait pas de mal. Pas seulement, une fois tous les trois mois. Finalement, la brune répondit qu'elle allait y réfléchir et qu'elle les tenait au courant. Ginny comprit très bien l'hésitation de son amie. Après tout ce qui s'était passé… Le couple laissa les quatre amis ensemble. Camille demanda à Hermione ce qu'elle comptait mais la brune n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Arthur demanda si c'était ses amis de Poudlard ce à quoi elle répondit que oui mais elle n'avait quasiment aucune nouvelle. Camille continua en disant que ça faisait maintenant trois ans et qu'il était peut-être temps qu'elle passe au-dessus de tout ça. Et que ce mariage était l'occasion de faire le point. Hermione ne répondit rien et se leva. Elle avait mal à la tête et souhaitait rentrer chez elle. Camille dit qu'elle voulait encore rester un peu avec Arthur. Hermione acquiesça et ramassa ses affaires. Draco se leva aussi et dit qu'il rentrait avec la brune. Après avoir dit au revoir aux deux autres, ils se mirent en route. Ils étaient silencieux, Draco devait encore être tendu à cause d'Harry et Hermione pour les raisons déjà énoncées. Ils marchèrent assez vite, la tête baissée tous les deux. De ce fait, ils se retrouvèrent assez rapidement au Chaudron Baveur. Hermione voulait partir d'ici au plus vite. Au plus ça allait, au plus elle détestait cet endroit. Elle se dirigea vers la voiture et démarra une fois que Draco fut installé. Puis, elle roula vers la maison. Ils arrivèrent une nouvelle très rapidement, Hermione ayant roulé très vite. Une fois rentrés, Hermione se servit une bière et tenta de faire passer son énervement. Draco arriva dans la cuisine, l'air dépité. Ils avaient l'air bien, là tous les deux, l'un assis à la table et l'autre adossée à l'évier. Hermione fixa le blond et lui dit :

« Je suis désolée pour ce que Harry t'a dit tout à l'heure… »

« T'as pas à t'excuser pour lui. C'est pas toi qui a dit ça… Et c'est pas de ta faute si Harry est un crétin. »

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main pour le faire se lever. Il la prit sans rechigner. Là, la brune le serra dans ses bras. Elle en avait besoin et envie. Draco ne réagit pas immédiatement. Mais Hermione ne le lâchait pas. Elle avait placée sa tête dans le cou du blond et gardait les yeux fermés. Draco posa enfin ses mains dans le dos de la brune et la serra à son tour. Il la maintint contre lui en la gardant le plus près possible. Ils restèrent 5 bonnes minutes ainsi sans rien dire, juste à rester l'un contre l'autre. Hermione se sentait bien, plus rien ne l'importunait. Soudain, elle se recula et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle murmura :

« Merci… »

Puis, lentement, elle rapprocha son visage de celui du blond et l'embrassa. D'abord du bout des lèvres. Mais cette fois-ci, il était hors de question qu'il se défile. Elle sentit qu'il tentait de se reculer mais elle plaça ses mains sur la nuque de Draco et le força à rester. Elle se doutait qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il devait être en proie aux mêmes émotions qu'Hermione ressentait en ce moment. Mais elle faisait face et espérait que Draco fasse de même. Soudain, il répondit au baiser. Elle sentit les lèvres du blond remuer. D'abord tout doucement, puis le baiser devint plus intense. Plus passionné aussi. Les mains de Draco se baladaient dans le dos d'Hermione et la maintenaient fermement contre lui. Hermione entrouvrît les lèvres. Draco comprit le message. Ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter mais tout humain a besoin de respirer et ce fut pour cette raison qu'ils s'interrompirent. Ca, plus le fait que Fender avait aboyé, les faisant sursauter. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Ils venaient d'échanger leur premier vrai baiser. Avec un sourire naissant, ils s'en rendirent compte. Leur premier vrai baiser…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Eh, bien! Quelle affaire, cette petite ballade sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je trouvais ça intéressant de les ramener un peu dans le monde sorcier après trois ans d'absence afin de montrer que les gens ne changent pas d'opinion. Le plus dur est vraiment pour Draco mais grâce à la présence d'Hermione, il arrive à surmonter ça. Je les trouve trop mignons dans ce chapitre, car c'est la première fois qu'ils se tiennent par la main et ils se rapprochent de plus en plus.**

**Par ailleurs, on peut voir qu'Hermione à parfois du mal à contrôler son côté lycanthrope. J'aimais bien cette idée de la rendre complètement folle avec l'odeur du sang. Bon, c'est vrai, le passage est un peu gore, je le reconnais. Je trouve ça mignon, car c'est grâce à Draco qu'elle revient sur Terre. D'ailleurs dans un chapitre futur, elle se transformera vraiment. Il y a aussi la rencontre avec Harry et Ginny. Qui se passe pas forcément bien... Mais vous saurez pourquoi plus tard...**

**Et enfin, OUAIS, le premier vrai baiser. Il fallait bien que ça avance un peu quand même... En tout cas, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, mais bon, je ne laisse pas trop de suspens à la fin. Vous n'êtes donc pas trop en reste^^**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_Camille Malefoy_: Merci beaucoup pour cette review. J'adore!!! Oui, c'est vrai que Draco a enfin un travail, la fin des ennuis, et ça le soulage un peu. Par contre, ce n'était pas le premier baiser, le vrai apparaît dans ce chapitre et c'est Hermione qui prend les devants... Draco est toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec elle... Mais il apprend, doucement... Il y a aussi le côté lycan qui réapparaît. Hermione a parfois du mal à se contrôler. Ce qui peut faire un peu peur quand même. ^^ En tout cas, bonnes vacances et à bientôt. Bisouxxx...**

**_P.Y_.: LOL! La voici la suite!!! Eh, non, le côté lycan, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Mais ça arrive!!! Voilà, j'espère que la réaction d'Hermione t'aura plu ainsi que la petite balade sur le Chemin de Traverse... A bientôt!**

**_Naouko_: Tu sais quoi, je garde l'histoire des voisins en réserve aussi. Je veux d'abord lire la tienne avant pour ne pas faire la même chose. Ouais, premier baiser, c'était plutôt un smack rapide... Le premier baiser est dans ce chapitre. Mais en tout cas, je les trouve trop mignons à deux... J'espère que çàa t'aura plu. Bisouxxx.**

**A très vite tout le monde...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_ **


	16. Les temps changent et les gens aussi

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient à part ce que vous ne connaissez et qui sort de mon imagination ^-^**_

_**Eh, oui! Me revoilà, j'ai été plutôt longue, en fait je ne suis rentrée que mardi et après, j'ai été pas mal occupée jusqu'aujourd'hui!!! Donc voici un nouveau chapitre!**_

_**Bonne lecture!!! **_

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Les temps changent et les gens aussi…

Draco n'en revenait simplement pas. Hermione venait de l'embrasser. Il la tenait encore dans ses bras et la fixait avec un sourire au bord des lèvres. C'était incroyable. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans ses tempes. Après quelques instants à se regarder en silence, Draco lâcha enfin Hermione et partit dans le salon sans un mot. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Tout avait changé tellement rapidement qu'il était totalement perdu. Il s'assit dans le canapé, amorphe. Il repensa à tout ce qui venait de se passer récemment : son boulot, habiter avec Hermione et devenir ami avec elle et maintenant ce baiser. Il se rappela la journée qu'il venait de passer avec elle et ses amis. Le fait de retourner dans le monde sorcier avait ravivé de mauvais souvenirs. Mais la présence d'Hermione l'avait rassuré. Pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, elle lui avait tenu la main, cherchant du réconfort, elle aussi mais surtout lui en apportant. Il s'était senti mieux en un instant mais avait gardé la tête baissée, ne voulant pas affronter le regard des gens. Et ce soir, voilà qu'elle l'embrassait. Après un petit moment d'hésitation, il avait répondu au baiser, savourant chaque instant. Il se rendit compte qu'il aimerait bien que ça se reproduise mais il ne savait pas dans quel état était Hermione. Etait-ce juste un baiser de remerciement ou était-ce plus ? Il avait peur de connaître la réponse. Mais d'un autre côté, en un jour de temps, il y avait eu de smacks et un baiser. Soudain, il fut sorti de ses pensées par Hermione qui lui demandait ce qu'il voulait manger. Et ce fut ainsi que la vie reprit son cours normal.

La soirée du mercredi soir se passa tranquillement au bar. Il n'y avait pas eu foule. Le lendemain matin, en se levant, il retrouva Hermione dans la cuisine en train de déjeuner. Il alla s'asseoir à la table après avoir salué la brune. C'était un peu tendu entre les deux. Draco ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle après la baiser du soir d'avant. Il ne savait quelle attitude adopter. Faire comme si de rien n'était ou en parler ? Finalement, il choisit de se taire et de laisser le temps faire les choses. Hermione lui dit qu'elle rentrerait manger vers 13h et qu'après, elle partait au bar pour répéter car le nouveau concert des Gaby's était vendredi soir. Un mois était déjà passé depuis le dernier concert. Draco n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Tout allait tellement vite ces derniers temps. Hermione lui demanda s'il voulait venir les voir répéter et il accepta. Elle lui dit alors qu'ils partiraient ensemble après le repas. Elle n'avait pas cours de l'après-midi, le prof étant absent. Elle devait rejoindre les autres au bar. Il y aurait certainement Benji et Janice aussi qui aimaient bien venir les voir jouer. Le rendez-vous fut fixé et Hermione partit en cours.

Draco en profita pour réfléchir encore un peu à tout ce qui se passait dernièrement dans sa vie. Il réalisait doucement que la poisse qu'il trainait depuis trois ans semblait s'être envolée depuis quelques temps. Tout cela depuis qu'il travaillait au bar et qu'il avait revu Hermione. Comme si elle lui portait chance. Il passa la matinée devant la télé en attendant le midi. Après, il préparerait le repas. Il n'y avait rien de bien à la télévision alors il partit dans la chambre d'Hermione pour jouer un peu de guitare. C'était toujours mieux que de s'ennuyer en bas. Fender l'avait suivi et était maintenant allongé sur le lit, à côté de Draco. Le blond appréciait bien le chien même s'il ronflait mais maintenant, ça n'avait plus d'importance car il avait sa chambre. Il était toujours surpris même après une semaine et demi qu'Hermione lui ait aménagé un endroit à lui. C'était assez basique mais largement mieux que son ancien appartement. Il avait maintenant la guitare entre les mains et grattait les cordes. Il jouait une des chansons d'Hermione. Apparemment, ça serait une de celles qu'elle jouerait le lendemain. Il commençait à bien les connaître, Hermione et lui avaient souvent répété ensemble. Au bout d'un long moment, il regard l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il était pas loin de 12h30 et la brune allait bientôt rentrer. Il descendit rapidement dans la cuisine et sortit les ingrédients et ustensiles pour préparer le repas. Il regarda dans le frigo et fit ce qui lui tombait sous la main. En fin de compte, ce fut des steaks avec des frites au four. Il remarqua qu'un paquet de cigarettes avait été laissé sur la table. Draco le prit en vit qu'il était encore à moitié plein. Ca lui donna envie alors, il sortit et en alluma une en attendant que le repas cuise. Hermione ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, il était presque 1h. Il savoura chaque bouffée de la cigarette quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Hermione venait d'arriver. Il écrasa le petit tube et le lança dans le cendrier. Puis, il rentra et alla surveiller le repas. Hermione se trouvait maintenant dans la cuisine et caressait Fender. Elle n'avait pas vu le blond mais elle dut sentir sa présence car elle se releva vivement avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. Comme souvent ces derniers temps quand il voyait la brune. Sans prévenir, elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue. Puis, elle alla mettre la table. Draco ne savait toujours pas comment agir avec elle. Au contraire, du côté d'Hermione, elle continuait d'être elle-même. C'était vraiment étrange, en fin de compte. Il ne comprenait ce qu'elle attendait de lui et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de mettre la table, elle ouvrit le frigo et sortit deux bières qu'elle décapsula. Elle en tendit à Draco et but une gorgée dans l'autre. Puis elle dit :

« On a rendez-vous au bar à 2h. Mmmh… Ca sent bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau ce matin ? »

« Heu, pas grand-chose. J'ai regardé la télé et joué un peu de guitare. Rien de bien passionnant. Et toi, c'a été ton cours ? »

« Génial, ils sont tous en train de nous rabâcher aux oreilles que les partiels approchent. Qu'il faut bosser, et tout le blabla habituel… Mais bon, on a l'habitude. Tiens au fait, t'as le bonjour de Billy. »

Draco sourit quand il entendit le nom de Billy. Il aimait bien ce type. Il était drôle et assez taquin avec Hermione, ce qui était assez marrant car la brune réagissait toujours au quart de tour. Une fois que le repas fut prêt, ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent. Ils discutèrent ensemble comme souvent. Draco se dit qu'il était vraiment bien avec Hermione. Ils pouvaient parler de tout et de rien. Et c'était juste bien, juste ce qu'il fallait pour être à l'aise. Après le repas, Hermione fit la vaisselle avant de se mettre en route vers le bar. Il n'y avait personne sur la route, et ils arrivèrent à l'heure. Hermione déchargea le coffre avec l'aide de Draco. Elle avait pris ses deux guitares et ses amplis. A l'intérieur, il y avait déjà Janice et Benji qui étaient assis dans deux fauteuils, une bière devant eux. Il y avait du changement dans l'air. Ils semblaient encore plus proche qu'avant. Ils devaient enfin être ensemble. Draco avait bien remarqué que Janice plaisait à Benji et il était content pour eux. Hermione alla les saluer et se posa sur un fauteuil à son tour en attendant le reste du groupe. La blond les rejoignit aussi après avoir pris deux bières derrière le bar. Puis, ils se mirent à parler un peu avant de voir la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur Camille suivie de Tim et Josh. Ils avaient eux-aussi leur instrument sauf Josh qui après avoir salué tout le monde ressortit pour aller chercher la batterie. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Camille s'installèrent sur scène et Tim alla à la sono pour faire les réglages. Draco était surpris de les voir aussi pros. C'était assez impressionnant quand on savait que ça faisait que deux ans qu'ils jouaient ensemble. Quand Josh fut prêt, Tim alla sur scène avec sa basse et ils commencèrent à répéter. Ils étaient toujours aussi synchro. Draco remarqua qu'ils jouaient les nouvelles chansons qu'il avait tellement répété avec Hermione. Il chantait à voix basse car il les connaissait par cœur. Benji et Janice le remarquèrent et sourirent. De temps en temps, Hermione demandait au jeune homme d'aller voir la sono afin de faire quelques arrangements. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et elle le faisait bien. Draco se demandait pourquoi elle étudiait le droit alors qu'elle semblait adorer la scène. C'était plus qu'évident. Il remarqua en souriant qu'elle le regardait assez souvent avec un petit sourire. Personne ne semblait le voir, mais en tout cas, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. La relation entre Hermione et Draco devenait de plus en plus étrange et le blond ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

Soudain, le groupe fit une pause mais ce qui arriva se passa très vite. Hermione rata une marche et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Draco l'entendit pousser un petit cri étouffé et la vit rester assise sur le sol en se tenant le poignet. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Draco alla vers elle et s'agenouilla en lui demandant :

« Hermione ? Ca va ? »

Mais elle ne répondit pas, les larmes coulant doucement le long de sa joue. Les autres arrivèrent aussi autour d'elle et la regardèrent les yeux inquiets. Joe arriva dans la salle. Il devait être arrivé entre deux car tout le monde fut surpris de sa présence. Il entra dans la pièce en demandant ce qu'est-ce qui avait fait un tel bruit. Quand il vit Hermione assise par terre, se tenant le poignet, il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Elle répondit entre deux souffles :

« J'crois que je me suis tordue le poignet. Ca fait un mal de chien. »

« Tu peux le bouger ? »

Hermione essaya mais poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle remua le poignet. Draco l'avait prise dans ses bras inconsciemment et la serrait pour tenter de la calmer. Joe dit aux autres de la laisser respirer un peu et demanda qui pouvait l'emmener aux urgences. Camille se dévoua et prit les clés de la voiture d'Hermione dans le sac de cette dernière. Pendant ce temps, Draco aida Hermione à se mettre debout mais la tête de la brune devait tourner car elle faillit tomber. Le blond l'aida et dit à Camille qu'il allait l'amener jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois devant l'auto, le blond monta à l'arrière avec Hermione. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose, juste une entorse au poignet certainement, mais Draco avait l'impression que c'était bien plus grave. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, les larmes de douleur ruisselant sur la joue. Il se sentait responsable d'elle en quelques sortes. La réaction était exagérée mais Draco ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. A l'arrière de la voiture, il gardait la brune prêt de lui et la berçait légèrement. Elle s'apaisa un peu, se tenant toujours le poignet. L'hôpital n'était plus très loin.

Après deux heures d'attente pour qu'on s'occupe d'Hermione, son tour arriva enfin. Elle partit seule dans la salle et Draco et Camille attendirent qu'elle revienne. La blonde engagea la conversation :

« Alors, comment se passe le boulot ? »

« Plutôt bien… » Répondit-il évasif.

« Ok, et la cohabitation avec Hermione, ça va, pas trop dur ? Elle ne t'en fait pas trop baver ? »

Draco se rembrunit immédiatement. La réponse aux deux questions était non, bien entendu. Mais Camille était la meilleure amie d'Hermione et il ne voulait pas trop se livrer à cette fille. Elle pourrait tout raconter à Hermione. _Mais raconter quoi, au juste ! C'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de choses à raconter à part le baiser d'hier soir, mais ça, je ne vais pas lui en parler…_Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un léger toussotement provenant de Camille. Elle souriait. Elle murmura :

« Apparemment, ça m'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Je dirais même que c'est le contraire… »

Draco allait répondre quand il vit Hermione revenir. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers elle et lui demanda comment elle se sentait. La brune répondit qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, elle avait juste une bonne entorse du poignet. Le médecin lui avait posé une atèle. Elle avait un sachet avec elle apparemment rempli de médicaments. Sans rien dire, elle partit vers la voiture. Camille et Draco la suivirent et toujours dans le silence, ils retournèrent au bar. Hermione semblait en colère. En même temps, ça se comprenait. Elle avait fait une chute assez bête et ne pouvait donc plus jouer de guitare. Le concert de demain allait être reporté à cause de ça, Draco s'en doutait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au V.I.P., Hermione alla s'asseoir, toujours énervée et alluma une cigarette. Les autres qui avaient attendu leur retour observèrent la scène sans savoir comment réagir. Ils attendirent qu'Hermione se calme un peu avant que Tim pose la question que tout le monde attendait :

« Alors, ça va ? »

« Ouais, ça va super… J'ai une entorse du poignet, je dois me bourrer de médicaments et ça fait un mal de chien, mais à part ça tout va bien, merci Tim ! »

« Merde, j'suis désolé, j'voulais pas te mettre en rogne… » Lança Tim avec un air vraiment désolé. « Alors, ça veut dire que pour demain soir, c'est foutu ? »

« Ben je pense… » Dit Camille. « On va devoir tout annulé… »

Le groupe semblait vraiment déçu. Ils adoraient tous être sur scène mais ils ne pourraient pas le faire demain. D'après ce que Draco avait vu, ils avaient besoin d'une deuxième guitare. Une seule ne suffirait pas. Ils étaient bloqués. Hermione ne disait rien, elle avait le regard baissé vers son atèle et le seul mouvement qu'elle faisait était sa main allant vers la bouche afin de fumer. Elle était sur les nerfs, ça se voyait. Les autres membres du groupe avaient un air abattu. Janice et Benji n'osaient rien, sachant très bien que c'était dur à digérer. Draco, lui, ne quittait pas Hermione du regard et n'avait qu'une envie, aller la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Ce fut Josh qui rompit le silence :

« Bien, alors, on annule tout…Dommage, ça sera pour une autre fois… »

« Peut-être pas ! » Lança soudain Hermione.

« Quoi ?!? » Demanda Camille.

Draco la fixait avec un regard assez terrifié. _Faites que ce soit pas ce à quoi je pense !_ Se dit mentalement le blond. Mais il avait raison car Hermione reprit :

« Draco pourrait prendre ma place. Il connait les chansons, on les a répété ensemble. Comme ça, on a notre deuxième guitare et je peux chanter même avec une entorse au poignet. A la rigueur, je peux toujours jouer du piano en faisant attention de ne pas trop le bouger. »

« Ouais, ça peut le faire, bon je sais pas ce que tu vaux à la guitare Draco, mais ça peut se tenter… » Dit Camille.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas ! » Lança Josh.

« Heu, j'ai peut-être mon mot à dire, non ? » Coupa Draco.

« On t'écoute… » Dit Tim en invitant le blond à poursuivre.

« Je ne monte pas là… Hors de question ! »

Draco ne voulait pas aller sur scène, il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie. Trois ans auparavant, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, car il aimait bien être le centre de l'attention mais maintenant, il avait changé et se retrouver sur scène, avec une chance de se planter, ne l'attirait pas du tout. Bien sûr, il connaissait les chansons et les accords assez bien mais être sous les feux de la rampe ne l'intéressait. Il avait peur, en quelque sorte. Peur de se planter, peur d'être la risée de tout le monde ( et ça il détestait encore…), peur aussi de décevoir Hermione. Non, sa décision était prise, il ne monterait pas sur scène. Hermione le fixait avec un regard un peu suppliant et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que…Parce que demain soir, je travaille et Joe compte sur moi. » Mentit-il.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi lâche, Draco… » Nargua Hermione.

« Ne joue pas la carte de la provocation avec moi, Granger. Je ne veux pas aller sur scène. »

« Oh, allez, s'te plait ! Tu verras, le stress, c'est juste pendant cinq minutes après, ça passe… » Continua la brune.

« Non, c'est non, Hermione, je ne veux pas, un point c'est tout… »

« Merci beaucoup Malfoy, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part de nous rendre service. » Ironisa Hermione.

Il la fixa. Son regard ne trahissait rien mais Draco savait qu'elle essayait de le manipuler et il ne se laisserait pas faire. Pas comme hier. Elle n'allait pas l'avoir à chaque fois. Il ne répondit pas à la brune. Cette dernière reprit :

« Bon, ok, alors on annule… »

« T'en as pour combien de temps avec ton atèle ? » Demanda Tim.

« Un mois… »

« Donc, la prochaine fois, ça sera en janvier, c'est ça ? » Lança Josh.

« Ouais, le premier vendredi de janvier. Allez, on range tout. Benji, tu peux m'aider, s'il te plait ? »

« Pas de problème… » Répondit l'intéressé.

Le groupe se leva avec Benji en plus. Ils allèrent sur scène et commencèrent à ranger les instruments. Draco les regardait. Hermione ne lui avait pas demandé à lui, elle avait demandé à Benji de l'aider. Elle lui en voulait. Mais c'était ridicule, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça. Il avait le droit de lui refuser quelque chose quand même, sans qu'elle fasse forcément la tête. C'était incroyable. _Non, elle ne m'aura pas !_ Jura-t-il dans son esprit. _Pas encore !_ Elle ne lui accordait pas de regards. Il sentit un main invisible lui serrer le cœur. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui fasse la tête. Puis, soudain, sans prévenir, une autre idée se forma dans son esprit. Il pouvait bien faire un effort et rendre ce service. Ce n'était pas la mort, après tout, de monter sur scène. Il connaissait les morceau par cœur et même sans répéter beaucoup, il y avait peu de chance qu'il se trompe. Il avait joué tellement de fois ces chansons avec Hermione. Il suffisait juste qu'il se cale sur la voix de la brune et tout pourrait bien se passer. Il pouvait bien faire ça pour Hermione et le groupe. Alors, il soupira et s'exclama :

« C'est bon, j'vais le faire, j'vais jouer avec vous demain… »

Hermione releva la tête instantanément et le fixa, le regard pétillant. Et voilà, elle avait encore gagné et pourtant…

« Tu sais, Draco, je ne t'oblige en rien, si tu le sens pas, ne le fais pas, c'est pas grave. On est juste un peu déçus, c'est tout, ça passera… »

Draco fut plus que surpris, car elle était sincère. Il le voyait dans son regard. Elle ne le forcerait pas comme elle l'avait convaincu hier pour qu'il vienne avec eux sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et étrangement, cela augmenta son envie de rendre service. Il répondit :

« Non, c'est bon, ça me dérange pas. Je peux bien faire ça, après tout, tu m'héberges bien, un donné pour un rendu, non ? »

« C'est vrai ?!? » Demanda Hermione avec le regard de plus en plus pétillant.

Draco hocha la tête pour confirmer. Et là, sans prévenir, elle descendit de scène et se jeta dans ses bras en répétant merci. Il eut le souffle coupé car elle le serrait fort. Il ne pouvait plus respirer mais la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Au contraire ! Mais au bout d'un moment, il suffoqua légèrement. Il parvint tout de même à articuler :

« Hermione, si tu étouffes le remplaçant, là, tu peux être sûre que le concert ne se fera pas… »

« Oh, pardon ! » Dit-elle en se reculant.

Elle se releva et lui prit la main. Avant de monter sur scène, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du blond. Puis elle l'emmena sur la plateforme sans pour autant lâcher sa main. Et là, tout s'enchaîna. Draco prit la guitare et fit quelques accords pour s'habituer. Les trois musiciens attendirent qu'il soit prêt et Hermione dit avec quelle chanson ils allaient s'entraîner. Mais Draco n'arrivait pas à suivre. Non pas qu'il ne connaisse pas la chanson mais il regardait la salle. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que le bar était aussi grand. Hermione vit son trouble et s'approcha de lui. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie. Et là, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était que demain cette salle serait remplie. Et une boule avait pris place dans son ventre. Hermione se mit derrière lui et posa ses mains sur le ventre de Draco. Puis, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond comme la dernière fois. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille qui tout irait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Puis elle demanda à Benji de mettre la salle dans le noir et d'allumer les projecteurs pour récréer l'ambiance d'un concert. Ce qu'il fit. Hermione se recula et regarda le blond. Draco ne vit plus rien, à part le faisceau de lumière. Puis Hermione continua en disant qu'ils repartaient encore avec la même chanson. Elle resta près de Draco et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du blond. Josh commença et Camille suivit avec Draco et Tim. Hermione entama les premières paroles, toujours aux côtés de Draco. Cette fois-ci fut la bonne. Draco se concentra sur la voix de la brune et joua sans faire de fausses notes. Finalement, ce n'était pas si dur.

Deuxième chanson, cette fois-ci, Hermione s'attaqua au piano pour voir si elle savait jouer sans avoir mal. Apparemment, ça allait car elle commença à chanter. Draco suivit Camille car il ne savait pas à quel moment il devait commencer. Et cette deuxième fois, ce fut pareille que la première. Tout se passa bien. Il connaissait la chanson et il ne se trompa pas. Mais, il était maintenant temps de s'arrêter car il était déjà 6h et il fallait préparer le bar pour la soirée. Hermione et les autres membres du groupe rangèrent leur instruments dans les vestiaires. Ca serait déjà de moins à amener. Puis, ils partirent après avoir salué les deux barmans et les deux serveuses, Emily étant arrivée entre temps. Hermione resta là et se prépara pour la soirée. En passant, elle redéposa un baiser sur la joue de Draco et le serra dans ses bras en disant alors que les mains de Draco se plaçaient automatiquement sur la taille de la brune :

« Merci ! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part… Et t'inquiète pas pour demain tout ira bien… »

« Ouais, on verra. »

« Tu sais, pour demain, tu n'as qu'à prendre ta journée. Comme ça, on aura tout le temps pour bien répéter. » Dit-elle en se reculant un peu.

« J'vais en parler à Joe… » Répondit le blond.

_Ne pas s'inquiéter ! Elle en avait de ces idées_. Bien sûr qu'il était inquiet. Il avait bien vu la salle et demain, elle serait certainement pleine… Pendant toute la soirée, il se rendit compte que le stress le gagnait peu à peu et que la boule qu'il avait dans le ventre grandissait petit à petit. Pourvu que tout aille bien…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Certaines d'entre vous doivent être un peu déçues je suppose. Le baiser ne donne pas suite à une relation. Du moins pas encore... Ce n'était tout de même pas un baiser de remerciement, ils en avaient tous les deux envie, mais ils ne savent pas encore comment régir face à tous ces changements. Il faut leur laisser le temps. Ils se sont détestés pendant des années et du jour au lendemain, ça change. µ**

**Bref, à part ça, j'ai quelques petites explications à donner. Hermione a une entorse au poignet, vrai! Elle ne peut pas le guérir, vrai! Car à part Camille et Draco, les autres sont moldus et comme ils l'ont vu tomber, ça sarait suspect si elle guérissait comme par magie, c'est le cas de le dire... Mais aussi et surtout une ruse de l'auteur pour faire monter Draco sur scène... Chose qui a une utilité pour la suite, vous verrez pourquoi!!! Par contre, je me suis rendue de quelque chose, Hermione essaye de manipuler Draco mais j'ai fait en sorte d'atténuer cela par la suite. Je ne veux pas qu'elle obtienne toujours tout par le chantage ou autre, ce qui a d'ailleurs un effet positif sur Draco, je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...**

**Par ailleurs, je tenais à m'excuser, c'est la deuxième fic où un des personnages se blesse. Je ne le fais pas spécialement exprès, mais c'est toujours pour une bonne cause, je le jure!!!**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_Camille Malefoy_: C'est vrai, il y eu le premier baiser, mais ils n'entament pas une relation pour autant, encore un peu de patience, ça arrive, je le jure!!! En tout cas, j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'ils se rapprochent toujours de plus en plus. Ils prennent soin l'un de l'autre en quelque sorte. Je dois que j'aime bien ce chapitre car on voit que Draco a envie de rendre un service, non pas par obligation mais par choix. C'est un grand changement pour lui, je trouve... Bref, j'espère que tu pourras lire ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances, ci c'est pas le cas, bonnes vacances et à bientôt pour la suite!!! Gros bisouxxx!**

**_Naouko_: Merci! J'vais peut-être exploiter le truc des voisins, mais j'ai une devise, jamais plus de deux fics à la fois, ce qui est le cas en ce moment, donc pour l'instant, je travaille l'idée dans ma tête. Je vois que tu es toujours super enthousiaste, et ça me fait plaisir!!! Donc, voilà un nouveau chapitre à te mettre sous la dent!!! Bisouxxx!**

**_aligin_: Merci pour ta review! Je dois dire que j'avais un peu peur d'écrire sur une Hermione loup-garou, mais apparemment, ça plait plutôt bien... Donc ça me rassure! Ravie que la relation entre Draco et Hermione te plaise aussi! J'essaie de faire avancer les choses en douceur, par pour faire une fic plus longue, mais pour montrer que parfois, les relations prennent du temps à se mettre en place!!!**

**_P.Y.:_ Merci! Eh, oui, premier vrai baiser tant attendu!!! Je ne sais pas si je dirais que Ginny a été vraiment méchante, au contraire, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle temporise un peu le tout. En fait, c'est surtout Harry qui est chiant. Pour le sang et Hermione, je dois dire que je me suis amusée à écrire cette scène... Je voulais montrer qu'effectivement, elle arrive à se contrôler mais dans toutes les situations, il y a quand même une bête qui sommeille en elle et qui ne demande qu'à être réveillée...**

**_Gaby_: Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire!!! Ca me touche vraiment!!! Par ailleurs, je ne sais pas si je pourrais exploiter ce filon (l'écriture à plein temps), je dois dire que publier des fanfics ou fics tout court me suffit largement! Je m'amuse à écrire, c'est sûr, mais de là à tenter l'expérience, je sais pas. En tout un grand merci pour ton com'!!!**

**_MAHA1959_: Merci pour ta review!!! C'est qu'ils se rapprochent doucement, comme je le dis de temps en temps, ils s'apprivoisent en douceur... Je sais bien qu'il est temps d'expliquer ce qu'il leur est arrivé et je te rassure, c'est dans le chapitre 18 donc encore un peu de patience... Je dois dire que concernant Harry et Ginny, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ça. Heu... Comme ça à froid, je dirais que Ginny est au courant car c'est une des rares personnes de Poudlard qu'Hermione voit et pour Harry, je ne sais pas vraiment... Tu soulèves une bonne question et je vais m'intéresser d'un peu plus près à ce sujet!!!**

**_&mayelle_: Merci pour ta review! La balade sur le Chemin de Traverse était une chose utile pour montrer que Draco et Hermione ne sentent plus vraiment à leur place dans le monde magique. Je donne des explications dans un prochain chapitre...**

**_baboushka_: Woh!!! Je ne peux pas répondre à tous tes commentaires!!! Grand merci en tout cas!!! Mais tu peux aussi lire l'autre, d'autant plus que j'ai presque fini de la publier!!! Et à part les personnages, il n'y a pas vraiment de ressemblances entre les deux. Tu verras!!! Tu ne risques pas de t'embrouiller... Bref, voilà la suite... A très vite, et gros bisoussssss! **

**Je tenais aussi à remercier ceux qui ajoutent cette fic en alert ou en fav, un grand merci!!! **

**A bientôt...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	17. Faire face

_**Disclaimer: Rien me m'appartient, la chanson qui est citée dans ce chapitre est de Aloha From Hell! Je sais pas si vous connaissez mais c'est un bon petit groupe allemand qui a un bon son, je trouve! Ecoutez-les à l'occasion!**_

_**Bonne lecture!!!**_

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Faire face.

Draco n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Ce soir, il jouait sur scène avec les Gaby's et il était plus que stressé. Heureusement, Joe lui avait accordé son vendredi pour pouvoir se préparer au concert. De ce fait, il pouvait un peu traîner dans son lit. Il en profita le plus possible et quand il regarda son réveil, il n'était pas loin de 9h30. Il se décida enfin à se lever et partit directement dans la salle de bain. Hermione était déjà en bas, il l'avait entendu descendre. Une fois dans la pièce d'eau, il sauta sous la douche en pensant se débarrasser de son stress mais visiblement, rien n'y faisait. _Merde, j'suis un Malfoy, le stress ne m'atteint pas… _Il tentait de s'en convaincre. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Il s'habilla d'un simple jean et d'un T-shirt avant de rejoindre Hermione en bas. Elle était dans la cuisine en train de boire un café et avec une feuille devant elle, son atèle positionnée sur le poignet. Il s'approcha doucement mais l'instinct de lycan d'Hermione la fit lever les yeux. Elle lui sourit et le salua. Il lui répondit et alla se servir un café. Puis, il s'assit en face d'elle. Sans attendre la question qui brûlait les lèvres du blond, elle dit :

« C'est la tracklist pour ce soir. J'regarde un peu dans quel ordre jouer les chansons. Tu veux jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Draco acquiesça et prit la feuille qu'Hermione lui tendait. Il regarda les différents titres des chansons. Il connaissait la plupart. Le groupe reprenait des chansons qu'ils avaient jouées la dernière fois, plus les nouvelles. Il y avait aussi deux reprises : 'The kids aren't alright' de 'The Offsprings' et 'Bad boyfriend' de 'Garbage'. Draco connaissait les chansons, mais il ne les avait jamais travaillées. Hermione sembla remarquer son trouble, car elle demanda :

« Ca te va ? »

« Heu… Ouais, à part pour les deux reprises. Je connais pas les accords. »

« Ben écoute, pour l'instant je les laisse, j'vais te dire les accords et on verra cet aprèm si ça va ou pas. Mais, c'est Cam' qui fait les solos, tu n'as qu'à accompagner. Normalement, elles sont pas trop dures. Mais si ça va pas, on change. OK ? »

« Ca marche. Ca se passe comment pour ce soir alors ? Parce que je suis au courant de rien… »

« Alors, là, il est 10h, donc pour l'instant, je vais te montrer les accords pour les deux reprises. Après, à 1h, je vais en cours jusque 3h. Je vous rejoins au bar. On répète le temps qu'il faut et je vois avec Marco pour la sono et les lumières. Ensuite on mange, on se prépare et on se lance… »

« Heu, ok… Faut que je m'habille d'une manière en particulier ? »

« Non, un truc simple, comme t'es là, c'est parfait. Enfin, prends plutôt des affaires pour la scène et garde celles que tu portes pour avant et après. On transpire beaucoup. »

« Ok ! Tu t'habilles comment, toi ? »

« Heu, j'pense que je vais mettre un pantacourt kaki un T-shirt imprimé noir. Mais je sais pas encore lequel. Mais dis-moi, Draco Malfoy, si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais penser que tu es stressé…» Plaisanta Hermione.

« Pfff, tu vas t'imaginer quoi là ? » Railla Draco. « Un Malfoy ne connait pas le stress, n'oublie jamais ça, Granger… »

« Mouais, on va dire que je te crois. Allez, ramène ton cul, faux blond. J'vais te montrer les accords…»

Draco rigola et la suivit à l'étage. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. _Mais elle a laissé ses guitares au bar…_ Pensa Draco. Il eut la réponse à sa question quand il vit Hermione revenir de son dressing avec une guitare sèche. Elle rejoignit Draco après avoir sorti des feuilles d'une sacoche. Elle lui montra ainsi les tablatures des deux chansons. Puis, avec la guitare, elle lui montra les accords. Elle lui expliqua que ça ne correspondait pas à la version originale mais au moins, il pourrait se familiariser avec les chansons et les mélodies. Elle lui passa plusieurs fois le cd pour bien les intégrer. Le temps passa vite le temps que Draco retienne les différents accords. Finalement, vers 11h30, ils redescendirent afin de préparer les repas. Hermione décida qu'aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui s'en chargeait. Draco ne dit rien et alla s'asseoir avec une bière puis il la regarda faire. Enfin, disons qu'il la regarda tout simplement. Elle était mince et élancée. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant bien lisses et tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Ils n'étaient pas trop long, lui arrivant à peine en dessus des omoplates. Elle portait un jean taille haute qui lui moulait les hanches et qui s'élargissait vers le bas. Pour le haut, elle avait tout simplement un pull avec un col en V blanc. Elle était vraiment sublime même si son look n'était pas travaillé. Et dire qu'il avait ignoré ça pendant toutes les années à Poudlard et qu'il l'avait charrié à tout-va. Maintenant, il regrettait vraiment. Il eut alors envie d'aller la prendre dans ses bras, comme elle le faisait souvent avec lui ces derniers temps. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Toujours grâce aux instincts de lycan, elle le sentit arriver et se retourna pour lui faire face. Mais, il ne se laissa pas démonter, il vint plus près et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione ne broncha et plaça ses mains dans la nuque du blond. Draco avait placé sa tête dans le cou de la brune et respirait son odeur.

Puis lentement, il se recula et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle le regardait, surprise par le geste. Pour toute réponse à la question muette d'Hermione, il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et partit vers les placards afin de mettre la table. Il passa juste derrière la brune et la bouscula légèrement, rien que pour l'embêter un peu. Elle lui tira la langue alors qu'il se retournait vivement pour voir la réaction. Une fois que la table fut mise, ils passèrent à table. Hermione avait une demi-heure pour manger avant de partir en cours. Ils mangèrent en parlant un peu. Draco voulait en savoir plus pour ce soir, ce qui faisait rire Hermione car elle sentait très bien le stress qui émanait du blond. Puis, à 12h45, elle monta dans sa voiture et se mit en route, laissant Draco et son stress. Il remonta dans la chambre d'Hermione et prit la guitare pour revoir un peu les deux reprises qu'ils devaient jouer ce soir. Ce fut au moment où sa main touchait le manche, qu'il sentit quelque chose en dessous ses doigts. Il regarda du plus près. Sur le manche en bas, se trouvait une inscription qui avait été effacé, certainement à l'aide d'un couteau ou autre. On ne voyait presque plus ce qui avait autrefois été écrit. Pourtant, Draco réussi à déchiffrer le mot après plusieurs tentatives.

_Pour ma merveilleuse guitariste préférée,_

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Ron. _

Draco eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi Hermione avait effacé ce mot. Il se souvenait de cette époque. Pendant la guerre, il avait vu que Weasley et Hermione s'étaient mis ensemble. Mais apparemment, ça avait mal fini. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi mais il n'oserait pas poser la question à Hermione, de peur de la mettre en colère. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les morceaux qu'il devait répéter et travailla pendant une heure et demie avant de se rendre compte que ses doigts le faisaient horriblement souffrir. Il leur fallait un peu de repos, surtout pour ce soir. Ah ! Ce soir ! Il l'avait presque oublié mais ça lui revint à l'esprit d'un coup, sans prévenir, et la boule dans le ventre réapparut en même temps. Pour se changer les idées, il décida de préparer ses affaires pour le concert. Il opta pour un autre jean et un T-shirt. Il plaça le tout dans un sac plastique avec des Converses noires. Il mit le tout dans le hall et regarda sa montre : 2h. Encore une demi-heure à tuer. Il se posa devant la télé et zappa sur les différentes chaînes avant de trouver un truc potable.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Draco se trouvait au V.I.P. Il avait salué les différentes personnes qui se trouvaient déjà sur place, à savoir Benji, Janice et Emily. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut Tim et Josh qui entrèrent suivis de près par Camille et Hermione. Tout le monde était là, maintenant le moment était venu de répéter sérieusement. Le groupe monta sur scène et accorda les instruments. Hermione montra la tracklist qu'elle avait prévu et les autres approuvèrent. Après avoir fait une chanson pour s'échauffer, la brune demanda aux autres de travailler les deux reprises. Draco lui en était reconnaissant. Il se planta plusieurs fois avant de finalement réussir les deux chansons en entier. Et pendant tout ce temps, la brune s'était tenue à ses côtés de manière rassurante. Elle était même venue se placer derrière lui comme le jour d'avant. Puis, elle demanda à Draco s'il se sentait capable de les jouer le soir et il acquiesça. Puis le groupe entama les différentes musiques qu'il allait faire. Soudain, Marco arriva et s'installa derrière la sono. Il devait être 5h30, selon Hermione. Elle descendit de scène et partit vers le jeune homme. Draco la regarda faire et comme la dernière fois, elle semblait animer par un autre feu. Elle contrôlait tout et savait comment y faire. Le reste du groupe continua à répéter encore un peu avant de partir se reposer. Il fallait garder des forces pour le concert du soir. Alors Camille entraina tout le monde sur scène et tous ensembles, ils allèrent rejoindre les serveurs. Ils s'installèrent dans les différents fauteuils alors que Benji allait chercher des boissons pour tout le monde. Ils burent tout en discutant pendant qu'Hermione continuait de parler avec Marco. Draco les regardait faire. Camille sembla le remarquer car elle lui adressa la parole avec un petit sourire :

« Moon sait vraiment s'y prendre avec la sono et les lumières, elle sait exactement ce qu'elle veut et on lui fait entièrement confiance. On a jamais eu de problème grâce à elle. Sinon, je trouve ça gentil de ta part de la remplacer… »

« De rien, mais je lui dois bien ça. » Dit-il en désignant Hermione. « Elle m'a tendu la main alors que je risquais de me retrouver à la rue… C'est cliché, je sais, mais tellement vrai. »

« Ouais, j'comprends. Tu fais ça pour la remercier, … en quelque sorte… »

Draco n'appréciait pas forcément le ton qu'employait Camille. Elle interprétait les paroles du blond, mais le problème était qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle en tirait. Et ça l'énervait. Mais bon, il n'allait pas se froisser avec elle, car comme il le savait, c'était la meilleure amie d'Hermione. Puis les discussions varièrent et permirent à Draco d'oublier un peu son stress. Mais Joe le lui rappela de manière assez brusque en venant encourager le groupe. Il but un verre avec tout le monde avant de redisparaître dans son bureau. Hermione les avait enfin rejoint et s'était placée à côté de Draco. Janice disparut dans la cuisine et revint avec les sandwichs.

Quand le repas fut fini, le groupe alla dans les vestiaires et se prépara. Hermione partit s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour s'habiller avec Camille alors que les gars restaient dans la même pièce pour se changer. Draco mit son autre jean avec un T-shirt vert d'eau sur lequel était dessiné un smiley. Les autres garçons avaient à peu près la même chose. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était à peine 19h30. Ils avaient encore une heure avant de monter sur scène. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione et Camille revinrent, habillées et maquillées. La brune avait les yeux entourés de noir qui mettait en valeur ses iris ambrés. Elle portait son pantacourt avec des ballerines noirs et un débardeur noir aussi avec un dessin de tête de mort pailletée dessus. Camille avait une mini jupe à volant bleu avec un débardeur blanc. Ses yeux noirs étaient entourés d'un fard à paupières gris argenté. Mais Draco ne pouvait détourner son regard d'Hermione. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique même avec du maquillage. Il la préférait au naturel mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle était tout simplement belle.

Pour passer le temps, ils plaisantèrent entre eux. Mais le temps passait vite. Quand Draco regarda de nouveau sa montre, il était déjà 8h. Hermione proposa d'aller fumer une cigarette ou du moins prendre l'air. Les autres acquiescèrent et suivirent la brune. Ils allèrent dehors et Hermione, Camille et Draco allumèrent une clope. Ils tirèrent dessus alors qu'ils continuaient à parler. Mais Draco ne se sentait pas bien. Le stress augmentait toujours autant et il n'arrivait pas à le contrôler. Soudain, il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait. Billy et le reste des amis d'Hermione arrivaient. Le jeune homme les salua et les conversations repartirent. Billy et Kara fumaient aussi. Puis après avoir souhaité bonne chance une dernière fois, ils disparurent au bout de l'allée. 8h25, grand temps de rentrer et de se préparer mentalement. Les fumeurs jetèrent leurs mégots et allèrent derrière les rideaux. Ils se dirent 'merde' et Draco sentit la boule dans son ventre lui faire un mal de chien. Hermione le vit et s'approcha de lui. Elle le serra dans ses bras et Draco, d'un geste machinal, plaça les siens sur la taille de la brune. Cette dernière lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ca va aller… Ne t'en fais pas, ok ? »

Draco acquiesça et il sentit Hermione lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Elle lui serra une dernière fois la main de manière réconfortante et ils s'élancèrent sur scène. Elle était plongée dans le noir et Draco ne voyait rien. Tout le monde se mit à sa place et attendit le départ de Josh. Qui arriva assez vite. Et voilà, c'était parti. Draco joua comme il le pouvait en faisant de son mieux. Il ne distinguait quasiment pas la salle. Il ne voyait que quelques ombres. Il se déchaîna sur la guitare pendant qu'Hermione chantait. C'était comme la dernière fois, Camille accompagnait la brune au chant. Pour la première chanson, Hermione restait au micro mais pour les suivantes, elle se balada sur la scène et utilisa l'espace. Parfois, elle venait vers les musiciens et s'amusaient avec eux. Elle se colla dos contre dos avec Tim, chantait côte à côte avec Camille ou venait passer un bras sur l'épaule de Draco qui devait faire un effort de concentration supplémentaire. Finalement, la brune avait raison, le stress, c'était juste pendant cinq minutes, mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, il s'éclatait vraiment. Il ne se trompa pas, pas une seule fausse note. Hermione venait souvent vers lui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il remarqua. Le temps passait encore plus vite sur scène que de l'autre côté du bar. Ils venaient de passer la première reprise quand Hermione s'adressa de nouveau à la salle. Elle savait y faire et adorait ça. Et Draco adorait la regarder faire. Il ressentait vraiment le côté lycan qui émanait d'elle sur scène. C'était impressionnant. Elle s'éclatait et Draco aussi. Il ne s'était pas amusé comme ça depuis longtemps. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête. Mais voilà, toute bonne chose a une fin. Les membres du groupe étaient tous en sueur mais ils en voulaient encore. Alors pour les quelques dernières chansons, ils se déchaînèrent vraimen. Hermione avait fait un bon choix, les meilleures mélodies étaient à la fin. Hermione avait joué du piano comme elle le pouvait et ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Draco avait surveillé si elle ne souffrait pas trop. Mais apparemment, ça avait été. Maintenant, au bout d'une heure et quart de concert, Hermione s'adressa au public :

« Merci d'être venus. Bon, ce n'est pas notre premier concert ici, donc je suppose que vous commencez à nous connaître ! Nous sommes donc les Gaby's. On va donc commencer notre dernière chanson mais pour celle-ci, on va avoir besoin de l'aide des filles de la salle. Y'a des filles dans la salle ? »

Un cri aigu s'éleva dans la pièce. Hermione sourit satisfaite et se retourna vers les autres membres du groupe. Ils rigolèrent un peu. Puis, Hermione reprit :

« Bien je vois qu'il y a de la matière. Alors, les filles, on va essayer quelque chose. Alors, je sépare la salle en deux. Bien cette partie là, vous allez chanter 'Hey, boys'. Allez-y pour voir ! »

La moitié qu'Hermione désignait se mit à répéter les paroles. Hermione rigola puis continua :

« Très bien l'autre moitié, vous allez alterner entre 'Boys' et 'Girls'. Alors, l'autre moitié, allez-y, vous, je vais vous faire signe. Prêts ? Allez, on y va ! »

Les filles de la salle se mirent à chanter et après quelques minutes, elles furent a peu près synchro. Draco s'amusa de voir qu'Hermione savait aussi bien diriger une assistance. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Josh et lui fit un petit signe de tête. Il lui répondit et Hermione conclut :

« Ok, alors, vous attendez mon signal. C'était parti. Voici, 'Can you hear, boys'! »

Draco joua de la guitare accompagné par Josh à la batterie. Puis Hermione commença à chanter. Elle se baladait encore sur la scène et s'amusait avec le public. Elle s'éclatait vraiment et le mieux dans tout ça était qu'elle entrainait non seulement les musiciens mais aussi les gens dans la salle. Tout le monde frappait dans ses mains et accompagnait le rythme. Premier refrain à deux voix. Tout alla très vite. Hermione fit signe aux autres membres du groupe de ralentir la musique et invita la salle à participer à la chanson. Sur scène, il n'y avait plus aucun son à part la voix d'Hermione qui entrainait le public et Josh à la batterie. La salle suivait et répétait volontiers la chanteuse. Draco lança un regard à Tim qui lui rendit. Hermione savait vraiment y faire. Elle était dans son élément. Camille suivait aussi la brune. Ce moment fut certainement l'un des meilleurs pour Draco car il y avait un échange entre la salle et le groupe et c'était franchement génial. Le petit jeu durant cinq bonnes minutes pendant lesquelles la salle répondait à Hermione. Les musiciens attendaient le signal de la brune pour terminer la chanson, signe qui arriva enfin. Draco fit un petit bout de solo et le refrain repartit. Dernière minutes du morceau et Hermione conclut :

_So can you hear me boys ?_

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il avait très chaud sentait les gouttes de sueur perler sur son front. Les autres étaient dans le même état mais ils avaient tous un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Hermione reprit la parole.

« Merci à tous d'être venus. Bon, une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais vous présenter les membres du groupe. A la guitare et au chant, Camille. A la guitare à ma gauche, Draco. A la basse Tim et à la batterie, Josh. A la sono, Marco… »

« Et au chant, Hermione ! » Termina Camille.

« Merci et à la prochaine ! »

Puis, ils descendirent de scène en laissant les instruments. Ils retournèrent dans les vestiaires. Hermione et Camille hurlèrent de joie. Le concert avait été super. Tim et Josh discutaient ensemble de façon animée. Et Draco gardait le même sourire. Il avait adoré cette nouvelle sensation. Le groupe poussa un petit cri de guerre. Draco les regarda faire ne connaissant pas le truc. Il remarqua alors que dans les vestiaires, il y avait des serviettes et des bouteilles d'eau pour tout le monde. Ils les vidèrent d'une traite puis Hermione et Camille partirent se changer dans les toilettes. Draco fit de même mais dans la pièce où il était avec Tim et Josh. Il remit les vêtements qu'il avait en arrivant après avoir épongé la sueur. Il était crevé et toute l'excitation du concert était en train de retomber. Mais il se sentait bien. Les filles revinrent quelques instants plus tard avec leurs autres habits. Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, ils se dirent qu'il était temps de retourner dans la salle. Le groupe se félicita puis partit rejoindre les autres. Avant de quitter les vestiaires, Hermione retint Draco par la main et l'attira contre elle. Elle le serra dans ses bras en plaçant sa tête dans le cou du blond. Il se laissa faire et profita du moment. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Bravo, Mr Malfoy, vous vous en êtes très bien sorti, ce soir ! »

« Merci, Mlle Granger… » Chuchota-t-il.

Il tenta de réprimer les frissons qui s'emparaient de lui. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire car il avait senti qu'Hermione avait les mêmes réactions. Ils se séparèrent et partirent enfin rejoindre les autres. Dans la salle, assis aux mêmes endroits que lors du dernier concerts, se trouvaient les amis de fac d'Hermione. Elle alla s'asseoir avec eux, juste à côté de Billy. Draco prit la dernière place, située à côté de la brune. Les amis d'Hermione félicitèrent le groupe et Kara remarqua que les nouvelles chansons étaient encore meilleures que celles d'avant. Ils complimentèrent aussi Draco qui avait, selon eux, un sacré bon jeu de guitare. Le blond les remercia. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était incroyable.

Puis la soirée défila. Marco avait maintenant pris place sur la scène et mixait différents morceaux. Hermione étaient partie danser accompagnée de Camille et Billy. Kara les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Les autres restaient assis et discutaient tranquillement. Draco regardait le groupe danser. Ils s'amusaient vraiment et on voyait bien qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille. Le blond commença à lâcher les conversations et à divaguer un peu. Il repensa à ces dernières semaines. C'était vraiment étrange car la poisse qu'il trainait depuis des années s'était évanouie du jour au lendemain. Tout allait de mieux en mieux dans sa vie et bizarrement, tout concordait avec son nouveau travail mais surtout avec ses retrouvailles avec Hermione. Comme si elle lui portait chance. Mais mieux encore, elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était et ça jamais personne ne l'avait fait. A Poudlard, il jouait un rôle, devant son père aussi. Mais là, il pouvait être lui-même et ça le changeait vraiment. Hermione avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Il se sentait bien avec elle et malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore assez d'argent, il se rendait doucement compte qu'il ne voulait déménager. Il voulait rester vivre avec Hermione, entendre encore son rire, pouvoir la regarder à souhait. Bref, être tout simplement avec elle. Puis soudain, un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit du blond. Il était en train de tomber amoureux d'Hermione. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça qu'il en avait oublié la sensation de bien-être que cela provoquait. Il observa Hermione et sourit. Comment en était-il arrivé la ? Il n'en savait rien mais en tout cas, il se sentait bien et ce, grâce à la brune. Ce qui le gênait un peu, c'était qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. En même temps, elle lui avait envoyé des signaux plutôt clairs, non ? Enfin, il allait devoir s'armer de courage pour parler à cœur ouvert avec Hermione. Il devait le faire…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Alala, qu'est-ce que je fais pas faire à Draco! Monter sur scène alors qu'il n'a jamais fait ça... Franchement! Enfin, je trouve qu'il s'en sort plutôt bien. Et Hermione qui adore toujours autant être sur scène, ça se ressent j'espère! **

**Et, voilà, Draco commence à prendre conscience de ses sentiments envers Hermione. Comme quoi, ça change rapidement. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à lui dire, ou du moins à lui montrer. Par ailleurs, le passage du mot sur la guitare dévoile un peu la suite des évènements. En effet, dans le prochain chapitre, on saura enfin pourquoi les deux vivent dans le monde moldu. Il y aura beaucoup de dialogues, mais pour l'instant je vous laisse avec celui-ci. Les révélations, c'est pour plus tard... **

**_Réponses aux reviews:_ **

**_Baboushka_: Merci beaucoup pour cette review! Je trouve que tu as plutôt bien cerner le truc. Pour le côté Hermione qui manipule Draco, c'est vrai, elle essaye un peu au début mais quand elle voit que ça ne marche pas, elle abandonne. Elle est juste déçue. Draco le perçoit peut-être comme du chantage affectif mais ce n'est pas ce qu'Hermione voulait (enfin, je ne voulais pas qu'Hermione le veuille...^^). C'est pour ça qu'elle est sincère qu'elle lui dit merci. Draco avait eu le choix et il a choisi de rendre service. Quant au baiser et au fait qu'il n'y ait pas de suite, tu parles du POV d'Hermione, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas énoncé, donc je vais t'éclairer un peu. Elle a fait le premier pas, donc maintenant au tour de Draco. Elle accepte que ses sentiments envers lui ont changé, mais elle ne veut pas le brusquer. Donc, effectivement, ils se cherchent... Voilà, j'espère que cela t'auras aidé à comprendre un peu mieux le POV d'Hermione. Gros bisouxxx!**

**_Naouko_: Merci! Alors comme ça, on se met à l'espagnol? A moins que tu étais en train de manger un Kinder Bueno devant ton écran (oups, désolé, je pête un petit câble^^). Allez bisous et à bientôt!**

**_P.Y.:_ Merci pour ton com'! En fait, c'est un peu ça, un pas en avant et deux en arrière, comme s'ils dansaient. D'ailleurs, c'est pas ce que font certains oiseaux, c'est une sorte de danse nuptiale, c'est ça? J'espère que le concert aura été à la hauteur de tes espérances!!! Bisouxxx**

**_Gabiiie_: Ouah, quel enthousiasme! Merci! **

**See you soon...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	18. La vérité et rien que la vérité

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et les lieux !!! **_

_**Ca y est, j'ai enfin réussi à télécharger les chapitres!!! J'ai cru que j'allais péter un câble hier!!! Pendant toute la journée, le site ne voulait pas enregistrer mes nouveaux chapitres... Donc, je suis désolée pour l'attente!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_

Chapitre 18 : La vérité et rien que la vérité.

Ce soir-là, les deux amis récents retournèrent à la maison. Draco se sentait gêné. Il voulait aborder le sujet avec Hermione mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il tournait le problème dans tous les sens mais il ne trouva rien. Il chercha une réponse pendant tout le reste du week-end mais rien ne lui venait. Et les deux jours passèrent. Le lundi matin, alors qu'il dormait encore car le soir d'avant, Hermione et lui avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à bavarder, il entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Il ne bougea pas de son lit en espérant qu'Hermione était déjà levée. Apparemment, oui, car il n'entendit pas de deuxième coup de sonnette. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au réveil (il était à peine 8h, en passant), il tenta de se rendormir. Mais ce n'était pas au programme car quelques instants plus tard, il entendit un cri qui semblait être de joie venir du hall. Il pesta et rabattit les couvertures sur ses oreilles. Mais aujourd'hui, la grasse matinée n'était visiblement pas pour lui. Alors que le sommeil recommençait à l'emporter dans le monde des rêves, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment et il sentit quelqu'un venir sur le lit et se mettre à sauter dessus en hurlant :

« Draco, Draco, réveille-toi !!! »

Se réveiller était un euphémisme. Il poussa un grognement, releva la couverture, attrapa la main d'Hermione et la tira vers le bas afin qu'elle se retrouve allongée à côté de lui. Elle le fixa avec un immense sourire et Draco lui demanda avec un air faussement grognon :

« Que me vaut ce réveil brutal ? »

« On est dans le journal ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tiens, vas-y, lis ! »

Draco prit le journal qu'Hermione lui tendait et chercha l'article dont elle parlait. Il le trouva à la rubrique musique :

_La révélation de la semaine._

_Le V.I.P est certes un bar 'hip' comme disent les jeunes aujourd'hui mais il propose surtout tous les vendredis soirs des concerts. Je dois dire que j'allais à celui de ce vendredi un peu à reculons. Tous ces chanteurs ou groupes qui prétendent détrôner les grands de la musique ne m'ont jamais attiré. Mais j'y suis allé, avec quelques amis qui m'ont convaincu._

_Après une petite attente, le groupe nommé The Gaby's entre en scène. Ce fut alors une avalanche de mélodies toutes plus étonnantes les unes que les autres. La formation du groupe fonctionne à merveille et on sent très bien l'entente entre les différents membres. La voix de la chanteuse est tout simplement magnifique et les deux guitaristes manipulent leur instrument parfaitement. D'impressionnants solos au rendez-vous, suivis toujours en rythme par le batteur et le bassiste qui connaissent leur boulot._

_Quelques reprises alimentent les compositions de ce groupe que je ne regrette pas d'être allé voir. Ma petite préférence va pour la chanson 'Don't hurt yourself', débutant doucement pour finalement atteindre des notes très mélodieuses pour les oreilles et une intensité qui vous laisse sans voix._

_Et je n'ai alors qu'une phrase pour conclure : à quand le prochain concert des Gaby's ? S. K._

Ca devait le troisième fois que Draco relisait l'article. Il n'en revenait pas, encore une fois… Un journaliste avait écrit un article sur le groupe. Avec lui dedans. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que ça voulait dire et honnêtement, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Pour une fois qu'on ne disait pas de mal de lui dans les journaux, il voulait en profiter un peu. Il était surtout content pour Hermione et son groupe. Ils méritaient cet article car ils avaient vraiment du talent. Soudain, Draco réalisa que la brune était toujours en pyjamas alors qu'elle était censée avoir cours dans même pas une demi-heure. Il posa la question et elle lui répondit :

« Non, j'ai plus cours, maintenant, c'est boulot, boulot avec partiels en prime. J'ai des exams cet aprèm, d'ailleurs, il va falloir que j'aille réviser… Donc, je te laisse te réveiller. Moi, j'vais m'habiller, j'ai rendez-vous avec mes amis pour réviser. »

Ce que Draco ne savait pas, c'est que ce programme s'appliqua à toute la semaine. Il ne vit presque pas Hermione pendant des jours. Seulement le matin avant qu'elle ne parte pour aller réviser à la bibliothèque. Elle se couchait tôt et lui se levait tard. De ce fait, Draco n'avait pas pu parler avec Hermione et il le regrettait. La semaine passa vite pour le blond avec le travail. Il aimait de plus en plus ce qu'il faisait même si ce n'était pas franchement ce à quoi il aspirait plus jeune. Mais la vie en avait décidé ainsi pour lui.

Puis comme par magie, le dimanche arriva. Et Draco était en vacances. Le bar fermait pour les congés de Noël. Il avait donc deux semaines de repos. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire, sûrement rendre visite à sa mère, un peu. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles. Mais bon, comme le proverbe dit, pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. La journée du dimanche passa rapidement. Hermione lui avait demandé de faire le ménage en haut pendant qu'elle s'occupait du bas. Ils y passèrent une bonne partie de la journée et vers 4h, ils avaient enfin fini. Il pleuvait dehors, empêchant toute activité en plein air. Alors, Hermione et Draco s'installèrent avec un chocolat chaud sur le canapé et discutèrent. Draco pensait toujours à comment parler à la brune mais cette dernière lança une idée :

« On pourrait faire un truc pour s'occuper. On a qu'à faire un jeu. Disons, vérité ou vérité. On se pose des questions et on est obligés d'y répondre, ça te tente ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi pas… »

Hermione s'installa plus confortablement en s'allongeant, sa tête reposant sur le bras du canapé et ses jambes sur Draco. Ce dernier avait les pieds posés sur la table basse et était complètement avachi dans le canapé. Elle alluma une cigarette et laissa la fumée s'échapper de ses lèvres. Draco déglutit sans s'en rendre compte. Le jeu commença. Hermione posa la première question :

« Ok, alors heu…ta plus grande peur ? »

« Woh, j'suis limite claustrophobe. Toi ? »

« Me transformer en lycan et dévorer ceux que j'aime. Cliché, hein ? »

Draco rigola. C'est vrai, c'était un peu cliché mais en même temps légitime. Le jeu continua. Les questions étaient assez basiques dans l'ensemble, des choses qui paraissaient évidentes. Malgré tout, le temps passait vite. Ils durent s'arrêter à un moment car il fallait bien manger. Ce fut du rapide : des ailes de poulet au micro-ondes et des chips avec un pack de bières. Puis ils retournèrent s'installer dans le salon, toujours dans la même position. Ils mangèrent et discutèrent encore. Les questions étaient assez variées mais au moins, c'était un moyen d'apprendre à vraiment se connaître. C'était du genre 'Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?', 'Comment prends-tu ton café le matin ?' même s'ils connaissaient déjà la réponse. Puis, sans prévenir, ils arrivèrent aux interrogations plus intéressantes. Ce fut Draco qui posa la première :

« Alors, rentrons dans le vif du sujet : premier baiser ? »

« En quatrième année, avec Victor Krum ! » Répondit Hermione en rougissant un peu.

« Je le savais… »

« Et toi ? » Reprit la brune.

« Heu, joker… » Tenta le blond.

« Hey, t'as pas le droit d'inventer des règles ! »

« Si, regarde je viens de le faire… »

« Ok, mais j'en ai un moi aussi ! Question suivante ! »

Draco réfléchit un instant avec le petit rictus qui l'avait rendu célèbre à Poudlard. Mais après tout, c'était la suite logique et comme ça, il saurait. Il se lança :

« D'accord, ta première fois ? »

« Draco Malfoy ! »

« Utilises-tu ton joker, Granger ? » Railla-t-il avec la même voix qu'il utilisait à l'école.

« Non ! Alors ma première fois, c'était entre la cinquième et la sixième année. J'étais partie en France avec mes parents et là-haut, j'ai rencontré un groupe de jeunes et je suis sortie avec l'un d'entre eux et amour de vacances oblige, ben, on a sauté le pas. A moi, alors… Ton premier baiser ? »

« Hey, t'as pas le droit !!! »

« Ben si, t'inventes des règles, alors j'en invente aussi… Et t'as plus de joker, alors, j'attends ta réponse. Ca m'a l'air bien croustillant et je veux savoir ! »

Draco soupira et Hermione avait un immense sourire. _Elle a raison et j'ai pas le choix ! Youpi, elle va bien se moquer !_ Il la fixa et se lança :

« Bien, t'as gagné. Mais te moque pas…Bien mon premier baiser était en deuxième année mais c'était forcé. Milicent Bullstrode m'a sauté dessus et a collé sa bouche contre la mienne. C'est un super mauvais souvenir et j'ai détesté. Heureusement, je me suis rattrapé par la suite. »

« Ouah, pôv' petit choux, on t'a volé ton premier baiser, snif… Je compatis, Drakie-chou ! »

« Oh, ça va… » Simula-t-il, avec un air grognon.

Hermione lui tira la langue et attendit la prochaine question. Draco se concentra et ne trouva que :

« Dernière fois ? »

« Cet été… »

« Ouah, tu dois être en manque ! »

« Non, ça va… A moi, première fois ? »

« Avec Pansy, en troisième année, ça s'est passé rapidement. Pas très bon souvenir non plus, mais bon, on ne savait pas comment faire. A moi… Pourquoi tu vis dans le monde moldu alors que tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente du monde sorcier ? C'est à cause de Weasley, c'est ça ?»

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« La guitare, y'avait une inscription dessus… »

Hermione le dévisagea, son sourire s'évanouissant d'un coup. Draco savait très bien que la question était assez directe mais il voulait vraiment savoir. Ca lui était venu comme ça, et il attendait maintenant une réponse. Hermione soupira et se redressa de sorte à se retrouver assise sur le canapé. Elle but une gorgée de sa bière, le regard vide avant de parler :

« Tu sais qu'à la fin de la guerre, Ron et moi, on s'est mis ensemble. C'était cool et tout le monde était ravi pour nous. On avait même loué un appart' à deux et on habitait ensemble. Je dis pas, c'était pas tout rose, on s'engueulait de temps en temps mais dans l'ensemble c'était bien. J'avais eu plusieurs propositions, du ministère ou de Ste Mangouste, notamment, mais je réfléchissais à d'autres possibilités. Enfin bref, j'était juste bien mais surtout complètement, totalement amoureuse. Je craquais vraiment pour lui. Mais voilà, un jour, on s'est disputés assez violemment et pour pas empirer les choses, je suis partie faire un tour pendant une heure. En rentrant à l'appart', j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres provenant du salon. Je suis allée voir et là, j'ai trouvé Ron et Padma Patil en pleine action. J'ai senti mon cœur se briser. Ca faisait trois mois qu'on était ensemble et ce salaud me trompait. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps. Enfin bref, avant de me transformer et de les dévorer sur place ( à cette époque, j'étais déjà un lycan), je suis partie. Après ça, j'ai parlé avec Ginny qui avait entendu une conversation entre Harry et l'autre connard. Elle m'a tout raconté. Apparemment, ça faisait un mois et demi qu'il me trompait. Mais voilà, Harry ne voulait pas faire de choix entre lui et moi. Alors, j'ai fait le choix à sa place. J'ai quitté le monde sorcier et je suis même partie vivre en France pendant un an où j'ai rencontré Camille qui m'a aidé à surmonter ça. Enfin, résultat des courses, Harry est resté ami avec Ron malgré ce qu'il m'a fait et Ginny vient me voir de temps en temps, trop occupée par son travail. En tout cas, je ne veux plus jamais revoir ce salaud et c'est pour ça que je reste dans le monde moldu… »

« Pour l'éviter ! J'suis vraiment désolé, tu méritais pas ça…C'est franchement un beau salaud. Il avait pas le droit de te faire ça, il est vraiment con. »

« Ouais, en même temps, c'était il y a trois ans et les choses ont changé. Mais je ne veux toujours pas le voir. Et c'est pour ça que j'hésite à aller au mariage de Ginny et Harry. »

Elle avait les larmes au yeux. Apparemment et ce malgré les années, le souvenir restait très présent dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Draco ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir alors il se tut, attendant que la brune revienne du monde des souvenirs. Elle essuya les quelques larmes du revers de la main et plaça un sourire sur ses lèvres, visiblement pour donner le change. Elle fixa Draco, les yeux encore embués et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il savait déjà que Weasley était un crétin mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement. Hermione était l'amie idéale et certainement la petite amie idéale aussi, mais si Weasley ne l'avait pas vu, c'était qu'il était vraiment plus stupide que Draco ne l'aurait cru. Soudain, la petite voix d'Hermione rompit le silence :

« Et toi, pourquoi vis-tu dans le monde moldu ? Surtout avec un travail tel que barman alors que tu avais les possibilités ? »

« T'es au courant de rien, alors ? » Souffla-t-il.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison, il aurait pu réussir s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Mais voilà, il était Draco Malfoy et malheureusement, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Au départ, il avait été surpris qu'Hermione ne sache rien mais maintenant avec sa révélation sur les trois années passées, il comprenait mieux pourquoi. Alors, il se lança à son tour :

« Tu sais que mon père a été envoyé à Azkaban à vie. (Hermione acquiesça.) Avec ma mère, on croyait que c'était la fin des ennuis. Mais on se trompait… Dès que mon père fut enfermé, y'a des créanciers qui sont venus au manoir. Apparemment, mon père avait des tonnes de dettes et on était sur la paille. Au départ, ces gens ont été assez gentils, ils nous ont laissé un mois pour trouver du travail et les rembourser. Ma mère et moi pensions que ça allait être facile mais on se gourait totalement. Personne dans le monde sorcier ne voulait embaucher un Malfoy. On a tout essayé mais c'était toujours la même réponse. Et le mois est passé sans que ma mère ou moi trouvions un emploi. Alors pour rembourser les dettes, les créanciers ont saisi le manoir et tous les biens qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. On avait plus rien. Ma mère a alors dit qu'on allait aller voir une amie à elle en Italie. Je l'ai suivi là-bas et l'amie de ma mère, qui se trouve être la mère de Blaise, nous a accueillis. Elle nous a logés, nourris, blanchis. La totale ! Mais au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre de vivre au crochet de quelqu'un et l'Angleterre me manquait aussi. Alors j'ai décidé de revenir ici. Au départ, ma mère m'envoyait de l'argent, le temps que je trouve quelque chose. Je pensais qu'en revenant, je retrouverais mes amis, mais ils m'ont tous tourné le dos. J'était seul, sans argent, sans ami et par fierté, je ne voulais pas retourner voir ma mère. Là, j'ai commencé à faire des petits boulots, tous plus pourris les uns que les autres. J'ai vraiment tout fait… Mais c'était toujours des remplacements ou des intérims. En même temps, qui irait embaucher un mec sans diplôme… »

« T'as pas eu d'équivalence ? »

« T'as payé combien pour la tienne ? (Hermione comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et le laissa continuer.) Bref, je suis condamné à vivre dans le monde moldu. T'as bien vu la dernière fois, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les gens n'oublient pas et c'est toujours la même chose. Enfin, ça a l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Maintenant, j'ai un emploi, c'est vrai que c'est pas le top mais au moins, je gagne de l'argent. »

Ils avaient l'air bien, tous les deux, assis sur le canapé et ressassant le passé. La vie n'avait pas vraiment été tendre avec eux mais ils avaient encaissé le coup et appris de leurs expériences. Mais il valait mieux laisser le passé derrière, tout en retenant les leçons. Hermione regardait Draco et vit qu'il était aussi retourné qu'elle alors pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle dit :

« Bon allez, autre question : hum… quel est ton genre de femme ? »

Draco la regarda et la vit sourire. Il sentit tous ces souvenirs repartir là où ils étaient et il répondit avec un ton léger :

« Grande, blonde, belle et plantureuse… »

« Ouais, d'accord, un peu le genre Barbie, quoi !!! »

« Ouais, en quelque sorte. Toi ? »

« Hum, le genre méditerranéen. Brun avec les yeux noirs et la peau mate. »

Draco la dévisagea. Elle avait un immense sourire moqueur. Il reprit :

« C'est pas vraiment le genre Ken, ça ? »

« Ouais, je sais, mais le genre blond sans cervelle, très peu pour moi… »

« Pfff, heureusement que je suis intelligent, alors ! » Continua Draco.

Hermione le fixa et explosa de rire. Draco réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il venait quasiment d'avouer ses sentiments à Hermione. Mais elle ne semblait pas avoir compris. Elle riait toujours et Draco laissa naître un rictus sur ses lèvres. Elle reprit entre deux rires :

« Prétentieux ! »

« Non, simplement Malfoy… »

« T'es vraiment con, quand tu veux… »

« Ouais, mais seulement quand je le veux ! »

Elle s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Elle but une gorgée au goulot de sa bouteille de bière et tenta de reprendre son sérieux. Mais elle avait encore le regard pétillant. Draco n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des lèvres de la brune et prit soudain conscience qu'il avait très envie de l'embrasser. Elle continua :

« Non, je plaisante, j'suis pas très exigeante question mec. Du moment qu'il me fait rire… »

A cette réplique, elle tourna la tête vers lui avec un regard qui en disait long. Il fut surpris et mit un petit moment à réagir. C'était une invitation purement et simplement. N'y tenant plus, il se pencha en avant et cueillit les lèvres de la brune. Elle se laissa faire et répondit doucement au baiser. Ce qui était tendre au départ devint d'un seul coup passionné. Draco attira Hermione contre lui et la serra. Elle avait maintenant ses mains dans la nuque du blond alors qu'il lui caressait gentiment le dos. Puis lentement, il l'allongea sur le canapé pour une soirée prometteuse.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Alors, voilà, on apprend enfin pourquoi Draco et Hermione vivent dans le monde moldu. J'espère que ces explications auront été satisfaisante!!! C'est vrai qu'elles arrivent tard dans l'histoire mais je ne voulais pas les dévoiler trop tôt, pour la suite... **

**Par ailleurs, c'est la première fois que le groupe a un article dans le journal et en plus, il est plutôt bon. Comme quoi, le fait que Draco aide le groupe a fait que la formation avait un meilleur effet, Hermione pouvant se lâcher totalement sur scène. **

**Enfin, ne me blâmez pas, mais la révélation des sentiments de Draco, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite... Il a essayé de lui parler mais avec les exams d'Hermione, il n'a pas pu le faire. De même, ça reste un Malfoy et donc, même s'il prend conscience de ses sentiments, les avouer n'est pas une chose évidente pour lui... De ce fait, j'adore la fin de ce chapitre. Il lui avoue à demi-mot mais le fait est qu'il ne sait pas ce que ressent Hermione alors, il prend son temps. **

**Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez de tout ça!!!**

**_Réponses au reviews:_**

**_Naouko:_ Ok, ok! Donc tu es une petite gourmande!!! Bien, ça me donne une idée, si jamais tu vois apparaître les mots Kinder Bueno dans cette fic, dis-toi que c'est un petit clin d'oeil^^! Contente de voir que tu aimes toujours autant cette fic. Allez à bientôt, bisous! **

**_Camille Malfoy_: Contente de te revoir!!! Eh, oui, Draco Malfoy joue de la guitare devant tout le monde alors que ce n'est plus dans son tempérament... Mais grâce à Hermione, il y arrive. C'est dingue ce qu'on peut faire par amour^^ ( petit côté guimauve qui remonte, lol)! En même temps, Draco amoureux, c'est plutôt utile pour la suite, sinon, ça serait pas une romance^^! Enfin, ravie que cette fic te plaise toujours autant, ça fait vraiment plaisir! Allez, bisous! **

**_MAHA1959_: Ravie de t'avoir fait découvrir un nouveau groupe! J'aime beaucoup ce qu'ils font et en plus, je trouve que leurs chansons collent bien à la fic. D'ailleurs, le titre mentionné dans l'article du journal ('Don't hurt yourself') est aussi une chanson du même groupe. Bref, comme tu as pu le voir, Draco n'avoue pas franchement ses sentiments pour Hermione. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre et en plus Hermione est assez occupée... Les réactions de lycan, hum... je sais je dis souvent ça, mais c'est en quelque sorte pour le prochain chapitre... Bisous!**

**_&mayelle_: Merci ! Un peu de suspens mais le problème, c'est que je l'ai mis là, mais en fin de compte, ça n'aboutit pas vraiment à ce que les gens pensaient. Enfin, j'espère ne pas trop les décevoir ! **

**_P.Y.:_** **Oui, c'est vrai, c'était une conversation à coeur ouvert qui apparaît dans ce chapitre! On en apprend pas mal et je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre. Voilà, on apprend pourquoi Draco et Hermione vivent dans le monde moldu, le premier par obligation et la deuxième par choix. Je voulais vraiment montrer que la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec eux mais que malgré tout, ils s'en sortaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient! (Moi aussi, j'aime bien quand Ron passe pour un sale type. Non pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais je dois reconnaitre que j'ai un peu de mal avec lui^^)**

**_Baboushka_: C'est vrai, je suis d'accord avec toi, Draco est vraiment perdu. Tout semble s'arrangeait dans sa vie et il a du mal à le prendre pour acquis. Comme s'il s'attendait toujours au pire. Et puis d'abord, non c'est pas vrai, je suis très gentille avec Draco dans mes fics. Enfin, plus dans celle là, la preuve, il a bien aimé joué sur scène. C'était juste un peu de trac... Allez gros bisous à toi aussi!!! **

**A bientôt pour la suite! **

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	19. Une longue nuit

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient à part les personnages et les lieux en particulier que vous ne connaissez pas. **_

_**Attention, je vous préviens tout de suite, le début du chapitre est lime/lemon (je sais pas vraiment faire la différence, n'ayant pas l'habitude.) C'est la première fois que je décris ce genre de scène, alors ne soyez pas trop durs avec... **_

_**Bonne lecture!** _

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Une longue nuit.

Le baiser devenait de plus en plus intense, aucun des deux n'arrivait à s'arrêter. Ils stoppaient le baiser seulement pour reprendre leur souffle. Draco était allongé sur Hermione et parcourait chaque parcelle du corps de la brune des ses mains expertes. Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'il la désirait ? Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Il en avait presque oublié la sensation. Hermione ne se lassait pas de l'embrasser, elle répondait à ses baisers avec intensité et passion. Elle avait envie de lui, elle aussi. Il le sentait. Les mains du blond remontait doucement vers les zones sensibles de la jeune fille. Mais elle arrêta le mouvement et interrompit les baisers. Elle le fixa, ses yeux étant presque jaunes. Elle plaisanta :

« Il t'en aura fallu du temps… »

« Ma chère, je voulais faire les choses dans les règles de l'art. » Répondit-il tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Draco Malfoy, je ne vous connaissais pas cette patience… »

« Il a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez à mon sujet, milady ! »

« Milady ?!? » S'étonna Hermione.

« Et si vous vous taisiez et me laissiez faire mon travail… »

« Comme vous voudrez, milord, mais vous avez plutôt intérêt à être à la hauteur… » Lança Hermione en entrant dans le jeu de Draco.

Il ne se fit pas prier et reprit là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Draco partit vers le lobe de l'oreille de sa compagne et commença à l'embrasser. Apparemment, c'était un point sensible car elle gémit légèrement. Alors, il continua et déplaça ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune fille qui elle baladait ses mains dans le dos du blond pour l'inciter à aller plus loin. Hermione essayait bien de reprendre le contrôle de la situation mais Draco ne voulait pas la laisser faire. Il la maintenait contre le canapé. Soudain, ils furent de nouveau interrompus par Fender qui venait d'entrer dans le salon et s'était installé sur le fauteuil, le tout ponctué par de magnifiques ronflements. Hermione arrêta alors Draco et lui dit, toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Pas ici, pas devant les enfants… Viens suis-moi ! »

Draco rigola et suivit la brune à l'étage. Pendant tout le trajet, il essaya de l'arrêter pour pouvoir encore l'embrasser mais elle était plus rapide, et cela se transforma en jeu, à celui qui arriverait le premier en haut. Hermione fut la première à entrer dans la chambre et attendit le blond. Il la suivait de quelques pas seulement et quand il arriva dans la pièce, ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Draco attira Hermione contre lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, partout où sa peau était à portée de la bouche : dans le cou, sur les lèvres. Il la poussa doucement contre le mur et se pressa contre elle. Elle gémit de plaisir et parcourut le dos du blond de ses mains. Cela le mit en transe car les mains de la brune se baladaient en dessous de son T-shirt. Puis, doucement, comme d'un commun accord, ils arrêtèrent leur baiser et Hermione enleva le bout de tissu d'un main experte, lentement, tout en caressant le torse de son amant. Il la regardait faire, les pupilles totalement dilatées par le désir. Il avait ses mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Hermione ce qui était très utile car il tenait à peine debout, le désir s'emparant de lui. Ce fut au tour de la brune de jouer un peu. Elle embrassa le blond du bout des lèvres puis descendit lentement vers son torse maintenant nu. Il se délecta de cette sensation et plaça ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille pour l'attirer encore plus près de lui. Il poussa des petits soupirs de contentement. Hermione avait entamé une douce torture, parcourant le torse du blond de sa langue et de ses mains. Mais, il ne pouvait pas y résister, il la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. De sa main gauche, il lui caressait la hanche qu'il attrapa et remonta contre son corps empli de passion. Elle poussa un autre gémissement.

Draco entama à son tour la même torture. Il retira le débardeur d'Hermione tout doucement en s'attardant un peu plus sur sa poitrine. Elle se cambra, invitant à plus de caresse. Et Draco ne se fit pas prier. Hermione murmura le nom de son partenaire, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le désir. Mais le moment devint d'un seul coup plus détendu quand Hermione descendit lentement le pantalon de pyjama de Draco. Elle susurra :

« Mais dîtes moi, Mr Malfoy, avez-vous peur du grand méchant loup ? »

« Mmmh, je sais pas, devrais-je ? »

« Loup, y es-tu ? » Plaisanta Hermione tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Puis lentement, elle le poussa vers le lit. Il s'allongea et la brune se positionna au-dessus de lui. Il se laissa faire en souriant et plaça ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Elle avait les mains placées de chaque côté de la tête blonde. Puis, elle recommença à l'embrasser. D'abord doucement, puis le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet, qu'Hermione arrêta pour descendre et baladait ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle du corps de son partenaire. Il émit un grognement assez sauvage, tellement ces caresses lui procuraient du plaisir. La sensation de bien-être se faisait de plus en plus intense. Si bien que Draco ne supporta plus d'être en dessous et voulait reprendre la mains. D'un mouvement de hanche, il la fit basculer de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve au dessus.

Il commença à la caresser, alors qu'elle ondulait sous le corps déjà tendu de son amant. Leurs sens étaient exacerbés. Hermione parcourait le dos du blond du bout des doigts alors que Draco descendait doucement vers des zones encore plus sensibles. Elle poussa un autre gémissement qui augmenta encore, si possible, le niveau d'excitation du blond. Il avait envie de la faire sienne mais il voulait encore se contrôler. Ses mains se promenaient sur la poitrine de la brune qui se cambra de plus belle. Elle était prête à le recevoir, il le sentait mais il voulait encore attendre. Doucement, en descendant toujours plus bas, il enleva le dernier sous-vêtement d'Hermione et explora son intimité, d'abord des doigts puis ensuite avec la langue. Hermione se tordait dans tous les sens sous la sensation exquise. Cette torture la rendait folle et n'y tenant plus, elle attira Draco vers ses lèvres et reprit le baiser alors que le blond se débarrassait de son boxer. Le mouvement de hanche d'Hermione fut assez clair pour Draco et ne résistant plus, il entra en elle d'un coup de rein et commença à bouger son bassin. Elle s'agrippa à lui et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Draco pour mieux le sentir en elle. Elle haletait tout autant que le blond. Mais la position ne satisfaisait pas la brune. Avec un mouvement de hanche expert, elle fit basculer le blond et se positionna au dessus tout en reprenant le mouvement.

Leurs respirations devenaient de plus en plus saccadées. La volupté s'emparait d'eux si bien qu'ils cherchaient n'importe quel endroit pour se raccrocher. Puis, venant telle une force sauvage, la vague de plaisir se propagea en eux d'une même et unique voix. Hermione s'effondra à bout de souffle et en sueur sur Draco qui la tenait serrer contre lui. Le moment qu'ils venaient de partager était tout simplement magique. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués. Hermione s'allongea aux côtés de Draco et se colla contre lui. Mais aucun des deux n'avaient envie de dormir. Pas après ça. Draco pour plaisanter, lança :

« Alors, milady, ai-je été à la hauteur ? »

« Draco Malfoy, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question clichée ? »

« Tu ne réponds pas, en attendant ! »

« Je ne sais pas, milord, peut-être devrions-nous encore essayer pour voir ? » Taquina Hermione.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Draco pour recommencer. Ils ne s'endormirent que tard dans la nuit, le sommeil les emportant rapidement tellement ils étaient épuisés par toute cette activité. Le lendemain matin, quand Draco se réveilla, Hermione était déjà levée. Il resta un peu au lit et réfléchit à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Ca avait été merveilleux et pas qu'une fois. Mais le fait est qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter maintenant. Il rejeta ces pensées et se leva enfin. Il descendit dans la cuisine où Hermione était assise à la table, buvant un café. Il s'approcha d'elle et indiqua sa présence. Mais elle l'avait déjà entendu arrivé car elle leva la tête immédiatement et le regarda avec un sourire. Elle lui dit :

« Bonjour, toi ! »

Face au visage de la brune, il comprit que la nuit d'avant avait une valeur. Ne pensant pas à ce qu'il faisait, il vint plus près et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Puis, il s'assit en face d'elle et but son café tranquillement. Le silence était confortable, chacun se remémorant la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Soudain, une question traversa l'esprit du blond :

« Mais au fait, t'es en vacances ? »

« Yes, sir ! »

« Tu fais quoi alors ? »

« Heu, pas grand-chose, en fait, j'vais certainement passer deux ou trois chez mes parents pour Noël et après, j'reviens ici et voir mes amis. Faut aussi qu'on répète, avec le groupe. A la rentrée, on refait un concert au V.I.P. Et toi ? »

« Pareil, je pense, j'vais peut-être aller voir ma mère un peu en Italie. J'vais peut-être commencer à chercher un appart' aussi… »

« Tu veux déménager ?!? » Coupa Hermione.

« Heu, je sais pas trop… Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. J'suis bien avec toi, tu vois, mais bon, heu… »

« Attends, après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, tu envisages de partir ? Hors de question, je te laisserais pas faire ! » Menaça Hermione, ses yeux changeant de couleur instantanément.

« Woh, ok, du calme, j'disais ça comme ça. »

« Désolé, côté possessif du lycan. C'est parfois dur à contrôler.»

« C'est surtout flippant… » Souffla Draco.

« Ouais, je sais, surtout que la pleine lune arrive bientôt, j'commence à sentir les effets. Bref, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui. J'ai rendez-vous le groupe. Ca te tente ? »

« Heu, ouais, pourquoi pas ? »

Hermione sourit et se leva pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux de Draco. Elle l'embrassa puis plaça sa tête dans le cou du blond. Elle murmura :

« Draco, on est ensemble, hein ? »

« Ouais… » Susurra-t-il, perturbé par la proximité de leurs deux corps.

« Cool, c'est super… Allez maintenant va te préparer pendant que je ranges la cuisine… »

Draco rigola et partit dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Il n'en revenait pas, il sortait avec Hermione. Jamais il n'aurait cru en venant vivre avec elle que ça se terminerait ainsi Et pourtant…Il était bel et bien avec elle. C'était tout simplement génial. Il repensa alors au début de leur cohabitation. Et comme toujours, il était étonné de voir que tout allait de mieux en mieux dans sa vie. C'était hallucinant. Comme si la chance avait tourné. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il descendit et attendit que la brune se prépare. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle aussi, il était déjà 1h. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient dormi tard le matin. Avant de partir, ils avaient mangé un petit morceau. Ils déambulaient maintenant dans les rues, main dans la main, comme un vrai couple. Il faisait froid pour ce mois de Décembre et le nouveau couple était emmitouflé dans des écharpes et des gants. Ils marchaient assez vite pour ne pas se refroidir. Puis, Hermione s'arrêta enfin devant un bar, nommé 'Hurley's'. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils retrouvèrent les trois autres membres du groupe. Ils étaient déjà tous là, assis derrière une bière. Ils se saluèrent et Draco partit chercher deux boissons pour Hermione et lui. Quand il revint vers la table, les quatre personnes arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler et fixaient le blond. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Ce fut Josh qui parla en premier, s'adressant à la brune :

« Au fait, Moon, ton poignet va mieux ? »

« Ouais, ça me lance encore de temps en temps mais ça va… »

Draco vit très bien le regard qu'Hermione échangea avec Camille. Elle n'avait plus rien, il le savait. Il en avait eu la confirmation cette nuit mais comme les deux jeunes hommes ne savaient pas qu'elle était une sorcière mais aussi un lycan ( et donc, elle guérissait très vite.), elle devait encore faire semblant d'avoir mal, car une entorse mettait un bon mois à se rétablir. Puis soudain, Camille parla à Draco :

« Au fait, Draco, on voulait te dire merci pour avoir remplacer Hermione la dernière fois. C'était super gentil de ta part. »

« Ouais, en plus, on a eu le droit à un article dans un journal. C'était la première fois que ça nous arrivait. » Continua Tim.

« Ouais, c'est cool. Et c'est peu grâce à toi, Draco. Hermione a pu vraiment se lâcher sur scène et le résultat était génial. » Reprit Josh.

Hermione ne disait rien et écoutait le tout avec un petit sourire. Draco ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils essayaient de lui dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Et de même, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Finalement, ce fut Camille qui se lança :

« En fait, voilà, Draco, on en a beaucoup parlé avec le groupe et on a pensé à quelque chose. Surtout te sens pas obligé, mais voilà, en on a pensé que… heu… tu pourrais devenir un membre officiel du groupe ! C'est vrai, tu t'en sors super bien à la gratte et ça donne un nouveau souffle au groupe. Enfin, c'est toi qui voit ! »

Draco tombait des nues. Ils lui proposaient de faire parti de Gaby's. Ils lui demandaient de jouer avec eux à chaque concert. Mais voilà, il était assez mitigé. Il venait de signer un contrat avec le bar et donc avait des obligations. C'était tout nouveau pour lui et il ne voulait pas gâcher ça. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait adoré être sur scène, malgré le trac du début. Il s'était amusé comme jamais avant et le fait de partager avec le public était une chose géniale. Dans le doute, il répondit :

« Je sais pas… Ca me tente bien mais avec le travail au bar, je sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Ok, comme tu veux. On te proposait, c'est tout… » Conclut Camille.

Hermione ne parlait toujours pas. Elle était au courant aussi pour cette proposition et elle ne lui avait rien dit. Si elle l'avait fait, il aurait le temps de se préparer et de bien réfléchir à l'offre. Les conversations reprirent mais Draco n'écoutait pas. Il réfléchissait encore. _C'est vrai que ça me tente bien ! Mais si j'accepte, je fais fond bond à Joe. Il vient juste de m'embaucher, je ne vais quand même pas lui faire._ Pensa-t-il. Puis soudain, une autre idée traversa son esprit. La vie lui offrait encore une autre chance. Depuis quelques temps, c'était souvent le cas et il saisissait à chaque fois l'occasion qui se présentait à lui. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, c'était un coup du destin et il devait peut-être en profiter. Il devait reconnaître qu'il préférait largement être sur scène que derrière un bar. C'était un peu plus intéressant. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Joe mais pour le moment, sorti de nulle part, il dit :

« J'accepte votre proposition. Mais je dois d'abord en parler avec Joe. Si y'a pas de problème avec lui, alors c'est bon pour moi aussi. »

« Ok, cool, tu nous tiens au courant ? » Demanda Camille.

« Ca marche. »

Hermione le fixa avec un sourire et attrapa sa main d'un geste discret. Il comprit alors pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit. Elle ne voulait pas l'influencer et c'était légitime. Il devait faire ses propres choix pour lui et non pas pour les autres. Et c'était sans doute aussi pour ça que c'était Camille qui en avait parlé. Satisfait de son choix, il participa aux conversations. L'après-midi passa rapidement et vers 6h, Draco et Hermione se remirent en route vers la maison. Ils marchaient rapidement et en quelques minutes, ils étaient à l'intérieur, assis dans le canapé, un chocolat chaud à la main. Ils discutaient encore et toujours. Hermione était dans la bras de Draco alors que ce dernier avait placé son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Ils étaient juste bien à parler. Quand ils eurent fini leurs tasses, la tension se fit palpable, comme ça sans prévenir, au souvenir de la nuit d'avant. Le moindre mouvement mettait leurs sens en alerte. Hermione fixa Draco et lentement commença à l'embrasser. Ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre et échangèrent ce baiser enivrant. Draco avait les mains baladeuses et voulait aller plus loin.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Car en effet, quelques instants plus tard, la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison. Hermione arrêta le baiser, extirpant un grognement de frustration de la part de Draco et fixa le blond. Il ne savait qui cela pouvait être et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il voulait juste être tranquille avec Hermione. Il dit alors :

« On a qu'à faire comme si on était pas là ! »

« Avec toutes les lumières allumées, c'est vrai que c'est crédible. » Elle tendit l'oreille puis continua : « C'est Billy avec tous les autres. J'vais leur ouvrir. »

Elle embrassa une dernière fois Draco avant de disparaître dans le hall. Draco entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Billy dire :

« On vient fêter la fin des partiels. On a ramené de quoi boire et toi, tu offres le toit. Pas de discussion et t'inquiètes on connait le chemin… »

Puis, tout le monde entra dans le salon où Draco était encore assis. Ils se saluèrent et tous les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent. Ca promettait…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : Ca y est, ils ont franchi le cap pour de bon. Ils sont vraiment ensemble. J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue, mais fallait le temps qu'ils s'apprivoisent et tout.**

**De même, j'espère que la scène du début n'est pas trop mauvaise. J'ai essayé de mettre à ce style pour un chapitre mais je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ça. J'ai fait de mon mieux.**

**Sinon, Draco pourrait devenir un membre officiel du groupe. Ce qui est dans la suite logique des choses. Vu l'article qu'ils ont eu avec la présence de Draco, l'idée n'est pas mauvaise. Et de ce fait, on peut voir que ça va de mieux en mieux pour notre cher blondinet préféré !!!**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**_Camille Malefoy_ : Eh oui ! Ils font des choses, la preuve avec le début de ce chapitre. Et ils sont enfin ensemble, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour ^^ ! Je suis toujours aussi impressionnée que tu aimes autant cette fic. Ca me touche vraiment beaucoup !!! Allez, gros bisouxxx !**

**_Aligin_ : Merci pour cette review ! C'est vrai que l'article est un point de départ pour la suite de l'histoire et oui, Ron est un s*****d, c'est vrai, Hermione est donc obligée en quelque sorte de rester dans le monde moldu, elle ne veut pas tomber sur lui à tout moment, car elle est vraiment blessée. Mais heureusement, notre petit blondinet est là ! J'espère que la suite de la soirée te plait ^^ ! A bientôt !**

**_Naouko_ : Bon, le clin d'œil, c'est pas pour tout de suite, il faudra encore patienter. En même temps, je me voyais mal l'utiliser là, ça aurait pu être bizarre. Mais bon, garde le dans un coin de ton esprit, ça va arriver. Sinon, c'est vrai que ça ne change pas beaucoup mais en tout cas, voilà la suite… Bisouxxx.**

**_Baboushka_ : T'inquiète c'est pas grave pour le coup de fil. Mais par contre il faudra trouver un moment pour se voir… J'espère que la suite est toujours aussi ah !!! mdr' ! Et que ça ne te choque pas trop ^^ (ps : si tu veux lire la suite de Miami Girl or Not, le chapitre 10 est en ligne, celui-ci, je ne te l'avais pas envoyé…) Allez plein de gros bisouxxx.**

**A bientôt…**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	20. Enfin les vacances

**_Disclaimer_ _: Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et les personnages et lieux que vous ne connaissez pas._**

_**Retour de vacances, enfin! Je m'étonne toujours de voir qu'on rentre plus crevée que lorsqu'on est partis, c'est vraiment étrange. **_

_**Enfin, bref, bonne lecture!!! **_

* * *

_Chapitre 20 : Enfin les vacances !_

Draco regardait les amis d'Hermione avec un air frustré. Il avait eu envie de rester seul avec elle et recommencer comme la nuit d'avant. Alors que les conversations démarraient, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite et repensait à la nuit précédente. La façon qu'Hermione avait eu pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pensait à la même chose que lui, la manière qu'elle avait eu de lui laisser prendre les commandes, d'entrer dans une sorte de jeu, leur corps à corps, tout en quelque sorte. Ca faisait longtemps que Draco ne s'était pas senti aussi bien et si un jour, on lui avait dit que ça serait grâce à Hermione Granger, il aurait bien rigolé. Et pourtant, c'était le cas aujourd'hui. La journée qu'il venait de passer était une des meilleures qu'il avait eu en trois ans de temps. C'était invraisemblable. Et pour la nuit, il devait reconnaître qu'une osmose s'était créée entre Hermione et lui.

Et maintenant, il était là, assis dans le canapé, avec Hermione dans ses bras et une sensation de bien-être. Les autres parlaient mais dans un premier temps, il ne les entendait pas. Ils parlaient apparemment de la fin de leurs examens, du soulagement que cela amenait, choses que Draco ne connaissait pas et ne connaitrait certainement jamais. Il essaya tout de même de reprendre le fil de la conversation et fut aidé par Billy qui lui demanda :

« Alors, Draco, c'est les vacances pour toi aussi ? »

« Ouais, j'ai deux semaines de repos. Le bar ferme. »

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? » Continua le brun.

« Je sais pas encore, je pense que je vais aller voir ma mère en Italie pour Noël. Après ça, j'en ai aucune idée…. »

« Ah ! Tu pars pas avec Moon ? » Demanda Camille.

« Parce que vous êtes bien ensemble tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? » Continua Billy. « Moon ? »

Hermione se redressa vivement et fixa ses amis. Quelque chose la perturbait, mais Draco ne savait pas dire pourquoi. D'ailleurs, elle posa la question :

« Et pourquoi ça vous intéresse ? »

« Comme ça, pour savoir ! » Lança Camille sur la défensive.

« Ok, ça va. Oui on est bien ensemble, là, ça te va ? » Admit Hermione.

Soudain, venu de nulle part, Billy s'écria :

« Yes, on a gagné !!! »

« Et, vous parlez de quoi, là, exactement ? » Demanda la brune, soudain alerte.

« En fait, on a parié avec Cam' que vous mettriez moins d'un mois pour sortir ensemble et on a gagné. C'est Josh et Tim qui vont être contents. Ils avaient parié sur plus d'un mois. » Expliqua Billy.

« Bande de crétins, franchement !!! » Soupira Hermione.

Elle se renfrogna et se recala contre Draco qui était tout aussi étonné qu'elle. _C'était si prévisible ?_ Se demanda le blond. Mais le sujet se retourna contre Camille et Billy qui semblaient être depuis leur arrivée plus proches que de simples amis. Hermione posa clairement la question et Billy répondit en mettant un bras possessif sur l'épaule de Camille :

« Eh, oui ! On est ensemble. T'es jalouse, hein, Moon ? Et dire que ça aurait pu être toi… »

« Bill, ta drague de pacotille n'a jamais marché sur moi. Donc, je ne suis absolument pas jalouse. Et de toute manière, je ne sors pas avec un trou du cul. J'aime pas ça ! »

« M'en fous ! Eh, elle est belle ma copine, hein, Moon ? » Continua le brun.

« Je te rappelle que c'était ma meilleure amie avant d'être ta copine. Alors, oui, je le sais… T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets, franchement ! »

Billy lui tira la langue puis Hermione lança une remarque destinée qu'à Camille, car elle le dit en français. Draco connaissait vaguement cette langue mais, ne comprit rien de la phrase. Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas pour les autres personnes dans la salle. Il n'empêche que les deux amies rirent toutes les deux. Puis les discussions reprirent de plus belle sur divers sujets. Draco y participait déjà un peu plus. Mais le fait est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quelle place il tenait parmi tous ces gens. C'était vrai, à la base, ils étaient amis avec Hermione. Et pourtant, ils lui avaient donné une petite place et l'avaient intégré dans leur petite bande. Draco se rendait bien compte que sa vie était en train de changer et en bien, pour une fois. Hermione l'avait accueilli et sans s'en rendre compte, lui avait permis d'avoir une seconde chance. Sans rien demander en retour. Depuis tout petit, un service donné renvoyait toujours à une dette. Mais là, Hermione ne lui demandait rien en retour. Enfin, sauf des petits trucs, comme la remplacer dans le groupe, mais ce n'était pas un ordre comme pour payer une dette. De ce fait, il avait eu envie d'accepter car il avait le choix. A 21 ans, il découvrait seulement cette notion, jusqu'alors inconnue. Il se sentait enfin revivre.

La soirée passa lentement. Alors que Draco s'attendait à une véritable beuvrerie comme la dernière fois, il fut surpris de constater que celle-ci restait soft. A un moment, Billy se leva pour aller fumer et proposa à Draco de l'accompagner. Le blond accepta et les deux jeunes hommes sortirent. Puis ils allumèrent une cigarette, Billy en ayant proposé une à Draco. Ce fut d'abord le silence, ponctué parfois par un aboiement de Fender qui était venu avec eux. Puis le brun demanda :

« Alors, comme ça, ta mère vit en Italie ? »

« Ouais, depuis trois ans… »

« Tu dois pas beaucoup la voir, alors ? »

« Non, c'est vrai. Les billets d'avion sont chers ! » Lança Draco, rentrant dans son rôle de moldu alors qu'en fait, il pouvait transplaner, même si ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il repensa alors à 3 ans auparavant. Tout ce qu'il avait vu ou subi ou même fait subir avait réussi à le dégouter de la magie. Lui, le Sang Pur qui baignait dedans depuis tout petit. Il avait dû renoncer par obligation mais aussi par un choix involontaire. Personne ne voulait être vu avec un Malfoy et apparemment, après trois ans, il ne pouvait pas envisager un retour dans le monde sorcier, vu le désastre de la dernière fois. Même, il ne voulait pas y retourner. Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, il remarqua que Billy le fixait. Ce dernier dit :

« Petit moment d'introspection ? »

« Ouais… » Souffla le blond.

« Honnêtement, je sais pas par quoi tu es passé, mais j'peux dire que ça a pas dû être rose tous les jours. Ca se voit à ton regard. Mon oncle avait le même à l'époque. Il travaillait dans les mines mais quand Thatcher a tout foutu en l'air, il s'est retrouvé au chômage. Mon père lui avait proposé de l'aider mais par fierté, il a refusé. En même temps, c'est le frère de ma mère et il n'apprécie pas forcément mon père. C'est sûr que ça fout un coup dans l'orgueil de se voir proposer de l'argent par quelqu'un qu'on aime pas… Enfin, bref, il en franchement bavé pour faire vivre sa famille. Puis un jour, il atrouvé un job, il a gravi les échelons petit à petit et maintenant, il est entrepreneur. Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'on s'en sort toujours. Et là, vieux, t'es sur la bonne voie ! »

« Merci, Bill… » Murmura Draco, touché par cette confession. Pour donner le change, il se lança : « Ma mère et moi, on a tout perdu à cause de mon père qui avait beaucoup de dettes. A la fin du lycée, j'ai dû trouver un boulot pour survivre. Mais c'était vraiment pas évident ! »

« Oh, t'inquiète, avec Moon dans ta poche, tu devrais voir le bout du tunnel rapidement. Cette fille, c'est un véritable porte-bonheur. C'est à peine croyable. D'ailleurs, on commence déjà à voir le changement ! » Dit Billy avec un clin d'œil.

Draco sourit franchement. Il appréciait de plus en plus le brun. Et c'était réciproque car ce dernier lança :

« En tout cas, si jamais t'as besoin, j'suis là. Y'a aucun souci ! T'es un gars super et plus Moon a l'air bien avec toi. Enfin, voilà, on va quand même pas tomber dans le sentimental… »

Draco rigola et ayant tous les fini leur cigarette, ils rentrèrent, Fender sur leurs talons. Ils retournèrent à leurs places et participèrent aux discussions. Et voilà comment se passa le reste de la soirée. Vers 3h du matin, les amis d'Hermione partirent et Draco et la brune se retrouvèrent enfin seuls. Mais voilà, toute la pression qu'Hermione avait ressentie ces derniers temps commençait à retomber et elle était épuisée. Elle dit au blond qu'elle montait se coucher et lui proposa de venir avec elle. Ils allèrent ensemble à l'étage dans la chambre de la brune où elle tomba de sommeil, perdue dans les bras du blond. Draco resta un bon moment avec les yeux ouverts, fixant le plafond dans la pénombre. Puis lentement, il se laissa emporter dans le monde des rêves.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Hermione était encore lovée contre lui et avait les yeux ouverts. Draco la fixa un instant, encore ensommeillé puis lui sourit enfin. Elle bougea un peu et se mit sur un coude pour mieux le voir. Elle lui murmura un bonjour du bout des lèvres, lèvres dont Draco s'empara pour lui rendre son salut. Elle se laissa faire et approfondit un peu et même beaucoup le baiser et plus si affinités. Ce qui arriva. Le moment que Draco attendait depuis le soir d'avant arriva enfin et ils profitèrent tous les deux de ce moment.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient en bas, dans la cuisine, préparant le petit-déjeuner. Quand tout fut prêt, ils s'installèrent à table tout en discutant. Fender était allongé et ronflait paisiblement. Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire de la journée avec Hermione. Il aurait bien passé son temps au lit avec elle mais il commençait à la connaître et rester sans rien faire n'était pas son fort. Enfin, même si ce qu'il avait en tête n'était pas dormir. En attendant de savoir, ils discutèrent ensemble de la suite des vacances. Hermione dit :

« Ben, écoute, j'vais passer deux ou trois jours chez mes parents. Après, j'sais pas encore. J'vais voir. Avec la bande, on a envie de faire un petit voyage tous ensemble, apparemment, c'est Steve qui s'en charge, il gère super bien ce genre de truc. D'ailleurs, si tu veux venir, t'es le bienvenu, enfin, si ça se fait… Et toi, tu vas voir ta mère alors ? »

« Heu, ouais, j'pense, j'sais pas encore quand… Le temps nous le dira ! »

Draco se mordit la langue pour ne pas en dire plus. Honnêtement, il avait dit ça pour donner le change, mais il ne prévoyait pas d'aller voir sa mère avant la fin des vacances. En effet, comme elle vivait chez la mère de Blaise, cela signifiait que ce dernier serait certainement là avec Daphné, la fille qui ne supportait pas Draco. Alors, ce n'était pas vraiment un programme réjouissant pour le blond. Il valait mieux être seul que mal accompagné, comme on disait. Et dans ce cas là, ça s'appliquait bien à la situation. D'un autre point de vue, il devait reconnaître que sa mère lui manquait. Mais il irait la voir, après les fêtes, pour être sûr de ne pas tomber sur Daphné. Mais ça, il ne le dirait pas à Hermione. Il ne voulait pas s'incruster dans une fête de famille alors qu'il ne sortait avec la brune que depuis à peine un jour. L'officialisation de leur relation sera pour plus tard. Et puis même, Hermione avait déjà fait beaucoup pour lui, il ne voulait pas trop lui en demander. La brune continuait de parler :

« En même temps, j'vais certainement pas rester longtemps chez mes parents. La pleine lune tombe en plein Noël et déjà qu'en temps normal, j'ai pas un caractère facile, là, je sais que le moindre truc pourrait me mettre en rogne très rapidement. Ca va être du self-control toute la soirée. Je m'en fais une joie d'avance ! Youpi !!! Donc, je pense que je vais passer la nuit là bas et qu'après, je reviendrais ici. Donc, si t'es encore là, on pourra rester un peu tous les deux. Ca te tente ? »

« Heu, ouais, bien sûr ! »

« Ok, cool ! Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Il faut que j'aille faire mes courses de Noël. Avec les partiels, j'ai pas eu le temps, tu veux venir avec ? »

« Ouais, ça me tente bien ! » Dit Draco, enthousiaste.

« Ok, ben, écoute on s'habille et on se met en route. On n'a qu'à manger en ville. C'est bon comme programme ? »

Draco acquiesça une nouvelle fois en souriant. Il embrassa la jeune fille du bout des lèvres avant de monter pour se préparer, laissant à Hermione le soin de ranger la table. Une belle journée avait démarré et Draco savait que ça allait continuer. Il était bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas encore avoué ses sentiments naissants à Hermione, enfin, du moins pas de vive-voix. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à le faire, n'ayant pas l'habitude à ce genre de choses. Une fois qu'il fut lavé et habillé, il redescendit pour dire à Hermione que la place était libre. Cette dernière, assise devant la télé, acquiesça et monta. Il prit la place devant l'écran et attendit la brune. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était prête et ils se mirent en route, direction le métro. Les wagons étaient pleins mais ils réussirent tout de même à arriver dans le centre de Londres, au bout d'une heure. Ils partirent main dans la main vers la rue commerçante et entrèrent dans le premier magasin de cadeau qu'ils trouvèrent. Draco se moqua gentiment d'Hermione car elle fouillait sans savoir ce qu'elle cherchait vraiment. Elle n'avait pas d'idée précise de ce qu'elle voulait offrir. Elle tournait en rond et Draco s'en amusait vraiment. Soudain, elle lui dit :

« Et toi, tu n'achètes rien ? »

« Hermione, je n'ai presque pas d'argent. Je peux pas me le permettre. »

« Draco, c'est Noël. Et tu vas voir ta mère ! Tu pourrais au moins lui acheter quelque chose… »

« J'vais regarder, là, t'es contente ? »

« J'dis ça pour toi ! »

Il se sentit mal, tout d'un coup. Il ne voulait pas dire à Hermione qu'il ne comptait pas aller voir sa mère, du moins pas pour l'instant. Alors pour donner le change, il fit semblant de regarder les différents bibelots qui lui tombaient sous la main, sans avoir l'intention d'acheter. Et ce fut comme ça pendant toute l'après-midi. Hermione tourna dans tous les magasins qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et Draco la suivait sans rien dire, profitant simplement de l'instant présent. Puis d'un coup, cela se transforma en après-midi shopping. Hermione entra dans divers magasins de vêtements et en essaya des dizaines de fringues avant d'en acheter la moitié. Draco eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma par la suite. Elle l'emmena dans des magasins de vêtements pour hommes et lui dit de choisir ce qu'il voulait. Il hésita mais elle insista alors après plusieurs minutes de dilemme intérieur, il regarda les différentes fringues et en passa quelques-unes. Hermione lui donna son avis et lui dit par la suite :

« Je te paye ce que tu veux ! »

« Hermione… » Soupira Draco.

« Pas de discussions, considère ça comme ton cadeau de Noël. »

« Bien, mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, c'est clair ? » Lança-t-il sur un ton très malfoyen.

« D'accord ! » Répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Draco ne voulait se faire entretenir. Il s'en était toujours sorti tout seul et il ne voulait pas que ça change. Sa fierté était toujours présente et elle ne lui permettait pas d'accepter de l'aide de quiconque. Et ça ne changerait pas. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait dit ça assez brutalement et ébranlé légèrement Hermione. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre mais acceptait tout de même. Au final, lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin, Draco avait deux nouveaux pantalons, trois chemises et quatre T-shirts, deux pulls et une nouvelle veste ainsi qu'une paire de baskets. Draco avait essayé de se restreindre mais Hermione avait raison, il lui fallait des nouveaux habits. Il n'avait pris que le strict minimum mais ça revenait à cher quand même. Et Hermione n'avait pas bronché. Elle avait simplement sorti sa carte de crédit et avait tout payé. Puis ils sortirent de la boutique. Draco eut envie de la remercier alors une fois qu'ils furent sur le trottoir, il la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La brune se laissa d'abord faire puis répondit enfin au baiser. Le blond savoura, il ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qu'il lui manquait. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il voulait avec ce simple baiser lui rendre tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté sans jamais rien demander en retour. Ils se séparèrent enfin à bout de souffle et Draco fixa Hermione avec intensité avant de dire :

« Merci… »

« Y'a pas de quoi ! Tu ferais pareil pour moi ! »

Puis lui saisissant la main, elle continua à faire sa petite promenade. Mais Draco était maintenant perdu dans ses pensées. La dernière phrase d'Hermione lui trottait encore dans la tête. _J'aurais fait pareil ?_ Se demanda-t-il. Il en doutait. Si la situation avait été inversée, il n'aurait pas tendu la main à Hermione. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui aurait jamais demandé de l'aide. Enfin, ça aurait été le cas par le passé mais maintenant les choses étaient différentes. Il connaissait mieux Hermione et effectivement, il aurait accepté de l'aider. Il réalisa qu'il avait une chance incroyable d'avoir Hermione à ses côtés. Elle lui donnait des choses, matérielles ou pas, sans rien demander en retour. Comment une personne pouvait-elle être aussi altruiste ? Draco ne le comprendrait jamais. Il avait essayé de changer et avait à peu près réussi mais malgré tous les efforts qu'il pouvait faire, il était et resterait un Malfoy. Et ça résumait plutôt bien la situation. Il faisait tout de même un gros travail sur lui-même et espérait que cela se voyait. Déjà, il avait accepté les moldus, chose qui ne fut pas aisée au départ. Mais maintenant, il pouvait être ami avec eux, comme avec Benji ou Billy. Et puis, il bossait dur pour mériter son salaire. Si son crétin de père n'avait pas dilapidé toute la fortune familiale, Draco n'aurait jamais eu à travailler. Mais pouvait-il encore le regretter ? C'est vrai, sans ça, il n'aurait jamais connu les difficultés de la vie mais surtout, il n'aurait pas revu Hermione et ne sortirait pas elle l'heure actuelle. Bref, Draco réfléchissait beaucoup à différentes choses. Mais tout cela était assez flou dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il en était, ayant souvent regretté sa vie d'avant, mais maintenant il n'arrivait plus à le faire. Ce fut Hermione qui le sortit de ses pensées alors qu'ils venaient de rentrer à la maison.

« Ca va ? »

« Ouais… »

« Draco, tu peux me parler, tu sais ! » Insista Hermione qui devait sentir son trouble.

« Oui, je le sais ! »

Il l'embrassa et la serra fort dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas Noël, ça lui rappelait toujours de mauvais souvenirs et le rendait nostalgique. Mais il voulait arrêter de penser à ça et se tourner vers le présent et l'avenir. Ce n'était pas bon de ressasser le passé. Il le savait. C'était pour ça qu'il avait besoin de sentir Hermione près de lui, avec lui. Elle le faisait revivre. Mais le savait-elle seulement ? Peut-être s'en doutait-elle. Là, pour le moment, elle devait sentir que Draco n'avait pas trop le moral, mais elle ne posa pas plus de questions, se contentant de le serrer fort elle aussi. Le blond lui en était reconnaissant. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la laisser ranger les nouvelles choses achetées durant l'après-midi.

Le jour suivant fut consacré aux paquets-cadeaux et à la préparation de la valise. Hermione partait le soir chez ses parents. Draco la regardait faire et l'aida un peu. Puis après ça, ils firent l'amour et restèrent un peu au lit avant de se relever. Hermione partait dans une demi-heure, ses parents l'attendant pour le repas. Hermione descendit ses affaires et monta le tout dans sa voiture. Elle revint vers Draco et lui dit :

« Joyeux Noël, Drake. »

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Moon. »

Draco en profita pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de la laisser partir avec le chien. Et voilà, il se retrouvait seul encore une fois pour les fêtes. Non pas qu'il en ait pas l'habitude mais ça lui faisait toujours bizarre. Il se posa devant la télé et zappa les chaines, espérant trouver quelque chose de bien. Hermione revenait dans deux jours. Il arriverait bien à s'occuper en attendant. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Bon, je dois reconnaître que ce chapitre me laisse un peu bizarre... Il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses mais d'un autre côté, Draco réfléchit beaucoup à tout ce qu'il lui arrive depuis quelques temps. C'est vraiment étrange comme sensation.**

**Par ailleurs, Draco réalise qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas fait la même chose pour Hermione, je trouve ce passage assez intéressant, parce qu'on se rend bien compte que Draco a changé. Tout ce à quoi il croyait a disparu et il a du se refaire une nouvelle vie chez les gens qu'il détestait le plus (les moldus en l'occurence...). En fait, à cause de Noël, il pense à tout ce qu'il a vécu et ce chapitre et celui d'après sont en fait assez rétrospectifs sur la vie de notre cher blondinet. Comme quoi, en période de fête, on revoit tout ce qu'on a fait et tout ce qu'on regrette. **

**J'aime bien le personnage d'Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais elle ne demande jamais rien en retour et ça, Draco n'a pas l'habitude. Je trouve qu'ils forment en fait un assez joli couple, parce que Hermione n'a qu'une envie, c'est de donner, alors que Draco veut absolument s'en sortir tout seul. Non pas que cela crée des disputes au contraire, ils apprennent à se comprendre mutuellement et en fait, ils en deviennent mignons. Ils ne se cherchent pas d'ennui, Hermione est là si Draco a besoin mais dans le cas contraire, elle ne le force pas. Elle le soutient mais notre blondinet est libre de faire ce qu'il veut sans qu'Hermione ne se vexe...**

**Bon je parle beaucoup, à votre tour!!!**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_Camille Malefoy_: Merci, thank you, gracias!!! Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Ta review me fait vraiment plaisir, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Eh, oui, Draco et Hermione sont ensemble enfin!!! Il aura fallu le temps, mais je voulais absolument qu'ils se comprennent d'abord. C'était important!!! Par ailleurs, oui, Draco va plus que surement faire parti du groupe... (Confidence: c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Hermione s'est blessée au poignet^^) Gros bisous!!! **

**_Baboushka_: Ouf, je ne t'ai pas choqué. Je disais ça parce qu'en fait, j'ai une amie (Héloise) qui s'offusque assez facilement avec ce genre de choses. Elle n'aime pas trop. Je ne savais si c'était le cas pour toi ou pas... Par ailleurs, je dois te dire que les chapitres sont quand même assez long (environ 10 pages sur word). E t puis, si je les fait trop long après j'en dis trop et il n'y a plus de suspens.... Gros bisoussssss!!! **

**_&mayelle_: Merci pour ta review! Contente que çe te plaise toujours autant!!! Kiss**

**_aligin_: Merci, tu me rassures! J'avais vraiment peur de pas m'en sortir mais apparemment, ça va!!! Donc, je risque de reproduire le truc plus tard (soit dans cette fic soit dans une autre faut pas abuser des bonnes choses ^^) Donc, voilà, ils sont ensemble, maintenant, il faut voir ce que ça va donner... J'ai déjà les idées, il reste plu qu'à le mettre sur papier (enfin sur ordi!!!) Bizouxxx**

**_MAHA1959_: Merci pour ton com! Alors, pour ce qui d'avouer leurs sentiments, Draco n'est pas prêt à le faire pour le moment et Hermione attend qu'il soit prêt. Elle commence à le comprendre plutôt bien et elle ne veut pas le faire fuir en le forçant. Elle attend qu'il vienne vers elle naturellement! Pour Draco dans le groupe, c'est plus que sûr... Ensuite, pour ce qui est de Draco et des études, il ne peut pas et ne veut pas le faire... Je l'explique un peu dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain aussi. En fait, Draco n'a plus d'argent, mais vraiment plus rien, et les cours du soir coutent chers (du moins dans me tête^^ ) Il ne veut pas de l'aide de qui que ce soit. Et il ne veut pas vraiment retourner dans le monde sorcier (tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'il y ait allé!!!) Il ne veut pas supporter ça... Enfin, quant au mariage, je ne peux pas te répondre pour le moment, il faudra attendre la suite pour le découvrir. Mais bon, tu dois avoir ton idée sur le sujet, je pense... Bisouxxx...**

**Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ajoutent cette fic en alert et/ou en favorite....**

**A bientôt pour la suite de notre peit couple!!!**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_ **


	21. Retour aux origines

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire, les personnages sont à JK Rowling, enfin sauf ceux que vous ne connaissez pas mais ils n'apparaissent pas dans ce chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Ps: dans ce chapitre, j'alterne les deux POV, celui d'Hermione et celui de Draco. ^^ **

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 21 : Retour aux origines_.

**Draco**.

C'était la veille de Noël et Draco tournait en rond dans la maison. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Par dépit, il prit son blouson et partit faire un tour à pied. Les rues du quartier étaient assez animées. Des gens se dépêchaient d'arriver enfin chez la famille. Dans le parc où il allait souvent, Draco apercevait des chanteurs de Noël et aussi des couples qui se baladaient main dans la main. Hermione lui manquait. _Comment pouvait-on s'attacher à une personne aussi rapidement ? C'était incroyable la rapidité à laquelle ça faisait._ Il ne le regrettait pas. Il tenait vraiment à la brune. Même s'il ne savait pas comment lui montrer. Il était pressé qu'elle revienne mais ça ne se ferait pas avant une journée. Encore un peu de patience. Il erra sans but dans les rues, juste histoire de se changer les idées. Mais ça ne marchait pas spécialement. Il tourna en rond plus qu'autre chose pour finalement atterrir devant une épicerie encore ouverte. Il y entra et acheta de quoi manger pour ce soir. Il ne restait plus grand-chose dans le frigo ou dans le freezer, à part de la glace. Il tourna en rond avant de finalement choisir un plat à passer au micro-onde, le truc où il y plus d'eau que de nourriture. Puis, il se décida enfin à rentrer à la maison. Il rangea son repas dans le frigo et partit s'asseoir dans le canapé et alluma la télé. Il était à peine 6h. Programme de la soirée : télé, diner, coucher. Pas très passionnant en définitive, mais ça faisait trois ans qu'il passait ses Noëls ainsi. Et apparemment, cette année ne dérobait pas à la règle. Draco souffla. Il n'aimait pas cette période. Il avait toujours été plus ou moins seul à cette époque-là. Même quand il était encore à Poudlard, il passait les vacances soit à l'école soit dans sa salle de jeux, lassé par les interminables repas de famille où les membres n'étaient en fait que des hypocrites. Il n'avait jamais connu autre chose. C'était toujours pareil. Et maintenant que sa mère vivait avec la mère de Blaise, Draco se sentait plus seul que jamais pendant les vacances. Alors que les autres devaient passer du bon temps dans leur famille, le blond déprimait.

Pour se changer les idées, il zappa jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une émission à peu près correcte. Il la regarda sans réfléchir. Il devait arrêter de le faire, ça ne lui apportait rien de bon. Vers 8h, il partit dans la cuisine pour réchauffer son plat. Il le regarda tourner dans le micro-onde avant d'entendre le bip. Il le sortit et alla s'asseoir à la table puis manga tranquillement. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il rangea le tout soit dans la poubelle soit dans l'évier et retourna devant la télé pour y trouver des films spéciaux Noël, dans lesquels le Père Noël était un demi-dieu qui apportait la paix des esprits. _Quelle niaiserie !_ Pensa-t-il. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre alors il regarda les personnages faire un retour dans le passé grâce à l'esprit du Noël. Et là, les protagonistes réalisaient que leurs vies étaient pourries et faisaient tout pour la changer le lendemain matin, au réveil. _Ca serait bien si c'était vrai !_ Se dit-il. Mais voilà, c'était juste un film. Draco avait décidé de mettre son cerveau sur arrêt et regarda la télé d'un air absent. Soudain, il entendit un bruit provenir de la cuisine. Il se releva vivement et écouta avec plus d'attention. Des bruits de verres cassés brisèrent le silence de nouveau. Draco se maudit pour ne plus avoir de baguette. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Y aller et voir ce qu'il se passait à ses risques et périls ou rester là et attendre que ça se passe. Mais si jamais c'était un cambrioleur et qu'il volait tout dans la maison, Hermione en voudrait à Draco et ça, il ne le voulait pas. S'armant d'un courage venu de nulle part, il se leva et partit en direction la cuisine. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il vit. La cuisine était dévastée, des morceaux de verres jonchant le sol. La table était retournée. Mais le pire dans tout ça était celui, ou plutôt celle qui avait fait ça. En effet, dans un coin, contre les placards, se trouvait Hermione complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle se tenait la tête entre les mains et respirait bruyamment. Draco s'inquiéta :

« Ca va Hermione ? »

« Casse-toi !!! »Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Reprit-il en ne tenant pas compte de l'avertissement de la jeune fille et en venant plus près d'elle.

« Ne m'approche pas ! » Ordonna-t-elle en levant le regard.

Draco comprit immédiatement le problème. C'était la pleine lune et pour une raison inconnue, Hermione était à deux doigts de se transformer. Elle avait les yeux totalement jaunes comme ceux d'un loup et des veines ressortaient de son visage tendu. Elle perdait pied, Draco le voyait et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne bougea plus le temps de trouver quelque chose lorsqu'il entendit Hermione répéter encore et encore :

« Il faut que je me calme, il faut que je calme… »

Pour aider, elle se berçait d'avant en arrière mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner. La transformation se rapprochait de plus en plus. Draco se souvenait de Greyback qui avait la même chose lors de la pleine lune, à la différence que lui acceptait et affirmait le monstre qui vivait en lui. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione. Le blond s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle semblait vraiment mal en point mais surtout, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle respirait toujours aussi fort et elle se transformait chaque seconde un peu plus en loup. Soudain, il l'entendit pousser un cri de douleur avant de supplier :

« Emmène-moi loin d'ici. Je n'y arrive pas. Emmène-moi dans un endroit où je pourrais faire de mal à personne. VITE !!! »

Draco réfléchit à toute vitesse. L'emmener loin d'ici, mais où et comment ? Il pouvait transplaner, cette idée lui traversant l'esprit mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait encore le faire sans danger. Hermione était de plus en plus mal, elle se tenait maintenant allongée sur le sol en position fœtale, se tenant le ventre. Elle retenait le monstre en elle mais elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Alors, arrêtant de penser, il la saisit par le bras et ils transplanèrent ensemble. Draco l'amena au seul endroit qui était sûr selon lui. Le manoir Malfoy avait des cachots pour les lycans. Là, il était certain qu'Hermione ne risquait rien et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Le transport apeura quelque peu Draco, ne sachant si lui ou Hermione allaient se démembrer. Mais étonnamment, ils arrivèrent entiers. Se dépêchant, il réussit à atterrir dans le cachot de son choix, y déposa Hermione et en ressortit immédiatement. Il avait réussi. Il avait transplané. Bon à part le léger mal eu cœur, il avait réussi. Il n'en revenait pas. Il resta dans les cachots, de l'autre côté des barreaux et observa Hermione. Ca n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Elle avait toujours la même position et commençait à pousser des grognements. Elle devait avoir mal. Draco ne se souvenait pas qu'une transformation pouvait être aussi douloureuse. C'était peut-être dû au fait que la brune résistait de toutes ses forces. Mais le processus était lancé et elle n'arrivait plus à le combattre. Les grognements devenaient de plus en plus forts et là, Draco fut témoin d'une chose qu'il n'imaginait pas. Hermione se redressa d'un seul coup, les yeux toujours aussi jaunes mais ses traits n'étaient plus tendus. Elle semblait être en pleine forme. Elle s'approcha de Draco sans jamais le quitter du regard et avec un sourire à faire peur. Elle lui demanda d'une voix très rauque :

« Draco, tu veux bien me faire sortir d'ici ? C'est bon, j'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle… »

Il aurait pu lui faire confiance, mais quelque chose dans le regard de la brune lui disait de ne pas le faire, en dehors du fait qu'ils avaient toujours la même teinte. Elle le fixait avec envie, prête à lui sauter dessus à la moindre occasion et à le dévorer. Non, ce n'était pas la vraie Hermione. C'était le monstre en elle qui avait pris le contrôle. Il le voyait bien. Il se demanda comment cela était possible. C'était quelque chose qui ressemblait à la brune mais ce n'était certainement pas elle. C'était étrange comme phénomène. Draco n'avait jamais vu ça. Hermione réitéra sa question et le blond répondit simplement :

« Non ! »

« Espèce de petit… ! Hum, oh allez, Drake, tu me fais pas confiance ? »

« Non ! »

Sur ce dernier mot, il tourna les talons. Mais Hermione ou plutôt la chose qui lui ressemblait en avait décidé autrement. Elle hurla :

« Sale petit lâche ! Regardez-le, le pauvre petit Malfoy démuni. T'es rien, Malfoy, sans ton fric de merde, tu vaux rien. T'es que de la merde. Regarde où t'as fini. Barman, à travailler pour Joe ! Tu me fais pitié ! Ouais, pitié ! T'avais que ton nom, Malfoy, mais y'avait rien derrière et ça a pas changé. Je me demande comment je fais pour supporter un sale petit con comme toi. »

Draco serra les dents. _Ce n'est pas Hermione, ce n'est pas Hermione !_ Se répéta-t-il. Malgré tout, ce qu'elle disait était proche de la vérité. Il l'avait pensé assez souvent lui-même. Comment faisait-elle pour taper là où ça faisait mal ? Il ne se retourna pas, il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir. Pourtant, la pseudo-Hermione continua :

« Oh, la méchante petite Granger dit des vilaines choses sur le petit Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Y va aller se plaindre à son papounet ? » Nargua-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Draco se retourna vivement et fit face à la jeune fille. Elle arborait un petit sourire cynique. Mais le pire dans tout ça était son regard. Il pétillait d'envie, une envie de le dévorer sur place. Elle ne le fixait pas comme il s'y attendait dans un premier temps. Elle avait les yeux droits devant en direction du mur. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Elle avait visé juste et elle le montrait avec son sourire ironique. Elle continua :

« Ah mais non, je suis bête, il est en prison. Boh, c'est pas grave ! Tu peux toujours aller chialer dans les jupes de maman… De toutes les manières, c'est que tu sais mieux faire. »

Il comprit ce qu'elle faisait. Elle le provoquait, elle le cherchait pour une raison que Draco n'arrivait pas à analyser. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle ne le mettrait pas en colère, malgré le fait que ce qu'elle disait le toucher profondément et lui renvoyer une image de lui négative et pourtant proche de la vérité en pleine figure. Il avait appris à se contrôler avec le temps. Elle avait presque réussi, seulement presque. Il ferma les yeux, souffla un coup et fixa la jeune fille puis il lui dit enfin d'une voix neutre :

« Ne joue pas la carte de la provocation avec moi ! »

« Très bien alors, fais moi sortir d'ici ou tu vas le regrettais !!! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Ca ne marche pas non plus… » Lança Draco.

« Très bien, j'vais me débrouiller toute seule. »

Sur ces mots, Hermione tourna sur elle-même et fit face à la lune. Puis dans un pop sonore, elle se transforma pleinement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. La fumée l'entoura et Draco ne vit pas exactement ce qu'il se passa mais lorsqu'elle se dissipa, il découvrit une magnifique louve blanche avec les extrémités noires (oreilles, queue et pattes) un peu plus gros qu'un vrai loup. Draco n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Greyback était un banal loup gris. Mais le loup d'Hermione était beau. Malheureusement, il était en colère. Il fixa un instant le blond avec un regard méchant. Draco n'osait plus bouger, ne sachant pas ce que le lycan allait faire. Ce qui était stupide car il était en cage. Puis soudain, il sauta contre le mur et atterrit sur celui d'en face avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Puis il se lança contre les barreaux mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'ils étaient en argent. Le loup se brûla dessus et partit en couinant dans son coin. Il semblait calmer pour un petit moment. Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Il choisit alors de remonter pendant que le loup s'énervait à nouveau. Il arriva dans le salon par la porte secrète qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se retrouva dans cette pièce qui l'avait vu grandir. Et tous ces souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. Il se cachait derrière la porte pour écouter les conversations des grands à propos du Mage Noir. Draco n'aimait pas se rappeler de tout ça. Sur les murs de la pièce, se trouvaient différents tableaux des ancêtres Black et Malfoy. Le blond ne les regarda même pas et partit directement vers le buffet pour y prendre un verre et une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu puis s'en servit un verre. Il retourna s'asseoir dans le vieux fauteuil et regarda l'heure. 11h15. Il avait encore le temps. Mais au moins, l'avantage, c'était que ça changeait de ses Noëls habituels. Enfin, façon de parler. Il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans ce vieux manoir, mais il n'y avait pas ses parents ni sa famille. Dans un sens, c'était mieux ainsi. Et voilà, il était reparti à ressasser le passé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête avec cette mauvaise manie. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil assez perturbé, par des souvenirs mais aussi par le loup en bas qui se cognait contre les murs. Merlin, qu'il haïssait ce manoir !

**Hermione**.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla avec la lumière du soleil hivernal qui passait… Passait au travers quoi au juste ? Elle se releva et tourna sur elle-même. Elle se trouvait dans une prison ou plutôt un cachot glacial. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était qu'elle avait transplané de chez ses parents à la suite d'une dispute assez violente avec sa mère, elle avait atterri chez elle et avait vu Draco puis après, plus rien. Le vide absolu. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, cette nuit, elle s'était transformée. Ca devait bien faire deux ans que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Mais quand c'était le cas, elle oubliait tout. Et voilà que ça s'était produit cette nuit. Un vent glacial parcourut la cage et la fit frissonner. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était entièrement nue. Et elle avait horriblement froid. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua ses vêtements d'hier, complètement déchirés. Mais de l'autre côté des barreaux, se trouvait une couverture, juste à portée de main. Elle s'accroupit et attrapa le bout de tissu afin de s'en recouvrir les épaules. Ce qui la réchauffa un peu mais pas assez. En plus, au passage, elle s'était brulée sur les barreaux qui étaient de toute évidence en argent. Elle poussa un petit grognement et regarda sa blessure. Rien de grave, heureusement ! Puis elle tourna en rond dans la cellule. Elle ne pouvait pas en sortir sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un devait sans doute être Draco. Alors elle l'appela. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois un peu plus fort à chaque fois. Soudain, elle entendit un pop, signe que Draco venait de transplaner. Il la regarda avec intensité tout en disant :

« Désolé, j'ai été un peu plus long que prévu. Ca va ? »

« J'ai froid et très faim. » Avoua Hermione.

« Je m'en doutais. Tiens ! »

Draco lui tendit des vêtements propres, une tasse de café et des côtes d'agneau. Etrange pour un petit déjeuner mais exactement ce qu'il fallait à Hermione. Elle s'habilla et dévora la viande crue. Puis elle but le café qu'elle sentit descendre et réchauffer son corps frigorifié. Quand elle fut un peu plus en forme, elle demanda :

« Est-ce que je peux sortir ? Je me sens un peu à l'étroit ici… »

Draco acquiesça et transplana à l'intérieur afin de faire sortir Hermione. Une fois à l'extérieur, la brune se serra contre le blond. Elle lui prit un peu de sa chaleur avant de l'embrasser. Il lui répondit, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle adorait sentir les lèvres de Draco contre les siennes. Cette sensation était tout simplement exquise. C'était con à dire mais il lui avait manqué pendant la journée d'hier. Elle n'avait qu'une envie pendant toute la soirée, rentrer pour le voir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ses parents comme ça. Alors, elle était restée en attendant avec impatience le retour à la maison. Enfin, cela était en fin de compte arrivé plus tôt mais pas dans les bonnes circonstances. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Hermione appuya son front contre celui de Draco qui lui dit :

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Ouais, on va dire ça… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ma mère ! Pendant toute la soirée, elle a été sur mon dos. Ma cousine était là et c'est la fille prodigue. Elle a fini ses études et a un boulot génial, enfin selon ma mère. Mais en plus, elle est déjà mariée avec un enfant. Alors que moi, j'fous rien de ma vie, j'ai pas de copains et donc pas de gosses et j'ai pas terminé mes études, alors ça plait pas à ma mère. En temps normal, j'aurais pu supporter en serrant les dents mais hier, c'était la pleine lune. Donc, … enfin, voilà quoi ! »

« Ok… Pas de chances ! »

« Non… » Elle réfléchit un instant puis reprit : « Mais au fait que faisais-tu à la maison ? Je pensais que t'allais voir ta mère ? »

Draco se renfrogna et s'écarta de la brune. Il détourna le regard et tenta de changer de sujet mais Hermione insista. Il baissa les yeux et répondit :

« J'croyais que tu étais la sorcière la plus intelligente de ta génération, Granger… Je te rappelle que ma mère vit avec celle de Blaise ! »

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! Et donc, tu as choisi de passer Noël tout seul ? »

« Ca fait trois ans que c'est comme ça, j'ai l'habitude… » Souffla-t-il après un temps de pause.

« Et alors ? » S'énerva la brune. « Ca fait peut-être trois ans que tu connais ça, mais je te rappelle qu'on sort ensemble, Draco Malfoy !!! J'en reviens pas… T'aurais pu me le dire ! »

« Et tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu m'aurais invité chez tes parents ? » Se défendit-il.

« Non, je serais restée avec toi… Et ça m'aurait évité de me transformer… » Elle soupira. « Franchement, je me demande bien à quoi tu penses des fois. Tu crois quoi, que je ne tiens pas assez à toi pour choisir de passer les fêtes avec toi plutôt qu'avec mes parents. J'dis pas, j'adore mes parents mais à petit dose et surtout pas quand c'est la pleine lune. Je sais pas, on aurait pu s'arranger, j'passais le réveillon avec toi et j'allais le lendemain chez mes parents. J'en sais rien moi, mais… Oh et puis, zut, j'veux pas m'énerver pour ça… » Dit-elle en serrant Draco dans ses bras.

Elle entendait le cœur du blond battre à toute vitesse. Ainsi que le sien. _Merlin qu'il lui avait manqué ! Comment peut-on s'attacher aussi rapidement à quelqu'un ?_ Elle le serra fort pour prouver la véracité de ses propos. Elle tenait beaucoup à Draco et n'aimait pas le fait qu'il avait failli passer les fêtes tout seul. Hermione lui en voulait un peu. Il lui avait menti et elle ne comprenait pas ses raisons. Il y avait encore des réactions assez bizarres chez le blond qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner. C'était comme s'il avait construit une carapace autour de lui et qu'il jouait un rôle, dans le sens où il était devenu réservé, posé et réfléchi. Mais parfois, il réagissait vraiment comme un gamin. Comme pour cette fois-ci. Elle se demandait à quoi il avait pu penser qu'il l'oblige ainsi à omettre le détail qu'il allait passer Noël tout seul. Peut-être avait-il eu peur qu'elle l'invite à venir chez ses parents. Ou alors, il ne voulait pas de sa compassion. Mais Hermione n'en ressentait aucune, ou du moins pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Elle voulait lui rendre service mais aussi lui refaire prendre goût à la vie. Il avait traversé des épreuves assez dures et elle voulait être là pour lui, avec lui… Mais Draco l'empêchait de l'approcher de trop près.

D'un côté, Hermione le comprenait. Il n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance toute rose comme il le prétendait à Poudlard. Il avait dû voir des choses qu'il devait garder pour lui, qu'il devait intérioriser. Hermione avait connu ça aussi lors de la Grande Bataille mais ça devait être quelque chose de quotidien pour le blond. Comment pouvait-on supporter ça ? Le peu qu'Hermione avait vu l'avait profondément choqué. Alors pour Draco, ça devait être terrible. Tout cela avait certainement amené le blond à se replier sur lui-même, ne montrant jamais aucune émotion. Ce qui était toujours visible aujourd'hui. Hermione le savait. Le meilleur exemple était le début de leur relation. Elle lui avait envoyé des signaux assez clairs, notamment le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Mais Draco n'avait rien répondu. Il avait attendu, attendu qu'Hermione lui fasse clairement comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Pourtant, elle savait bien qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Elle le sentait grâce à son instinct de lycan et sur ce point, elle ne se trompait que très rarement. Elle aussi ressentait quelque chose pour Draco, elle le savait, depuis leur ballade sur le chemin de Traverse. C'était là où elle avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre le blond et elle. Il avait réussi à la faire revenir alors que l'odeur du sang lui emplissait les narines. Tout le monde n'arrivait pas à faire ça. Enfin, c'était Draco. Hermione apprenait à comprendre comment il fonctionnait mais parfois, il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, se retranchant dans son univers torturé. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Draco qui lui murmurait à l'oreille :

« J'suis désolé… »

« C'est pas grave, mais la prochaine, parle-moi, ok ? On est où ici ? »

« Dans le cachot du manoir Malfoy, enfin ancien manoir Malfoy… »

« Tu me fais visiter ? »

« Heu, t'es sûre ? »

Hermione acquiesça et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Draco. Elle le vit sourire et il l'entraina dans les couloirs. Il lui montra les différentes pièces en lui expliquant vaguement des souvenirs qu'il avait. Par exemple, il ne venait que très rarement dans le salon, étant considéré comme une pièce pour les grandes personnes, alors il restait soit dans sa chambre soit dans sa salle de jeu. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aller dans la cuisine parce que c'était considéré comme dégradant de se retrouver dans la pièce destinée aux elfes de maison. La salle à manger était un endroit où le silence était de rigueur sauf lors des repas de famille. Hermione l'écoutait avec attention tout en se rendant compte à quel point c'était difficile pour le blond de se rappeler de tout ça. Mais, ça aidait la brune à comprendre un peu le personnage. Hermione réalisa que la plupart de ses souvenirs était en fait assez triste. Il ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir de cette période de sa vie. Mais elle l'encourageait à parler. Parfois, c'est la meilleure des thérapies. Soudain, ils arrivèrent dans l'ancien bureau de Lucius Malfoy. Il serra les poings et baissa le regard. De même, il ne s'attarda pas dans la pièce, entrainant rapidement Hermione vers un autre endroit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'ancienne chambre du blond. Tout était encore en place, seule la poussière montrait que l'endroit était désert depuis des années. Hermione tourna un peu sur elle-même avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle observa Draco qui était adossé au mur. Il la fixait, n'osant pas regarder ailleurs. Elle l'invita à venir auprès d'elle et il vint à contrecœur. Elle lui prit la main et lui dit :

« C'est immense comme endroit. »

« Ouais, je sais… »

« Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, Drake ? »

« Oui… » Souffla-t-il.

Hermione remonta lentement sa main vers le tatouage qui ornait toujours son bras gauche. Il tenta de se retirer mais la brune le retint fermement tout en continuant de parcourir la marque du bout des doigts. Elle avait remarqué qu'il l'avait encore. Il la montrait de temps en temps mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé tous les deux. C'était peut-être l'occasion. Elle sentit Draco se tendre, puis se lever brusquement. Hermione comprit que l'origine de la carapace était quelque chose de plus profond qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué. Quelque chose qu'il arrivait à cacher en son for intérieur, si bien enfoui qu'il l'avait en quelque sorte refouler pour affronter la dure réalité de la vie. Mais elle voulait qu'il lui parle à cœur ouvert. Qu'il lui explique pourquoi il était aussi renfermé. Elle le regarda se diriger vers la fenêtre et s'appuyer contre le rebord. Il soupira puis murmura sur un ton de confidence :

« Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point je me déteste… Y'a pas un jour où je ne regrette pas cette putain de marque. J'essaie de pas y penser, et j'y arrive plutôt bien. J'arrive à oublier tout le mal que j'ai pu faire. Mais j'suis comme tout le monde, y'a des jours sans et des jours avec. J'ai jamais voulu ça.(Dit-il en montrant le tatouage) Mais voilà, j'avais pas le choix. De toutes les façons, je n'ai jamais eu le choix. C'était comme ça, je m'étais fait une raison. Puis après tout a merdé, l'arrestation de mon père, les dettes, tout. J'en ai voulu à Lucius, mais je m'en suis surtout voulu de l'avoir suivi comme un con. Tu sais, j'me suis toujours détesté, pour avoir été jaloux de Potter parce qu'il avait de vrais amis, pour ne pas être capable de prendre des décisions, puis pour ne pas savoir me démerder dans le monde moldu. Alors pour cacher tout ça, j'ai joué les rôles qu'on attendait de moi. Mais à l'intérieur, c'est vide…. »

Hermione s'était levée et l'avait rejoint près de la fenêtre. Elle plaça ses mains sur le ventre du blond et le serra contre elle. Elle n'avait pas imaginé ça. D'un sens, elle pouvait comprendre mais elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'il ait une image si négative de lui. Elle le réconforta :

« Ne pense pas ça… Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'es pas vide à l'intérieur comme tu le dis. C'est l'impression que tu as mais je peux te dire que tu trompes. J'ai appris à te connaître et crois-moi, derrière toute cette façade, il y a un type bien qui mérite d'être connu. Draco, crois-tu vraiment que je sortirais avec toi si tu étais tel que tu te décris. Je peux te dire que non. Tu es juste renfermé sur toi-même, blessé par toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées. Et ça, je le comprends. Tu as fait des erreurs par le passé mais je t'ai pardonné alors pour ne pas en faire autant. Dois-je vraiment faire ton éloge ? Dois-je vraiment te dire que tu es drôle, gentil, posé, bon parfois un peu chiant mais c'est marrant et encore, j'en passe ? Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? »

« Hermione… » Coupa-t-il dans un murmure.

« Autre chose, tu dis que tu n'as pas d'amis. Moi, je dis faux ! Je suis là, et Benji et Billy. D'accord, c'est récent, mais crois-moi, avec eux, c'est des amitiés à vie. »

« Justement, tu viens de le dire, c'est récent… » Dit-il en se retournant vers Hermione.

« Et alors ? Tu es tellement persuadé que personne ne peut t'aimer que tu refuses toute bonne chose en bloc. Tu es tellement habitué à voir la vie en noir que quand il y a un peu de lumière qui y entre, tu prends peur. Accepte la nouvelle chance que la vie t'offre, ne la rejette pas sous prétexte que tu te détestes. Si tu continues sur cette voie-là, tu vas faire une dépression. Tu as fais des erreurs dans le passé, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mais arrête de toujours ressasser le passé, ce n'est pas bon. Regarde cette marque et sois en fier… »

« Comment je pourrais être fier de cette saleté ? »

« Tu dois en être fier car tu as réussi à passer au-dessus de ça, tu as réussi à changer en bien ou plutôt à montrer que tu étais quelqu'un de bien qui avait fait les mauvais choix, de gré ou de force. Quand je vois ton tatouage, je ne me dis pas que tu étais un Mangemort, mais je me dis que tu es un homme nouveau, meilleur qui a réussi à changer malgré le passé. Ne montre pas aux gens que tu as honte de ce que tu étais, mais prouve-leur que tu as changé, assume-toi… Enfin, tu dis que tu n'as pas le choix. Au contraire, tu as choisi de sortir la tête de l'eau, de te battre envers et contre tout. Tu as choisi de vivre tout simplement, alors assume ce choix la tête haute. » Conclut Hermione tout en reprenant son souffle.

Draco la regardait avec un regard intense et rempli d'émotions contradictoires. Hermione ne savait pas si son discours avait été efficace mais en tout cas, elle avait essayé de choisir ses mots avec justesse. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'il se trompait, qu'il n'était pas tel qu'il se voyait. Elle voulait qu'il se rende compte de son point de vue. Soudain, elle le vit sourire franchement. Il lui dit :

« Je sais pas comment tu vois tout ça, mais… merci ! »

« Alors, t'arrêtes de penser ok ? »

Draco acquiesça et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle répondit immédiatement, alors que son cœur battait dans ses tempes. Elle était bien dans ses bras. Elle ne lui avait pas dit, mais Draco avait un effet bénéfique sur elle. Il lui redonnait confiance dans la race masculine. Après la trahison de l'autre, elle se méfiait des hommes, mais avec lui, c'était différent. Elle le sentait. Ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre pour se soutenir mutuellement. Et ça, c'était une sensation qu'Hermione n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, front contre front. Merlin qu'elle était bien dans ses bras ! Soudain, Hermione entendit des pas au rez-de-chaussée. Elle tendit l'oreille pour mieux écouter et le dit à Draco :

« Y'a quelqu'un en bas ? »

« Quoi ? C'est impossible… »

Hermione l'attrapa par la main et le mena en bas. Elle suivit le bruit des pas et atterrit dans le salon. Là, devant elle, se trouvait une femme blonde, grande et racée qu'Hermione identifia immédiatement. Ce fut Draco qui confirma ses pensées en disant :

« Maman ?!? »

* * *

**_Notes de l'auteur_: Bon eh bien! Voilà, je l'avais plus ou moins sous-entendu dans des précédentes notes d'auteur, mais maintenant, c'est fait, Hermione s'est transformée. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Donc, c'était ça que Draco n'imaginait pas. Le fait qu'Hermione revienne à la maison car elle perd pied et le loup en elle prend peu à peu le contrôle. Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce petit passage. **

**Autre chose, Draco continue ses petits moment d'introspection. Et d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre, ça atteint des sommets. J'essaie de vous aider à comprendre son comportement et tout. Je ne sais pas si ce petit passage vous aura ému, en tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire. **

**Si dans ce chapitre, j'alterne les deux POV, c'est parce que quelques personnes me demandent ce que pense Hermione de cette toute nouvelle relation avec Draco. Donc, voilà, je donne déjà quelques éléments dans ce chapitre et aussi dans le prochain qui aura le POV d'Hermione. **

**Voilà, je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à ajouter donc c'est maintenant à votre tour.**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_ **

**_Camille Malefoy_: Eh, bien! Je suis impressionnée, tu as vraiment beaucoup d'imagination. J'avais même pas penser à tout ça. En tout cas, j'ai bien ri en lisant ta review!!! En même temps, c'est bizarre, tu pense la même que Draco pour les voleurs, vous devez être connectés tous les deux... ^^ ! En tout cas, voilà, tu sais ce qu'il se passe, pas trop déçue? (en même temps, je me voyais mal faire tomber Draco dans les escaliers, les personnages ont déjà souffert à cause de moi : Hermione et son poignet, par ex.) Allez gros bisouxxx!**

**_&mayelle_: Merci encore pour ta review! Elle ne fait plaisir, vraiment !!!**

**_Naouko_: Je me disais bien aussi, je n'avais pas de tes nouvelles sur cette fic. Je comprends mieux maintenant. En tout cas, j'y ai pensé mais je ne peux pas répondre à une review invisible (ouh, je déraille^^) Effectivement, Draco n'est pas tout seul, il y a beaucoup de monde sur la liste d'attente quand même. Mais bon, c'est Draco Malfoy... J'suis sûre un jour ça arrivera à nos noms... Bon, comme toujours, c'était la suite... Le reste au prochain épisode!!! Bisous! **

**_coukili_: Merci, c'est vrai, j'suis d'accord et j'suis dans le même cas que toi. J'aime beaucoup les histoires qui commencent avec de la haine... **

**_Baboushka_: MDR! Je comprends ce que tu ressens!!! Bon pour le cadeau de Draco pour Hermione, c'est vrai, il n'y a pas pensé. En même temps, Draco et expression des sentiments, ça colle pas vraiment. Même pour sa mère. Enfin, c'est Draco. Eh, t'as vu, Hermione se transforme. J'ose espérer que tu auras aimé ^^ Allez encore plein de bisouxxx!**

**_Pussy_: Ravie de te revoir sur cette fic et merci pour tous les ajouts ( favoris et alerts en toute sorte). Ca me touche vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. Maintenant, réponses à tes questions. Alors pour les £200, c'est vrai que Draco ne les a pas rendu et je dois reconnaître que c'est un oubli de ma part car je n'y pensais plus, me concentrant sur d'autres choses. Mais je vais rectifier ça dans un prochain chapitre. En tout cas, merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué. Ensuite, pour la question du loup-garou et des morsures, comme je l'ai déjà dit, Hermione se contrôle sur ce point. Elle ne laisse jamais le loup sortir, enfin sauf dans ce chapitre... Elle sait ce qu'elle doit et ne doit pas faire. Mais c'est vrai qu'un accident est vite arrivé. En tout cas, pour l'instant Draco en lycan, c'est pas dans mes idées, mais ne sait-on jamais, je peux changer d'avis... Enfin, sur le fait que Draco veut demander à Joe pour le groupe, c'est parce que notre blondinet est reconnaissant envers Joe et ne veut pas lui faire faux-bond. Alors oui, c'est sûr, il a des jours de repos et des congés mais dison que Draco considère un peu Joe comme son sauveur, et qu'il veut avoir l'avis de son patron avant de prendre ce genre de décisions. (mais c'est aussi un de mes subterfuges, j'en dis pas plus ^^) Je ne sais pas si j'ai été claire et si je t'ai bien éclairé sur ces points. En tout cas, encore un grand merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. A bientôt, Bisouxxxxx! **

**Pour les tous autres, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	22. Le diner

_**Disclaimer: Je ne possède toujours rien hormis l'histoire. **_

_**Enfin, j'arrive àpublier. Le site avait quelque problèmes ce week-end, je n'arrivais pas à charger le chapitre mais maintenant, je peux le faire... **_

_**Bonne lecture!!!!** _

* * *

_Chapitre 22 : Le diner._

_[« Maman ?!? »]_

Narcissa Malfoy se tenait devant les deux jeunes gens avec un sourire figé, comme si on venait de la prendre sur le fait. C'était étrange de la voir ainsi, elle semblait se comporter comme une voleuse. Pourtant, elle avait habité ici. Enfin, maintenant, ça ne lui appartenait plus, mais elle avait le droit d'être dans ce manoir. Normalement…Elle reprit contenance et regarda autour d'elle avant de dire :

« Draco ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir. Je t'ai cherché partout, tu aurais pu me donner de tes nouvelles. Enfin, passons…Tu ne me présentes pas ta jeune amie ? »

« Maman, c'est Hermione Granger, tu te souviens d'elle. On était ensemble à Poudlard ! » Répondit Draco, soupçonneux.

« Oui, je me souviens très bien. Ravie de vous revoir, Miss Granger. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mme Malfoy. »

« Qu'elle est mignonne ! Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda Narcissa, d'un ton léger.

Hermione sentit la main de Draco se crisper dans la sienne. Il ne savait visiblement pas quoi répondre. Soudain, il retira sa main et la passa dans ses cheveux, toujours aussi gêné. C'est vrai que la réponse à cette simple question était en fait assez compliquée. Devant le trouble de son compagnon, Hermione se lança :

« En fait, voilà, je suis un lycanthrope. Mais en général, je me contrôle sauf que la nuit dernière, je n'ai pas réussi à le faire. Alors j'ai demandé à Draco de m'emmener quelque part de sûr. Il a pensé au manoir et voilà la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. »

« Oh, mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez une lycan, Miss Granger. Cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. »

« Non, effectivement… » Concéda Hermione.

« Mais toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda soudain Draco.

« Hum, c'est-à-dire que, en fait, c'est devenu une sorte de coutume pour moi de venir ici à Noël. Me souvenir des bons moments qu'on a passé ici, toi, moi, la famille quoi… » Répliqua Narcissa.

Hermione la dévisagea avec soupçon. Quelque chose dans le comportement de la femme lui indiquait qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité. Son pouls s'accélérait, elle tordait ses mains dans tous les sens et elle avait le regard fuyant. Il ne fallait pas être en expert en science du comportement pour deviner ça. Elle prétexta une excuse et tourna les talons avant de transplaner. Hermione et Draco restèrent sur place sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. La brune se demandait si le jeune homme avait démasquer le mensonge de sa mère mais il ne montrait aucune émotion. Instinctivement, elle lui attrapa la main et la serra un coup. Il releva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit avant de dire qu'il était temps de rentrer. Hermione acquiesça et ils transplanèrent à leur tour.

Ils atterrirent quelques secondes plus tard. Ils se trouvaient dans le salon de la maison d'Hermione. La chose qui attira son regard immédiatement fut le carnage de la cuisine. Elle avait fait un sacré bordel. _Faut tout ranger, maintenant !_ N'ayant pas le courage de le faire, elle allait monter dans sa chambre pour prendre sa baguette mais elle s'arrêta sur la première marche. Le bout de bois était dans sa valise qui se trouvait chez ses parents. Fender et sa voiture aussi d'ailleurs. Elle se retourna et fit face à Draco.

« J'suis vraiment bête parfois. Bon, faut que j'aille faire un saut chez mes parents. J'dois récupérer mes affaires… Tu veux venir ? »

Elle se tut d'un coup. La proposition était sortie naturellement. Elle ne savait pas dire pourquoi mais cela semblait la chose la plus normale : proposer à son mec de venir chez les parents. Elle fixa un instant le blond qui avait un visage fermé puis elle baissa les yeux. Elle reprit d'une petite voix :

« Enfin, j'disais ça comme ça. T'es pas obligé… Tu fais comme tu veux ! » Conclut-elle avec un franc sourire.

« Heu… Honnêtement, j'en pas vraiment envie. »

« Ok, ben écoute, j'y vais et j'reviens d'ici une petite heure, je pense. Et après, on passe la journée ensemble. Ca marche ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Puis, elle lui déposa un petit baiser du bout des lèvres. Elle allait se reculer lorsque Draco se recolla à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle lui répondit. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se parler. Seules les actions comptaient vraiment. Elle n'attendait pas de grands discours de sa part. D'ailleurs, elle avait bien remarqué que ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il change. Elle voulait juste qu'il s'assume tel qu'il était. Mais, sur ce point, il y avait encore un peu de travail. De même, Hermione ne voulait pas encore parler à cœur ouvert avec lui. Elle savait que si elle faisait ça, elle allait le brusquer et c'était la meilleure façon de le faire fuir. Pour le moment, autant profiter de l'instant présent. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Hermione sourit une dernière fois à Draco avant de transplaner.

Deux heures plus tard, dont une entière à s'expliquer avec sa mère, Hermione revint enfin à la maison. Elle était dans la salle à manger alors que Draco était dans la cuisine en train de tout ranger. Elle lui lança :

« J't'avais dit que j'allais le faire… »

Le blond se releva brusquement et lui fit face. Il feignit un sourire avant de s'approcher d'Hermione.

« J'voulais rendre service… »

« Oh, c'est gentil !!! » Plaisanta la brune.

Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de lancer le sort. La pièce se rangea toute seule. C'était beaucoup plus pratique avec la magie. Soudain, Hermione se souvint d'une chose à laquelle elle avait pensé dans la journée. Draco n'avait toujours pas de baguette magique. Elle énonça son idée :

« Tu sais, Drake, il te faudrait une baguette, quand même. Ca aurait été utile la nuit dernière. »

« Je veux pas retourner dans le monde magique… » S'irrita Draco.

« Anglais, peut-être, mais il en existe d'autre. Je suppose que sur la promenade de Mélusine (équivalent du chemin de Traverse en France, j'ai pas trouvé de nom), on pourrait trouver quelque chose. Enfin, c'est toi qui voit. »

« Je sais pas Moon. J'dis pas une baguette serait utile, mais je pense qu'on connait mon passé en France aussi… »

« Faux ! Ils ne te connaissent pas. Camille et Arthur te connaissent parce que je leur ai parlé de toi. Mais pour les autres, certes, le nom de Malfoy est le nom d'une longue lignée de sorciers, mais je t'assure, ils n'en savent pas plus… C'est des Français, assez patriote dans le genre. »

Le regard de Draco avait changé. Il la fixait maintenant avec un sourire moqueur, comme si elle avait dit une bêtise. Elle lui demanda :

« Quoi ? »

« Tu parlais de moi à tes amis ? »

« Crétin ! » S'énerva Hermione.

Elle partit dans le salon et s'assit dans le canapé. Draco vint à ses côtés tout en continuant de la taquiner. Simplement parce qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'elle avait parlé de lui à Camille et Arthur, à l'époque où elle était en France. Et alors ? Où était le problème ? C'était vrai, dans la plupart des histoires que la brune avait raconté, Draco y apparaissait assez fréquemment. Ca n'allait pas plus loin. Par ailleurs, pendant deux autres années, elle n'avait pas pensé plus que ça au blond. Elle s'était demandée de temps à autre ce qu'il était devenu, mais rien de plus. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans. Elle faisait semblant de faire la tête et Draco tenta par tous les moyens de la faire parler. Finalement, au bout de dix minutes, elle céda. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il avait fait des pitreries assez comiques. Parfois, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait être tombée amoureuse d'un idiot pareil. Car oui, elle était belle et bien amoureuse de Draco Malfoy. Elle s'en était rendue récemment, plus précisément, le jour d'avant, chez ses parents. C'était tout simplement impossible qu'il lui manque autant si elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Alors, plutôt que de se voiler la face et prétendre que c'était une simple attirance, elle s'était enfin avoué la véritable nature de ses sentiments. Maintenant, il fallait lui dire. Mais étrangement, elle avait beau être fonceuse, là, elle n'osait pas. Elle attendait qu'il lui dise en premier. Car ce genre de confession était à double sens. Si elle lui avouait ses sentiments, il serait alors obligé de lui dire les siens en retour. Et dans ce cas là, elle le forcerait, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas (rapport au désastre de la dernière fois pour le retour dans le monde magique !). D'un autre point de vue, il pourrait ne rien lui répondre et là, ça serait Hermione qui ne supporterait pas cette situation.

La journée passa lentement. Ils regardèrent la télé, mangèrent, discutèrent et firent l'amour. Draco semblait aller mieux. Il le reconnut même dans le courant de la journée en disant à Hermione que ce Noël changeait de tous ceux qu'il avait fêté par le passé. Fender était resté allongé toute la journée en dessus de la table de salon. Draco et Hermione avaient eu envie d'aller le promener, mais le temps ne le permettait pas du tout. Il pleuvait dehors et parfois c'était de la grêle qui tombait. Pas super comme temps. Le soir, ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé à regarder des vieilles comédies romantiques _(d'ailleurs en parlant de cela, je peux vous apprendre des petites choses : la comédie romantique comme on la connait aujourd'hui est apparue aux USA dans les années trente sous le nom de Screwball Comedy. Un des grands noms d'acteurs de ce genre est Cary Grant. Ma petite préférence au niveau des films va pour 'L'impossible Mr. Bébé' qui est d'ailleurs le film que regardent Hermione et Draco…)_ . Vers 11h, ils montèrent se coucher. La nuit assez mouvementée qu'ils avaient passé la veille eut raison d'eux. Ils tombèrent de sommeil dès que leurs têtes touchèrent l'oreiller.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva la première. Elle n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit comme tous les mois lors de la pleine lune. Elle ne dormait que très peu dans ces cas-là, l'appel de la lune étant assez fort. Mais elle résistait. De plus, comme la nuit d'avant, elle s'était transformée, le loup en elle ordonnait de le laisser sortir. La chaleur aussi était omniprésente. Ce n'était pas facile de lutter contre ça. Mais Hermione faisait de son mieux et elle mettait en pratique tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Lorsqu'elle descendit, le chien demanda aussitôt à sortir. La brune lui ouvrit la porte et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda dans les étagères, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose à manger. Elle fit passer le café puis tenta de trouver quelque chose à manger. Par désespoir, elle prit ce qu'elle trouva. Mais un petit déjeuner au Kinder Bueno (_petit clin d'œil à Naouko. Pas très discret, c'est vrai, mais je te l'avais promis ^^_) ne pouvait pas être considéré comme un repas équilibré. Elle buvait son café tranquillement lorsque Draco entra dans la cuisine, encore mal réveillé. Il s'assit après s'être servi une tasse de café. Il ne dit pas un mot pendant plusieurs minutes avant de lancer :

« Tu bouges beaucoup quand tu dors ! »

« Pleine lune… Je crevais de chaud… » S'excusa Hermione. « Tiens, au fait, cet aprèm, j'dois aller faire des courses, il te faut quelque chose ? »

« Non, rien de spécial. Au fait, j'pense à un truc. Je t'ai toujours pas rendu les £200. (_Merci Pussy de me l'avoir fait remarqué_) »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai mais c'est déjà réglé, j'ai remboursé Joe avant les vacances. J'ai oublié de te le dire ! »

« Ah, mais je te dois toujours £200 ? » Insista Draco.

« Comme tu veux. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, le blond avait rendu £200 à Hermione qui avait d'abord eu du mal à les accepter. Mais Draco voulait payer ses dettes, ce qui était légitime quand on pensait à son passé. La brune se rendit compte alors qu'il gardait son salaire quelque part dans la maison. Quand elle lui posa la question, il lui répondit qu'il ne faisait plus confiance aux banques depuis les problèmes financiers de la dernière fois. Et dans un sens, il avait raison. La preuve, Hermione ne pouvait pas disposé de son argent à volonté car, ses parents surveillaient ses relevés bancaires. Enfin, ils passèrent la matinée à faire le ménage, chose qui fut un peu plus longue, car il y eut des petites chamailleries de gamins. Une fois que tout fut vraiment rangé, il était temps de déjeuner. Toujours dans cette bonne humeur enfantine, ils discutèrent et Hermione dit à Draco que Billy et Camille venaient dîner avec eux le soir même. Le blond acquiesça. Dans le courant de l'après-midi, Hermione se mit en route pour aller faire des courses. Elle avait proposé au blond de venir avec elle mais apparemment, il avait le même goût des supermarché qu'elle. A charge de revanche, elle lui lança que la prochaine fois, ça serait son tour.

Hermione passa deux heures dans le magasin, à essayer de se frayer un chemin dans les différents rayons. C'était le lendemain de Noël et le supermarché était le seul ouvert dans les parages. De ce fait, il était noir de monde. Ce qui aurait pu se faire en une heure et dans une humeur assez acceptable se transforma en une corvée de deux heures et dans une mauvaise humeur. Hermione jouait des coudes pour arriver devant les produits. Au bout du compte, elle laissa son cadis dans un coin et ramena les différentes choses au fur et à mesure. La queue à la caisse était impressionnante. Heureusement, il y en avait pas mal d'ouvertes. Une demi-heure de plus à attendre pour payer. Finalement, au bout de trois heures, elle rentra à la maison. Il était déjà 5h et dans une heure et demi, Camille et Billy seront là. Elle gara la voiture dans l'allée de garage et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur, dans le salon. Là, assis dans le canapé se trouvaient Draco et une autre personne qu'Hermione identifia comme Blaise Zabini. Elle traversa le salon tout en disant :

« Zabini… »

« Granger… »

Puis, elle entra dans la cuisine pour y déposer les sachets qu'elle avait pris. Elle commença à ranger alors qu'elle entendait Zabini parler :

« Ben, putain, elle a bien changé, la petite sang de bourbe. Elle est hot, dis-moi. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai, mais ça, c'est le plus. Derrière l'apparence, ben, elle est géniale. J'sais même pas comment elle peut sortir avec moi… » Soupira Draco.

« A ce que je vois, tu vois toujours le mauvais côté des choses ? »

Hermione n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation qui continuait à décharger les courses. Elle mit un petit moment à tout ranger et quand ce fut fini, elle sortit fumer une cigarette avant de commencer à préparer le repas du soir. Elle avait prévu des spaghettis bolognaise, encore une fois, mais c'était ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux. Puis quand tout fut sur le feu, elle alla dans le salon et s'assit à côté de Draco. Il ne bougea pas mais elle comprenait cette réaction. En présence d'un autre Sang Pur, la démonstration de sentiments n'était pas acceptable. Quand elle regarda une nouvelle l'heure, elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 6h. Blaise vit que la brune regardait l'heure. Quand il la lut, il se leva brusquement et indiqua qu'il devait rentrer. Draco se leva et serra la main de son ami lorsqu'Hermione se mit debout à son tour et lança sans réfléchir :

« Ben écoute, ce soir, y'a des amis qui viennent manger, tu peux venir si tu veux ? »

« Heu, ben, écoute, j'vais en parler à Daphné. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il transplana alors que Draco lançait un regard mauvais à Hermione. Sans rien dire, il tourna les talons et sortit fumer une cigarette. La brune savait qu'elle venait de dire une bêtise mais c'était vraiment sorti tout seul. Eh, dire que le matin même, elle s'était promis de ne jamais forcer le blond en quoi que ce soit. _Ben, bravo ! Bien joué, ma vieille !_ Songea tristement Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Elle le rejoignit sur la terrasse, où il était assis sur un transat. Il regardait les étoiles, le regard vide. Hermione s'approcha doucement, se faisant toute petite. Elle murmura :

« Drake… »

« Merci, Granger, franchement, merci… C'est génial, une merveilleuse soirée avec Daphné Greengrass en perspective, le pied ! » S'énerva-t-il.

« J'suis désolée, j'ai parler sans réfléchir. J'suis vraiment désolée ! » Se disculpa-t-elle.

« Ben, bravo, putain eh dire que t'es censée la sorcière la plus intelligente de cette époque, y'a des moments, j'me pose la question. » Continua-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

« Ecoute, c'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose que ça… »

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai que c'est le pied de se faire traiter comme de la merde pendant tout une soirée ! »

« C'est dingue ! T'es vraiment pessimiste. Et si ça se passait bien ? Tu sais, y'aura Camille et Billy qui seront là ce soir. Et Billy veut devenir avocat. Crois-moi, s'il y a le moindre problème, Bill prendra ta défense. Et même, j'vois pas pourquoi ça se passerait mal. T'as changé et ça si Daphné le voit pas, c'est qu'elle est vraiment conne. J'vais même te dire, tu vaux mieux qu'eux parce que toi, tu t'es battu pour sortir la tête de l'eau, sans personne, alors qu'ils ont toujours tout eu tout cuit. Ne te rabaisse pas devant eux. Redeviens le bon vieux Malfoy… »

« Non, justement, c'est ça que Daphné n'aime pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça va bien se passer ? T'es vraiment optimiste ! C'est dingue… » Il soupira : « De toute manière, maintenant, l'invit' est lancée ! »

« Tu sais, si jamais ça se passe mal comme tu t'y attends, alors dans ce cas, vu que c'est de ma faute, ben si ça se passe mal, tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu veux, en fonction du degré de désagrément, dirons-nous ! »

« Tout ? » Se radoucit Draco.

« Tout, dans la mesure du raisonnable ! J'suis vraiment désolée, j'voulais pas t'imposer ça, c'est vraiment sorti tout seul. J'suis vraiment conne parfois, ça me tue… Tu m'en veux pas trop. » Demanda-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Il soupira et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Elle était pardonnée. Elle se giflait encore mentalement pour sa connerie lorsqu'elle entendit sonner à la porte. Elle rentra alors que Draco écrasait sa cigarette. Billy et Camille étaient arrivés. Le couple entra, le jeune homme ayant une mine réprobatrice. Hermione venait à peine de le saluer qu'il lança :

« Alors comme ça tu m'as menti, espèce de sorcière ! »

« Oh, ça va, j'voyais pas l'utilité de te le dire. Ca change quelque chose maintenant que tu le sais ? »

« Non ! Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Draco aussi fait parti du club ? »

Le blond acquiesça tout en serrant la main de son ami. Les deux nouveaux arrivants enlevèrent leurs manteaux et allèrent dans le salon. Soudain, on entendit un pop sonore, signe que quelqu'un venait de transplaner. Et en effet, dans le hall, se tenaient maintenant Blaise et Daphné. Le brun était habillé assez décontracté : un jean et une chemise. Mais la jeune fille affichait des signes de richesse extérieure : une robe de cocktail noire, un manteau de cuir, des bottes, le tout coûtant certainement une petite fortune. Elle contempla la maison tout en disant :

« Merlin, comme c'est petit ! »

Ca commençait bien. Elle n'avait même pas salué les autres personnes qu'elle commençait déjà à critiquer alors que Blaise avait déjà serré la main de Camille et Billy. Quand Daphné vit le jeune homme, elle s'écria :

« Mince alors, un moldu !!! »

« Heu… Moldu, ah oui ! Les gens sans pouvoirs !!! Les gens normaux quoi ? » Lança Billy.

« Excusez-moi, mais _nous_ sommes normaux. C'est vous qui n'êtes pas normaux. » Affirma-t-elle avec dédain.

« OK… » Abandonna le jeune homme. « Mais… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car Hermione venait de l'embarquer dans la cuisine. Il s'adossa contre la table, un regard étonné. Hermione avait écouté les deux opposés s'affronter. Et elle connaissait Billy, il allait répondre. Il ne laissait personne lui marcher sur les pieds. Mais voilà, ce soir était peut-être pour Draco, la seule chance de se réconcilier avec Daphné et il était hors de question que Billy gâche tout avec sa grande gueule. Elle lui expliqua le tout à voix basse, toute l'histoire, que cette soirée pouvait changer beaucoup de choses pour Draco. Elle continua :

« Ecoute, ne prends pas mal tout ce que cette Daphné peut dire. C'est une Sang-Pur. Donc, elle se croit supérieure aux autres… »

« Une Sang-Pur ? » Coupa Billy.

« Oui, un peu comme heu… les aristos. Voilà, les Sangs-Purs sont des aristos, toi, t'es un roturier un peu comme moi et Camille est un mélange aristo-roturier. Tu comprends ? »

« Ah ok. Donc, il faut les prendre avec des pincettes, c'est bon, j'ai capté. T'inquiète, j'vais pas tout gâcher, promis !!! Mais, Draco, il est quoi ?»

« C'est un Sang-Pur ! »

« Ok, ben dis donc ! pas de bourde, je te le jure ! »

Pour le remercier de sa compréhension, Hermione le serra dans ses bras avant de retourner dans le salon. Elle servit les apéritifs alors que les conversations avaient du mal à démarrer. Comme Daphné et Blaise ne semblaient pas enclin à parler, tout comme Draco d'ailleurs, Camille et Billy dirent à Hermione que Steve avait trouvé quelque chose pour les vacances. Apparemment, il avait une tante de sa mère qui vivait en Bretagne, à St Malo. Ils devaient partir le lendemain après-midi pour environ 7h30 de route. Il partait donc vers 2h de l'après-midi. Hermione lança un regard vers Draco qui avait écouté. Il tourna la tête vers la brune pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord. Dans toute la bande, seule Pénélope ne venait pas, elle passait les vacances chez sa famille en Espagne. Question voiture, Hermione prenait la sienne, ainsi que Stacy et Josh prenait sa camionnette. Une fois que tout fut convenu, les trois couples passèrent à table.

Le repas commença bien. Hermione et Draco étaient assis d'un côté de la table avec Camille et Blaise de l'autre côté. Billy et Daphné se faisaient face, tous les deux en bout de table. Bill, Hermione et Camille parlaient toujours ensemble. Draco semblait renfrogné dans son coin. Blaise disait quelques mots par-ci par-là et Billy l'encourageait dans ce sens. En revanche, Daphné gardait toujours cet air froid. Pourtant, ils essayaient de lui faire dire quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, ils abandonnèrent et continuèrent de parler à quatre. Soudain, en plein milieu du repas, Daphné ouvrit enfin la bouche pour s'adresser à Draco. Elle lui dit avec cette voix glacial :

« Alors, Draco, que deviens-tu ? »

« Je travaille dans un bar… »

« Oh, passionnant ! » Balança d'un ton cynique.

Le blond gardait les yeux baissés. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard de Daphné. Comme ils avaient fini le plat principal, Hermione saisit la main de son petit ami et la serra de manière réconfortante. Il la fixa un instant et releva les yeux fièrement. D'un simple regard, elle lui avait rappelé ce qu'ils s'étaient dit quelques heures auparavant. La brune allait dire quelque chose lorsque Billy demanda :

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu reproches à Draco, Daphné. »

« Excuse-moi, mais je ne parle avec des moldus. »

Hermione regarda Bill et Daphné à tour de rôle. Elle ne comprenait pas la question du brun. Elle essayait de lui donner des coups de pieds sous la table mais elle ne trouva pas sa jambe. Elle fixa ensuite Camille qui la regardait en retour en haussant les sourcils. Ne tenant compte de rien, Billy reprit :

« Ok, alors parce que je ne suis pas comme toi, tu ne me parles pas. C'est sectaire, je trouve. J'vais être franc. Je n'ai pris connaissance de votre monde que très récemment. Avant, je n'imaginais même pas qu'il puisse exister. J'aurais pu réagir comme toi. C'est vrai, après tout, vous êtes des sorciers, mais je ne sais pas si tu connais Salem, il y a eu une chasse aux sorcières là-bas dans le temps. Les gens poursuivaient les gens comme toi avec des fourches et des torches. J'aurais pu moi aussi dire : 'Non, je ne parle pas aux sorciers'. Je vais te poser une question : si vous êtes tellement fiers de ce que vous êtes, alors pourquoi vivez-vous cacher aux yeux de tous ces fameux moldus que vous dénigrez tant ? »

« Heu… Parce que … J'en sais rien, moi ! » Tenta Daphné qui semblait perturbée par le discours de Billy.

« J'ai autre question : as-tu seulement pris le temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le monde moldu ? Tu dois bien savoir des choses pour le détester autant… »

« Pas grand-chose, en effet. Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Ma grand-mère me dit toujours qu'il faut essayer avant de dire :'j'aime pas'. Tu sais, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne connais ton monde que depuis peu mais pourtant, il me fascine déjà. C'est vrai, vous volez sur des balais, vous lancez des sorts avec des baguettes magiques. Mais je vais te dire, les moldus peuvent faire des choses incroyables aussi. On a marché sur la lune. On a créé des gadgets qui marchent sans fil. Regarde (il sortit son téléphone portable), tu vois avec ça je peux appeler partout dans le monde. Je peux parler avec des gens en Australie, même au Pôle Nord si j'en ai envie. On reste toujours connecté. Tu le savais tout ça ? »

Hermione observait la scène, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle était impressionnée par le discours de Billy, il était vraiment fait pour être avocat. Daphné ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle l'avait écouté sans broncher et avait maintenant un regard ébahi. Elle murmura :

« Vous pouvez vraiment faire tout ça ? »

« Oui… Bien maintenant que je t'ai prouvé par A+B qu'on était pas si différents, on a simplement une forme différente de magie, dirons-nous, je repose ma question : que reproches-tu à Draco ? »

« Il m'a traité comme une moins que rien il y a 5 ou 6 ans de ça… »

« Ok, et ça t'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il pouvait avoir changé ? »

« Non, on parle de Draco Malfoy, là ! » Lança Daphné en lançant un regard en biais au blond.

« Je vais poser ma question autrement : décris-moi ta vision de Draco ! » Continua Billy.

« Il est fier et imbu de lui-même ! »

« Moi, je le vois pas du tout comme ça. Je le trouve gentil, posé, drôle. Un mec cool, quoi ! Et il a du mérite, en plus. Il a survécu dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et il s'en sort plutôt bien. Tu trouves pas qu'il y a une divergence de point de vue, là ? »

« Heu… si ! » Concéda la jeune fille.

« Et à ton avis, actuellement, lequel des deux points de vue est le plus proche de la vérité ? »

« Certainement le tien… » Souffla Daphné. Elle tourna son attention vers Draco : « Ecoute, Drake, je sais pas ce que tu as traversé mais apparemment, tu t'en sors bien. Il a raison, t'as l'air d'avoir changé, alors je veux bien passer l'éponge. C'est vrai, ça s'est passé y'a longtemps et même, maintenant, je suis avec Blaise. »

Draco se contenta d'acquiescer. Il relâcha un peu le poing qui s'était crispé sur la main d'Hermione. Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et lui lança un sourire. Et soudain, l'ambiance changea. Daphné commença à parler avec les gens autour de la table. Elle demanda à Camille de lui raconter sa vie et prit des nouvelles de celle d'Hermione. Les conversations repartaient bien. La brune lança un regard vers Billy et le remercia des yeux. Il hocha la tête et écouta les discussions tout en buvant un verre. Puis Hermione fixa Camille. Elles étaient toutes les deux agréablement surprises. Le brun avait fait un truc énorme : réconcilier Draco et Daphné. Mais il y avait un truc encore plus hallucinant. Il semblait s'être fait une nouvelle amie. En effet, Daphné n'arrêtait pas de rigoler avec lui. Hermione rapporta le dessert et Draco la suivit. Une fois dans la pièce, le blond n'attendit même pas pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il la remercia pour l'avoir forcé à être confronté à son passé. Elle lui répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi et elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de repartir dans la salle à manger avec son gâteau et Draco la suivit avec les assiettes. Ils mangèrent tout en continuant de discuter. Soudain, venu de nulle part, le blond demanda :

« Mais au fait, comment vous avez su que j'étais ici ? »

« Ta mère… » Répondit simplement Blaise.

« Elle nous a dit qu'elle était partie au manoir pour les derniers arrangements et qu'elle vous avait rencontré là-bas ! » Reprit Daphné.

Hermione sentit comme un malaise. Draco était en pleine réflexion puis continua :

« Quels arrangements ? »

« Ben pour le déménagement. »

« Quel déménagement ? » Dit le blond avec une voix doucereuse.

« Ta mère emménage au manoir avec Umberto… » Déblatérait bêtement Daphné.

« Qui est Umberto ? »

« Le nouveau fiancé de ta mère ! » Soudain, elle sembla réaliser sa stupidité : « Oh, la boulette, tu le savais pas, c'est ça ? Oh, mince, je croyais vraiment que tu étais au courant ! »

« C'est pas grave… » Souffla Draco.

Hermione savait qu'il mentait. Elle voyait ses poings serrer sous la table. L'ambiance était redevenue tendue. Billy regardait Daphné, Camille avait les yeux baissés. Hermione regardait Blaise qui affichait un regard désolé que seule la brune voyait. Draco avait le regard fuyant et Daphné se faisait toute petite. D'un commun accord, Hermione et Blaise rompirent le silence en balançant des banalités. Camille proposa un café mais Daphné bailla et demanda à son compagnon s'ils pouvaient rentrer car elle était vraiment fatiguée à cause des fêtes. Hermione les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte juste par politesse. Là, Blaise et Daphné s'excusèrent une dernière fois. La brune les rassura et après s'être salués, la couple transplana. Hermione retourna dans la salle à manger mais en passant, elle se fit bousculée par Draco qui prenait la direction de sa chambre. Elle allait le suivre mais elle se résigna et retrouva Billy et Camille qui avaient l'air désolé aussi. Maintenant, la brune ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors pour se changer les idées, elle débarrassa la table avec l'aide de ses deux amis. Elle attendrait qu'il se calme un peu avant de monter le voir. Elle le comprenait, ce n'était pas une nouvelle facile à digérer, et elle voulait lui rappeler qu'elle était là pour lui au cas où. Mais pas pour l'instant. Elle commençait à le connaître. Elle devait le faire en douceur.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Eh bien, eh bien! Que de surprises dans ce chapitre! On apprend seulement à la fin ce que Narcissa faisait dans le manoir. Je sais que le fait de mentir à son fils peut vous sembler bizarre mais elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la chose. Elle attendait le bon moment, mais Dphné aura été plus rapide. En faisant une belle boulette d'ailleurs. **

**Je trouve ce chapitre assez intéressant car on a le POV d'Hermion et on apprend qu'elle aussi est amoureuse de Draco. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à l'avouer à Draco et vice versa. Par ailleurs, on peut voir que Draco commence à reprendre confiance en lui car, il ose dire non à Hermione. Ils sont mignons à deux car ils sont complémentaires dans le sens où Hermione ne veut pas forcer Draco, mais à côté de ça, elle fait de sacrées boulettes. Et Draco qui ne se laisse plus faire et ose s'énerver contre elle. C'est trop chou. **

**Par contre, j'adore Billy, je ne sais pas si vous le ressentez, mais c'est un personnage avec un bon caractère. Le speech qu'il sort à Daphné est assez bénéfique. Il aide les deux anciens Serpentards à se réconcilier et c'est quand même quelque chose. Je n'ai pas expliquer comment Billy a su pour les sorciers, en fait, c'est Camille qui lui a dit pour Noël. Pour lui montrer qu'elle avait confiance en lui. **

**Donc voilà, je vous laisse vous exprimer!**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_ **

**_Naouko_: MDR! Ca, c'est de la review! Bon pour la liste d'attente, je n'en sais pas plus. Draco ne me l'a pas montré, donc, je sais pas. Mais j'vais lui en toucher deux mots (^^ moi aussi je déraille encore) Bref, c'est vrai que c'est plus facile à répondre l qu'à une review invisible. Au fait t'as vu, le petit clin d'oeil avec le Kinder Bueno. Chose promise, chose due... Gros bisoux!**

**_MAHA1959_: Hermione en psy ou en avocate. Elle fait du droit alors les plaidoyers, elle a l'habitude. C'est vrai que Draco devrait s'en sortir avec Hermione. D'ailleurs, il peut la considérer un peu comme son porte-bonheur, car tout commence à s'arranger dans sa vie depuis qu'elle y est réapparue. La preuve dans ce chapitre. Une réconciliation entre Draco et Daphné après des années. Grâce à la boulette d'Hermione. C'est pas rien. Pour Maman Malfoy, j'espère que la raison est bonne? Allez, kiss! **

**_Camille Malefoy_: Alors, c'est ça, tu es en connection avec Draco. Fais gaffe, j'vais être jalouse... Pour ton invention, tu pourrais peut-être déposer un brevet et c'est peut-être le début de la gloire. Imagine, Madonna avec ton Kawé-Pluie, ben tu peux arrêter tes études et t'acheter une villa à L.A. Contente que la transformation t'aie plu et j'espère que la raison de la présence de Narcissa aura été satisfaisante.... Muchos Besos!!! **

**_Pussy_: Ouah, merci beaucoup!!! En tout cas, j'ai réglé l'oubli des sous. Maintenant, c'est fait. D'ailleurs, si tu vois autre chose de ce genre fais le moi savoir. Pour les idées, c'est vrai que c'est pas bête de mettre une sorte de boîte à idées. Et franchement, l'écriture, tu devrais essayer. Si tu as le début et la fin d'une histoire, crois-moi, tu peux faire beaucoup de choses avec. Après au niveau de la syntaxe est tout, ben ça vient avec le temps. Enfin, j'espère que tu auras eu autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre! Bisoux!**

**_&mayelle_: Encore un grand merci pour ta review! **

**_nerilkaa_: Merci pour ta review. Alors pour répondre à ta question, Hermione ne souvient plus du manoir car elle a refoulé cette partie (explication offcielle, mais en version officieuse, je ne voulais pas terminer le T7 car ça voulait dire qu'après, ben c'était fini... Et moi, ben je veux pas que ça se finisse!!! ). Pour la vente du manoir, oui, il a bien été vendu aux créanciers, mais c'était juste pour payer les dettes. Dans mon esprit mais ça je ne l'ai pas marqué, les autres sorciers n'ont pas forcément envie d'acheter une maison où il s'est passé tant de choses mauvaises, alors, le manoir est resté à l'abandon. Enfin, pour la question baguette, je suppose que tu parles du moment où il transplane. En fait, je me suis renseignée et apparement, il n'y a pas besoin de baguette pour le faire. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai lu, après je ne sais pas si vrai mais en tout cas, ça m'arrangeait pour l'histoire ^^ ! Le cadeau de Draco pour Hermione par ailleurs, ne devrait plus trop tarder... **

**_Baboushka_: Eh bien, écoute, il fallait bien un moment où Draco se confie à Hermione et quoi de mieux que de le confronter à tous ses souvenirs, pour l'affaiblir en quelque sorte. Enfin, heureusement, il sait se relever malgré toutes les difficultés qu'il rencontre. Pour le côté démonstration des émotions, il n'a pas l'habitude, c'est vrai mais ça va venir avec le temps ^^ . Enfin, je ne fais pas durer le suspens trop longtemps, cette fois. Je dis pourquoi Narcissa était dans le manoir dans le même chapitre. Mais en même temps, je pense que tu dois te demander quelle sera la réaction de Draco après cette révélation. (Eh oui, je peux m'empêcher de terminer sur une action pas finie...) Allez plein de gros bisous et à bientôt!!! **

**On se donne RDV la semaine prochaine pour la suite...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	23. Retour de flammes

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Retour de flammes.

Draco tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il n'en revenait pas : sa mère avait trouvé quelqu'un et ils allaient s'installer ensemble au manoir. Et il ne le savait même pas. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne s'arrêterait donc jamais. Pourquoi à chaque qu'il commençait à se sentir mieux, il y avait un truc qui lui tombait dessus. A chaque fois. La malchance était encore là, malgré tout. Il avait envie de tout casser autour de lui mais Hermione lui en voudrait s'il faisait ça. Alors, il s'allongea sur le lit et regarda le plafond en se vidant la tête. Il devait voir le bon côté des choses. Sa mère était de nouveau heureuse et il s'était réconcilié avec Daphné. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il en colère mais surtout, pourquoi se sentait-il trahi ? Narcissa lui avait menti. Elle avait même omis un point important. Et son père dans tout ça ? Draco ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était triste pour Lucius mais ses parents étaient toujours mariés après tout. Ce que faisait sa mère était tout simplement de l'infidélité. Et ça, c'était inacceptable, aussi dans le monde moldu que dans le monde sorcier. Malgré les années, Draco était resté attaché à certaines traditions. Une migraine commençait à venir. Le blond souffla et se tourna sur le côté.

Quelques instants plus tard, Draco entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Billy et Camille venaient de partir. Il regarda son réveil : 1h du matin. Et il n'avait même pas sommeil. En bas, il pouvait dire les moindres gestes d'Hermione. Là, elle venait de sortir pour fumer une cigarette. Le blond réfléchissait toujours. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. De rage, il se leva et se mit au bureau. Il allait écrire une lettre à sa mère pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Tout tournait dans sa tête si bien qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il avait dû faire environ une dizaine de boulettes de papier avant de se rendre compte qu'Hermione était dans la chambre, assise sur le lit. Elle l'observait mais ne disait rien, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Il avait enfin trouvé les mots pour dire à sa mère le fond de sa pensée sans la blesser. Cela lui prit une autre demi-heure pour écrire la lettre. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se trouva ridicule car il ne savait pas comment envoyer la missive. Sans rien dire, Hermione alla chercher sa baguette et fit apparaître un hibou. Toujours sans un mot, Draco donna le bout de papier à l'oiseau qui s'envola immédiatement. Et voilà, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à avoir la réponse. Draco ne bougea pas de sa place et se tint la tête entre ses mains. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait envie d'être seul mais pas plus que ça. Hermione dut le sentir, car elle se leva de nouveau pour retourner dans sa chambre. Au dernier moment, il murmura :

« Reste… »

Il leva le regard vers elle, juste le temps de voir qu'elle acquiesçait. Elle expliqua qu'elle allait se mettre en pyjama avant de revenir. Pendant qu'elle se préparait, Draco se déshabilla pour ne garder que son boxer et son T-shirt. Puis, il s'allongea sur le canapé-lit, en attendant Hermione. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, prête pour dormir. Elle rejoignit le blond et se serra contre lui, espérant ainsi le réconforter un peu. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de la brune et plaça sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent dans le silence le plus total pendant plusieurs minutes, lorsque Draco se décida à se changer les idées. Il demanda :

« On part à quelle heure demain ? »

« Heu, vers 1h30-2h. » Répondit Hermione.

« Et je prends quoi comme vêtements, exactement ? »

« Heu, des trucs chauds, un blouson de pluie. Enfin, des vêtements, quoi ! »

« Et on se retrouve où ? »

« Ici ! Faudrait peut-être penser à dormir… Demain, faut qu'on se lève pour faire les valises… » Plaisanta Hermione.

« OK ! Bonne nuit, Moon ! »

« Bonne nuit ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de tomber de sommeil. Draco fit des rêves assez étranges dont il ne souvint pas le lendemain matin. Hermione avait moins bougé dans la nuit. Quand il se réveilla, la brune dormait encore. Il fit le moins de geste possible pour sortir du lit avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Là, il se servit un café et des tartines avec du Nutella (non, non, je ne fais pas de la pub pour cette pâte à tartiner au goût de chocolat ^^). Il mangea tranquillement et attendit qu'Hermione se réveille. Il était déjà 10h et il fallait encore préparer les valises. Draco n'aimait pas les faire. Ca lui rappelait à chaque fois de mauvais souvenirs. Mais pour une fois, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Cette fois-ci, c'était pour partir en vacances. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Des vacances, ca faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de vraies vacances ? Des années… Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il était tout simplement bien et surtout de bonne humeur. Il attendait toujours la réponse de sa mère, mais il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas y penser. Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher les prochains jours. Il entendit alors un bruit de pas à l'étage. Hermione était debout. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit apparaître une tête brune encore ensommeillée. Elle devait marcher au radar car, elle se servit un café avec les yeux à moitié fermés. Elle bafouilla un bonjour avant d'avaler sa tasse en 5 minutes. Toujours dans le même état d'esprit, elle remonta pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Quand il eut terminé son petit-déjeuner, il monta à son tour mais alla dans sa chambre. Il sortit son vieux sac de voyage et commença à mettre des affaires dedans. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas quoi prendre. Hermione lui avait dit quelque chose de chaud, alors il prépara plusieurs pulls et des pantalons. Il empila des T-shirts et des sous-vêtements. En gros, il prit quasiment tous ses vêtements. Ce fut seulement quand il essaya de tout faire rentrer dans son sac qu'il se rendit compte qu'Hermione l'observait. Sans rien dire, elle s'approcha et demanda ce qu'il avait pris. Il lui énuméra le tout alors qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres de la brune. Quand il eut fini, elle lui dit de prévoir aussi un maillot de bain, car apparemment, la maison avait une piscine couverte. Mais il n'en avait pas. Alors, Hermione sortit sa baguette et en fit apparaître un que le blond rangea dans le sac. Puis, il tenta une nouvelle de le fermer, mais cette satanée fermeture ne voulait pas. La brune se décida enfin à l'aider. Quand tout fut fermé, la brune partit préparer les siennes. Elle se retrouva avec deux valises, une pour les vêtements et une pour les draps et serviettes.

Quand ils furent tous les deux prêts, il était déjà 11h30. Draco aurait bien voulu se reposer un peu avant le voyage, mais Hermione était partie dans une sorte de ménage et elle préparait aussi des courses. Il repensa alors au soir d'avant. Grâce à Hermione, le repas forcé avec Blaise et Daphné s'était bien passé. Enfin, en majeure partie. Maintenant, il pouvait aller voir Blaise tranquillement sans avoir peur de tomber sur Daphné. Il pourrait même parler avec elle. Enfin, dans les limites du raisonnable. A Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais vraiment parti de ses amis, mais il pouvait bien faire un petit effort. Et voilà, maintenant, il voyait un peu de lumière dans sa vie et ce, grâce à Hermione. Il avait envie de la remercier et il avait déjà une petite idée pour se faire. Sans faire de bruit, il monta à l'étage et alla dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, il s'assit au bureau et écrivit une lettre. Mais le même problème que la veille se posa : comment l'envoyer ? La réponse à la question frappa à la fenêtre. Le hibou du soir d'avant venait de revenir. Dans un sens, c'était une bonne chose car il allait pouvoir envoyer sa missive mais d'un autre côté, cela voulait dire que sa mère lui avait répondu. Il récupéra l'enveloppe et donna l'autre à l'oiseau après l'avoir récompenser. Il s'envola alors que Draco regardait le bout de papier entre ses mains comme s'il était ensorcelé. Il avait reconnu l'écriture de sa mère. Mais il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Ne voulant pas hésiter plus longtemps, il la rangea dans la poche de son blouson avant de redescendre. Hermione était encore dans la cuisine et elle préparait le repas du midi. N'y tenant plus, Draco alla vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Mais le blond voulait plus, alors, il s'empara de la bouche de la brune et l'embrassa passionnément. Quand ils se séparèrent, il dit :

« Ma mère a répondu… »

« Et alors ? »

« J'l'ai pas lu… J'm'en sens pas le courage. »

Compréhensive, elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras. Puis, elle retourna à ses casseroles. Et là, comme s'ils étaient un vieux couple marié, Draco la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Elle frissonna alors qu'il partait mettre la table avec un immense sourire satisfait. C'était dingue comment cette fille pouvait lui remonter le moral. Il espérait que sa surprise allait faire plaisir à Hermione. Même s'il avait un petit doute, il sentait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, malgré les répercussions. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se mirent à table et mangèrent tout en discutant. Et voilà, le temps de se restaurer, de tout ranger et laver, il était déjà 13h15. Quand tout fut terminé, Hermione demanda à Draco de venir l'aider à charger la voiture. Le problème était le volume du coffre. Heureusement que le blond avait pris un sac de voyage, ça prenait moins de place. Mais avec les deux valises, plus les courses, plus les chaussures et autres, la voiture était déjà pleine. Heureusement que Tim prenait sa camionnette. Hermione venait à peine de fermer le coffre que Draco vit arriver Benji et Janice, main dans la main et une valise dans celle qui était libre. Ils avaient un immense sourire niais sur les lèvres. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le couple, ils les saluèrent et leur souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël. C'était vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis la fermeture annuelle du bar. Draco ne savait pas qu'ils venaient aussi mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, loin de là. Benji et Janice posèrent leur valise et demandèrent s'ils étaient les premiers et Hermione répondit que oui. Soudain, on entendit une voiture klaxonner et se stationner devant la maison. Dans l'auto, se trouvaient 4 personnes. Stacy, Kara, Steven et Billy venaient d'arriver. Plus que 4 personnes et ils étaient au complet. En attendant, ils rentrèrent, pour être chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Camille qui se pointa à la porte. Il ne manquait plus que Josh et Tim qui eux arrivèrent vers 2h.

Quand tout le monde fut présent, ils décidèrent de qui monter avec qui. Au final, Stacy eut dans sa voiture Josh, Kara et Steve. Tim conduisait sa camionnette avec sa copine, Estelle, Benji et Janice. Fender serait entre les deux sièges, là où il aurait plus de place. Et enfin, Hermione emmenait Draco, Camille et Billy. Stacy avait pris le coffre de toit, mais il n'avait presque rien dedans alors, Tim proposa à Hermione de prendre ses guitares. Elle accepta et alla les chercher. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient enfin en route. La prochaine étape était le ferry. Pas question de s'arrêter avant de prendre le bateau. Hermione avait bien tout fermé et avait même demandé à Emily de venir faire un tout une fois dans la semaine pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de problème. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas dit que Benji et Janice venaient en vacances avec le reste de la bande. Pour le départ, Hermione conduisait. Alors comme le voulait la règle, c'était elle qui choisissait la musique. Ce fut du Abba et tout le monde sauf Draco chanta dessus. Il ne connaissait pas. Puis sans prévenir, les conversations démarrèrent alors que la brune baissait le son. Camille demandait :

« Au fait, Moon, j'ai pensé à toi, l'autre jour. J'étais dehors et j'ai vu la pleine lune, j'espère que ça a été avec ta mère ? »

« Pas du tout… Ca s'est mal fini. J'ai dû rentrer et heureusement que Draco était là, sinon, ça aurait pu mal finir. Mais ça n'a pas empêché la transformation… » Souffla Hermione.

« Ah ouais, quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ma cousine, elle était là, et c'est la fille parfaite, mariée avec un enfant et un job parfait. Ma mère a commencé à lui faire des compliments mais j'écoutais pas. Et à table, elle a recommencé à me lancer des piques… En temps normal, j'aurais pu supporter mais là, avec la pleine lune, c'était tout simplement impossible. Alors, j'suis partie… »

« Et donc, Draco, tu as évité la catastrophe ? »

« Ouais, je l'ai emmené dans mon ancien manoir. C'est le seul endroit auquel j'ai pensé. » Avoua le blond.

« Attends, j'suis pas sûr de tout comprendre. Moon, si tu réagis à la pleine lune, ça veut dire que tu es… ? » Interrogea Billy.

« Un loup-garou, ouais… » Lança Hermione.

« Woh, ok, quand même. C'est pas rien. Et, ça fait combien de temps ? »

Draco observa Hermione alors qu'elle racontait toute l'histoire. Elle n'aimait visiblement pas parlé de ça mais elle le faisait quand même pour que Billy comprenne. Elle expliquait comment elle faisait pour se contrôler. Mais que contrairement aux autres lycans qui utilisaient cette technique de contrôle et qui arrivaient à vivre en harmonie avec le loup qui était en eux, la brune se battait sans cesse avec lui. Parfois, elle arrivait à l'endormir et dans ces cas-là, elle avait la paix. Et heureusement, cela était assez souvent le cas. En revanche, c'était beaucoup plus dur les soirs de pleine lune et à ce moment-là, elle devait redoubler de vigilance.

« Mais, t'as déjà mangé un humain ? » Questionna Billy, toujours avide de tout savoir.

« Ouais, au moins une douzaine, mais je l'ai pas fait exprès… » Mentit Hermione.

Draco la fixa avec amusement. Elle savait très bien mentir comme en témoignait le regard surpris de Billy. Mais il n'était pas stupide, il réalisa assez rapidement qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité. Il feignit un rire et changea de sujet. Inconsciemment, Draco attrapa la main d'Hermione qu'elle gardait toujours sur le levier de vitesse. Soudain, Camille posa une question qui dérangea le blond :

« Dis, j'pensais à un truc, on pourrait aller sur la promenade de Mélusine, ça fait longtemps qu'on y est pas allées, ça pourrait le faire non ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi pas, de toute façon, il faut une baguette à Draco, il ne peut pas continuer comme ça… » Répondit Hermione.

« Hermione ! » Coupa Draco.

« Ben quoi, c'est vrai, ça aurait pu être utile la dernière fois. Et puis, si t'as peur alors on changera ton physique. Mais je te rappelle, Draco Malfoy, que tu es un sorcier et un sorcier sans baguette, ben, ça le fait pas… »

« Elle a raison, Draco. Ca serait mieux pour toi ! » Reprit Camille.

« Bon ok, on en reparlera… » Concéda Draco.

Puis le sujet changea encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, ce fut les résultats des partiels et là, Draco n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Alors, il regarda le paysage défiler. Il se dit qu'il allait fermer les yeux juste cinq minutes, mais cela se transforma en quelques heures. Il fut réveillé par Hermione qui lui disait qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le ferry et qu'il fallait descendre de la voiture. Il acquiesça et les quatre personnes montèrent sur le pont. Ils rejoignirent les autres qui étaient déjà installés. Ils plaisantèrent un bon moment avant d'entendre le commandant de bord annoncer le départ. Sans prévenir, Hermione saisit la main de Draco et l'entraîna derrière elle. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient mais il se laissait traîner. Ils passèrent plusieurs portes et montèrent plusieurs marches avant d'arriver à l'extérieur. Ils se trouvaient sur le dernier pont du bateau. Mais Hermione ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle l'emmena près d'un garde-corps et regarda le port de Douvres s'éloigner. (Je vous rassure, je ne ferais pas de scène genre Titanic, très peu pour moi !!!). Hermione demanda alors :

« Alors, content de t'éloigner un peu de l'Angleterre ? »

« Ouais, on va dire ça. »

« Oh, allez quoi, c'est des vacances, qu'est-ce que qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Ne me dis que t'arrives à trouver un point négatif à ça ! » Râla-t-elle légèrement.

« Non, c'est vrai. Y'a rien de négatif en vue… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais rien !!! J'essaie de profiter et d'oublier mes problèmes… » Objecta-t-il tout en enserrant la taille d'Hermione.

« Bonne initiative ! » Affirma-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser avant de se décider à retourner avec les autres. Le froid était quand même assez mordant surtout sur un ferry. Toute le bande était encore assise au même endroit. Main dans la main, Hermione et Draco allèrent s'asseoir avec eux et participèrent aux conversations. Le temps passait plus vite quand on s'amuse, c'était prouvé. Et là, Draco prenait pleinement conscience de l'assiduité de cette simple phrase. Il rigola de bon cœur. Mais soudain, quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. La surprise d'Hermione ! Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait ou pas. Alors, il demanda à Billy s'il pouvait lui parler en privé. Le jeune homme acquiesça et les deux amis s'éloignèrent un peu pour être au calme. Là, Draco raconta à Billy ce qu'il avait fait. Quand il eut fini son histoire qui en fin de compte était assez courte, Billy s'écria à voix basse (pas facile hein ?) :

« T'as fait quoi ? »

« Tu crois qu'elle va pas aimer ? » Demanda le blond.

« Tu rigoles, elle va pas être contente du tout. T'es cinglé d'avoir fait ça… En plus, maintenant que je sais que c'est un … enfin, tu sais quoi…, ben j'ai pas vraiment envie de la mettre en colère. Y'a pas moyen de faire marche arrière ? »

« Non, la lettre est déjà partie. Et je suppose qu'ils l'ont déjà reçu… »

« Bon, ben, on va faire avec, faudra essayer de la temporiser. T'inquiète, si y'a un problème, je s'rais là. »

« Ok, merci ! »

Les deux amis repartirent avec les autres alors que la voix du commandant résonnait encore dans les haut-parleurs. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés à Calais. Ils devaient retourner à leurs voitures. Les douze personnes repartirent dans les cales et remontèrent dans les véhicules. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient sur l'autoroute. La plus longue partie arrivait. Camille avait repris le volant, comme elle connaissait les routes françaises. Elle savait comment les Français conduisaient et elle pouvait adapter le même style de conduite sans difficulté. De ce fait, Draco et Hermione étaient à l'arrière. La brune avait la tête posée sur l'épaule du blond et avait les yeux fermer. Soudain, il entendit la respiration de la jeune fille devenir plus régulière. Elle venait de s'endormir. Pour passer le temps, Camille et Billy firent un jeu de question/réponse auquel Draco participa. Finalement, au bout de 3h de route, Camille demanda à Billy d'appeler les autres pour leur dire qu'ils s'arrêtaient au Pont de Normandie afin de faire une pause et de se restaurer. Ils se stationnèrent côte à côte et tous les passagers descendirent de la voiture. Draco réveilla Hermione en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. Elle ronchonna un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Puis ils sortirent de l'auto et la brune alla récupérer Fender pour lui dégourdir un peu les pattes. Camille alla avec elle alors que les autres entraient dans le restaurant d'autoroute afin de réserver les places. Draco les regarda partir à deux avant de suivre les autres. Ils parlaient du temps restant. Apparemment, il restait encore deux heures trente de route, donc, il ne fallait pas trop s'attarder sur l'aire d'autoroute. La moitié du groupe alla s'asseoir pour réserver la table alors que l'autre moitié se dirigeait vers les rampes. Ils prirent un plateau et se servirent au fur et à mesure. _Heureusement que j'ai pris un peu d'argent ! _Songea Draco. Il prit différentes choses pour remplir son estomac puis il paya avant de retourner à table. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous à table en train de manger. Ce fut à ce moment là que Draco se rendit qu'une semaine avec douze personnes n'allait pas être une chose évidente.

Le ventre bien rempli, ils remontrèrent en voiture, toujours les mêmes ensemble et ils redémarrèrent pour la dernière ligne droite. Billy avait le volant pour se faire. La nuit était déjà bien tombée alors qu'on commençait à voir le panneau indiquant St Malo. Sur le côté, on voyait même le Mont St Michel, éclairé de mille feux. Draco s'émerveilla devant cette beauté. C'était magnifique. Il regarda Hermione qui lui souriait en retour et il en profita pour la serrer contre lui. Le reste du trajet se passa dans le calme. Le temps était clément mais certainement glacial. On voyait les étoiles dans le ciel. Billy parla et Draco se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à être encore réveillé. Les deux filles dormaient à poing fermé. Les deux amis discutèrent pendant tout le reste du trajet et ça parut ainsi moins long.

Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivaient enfin à la fameuse maison. Elle semblait être magnifique mais dans la nuit, on ne pouvait pas distinguer grand-chose. Il y avait une immense cour pavée et fermée par des murs hauts de deux mètres et un grand portail en bois. Steve fut le premier à descendre et ouvrit la maison. Il entra alors que les autres descendaient de voiture et tournaient sur eux-mêmes pour observer la bâtisse dans le noir. Soudain, les lumières extérieures s'allumèrent et toute la bande put voir la maison. Elle était faite de pierres anciennes usées par la corrosion. Il y avait des rangées de fenêtres sur deux étages. Draco en compta 6 en tout. Hermione sortit enfin de la voiture, les yeux encore plein de sommeil et regarda autour d'elle. Steve appela tout le monde pour qu'ils pénètrent à l'intérieur. La première chose qu'ils virent était un salon assez moderne, tout comme la salle à manger un peu plus loin. Droit devant eux, se trouvait un escalier en bois qui menait à un palier. Steve emmena la bande dans le salon et leur expliqua la suite des évènements :

« Alors, on déchargera les voitures demain, parce que dans le noir, c'est pas le top. Ma grand tante m'a dit qu'il y avait 6 chambres. 3 avec un lit double et 3 avec des lits simples. Donc, les couple prennent les lits doubles…. »

« Mais, il y a 4 couples… » Coupa Billy.

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Quel est le couple le plus récent ? »

« Camille et Billy ! » Affirma Hermione.

« Hey ! Ca se joue à peu. » Se défendit Billy. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit que c'est pas vous le couple le plus récent ? »

« Bill, c'est pas grave. On prend une chambre avec des lits simples et on les colle, c'est tout ! » Tenta Camille.

« Marché conclu ! » Reprit Steve. « Bien ! Donc, je vous invite à monter et à choisir vos chambres. »

Et là, ce fut la débâcle. Ils montèrent tous en même temps, si bien qu'on avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants se déplaçait dans la maison. Hermione était partie rapidement et arriva en haut en première avec Tim. Draco suivit tout le troupeau en marchant tranquillement. Arrivée en haut, Hermione sembla réfléchir et se dirigea vers une chambre à gauche. Elle alla tout au bout du couloir et ouvrit la dernière porte. Apparemment, elle dut toucher le gros lot car elle entra dans la pièce et décréta que ça serait leur chambre. Draco arriva en rigolant. Il rejoignit la brune et se rendit compte pourquoi elle avait choisi cette chambre en particulier. C'était le côté de la mer. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir la plage. Et la pièce en elle-même était sympathique. Un grand lit trônait en plein milieu avec sur le côté une armoire ancienne et une coiffeuse. Basique mais largement suffisant. Apparemment, tout le monde fut satisfait, car personne ne râla. Kara énonça le problème des pyjamas mais il fut vite réglé. Pour une nuit, ils pouvaient bien dormir en sous-vêtements. Les couples en avaient l'habitude et pour les quatre célibataires, ils ne faisaient pas chambre mixtes. Alors, il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Petit à petit, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent dans la maison, alors qu'on entendait dans le salon le chien ronflait. Hermione tomba de sommeil tandis que Draco soupirait d'aise. De vrais vacances, enfin ! Sur cette dernière pensée, il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans ses rêves.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla aux alentours de 10h. Il n'y avait presque aucun bruit dans la maison mais on pouvait entendre des couverts et des bols s'entrechoquer, signe qu'au moins, une personne était debout. Il regarda à côté de lui et vit qu'Hermione était au moins une des personnes déjà levée. Draco sortit du lit et s'habilla avant de partir à la recherche de la cuisine. Il put découvrir les pièces de jour et se rendit compte que c'était joli comme endroit. Il trouva la cuisine au bout du couloir où il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione, Camille et Steve. Le blond entra et salua les trois personnes. Puis, il se servit une tasse de café et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose : dehors, il y avait une piscine couverte. C'était incroyable. Il avait l'impression de se trouver au manoir mais en plus convivial. Hermione et Camille sortirent pour fumer et comme Draco avait fini son déjeuner, il les accompagna alors que Stacy descendait les marches. Ils firent le tour du propriétaire et découvrirent un petit jardin bien sympathique mais dont ils ne pourraient pas profiter à cause du froid. Quand ils rentrèrent, Draco vit que tout le monde était maintenant levé.

Quand le petit-déjeuner fut fini, il était temps de décharger les voitures. Tout le petit groupe se dirigea vers les autos et commença à vider les coffres. Hermione vida le sien. Mais soudain, elle se stoppa net. Puis elle fixa Draco avec un petit sourire assez étrange. Elle s'approcha de lui et dit :

« J'en reviens pas. On m'aurait dit ça, il y quatre de ça, je l'aurais jamais cru. Je préfère largement le nouveau Draco Malfoy. »

« Merci, mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Demanda Draco interloqué.

« Parce qu'en sept ans de Poudlard, je t'ai jamais vu mettre la main à la pâte, enfin, façon de parler, mais tu me comprends. Et là, ben c'est juste que je réalise que tu as énormément changé et j'adore. »

« J'avoue, je sais pas comment le prendre… » Lança Draco en faisant un pas vers Hermione.

« Plutôt bien, je pense ! » Dit Hermione en faisant un autre pas.

« Oh, les amoureux, les papouilles, c'est pour plus tard. Au boulot, bande de fainéants ! » Coupa Billy.

Draco et Hermione rigolèrent en même temps mais ça n'empêcha pas le blond de voler un baiser à la brune. Puis, ils continuèrent de vider les voitures. Quand tout fini, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'iraient pas bien loin avec le peu de courses qu'ils avaient. Il fut donc décidé que le lendemain matin serait dédié au ravitaillement. Chacun rangea sa valise dans sa chambre, puis il fut temps de préparer le repas du midi. Pour faire au plus simple, ce fut des tagliatelles carbonara. Ce fut à ce moment là que Stacy dit quelque chose d''important pour la suite :

« Alors, en fait, j'ai pensé à faire un petit planning pour la semaine au niveau ménage, vaisselle et bouffe. Je le laisse dans la cuisine et vous avez plutôt intérêt à le consulter, parce que c'est chacun son tour. Je veux pas paraître autoritaire mais c'est simplement un moyen d'aider à la vie en communauté. J'espère que ça vous ira. J'ai mis tout le monde en binôme. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les couples sont ensemble. »

« Ok, merci Stacy. » Rassura Kara.

La jeune fille sourit et laissa les conversations démarrer. Une heure plus tard, toute la bande était assise dans le salon. Le temps ne permettait pas grand-chose à cause de la pluie. Ils bavardaient tranquillement alors que des valises pleines les attendaient à l'étage. Mais ils n'avaient pas le courage de la faire maintenant. Ils le feraient plus tard. Les couples étaient collés. Pour se changer les idées, l'idée de faire un jeu de société fut lancée. Ils acquiescèrent et Tim alla cherchait le Trivial Poursuit qu'il avait emmené. Le jeu débuta. Les jeunes étaient répartis en groupe de deux et c'était Camille et Billy qui menaient lorsqu'on entendit sonner à la porte. Le jeune homme (Billy donc…) fut le plus réactif. Il se précipita à la porte. Draco se doutait de qui ça pouvait être et il fixait Hermione avec une certaine crainte. La surprise venait d'arriver. Billy revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux jeunes gans derrière lui. En entrant dans la pièce, il dit :

« Hermione, c'est pour toi ! »

Il fixait Draco avec un mélange d'amusement et d'angoisse alors que la brune observait les nouveaux arrivants. Elle questionna d'une petite voix empreinte de surprise :

« Harry ? Ginny ? »

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Alors, oui, je sais, ça fait le deuxième chapitre que je termine sur ce genre d'interrogation. En fait, à la base, la première fois aurait dû être celle-là, mais je trouvais ça intéressant de le faire aussi dans l'autre. Pour ce chapitre, je ne voulais pas décrire les retrouvailles des Gryffondors ici. Je voulais consacrer un chapitre à cela, chapitre qui arrivera la semaine prochaine de ce fait.**

**Pour le 'problème Narcissa', c'est pareil. Je ne voulais pas donner l'explication tout de suite, parce que c'est les vacances et je n'avais pas envie de gâcher l'ambiance avec la réponse de Narcissa. Mais ne vous inquiétez, je vous la donnerais bien assez tôt. En fait dans ce chapitre, c'est surtout le départ en vacances qui est important. Draco s'éloigne enfin de tous ses problèmes et essaye de voir le bon côté des choses (en même temps, essayez de trouver un mauvais côté aux vacances... ) **

**Je trouve que dans ce chapitre, Draco et Hermione sont très mignons. On dirait vraiment un vieux couple. Par ailleurs, on peut voir que Draco s'adapte de mieux en mieux et se sent de moins en moins seul. Même s'il n'a pas encore vraiment l'habitude, il participe de plus en plus et se sent à l'aise. C'est assez drôle en fait. Car, il réapprend à vivre grâce à Hermione et à ses amis. **

**Voilà, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à voir la réaction d'Hermione par rapport à la présence d'Harry et Ginny. **

**_Réponses aux reviews:_ **

**_Baboushka_: C'est vrai, merci Billy! En même temps, Hermione l'avait prévenu. Elle a fait une boulette, certes, mais d'un autre côté, elle a essayé de trouver un point positif à sa bêtise. Et apparemment, elle avait raison. Donc, oui, Billy a réussi à embobiner Daphné pour lui faire prendre conscience de son erreur. Bref, des petits points positifs dans la vie de Draco. Par contre, c'est vrai que l'histoire avec Narcissa, je la développe pas trop dans ce chapitre. Mais je ne voulais pas gâcher les vacances. J'aime bien le fait que Draco est invité Harry et Ginny, bonjour l'ambiance. La suite au prochain épisode... Bisouxxxx!**

**_Camille Malefoy_: Eh, bien! Merci ! Contente de te divertir. C'est vrai, Hermione a fait fort dans l'autre chapitre, et Draco qui lui rend la pareil. Je trouve ça drôle. On ne sait même pas si c'est méchant ou pas. Enfin, la réaction d'Hermione, ouah, quoi!!! ^^ Heu, la promenade de Mélusine? Ben en fait, je cherchais le nom d'une sorcière française et j'ai trouvé Mélusine. Je trouve que ça sonne bien, non? Bisouxxxx.**

**_&mayelle_: Ouais, merci Billy. Par contre, bouh, Daphné, elle aussi est une reine des boulettes. Draco qui aime son père, je sais pas vraiment. Du moins dans cette fic. Il lui en veut beaucoup pour les dettes et tout. Non, c'est vraiment le choc que Narcissa lui ait menti alors qu'ils étaient face à face et qu'elle n'ait rien dit. La réaction de Draco est assez intériorisée en fin de compte, il arrive même à refouler ce genre de choses. Mais il doit encore lire la réponse de sa mère...**

**_Naouko_: Et oui, je te l'avais promis! Et je tiens mes promesses. Ravie de t'avoir fait plaisir!!! Toujours avec la liste d'attente, je sais pas, j'vais peut-être fouiller ses affaires. Juste pour voir et je te tiens au courant, ok? Bon, c'est Daphné, ben, je l'ai décrite un peu à la Pansy, elle essaye de paraître intellingente mais, y'a toujours un moment où on voit la vraie elle (c'est français ça???) Allez, gros bisoux!**

**_Liloulette_: Merci! C'est vrai que Daphné et Billy, c'est un peu le choc des cultures. Ils n'ont rien connu d'autres que leur monde et du jour au lendemain, les deux se confrontent. Alors, plutôt que de se dénigrer, autant faire passer les choses en douceur, merci Billy, bien sûr!!! **

**_CeliaEternity_: Ouah, un grand merci! Ta review me touche beaucoup. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux! Merci beaucoup!!! **

**A bientôt...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	24. La surprise d'Hermione

_**Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien, mis à part l'histoire! **_

_**Alors, j'ai une petite annonce à faire, qui ne va peut-être pas vous faire plaisir: en fait, j'ai repris mes cours et j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé. Le problème est que je n'ai plus d'avance sur mes chapitrs. Comme j'écris deux fics à la fois (une sur fanfiction et l'autre sur fictionpress), je vais devoir alterner la publication des deux. Donc en gros, ça veut dire que la prochaine fois que je publierais cette fic, ça sera dans deux semaines. Je suis décolée, j'ai assez mal gérer mon temps, mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour rattraper mon retard et pouvoir de nouveau publier toutes les semaines, je vais essayer, promis!!! **_

**_Par ailleurs, je pense à quelque chose. Ce n'est qu'une proposition mais si vous voulez pour patienter en attendant le prochain chapitre, vous pouvez aller lire ma fic sur Fiction Press qui s'appelle "Miami Girl or Not". Voilà, c'est un peu différent des Draco/Hermione, je vous l'accorde. Si vous aimez bien les histoires à mi chemin entre le policier et la romance mélangées avec un peu de fantasy, ça peut vous plaire. Voilà, c'était ma petite suggestion du jour!!!_**

_**Bonne lecture!!!** _.

* * *

Chapitre 24 : La surprise d'Hermione

Dans le salon, l'ambiance était assez partagée. Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Harry et Ginny, ne comprenaient la réaction. Billy était retourné s'asseoir auprès de Camille et il regardait Draco avec le même regard amusé. Sa copine fixait Hermione avec appréhension. Le blond lui gardait la tête baissée, comme s'il avait fait une grosse bêtise. Et enfin, Hermione tournait la tête dans tous les sens alors que dans sa tête, des questions fusaient. Que faisaient-ils là ? Quelqu'un avait dû les prévenir et le choix était assez restreint. Draco ! Il n'y avait que lui qui avait pu faire ça et vu son comportement, elle ne devait pas se tromper. Elle allait le tuer. Oh, oui ! En attendant, le silence était lourd. Personne n'osait parler. Et les deux nouveaux arrivants ne savaient pas comme réagir. Billy, le médiateur, dit :

« Heu, Harry et Ginny, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Alors comme ça, vous êtes des amis d'Hermione ? »

« Oui, c'est ça ! » S'exclama Ginny.

« Vous êtes dans le coin ? » Demanda Camille.

« Heu, ouais, c'est ça. En fait, on a reçu ta lettre, Mione et comme on était en vacances ici, ben on s'est dit que ça serait une bonne idée de passer te voir. » Reprit la rousse.

« Ah d'accord. »

Camille joua alors un jeu. Elle fit semblant de bien connaître et les présenta à toute la bande. Une fois que tout le monde eut dit son nom, Camille continua son drôle de jeu alors qu'Hermione ruminait dans son coin, les yeux commençant à devenir jaunes. Elle fixait Draco. Mais jamais il ne releva la tête. La brune n'avait pas encore dit un mot depuis l'arrivée de ses deux anciens amis. Toujours sans ouvrir la bouche, elle se leva et alla fumer une cigarette dehors. Avant de sortir de la pièce, elle regarda Draco qui releva un instant la tête et elle lui fit comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à venir dehors. Elle le vit souffler avant de se lever et de venir la rejoindre. Ils sortirent et la brune alluma sa cigarette. Elle frissonna un coup à cause du froid avant de dire :

« Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? »

« Hermione, écoute… » Tenta Draco.

« En fait, tu te venges ? »

Soudain, l'attitude de Draco changea. Il redressa la tête et fixa Hermione avec un petit sourire. La brune le prit mal et s'énerva de plus belle. Elle allait dire quelque chose lorsque Draco rétorqua :

« Je n'appellerais pas ça de la vengeance. Je dirais plutôt que je te rends la pareille. »

« Donc, tu te venges, c'est bien ce que je dis. Comment tu peux me faire ça ? T'avais pas le droit de me mettre devant le fait accompli !» Cria-t-elle.

« Ah, ouais, parce que toi tu ne m'as pas mis devant le fait accompli avec Blaise et Daphné ? » S'énerva-t-il à son tour.

« Alors, je me répète mais tu te venges ? »

« Non !!! Je ne me venges pas. Hermione, tu me connais assez maintenant pour savoir que je te ferais pas ça. J'avais envie de t'aider comme tu m'as aidé avec Blaise et Daphné. C'est vrai, au début, je pensais que c'était une mauvaise mais finalement, ça a arrangé les choses et ça, je t'en remercie. Alors, pour te remercier, j'ai voulu faire la même chose avec toi. C'est tout ! »

« C'est tout ? » S'étrangla Hermione. « Ecoute, Draco, je vais être clair avec toi, tu te démerdes mais je ne veux pas les voir. »

« Et je fais comment exactement ? J'vais les voir, moi, leur plus vieil ennemi et je leur dit que c'est moi qui a envoyé cette lettre mais qu'en fin de compte, tu veux pas le voir ? »

« Ouais…. »

« Ben non ! Hermione, vois le point positif, c'est peut-être ta chance de te réconcilier avec eux. Après tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble. Tu sais ce que je crois ? Il y a trois ans de ça, tu as fait un choix que tu leur as imposé. Et à mon avis, t'as dû leur faire comprendre assez clairement que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils te donnent des nouvelles. Mais regarde, ils sont prêts à venir dès que tu leur en donnes l'invitation. Ils tiennent encore à toi, Moon. Que tu le veuille ou non. Alors, moi, je dis que s'ils ont fait l'effort de venir d'Angleterre, je rappelle, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de leur parler. Tu crois pas ? »

« Roh ! Tu m'énerves !!! » Lança-t-elle en tournant le dos.

Draco s'approcha d'elle et la força à lui faire face. Elle essaya de se dégager mais le blond avait ses mains sur sa taille et la tenait fermement. Il reprit avec un petit sourire :

« Je t'énerve parce que tu sais que j'ai raison. »

« N'importe quoi ! Pfff, t'es vraiment chiant ! »

« Autant que toi ! Alors, tu vas faire un effort ! »

Elle acquiesça avant de dire :

« Je te déteste…. »

« Et moi, je t'adore. » Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le bout des lèvres. Puis, il conclut : « On rentre, j'ai froid ! »

Draco serra une dernière fois Hermione dans ses bras avant de rentrer dans le salon bras dessous bras dessous. La brune détestait le reconnaître mais il avait raison. Elle pouvait bien faire un petit effort. Elle allait essayer. Mais, honnêtement, elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver. Comme Draco avec son ancien manoir, revoir Harry et Ginny faisait ressurgir des souvenirs du passé. Elle avait tenté de les oublier mais rien ne marchait, bien sûr. On ne pouvait pas effacer 7 ans de sa vie. C'était impossible. Dans le salon, Draco et Hermione étaient assis à côté l'un de l'autre alors que Harry et Ginny discutaient avec les autres. Elle essaya, vraiment, elle essaya mais elle n'y arriva pas. C'était au dessus de ses forces. De rage, elle se leva avant de demander qui voulait un chocolat chaud. La plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce répondit et elle disparut dans la cuisine. Elle fit chauffer du lait avant de voir Camille entrer dans la pièce. La blonde ne parla pas mais alla serrer son amie dans ses bras. Hermione la remerciait pour ça. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Puis Camille aida Hermione à préparer les chocolats chauds. Soudain, on vit Ginny entrer à son tour. Elle demanda d'une petite voix :

« Je peux aider en quelque chose ? »

« Non, c'est bon ! » Répondit Hermione assez sèchement.

« Moon ! » Râla Camille.

La brune fixa son amie avec un regard dur. Mais Camille ne baissa pas les yeux et insista pour qu'Hermione essaie d'être gentille avec Ginny. La brune souffla et dit à son ancienne amie qu'elle pouvait sortir les tasses. La rousse acquiesça et fouilla dans les placards à la recherche de mugs. Quand ce fut fait, elle les plaça sur un plateau alors que le lait était chaud. Camille mit le chocolat en poudre et le sucre. Puis, elle retournèrent dans le salon où les autres discutaient. Les filles posèrent le plateau sur la table basse et servirent les autres. Hermione retourna s'asseoir avec sa tasse près de Draco et écouta les conversations. Elle n'avait toujours pas le courage de parler avec Harry et Ginny. Tim et Josh étaient parmi ceux qui discutaient le plus avec les nouveaux arrivants. En même temps, avec douze personnes, ce n'était pas évident d'avoir le même sujet de conversation. Chacun parlait dans son coin. A un moment, Hermione se releva pour retourner dehors. Kara et Camille la suivirent. Une fois à l'extérieur, elles allumèrent une cigarette alors que Kara demandait :

« Alors, comment connais-tu Harry et Ginny ? »

« On était dans la même école. » Répondit Hermione.

« Ok … »

Kara dut sentir que la brune ne voulait pas en parler plus que ça. Alors, elle parla d'autre chose. Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante. Quand elles eurent fini, elles rentrèrent et allèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le diner. La soirée se passa lentement. Apparemment, dans la lettre, Draco avait proposé à Harry et Ginny de rester dormir. Et apparemment, ils avaient accepté. Résultat des courses, ils allaient dormir sur le canapé-lit et demain, Hermione les verrait encore. Alors que chacun vaquait à ses occupations, la brune monta dans la chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, elle s'allongea sur le lit et réfléchit. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à passer au dessus ? Pourquoi était-ce si dur de reparler à Harry et Ginny ? Draco avait raison, elle devait essayer mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Soudain, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle vit Draco entrer et venir s'allonger sur le lit. Il lui parla doucement :

« Quel est le problème Moon ? »

« J'y arrive pas… » Murmura Hermione en tournant la tête vers lui.

Draco était allongé sur le côté et observait la jeune fille avec attention. Il s'inquiétait pour elle et Hermione était vraiment touchée. Il demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai peur. Tu ne comprends pas, quand je les vois, je le vois, lui et j'aime pas ça. Tu as raison sur le fait qu'on a vécu beaucoup de choses tous ensemble, mais le problème est là : on était tous ensemble, lui avec. Dans toutes nos aventures, il a toujours été là. Alors, j'ai peut-être fait un choix, il y trois ans mais je l'ai fait pour leur bien et pour le mien aussi… »

« Parce que t'avais peur de te transformer ? C'est ça ? »

« Oui… »

« Tu sais ce qui m'épate. Ca fait trois ans que tu ne leur parle plus et regarde, à la première occasion, ils viennent te voir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ils tiennent encore à toi. Ils sont venus. Je comprends tes réticences. Mais, je sais que tu peux passer au-dessus de ça. T'es plus forte que ça…. »

« J'en suis pas si sûre que ça. »

« Moi, j'en suis sûr… »

« T'es gentil. Mais… »

« Je suis là, s'il y a le moindre problème, je serais là, ok ? »

Hermione acquiesça et se serra contre Draco. Puis sans prévenir, ils s'endormirent dans cette position. Ils ne s'étaient même pas changer. En plein milieu de la nuit, la brune sentit son compagnon se lever et descendre les escaliers. Elle ne bougea pas et se rendormit immédiatement. Quelques minutes, elle sentit le lit bouger de nouveau, signe que Draco était de retour. Il se serra à elle et dut se rendormir aussitôt. Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla et vit que le blond était déjà debout. Elle descendit et le retrouva dans la cuisine en compagnie de Stacy, Tim et sa copine Estelle. Ils étaient en pleine conversation. Hermione alla embrasser son petit ami avant de se servir un café. Elle le but tranquillement alors que Camille et Harry arrivaient dans la cuisine. Ils se saluèrent et se préparèrent un petit déjeuner. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Harry et Ginny étaient là dans cette maison. Ils avaient passé la nuit ici, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était assez étrange comme scène. La brune se demandait combien de temps ils allaient rester. Cette question trottait dans sa tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, environ vers 10h30, tout le monde était prêt, habillés et lavés. C'était le matin des courses. Il fallait des provisions pour tenir une semaine. Hermione voulait aller avec eux mais apparemment, Camille en avait décidé autrement. Elle ordonna à la brune de rester là, en désignant du regard Harry et Ginny. Elle avança aussi le fait qu'ils n'allaient pas tous partir faire des courses. Quatre personnes seraient assez suffisantes, pas besoin de débarquer au supermarché à douze ou même quatorze. Hermione souffla et alla s'asseoir dans le salon. Draco ne fut pas long à la rejoindre suivi de ceux qui étaient restés. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Josh lança qu'il allait dans sa chambre, suivi de Stacy, Steve et Kara. Benji et Janice trouvèrent un ordinateur sur lequel la connexion internet avait été faite. Ne restaient plus dans le salon qu'Hermione, Draco, Harry et Ginny. Et ils se regardaient tous en chien de faïence. Soudain, le silence fut rompu par un ronflement provenant de Fender. Draco lança un sourire à Hermione qui le lui rendit. Le blond proposa alors d'aller le promener et de découvrir un peu la ville. Hermione acquiesça ainsi qu'Harry et Ginny. Ils se levèrent et après s'être bien couverts, ils se mirent en route.

L'air à l'extérieur était frais et humide. La maison n'était pas loin de la plage alors pour se dégourdir les jambes, ils allèrent au bord de la mer. Un peu plus loin, on voyait le port et la ville intra-muros. Ils marchèrent un bout de temps dans le silence le plus total si bien qu'on entendait les vague et les goélands. L'atmosphère était lourde. Draco commença à lancer un bâton à Fender qui se fit un plaisir d'aller le chercher. L'opération fut répétée plusieurs fois lorsqu'Harry posa une question :

« Alors comme ça, Malfoy et toi vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Ouais… » Répondit Hermione en soufflant.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, elle le savait. Elle aurait dû aller faire les courses, elle aussi. Tout sauf être ici dans cette ambiance d'enterrement. Elle souffla et alluma une cigarette avant d'en proposer une à Draco. Ginny tenta de nouveau :

« Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Bientôt 1 mois ! » Lança Draco.

« Ok, c'est cool. Enfin, je trouve assez bizarre mais en même temps, ça fait des années qu'on s'est pas vu alors… Enfin, bref, je parle trop. Comme toujours, ça change pas, ça ! » Plaisanta Ginny.

« C'est vrai que ça change pas, Weaslette. » Continua Draco.

« Hey, je ne te permets pas, Malfoy. » Râla la rousse.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission, rouquine… » Ironisa le blond.

« Oh ! Les deux gosses, c'est fini, oui…. » Se plaignit Hermione.

« Désolé, on te dérange peut-être, Moon ? » Lança Draco.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui tira la langue. Et le blond lui répondit de la même manière. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry ouvrit enfin la bouche. Il reconnut qu'Hermione avait l'air heureuse et que c'était bien. Il dit aussi qu'il était content pour elle et Malfoy, même si ça restait Malfoy, justement. Après ça, il avoua qu'il était au courant que ce n'était pas elle qui avait écrit la lettre, car apparemment, le blond l'avait rencontré dans la cuisine et lui avait dit la vérité. Hermione s'arrêta alors et la question sortit d'elle-même :

« Mais vous êtes restés quand même ? »

« Oui. Ecoute, Mione, on aimerait bien savoir pourquoi tu nous adresses plus la parole ? » Demanda Harry.

Et voilà, c'était parti. L'heure des explications était arrivée. Elle répondit d'une voix basse :

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. Au propre comme au figuré. J'ai préféré prendre mes distances et je voulais oublier ce qu'IL m'avait fait. C'était mieux ainsi. »

« T'avais peur que ton côté lycan prenne le dessus. On peut comprendre mais tu nous as imposé ton choix. On n'a même pas eu notre mot à dire. » Lança Ginny.

« Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas vous imposez ce choix entre lui ou moi… »

« Pourquoi ? T'avais peur qu'on te choisisse ? » Demanda Harry.

« Non ! Enfin, je ne sais pas. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça. »

« Pendant 3 ans ? »

« J'avais peur de le recroiser et de ne pas réussir à me contrôler. »

« Mais nous, Hermione, on est tes amis….Non ? »

« Oui, je sais, après la chose, je suis partie en France pendant un an. Pour me vider l'esprit et après, je sais pas, j'ai pas réussi à venir vous voir. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans le monde magique. Je ne voulais pas le revoir. Pour vous, ce n'est pas que je tienne pas à vous, au contraire, mais comme je disais hier soir à Draco, quand je vous vois, je le vois lui. »

« Mione, il faut que tu saches qu'on ne voit presque plus Ron. Il a fait beaucoup de bêtises. On lui en veut pour ce qu'il t'a fait mais tu n'as pas été la seule. Après votre rupture, il a continué avec l'autre mais trois mois après, il remettait ça. Il l'a trompé elle aussi. Et ça, on accepte pas. Déjà, la première fois, on ne voulait plus le voir mais il squatter avec nous assez souvent. Mais quand on s'est rendus compte que ça devenait compulsif, on lui a interdit de venir nous voir. Alors, on ne le voit que lors des fêtes officielles, genre Noël. Même Maman lui en veut, t'imagines. » Avoua Ginny.

« D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas mon témoin au mariage. En fait, on garde plutôt contact avec les autres, Neville, Luna, Dean qui sera mon témoin, Lavande. Enfin tous les autres, quoi ! » Reprit Harry. « Eux, ils seront là et d'ailleurs tu leur manques beaucoup à eux aussi. »

« C'est gentil… » Murmura Hermione, alors qu'elle serrait fort la main de Draco.

« Mione, on a vraiment envie que tu revienne dans nos vies. On a envie de reprendre notre amitié tous ensemble. C'est pour qu'on est là, parce qu'on tient encore à toi, tu comprends ? » Dit Harry.

« Oui, je comprends. Et je veux bien essayer… »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'en revenait. Ils ne parlaient plus à Ron. Elle avait fait ce choix pour rien. Trois ans à ne pas les voir pour rien. Elle n'avait pas eu vent de toute l'histoire et maintenant, elle regrettait vraiment le choix qu'elle avait fait. Elle allait essayer de tout faire pour remédier à ça. Elle allait renouer avec son passé, voilà sa nouvelle décision. Les trois amis se serrèrent dans les bras les uns des autres avant de reprendre la balade. Il faudra penser à dire merci à Draco. C'était son idée à la base et la réconciliation s'était bien passée grâce à lui. En attendant, elle lui tenait la main de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit. Ca devait quand même faire bizarre à Harry et Ginny de les voir ensemble. Mais Hermione s'en contrefichait. Elle assumait sa relation avec Draco. Elle l'avait devant Blaise et Daphné et ça n'allait pas changer ici. Il n'empêche qu'Harry le regardait toujours en biais. Par ailleurs, la brune nota qu'une fois, le prénom du blond franchit les lèvres de Ginny. Mais elle s'était reprise immédiatement. Et Draco qui ne disait rien par rapport à ça. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. C'était vrai, il avait tellement détesté Harry pendant des années, que ça devait lui faire bizarre de se trouver là en sa présence. Mais il ne montrait rien. Pas même un petit sentiment.

Lentement, ils retournèrent à la maison. Apparemment, Ginny et Harry devaient rentrer dans l'après-midi, car ils avaient des engagements ailleurs. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Camille et les autres étaient en train de ranger les courses. Billy leur sauta dessus en hurlant. Hermione lui râla dessus alors que les trois autres rigolaient. Et voilà, les bonnes vieilles habitudes revenaient aussi rapidement qu'elles avaient disparu. Hermione rouspéta encore plus alors que les autres riaient encore. Ce fut certainement à ce moment qu'Harry réalisa que Draco avait vraiment changé alors que les quatre montaient dans la chambre pour être tranquille. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce qu'Hermione avait choisie et ils s'assirent sur le lit. Puis ils se mirent à parler. Harry fut le premier :

« Ouah, Mal… Draco, je suis impressionné, tu as vraiment changé en bien. »

« Merci, _Harry_… »

« Alors, vous faites quoi maintenant tous les deux ? »

Le bon vieux temps était revenu avec Draco en plus. Et Hermione devait reconnaître que ça lui avait énormément manqué. Comment avait-elle pu vivre trois ans sans eux ? Elle commençait à vraiment se le demander. Mais en tout cas, maintenant, elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu. A ce moment, elle sut qu'elle avait envie d'aller au mariage avec Draco. Elle lui dirait plus tard et renverrait l'invitation. Enfin, si Draco voulait bien y aller avec elle. Elle lui poserait la question. C'est vrai qu'après tout, ça risquait fort d'être une réunion de Gryffondors. Peut-être que si Camille et Billy venaient aussi, ça passerait mieux. Enfin, elle pouvait jamais prévoir les réactions du blond. Il la surprenait à chaque fois. Elle verrait au moment voulu.

Le repas du midi se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Hermione parlait de nouveau très bien avec Harry et Ginny comme si les 3 années s'étaient effacées d'elles-mêmes. A un moment du repas, Camille fit un signe de victoire envers la brune pour la féliciter. Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire. Le plus étonnant, c'était que pour une fois, Billy n'avait pas eu à intervenir. Tout s'était déroulé de la plus simple manière qu'il soit. Malheureusement, l'heure du départ arrivait assez vite. Harry et Ginny devaient aller rejoindre Molly et les autres Weasley (enfin, sauf Percy et Ron !!!) pour passer les trois jours suivants. Apparemment, eux-aussi étaient en vacances. Après le déjeuner, Hermione se retrouva dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle avec l'aide de Camille et Ginny alors que Draco discutait tranquillement avec Harry. C'était assez étonnant mais comme quoi tout peut arriver. Les filles parlaient entre elles. Hermione disait :

« Mais dis-moi, Gin', ta mère doit être surexcitée par le mariage. Elle ne doit plus savoir où donner de la tête. »

« Oh, m'en parle pas. Pourtant, j'arrête pas de lui répéter que je n'ai pas besoin de son aide, que je veux tout organiser moi-même mais il n'y a rien à faire, elle comprend pas. Enfin, elle se contrôle plus qu'avec le mariage de Fleur et Bill. »

« Les mères, je te jure, on peut pas faire avec et pourtant on peut pas faire sans. C'est toujours la même chose… » Blagua Camille.

« Tout à fait d'accord ! » Dirent Ginny et Hermione en même temps.

Elles rigolèrent ensemble. Pour une fois, faire la vaisselle était plutôt amusant. Une demi-heure plus tard, le couple se trouvait dans le hall. Ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et en particulier à Hermione et Draco. Le brun demanda quand ils se reverraient et la brune répondit qu'ils pouvaient venir les voir en concert dans une semaine. Ils acquiescèrent puis serrèrent leur amie dans les bras avant de disparaître derrière les murs. Et voilà, Hermione avait retrouvé ses anciens amis. Et, elle se sentait mieux. Comme si un vide dont elle n'avait pas conscience venait de se remplir. Elle remonta dans la chambre suivie de Draco et s'allongea sur le lit. Le blond s'assit et observa sa compagne. Elle se releva légèrement et posa sa tête sur son coude avant de murmurer :

« Merci…. »

« Tu vois, t'es pas la seule à avoir raison ! » Taquina Draco.

« Oh, ça va… Oui, Draco Malfoy a eu raison. Et Hermione Granger le reconnait humblement ! »

« Merci ! »

« Mais dis-moi, on dirait que tu t'entends bien avec Harry ? »

« C'est tes amis, si tu t'entends bien avec Blaise et Daphné, je peux bien faire un petit effort pour m'entendre avec Harry et Ginny. »

« C'est vrai… »

Elle allait lui parler du mariage, mais finalement, elle se dit que ça serait pour une prochaine fois. Chaque chose en son temps. Demain était un autre jour et Hermione prévoyait d'aller sur la promenade de Mélusine. Elle en parlerait demain aux autres. Mais pour l'instant, elle voulait juste profiter de l'instant et se remémorer la bonne journée qu'elle venait de passer avec un immense sourire niais.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Eh, bien! C'est petite réconciliation s'est plutôt bien passée. Merci Draco! Je sais vous vous attendiez certainement au pire mais le fait est que le pire aurait été une confrontation Hermione/Ron. Là, ce n'était qu'Harry et Ginny et Hermione l'a compris bien assez tôt. C'étaient ses meilleurs amis, quand même! Le plus dur était de passer au dessus du fait qu'elle voyait Ron en les regardant. Mais, bon, elle y arrive plutôt bien, non? C'est vrai, j'aurais pu rendre le chapitre un peu plus violent, Hermione qui s'engueule pour de bon avec Draco et qui fuit encore une fois. Mais je n'avais pas envie de cela. Je voulais arranger les choses entre les 3 Gryffondors... Et je voulais surtout que ça se fasse en douceur! **

**Alors, c'est vrai, Draco a joué avec le feu mais il ne s'est pas brulé. J'ai bien aimé le début, je sais pas si vous le ressentez de la même manière, mais on voit que Draco prend confiance en lui et même s'il a fait une petite connerie, il assume. Et il n'a plus peur de se confronter à Hermione pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Le voyez-vous de la même manière? J'aime bien aussi le fait qu'il est là pour Hermione. Il voit qu'il l'a mise dans une situation assez complexe au début et il reste présent pour elle, il la soutient. Bref, j'aime bien Draco dans ce chapitre!!! **

**Par ailleurs, je suis désolée pour ceux qui aiment bien Ron, je le fais passer pour le s******d de première dans ce chapitre mais c'est utile à l'histoire. Surtout, ne frappez pas l'auteuze!!!! ^^ **

**Bref, passons aux réponses aux reviews: **

**_Ptitoon_: Merci pour ta review! Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà remarqué que les auteurs ont une part de sadisme en eux et je n'échappe pas à la règle. Mais il faut tenir le lecteur en haleine!!! La preuve, tu attends la suite!!! LOL! **

**_Naouko_: Le vrai elle, ça peut aussi être russe! Je sais pas, mais je doute que ce soit français, mais tu m'as quand même comprise!!! PTDR, franchement, je n'ai pas trouvé de caleçon avec des petits coeurs, mais le jour où ça arrive, je me pose des questions! La honte quand même!!! Non, Draco préfère les boxers, verts SVP! Bah, c'est malin à parler de crèpes tu me donnes envie, mais pour moi ça sera au sucre. Eh, oui, je ne suis pas normale, je ne suis pas dingue de chocolat! Bizarre, n'est-ce pas? Allez, gros bisous! **

**_Camille Malefoy_: Oui, Draco Malefoy est fou et pas qu'un peu! La preuve, il parle normalement à Harry, non mais franchement, tu imagines??? Non, j'essaie de faire taire ma part de sadisme, je l'ai déjà beaucoup exploité. Faut peut-être arrêter de faire souffrir les personnages... En tout cas, je veux savoir l'histoire avec Mélusine, j'aimerais biensavoir pourquoi ça te perturbe autant?!? Gros Bisous!**

**_Baboushka_: C'est vrai, le début est plutôt calme mais il fallait bien un élément perturbateur! En même temps, je te l'avais dit qu'il allait y avoir des coups bas. Ben voilà, c'est fait!!! Mais bon, ça va la réaction est modérée, ça aurait pu être pire. L'avantage, c'est que Draco trouve les mots justes pour calmer Hermione. Il y a du progrès dans ce domaine là!!! Allez, gros bisous!**

**_&mayelle_: Merci! Les explications se sont passées dans le calme! Surprenant pour Hermione, mais bon, il faut que j'arrête de la faire passer comme la fille susceptible. Donc voilà, c'est fait! **

**A bientôt!!! **

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	25. Quand Draco comprend que

**Disclaimer: Ben comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire (cela comprend donc les lieux et personnages que vous ne connaissez pas ^^ ) **

**Donc, voilà, je suis de retour après 2 semaines d'absence. J'essaie au maximum de tenir mes promesses, mais je dois reconnaître que ce n'est vraiment pas évident avec les cours et les devoirs... Mais bon, pour l'instant je m'en sors!!! Yeah!!!**

**Allez, bonne lecture!!!**

* * *

_Chapitre 25 : Quand Draco comprend que les gens changent et oublient…_

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla de bonne heure. Quand il regarda la réveil, il était à peine 8h du matin. Mais, il n'avait plus sommeil. Alors en faisant le moins de mouvement possible, il sortit du lit et descendit dans la cuisine. Troisième jour de vacances, déjà ! Le temps passait vite. Hermione avait parlé de se préparer pour le concert qui se tiendrait dans une semaine et demi. Apparemment, il allait y avoir des petits changements dont il fallait discuter. Draco se demandait lesquels et il était impatient de savoir. Etrangement, il était pressé de se retrouver sur scène à nouveau. Il avait parlé avec Joe et ce dernier ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce que Draco aille sur scène de temps en temps pour jouer avec le groupe. Il l'encourageait même dans ce sens. Au départ, Draco avait eu peur que cela dérange son patron dans le sens où le vendredi soir était quand même une grosse soirée, mais apparemment, le bar allait pouvoir tourner sans un deuxième barman. Alors, le blond avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle et le groupe avait été ravi de trouver un nouveau guitariste. Et maintenant, Draco attendait avec impatience de monter sur scène. Malgré tout, il avait encore cette petite boule au ventre mais elle était moins prononcé que la dernière fois. Il but tranquillement son café en attendant que les autres se lèvent enfin.

Ce ne fut que 20 minutes plus tard qu'il vit apparaître la tête ensommeillée de Tim. Les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent alors que le nouvel arrivant se servait une tasse. Et petit à petit, les autres arrivèrent dans la cuisine et déjeunèrent tout en discutant. Hermione fut dans les dernières à arriver avec Camille. Elles parlaient à deux. Elles se mirent ensuite à table et prirent ensuite leur petit-déjeuner sans jamais s'arrêter de causer. Draco les regardaient faire. Elles s'entendaient à merveille, ces deux là. Elles s'étaient vraiment bien trouvées. Quand elles eurent fini, elles sortirent à l'extérieur pour fumer la première cigarette. En passant, Hermione attrapa la bras de son copain et l'entraîna dehors avec elles. Etrangement, les autres fumeurs ne suivirent pas mis à part Billy. Une fois dans le froid matinal de Bretagne, Camille demanda :

« Mais on va dire quoi aux autres, ils vont vouloir venir avec nous ? »

« Je sais pas, on a qu'à dire qu'on va voir une de tes cousines qui habitent dans la région. Comme ça, ça paraîtra normal que Bill vienne avec toi et moi, ben, comme on se connait depuis longtemps maintenant, ça va pas sembler bizarre que je connaisse ta famille et dans ce cas, ça sera pareil pour Draco. Enfin, si tu viens, Drake ? » Expliqua Hermione.

« Venir où ? » Demanda le blond, complètement perdu dans les indications de la brune.

« A la promenade de Mélusine, on prévoit d'y aller aujourd'hui. » Eclaira Camille.

« Ah… Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je viens avec vous, c'est ça ? »

« Ben, t'es pas obligé. Soit tu viens avec nous, soit tu restes ici avec les autres. C'est comme tu veux. On ne t'oblige en rien. Vraiment comme tu le sens ! » Lança Hermione.

Draco réfléchit un instant. C'est vrai qu'Hermione avait émis l'idée d'aller dans le monde sorcier français, mais depuis leur arrivée en France, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Et voilà que maintenant, elle lui proposait d'y aller. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. En avait-il envie ? En pesant le pour et le contre, il se rendit compte qu'Hermione avait raison sur un point : il avait besoin d'une baguette magique. Pour s'en procurer une, il devait obligatoirement aller dans le monde sorcier. Mais d'un autre côté, si ça n'était pas comme la brune l'avait dit, si les gens français le connaissaient et se mettaient à le dévisager comme sur le chemin de Traverse, Draco ne le supporterait pas. Il avait réussi à mettre tout ça derrière lui et à chaque qu'on lui rappelait ses erreurs passées, ça lui faisait toujours une sorte de réminiscence douloureuse. Mais dans le cas contraire,… Finalement, c'était un risque qu'il pouvait prendre. Alors, il dit :

« Ok, je viens. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème, je pars… »

« Comme tu veux. » Répondit Hermione tout en l'enlaçant. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura pas de problème. Cam' ne savait même pas qui tu étais quand elle t'a vu pour la première fois. Choup' dis-lui ! »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. C'était au bar. Mais c'est seulement quand Moon m'a dit qui tu étais que j'ai su que tu étais Draco Malfoy. Crois-moi, en France, on connait juste ton nom. Mais c'est très vague, je te rassure. C'est du genre, 'Malfoy, c'est cette famille anglaise, tu sais une des dernières lignées de Sang-Purs. Enfin, je crois…' » Expliqua Camille en rigolant.

Draco souffla. Ce que venait de dire Camille le rassurait beaucoup. Si c'était vraiment comme ça dans le monde magique français, alors, il n'avait pas de souci à se faire. Hermione vit son petit et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres pour le rendre plus confiant. Puis, ils organisèrent le voyage. Ils allaient partir dans une heure. Le temps de se préparer et de dire aux autres que les deux couples partaient pour la journée. Et effectivement, le temps de tout faire, ça leur prit une heure. Draco se demandait comment Billy pouvait aller dans le monde magique. Selon Hermione, les sorciers de France étaient moins stricts que les Anglais : la réglementation magique autorisait certains moldus à venir dans leur monde, à de rares cas exceptionnels. Bien sûr à condition que le moldu en question ait connaissance de l'autre monde. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'emmener sans qu'il ne soit au courant de tout. Le ministre de la magie française avait instauré pour ne pas être discriminatoire envers les moldus. Les sorciers pouvaient aller d'un monde à l'autre alors pourquoi les personnes sans pouvoir. Mais le point le plus important était : qui pouvait franchement faire la différence entre un moldu et un sorcier ?

Une heure plus tard dont un quart d'heure à expliquer aux autres pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas venir, le petit groupe de quatre personnes sortit dehors et allèrent dans un endroit calme pour pouvoir transplaner. Pendant tout le petit bout de chemin, Billy ne cessait de demander s'ils y allaient en balai volant. .Et Camille essayait de lui expliquer qu'ils allaient se téléporter. Le jeune homme semblait déçu mais Draco s'en amusait car il se disait que lorsque son ami allait découvrir la transplanation, il risquait fort d'être surpris. Et en effet, quand Camille le fit voyager en version sorcier, l'arrivée fut violente. Le jeune homme se tenait le ventre comme s'il allait rendre son repas du matin. Mais par chance, il ne fit rien à part se plaindre légèrement. Draco en profita pour regarder autour de lui. C'était tout simplement magnifique, mais surtout totalement différent du Chemin de Traverse. Ce dernier était une simple et longue rue alors qu'ici tout était circulaire. C'était en fait une grande place circulaire avec des magasins tout le tour. Au centre, se trouvait une fontaine qui fonctionnait grâce à la magie. Les jets d'eau montaient haut dans le ciel pour ne jamais redescendre. Le tout était teinté d'or. Et le magasins autour avaient tous leur places bien définies. Draco ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il s'exclama sur la beauté de l'endroit alors qu'Hermione piaillait de joie. Elle devait vraiment adoré cette place.

Tendrement, Hermione saisit la main de Draco et l'entraîna près d'un magasin en lui racontant différents souvenirs. Apparemment, elle avait une carte de fidélité pour cette boutique, si bien qu'elle avait toujours 10% de réduction sur tous les articles. Elle passa au suivant Camille sur ses talons et une autre histoire fut narrée. Et ce fut ainsi pour tous les magasins autour de la place. Quand le tour fut fini, il était presque midi. Alors le petit groupe alla acheter un sandwich et les filles dirigèrent leurs copains vers un grand parc qui se trouvait au détour d'une petite rue. Le jardin était immense, boisé de parts et d'autres. Au milieu de tous les arbres, des dizaines d'arbres d'une centaine d'années balançaient fièrement leurs branches au gré du vent. Des bancs avaient été placés à différents endroits dans le parc. Les quatre amis en choisirent un et s'assirent pour manger tranquillement. Et les deux jeunes filles étaient complètement folles. Elles couraient dans tous les sens. Quand enfin elles se furent calmées, elles s'assirent à côté des deux jeunes hommes qui les regardaient avec des yeux ébahis. Elles avaient vraiment déraillé. Hermione vit le regard de Draco et lui dit :

« On a tellement de souvenirs ici, tu ne t'imagines pas. Quand on avait le temps, on venait toujours ici. En fait, dans la classe, on n'était que quatre sorciers. Enfin, 'que' ! C'est déjà beaucoup pour une classe de droit moldu. Tu te souviens, Choup', y'avait aussi Brice, le gars qui venait d'Afrique du Sud. Tu sortais même avec. Et moi, j'étais avec Arthur. C'était un peu mélange Français-Anglais. Mais c'était trop fort… » Extasia-t-elle.

« Ouais, je me souviens très bien. Ah là là ! Brice ! Le gars parfait en apparence mais dès qu'on creuse, y'a plus rien. J'ai quand même tenu deux mois. »

« Et moi, trois. Heureusement que j'ai rompu avant de perdre notre amitié. Ca aurait été infernal dans le cas contraire… Oh ! Y'a plein de choses qui me reviennent, c'est dingue. Cet endroit m'a manqué. C'est dingue, ça ? »

« Ouais, je sais, j'suis pareille, ça fait trop du bien de revenir ici ! »

C'était définitif, elles étaient cinglées. Mais en même temps, ça faisait plaisir de les voir comme ça. Draco et Billy discutaient à deux tranquillement alors que les deux autres folles mangeaient tout en dansant. Camille avait sorti son MP3 dernier cri et elle passait des chansons françaises que Draco ne connaissait pas. D'ailleurs, c'était aussi le cas de Billy. Mais les filles chantaient à tue-tête, connaissant les paroles par cœur. Et Draco était surpris. Il n'imaginait pas du tout que le lien entre les deux filles était aussi fort. Elles se connaissaient parfaitement bien. Comme deux sœurs. Draco les enviait un peu. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de lien, enfin, peut-être jusque maintenant. Les temps changent. Et le blond commençait à s'en rendre compte. Billy en était la preuve. Le blond lui avait parlé de la venue de Ginny et Harry et le brun n'avait rien dit à Hermione. Il avait même proposé son aide. Soudain, il se rendit compte que tout allait mieux dans sa vie depuis quelques temps. Il l'avait déjà remarqué mais il n'avait pas encore pris conscience de l'ampleur de la chose. Il avait des amis, des vrais et une petite amie géniale. Pour une fois, il ne voyait plus la vie en noir et essayait d'en profiter à fond.

Ce fut une musique qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles mais la mélodie était magnifique. Seule Camille semblait la connaître. Un savant mélange entre piano et guitare sortait du baladeur. La blonde s'assit enfin suivie d'Hermione alors qu'elle disait :

« C'est mon frère qui me l'a envoyée. La chanteuse s'appelle 'Cœur de pirate' et le titre c'est 'Comme des enfants'. Et j'ADORE cette chanson. Elle me fait rêver. C'est dingue, je suis trop fan. »

Draco la fixa. Elle avait un frère. Il ne le savait même pas. Il réalisa alors quelque chose. Il était tellement centré sur ses propres problèmes qu'il ne s'intéressait pas au monde extérieur. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Il ne prenait jamais le temps d'apprendre à connaître les gens autour de lui. La preuve, il ne savait rien de la famille de Camille, ni même de celle de Billy. Bon, pour celle d'Hermione, il connaissait ce qu'elle avait bien voulu lui dire, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il ne savait pas tout. Alors il posa des questions :

« T'as un frère, Camille ? »

« Eh, oui ! Il a 4 ans de plus que moi. Il s'appelle Thomas et il vit dans le Nord de la France. » Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu dois pas le voir souvent, alors ! » Continua le blond.

« Ben, en fait, c'est la personne de ma famille que je vois le plus. »

« Et toi, Billy t'as de frères et sœurs ? »

« Oui et non… En fait, mes parents sont divorcés et mon père a refait sa vie et a maintenant une petite fille de 7 ans. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est que mes parents sont séparés depuis 6 ans. Cherchez l'erreur ! » Plaisanta Billy. « Enfin, c'est la vie ! C'est comme ça… Après soit tu assumes, soit tu déprimes… »

Hermione et Camille explosèrent de rire. Et Draco les regardait faire. Ils ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela les faisait rigoler mais un sourire naquit tout de même sur ses lèvres. Ce fut Hermione qui lança :

« Ouah, Bill, t'as loupé ta vocation ! T'aurais dû être philosophe. Ca me rappelle un truc. Ma mère avait une amie de lycée qui était devenue prof de philo. Et parfois, elle venait manger à la maison. Tu ressortais du repas complètement dépressif et avec une migraine à te taper la tête contre les murs. Un truc de malade… Alors quand je savais qu'elle venait, étrangement, je sortais toujours avec mes potes. »

« Tu les vois plus maintenant ? » Demanda Camille.

« Non, on a un peu pris des directions différentes. Y'en a deux qui vivent à New-York, une qui est mariée à un médecin et l'autre je sais pas. En même temps, ça devenait bizarre entre nous, comme je suis partie à Poudlard, quand je rentrais, je me voyais mal leur dire 'tiens, c'est drôle, j'ai appris un nouveau sort, vous allez voir, il est trop fort'. Ca le faisait pas. »

Draco écoutait le tout avec une oreille attentive. Il ne savait pas tout ça. Donc, il essayait d'en apprendre le plus possible sur ses nouveaux amis. Le repas improvisé toucha à sa fin. L'air était frais mais pas insupportable. Il devait faire aux alentours de 10°C donc le froid n'était pas mordant comme en bord de mer. Les quatre amis se levèrent et retournèrent doucement vers la place. En arrivant près de la fontaine, Draco se rendit compte que le nombre de personnes qui se baladaient avait doublé. Instinctivement, le blond baissa la tête alors qu'Hermione lui attrapait la main. Il releva le regard vers la brune et remarqua alors une chose. Personne ne le dévisageait de manière désobligeante. Tout le monde continuait son shopping tranquillement sans lui accorder la moindre attention. C'était incroyable. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il espérait ce genre de réactions qu'il ressentit immédiatement un immense soulagement. Hermione et Camille avaient raison. Personne ne le connaissait ici. Alors, il garda la tête haute, non pas avec fierté mais avec un immense sourire de soulagement. Il adorait la France. C'était définitif. L'après-midi fut consacré au shopping. Les filles faisaient toutes les boutiques les unes après les autres. Et les deux garçons suivaient en râlant un peu. Mais dans l'ensemble, le tout se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les gens les regardaient bizarre les prenant certainement pour des fous. Mais peu importait.

Après avoir dépensé des sous à outrance, la petite balade se termina chez Mme Dutilleul, le seul endroit de la Promenade où on pouvait trouver des baguettes magiques. Camille et Billy laissèrent l'autre couple à deux. Le choix d'une baguette était en définitive quelque chose d'assez privé et Camille le savait. Draco les regarda s'éloigner alors qu'Hermione l'entraînait dans le magasin. L'intérieur était assez vaste et de très fleuri. Des plantes se trouvaient dans tous les coins de la boutique. Un grand comptoir se situait face à la porte d'entrée. Des chaises et une table permettaient au client de s'asseoir en attendant. La propriétaire entre dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard. Elle demanda :

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Elle était petite et très fine et sa voix contrastait avec le physique. En effet, elle parlait d'un ton autoritaire et grave. Hermione poussa doucement Draco pour qu'il parle. Le temps de reprendre contenance, il dit :

« Bonjour ! Je cherche une baguette magique. »

« Eh, bien ! Jeune home, vous êtes dans le bon magasin. Qu'est-il arrivé à la vôtre ? »

« J'ai fait un mauvais mouvement, et elle s'est cassée. » Mentit Draco.

« Très bien, venez avec moi, Mr… »

« Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. »

« Suivez-moi, Mr Malfoy. »

Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Ou elle le cachait très bien. Mais dans les deux cas, Draco lui en était reconnaissant. Il la suivit dans l'arrière boutique, Hermione sur ses talons. Là, dans cette pièce, il y avait des meubles collés contre les quatre murs. C'étaient des commodes. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, la propriétaire demanda de quoi avait été fait son ancienne baguette. Il lui répondit et elle acquiesça avant de se diriger vers une des commodes. Puis, elle en sortit un bout de bois qu'elle donna à Draco. Il la saisit et lança un sort. Mauvaise idée ! Ce n'était pas celle là qu'il lui fallait. Ca leur prit une demi heure pour trouver la bonne. Et là, ce fut comme une révélation. La magie lui avait vraiment manqué. Lui qui était né dedans comment pouvait-il avoir oublié cette sensation ? C'était exquis. Mme Dutilleul emballa le bout de bois dans une boite et la confia au blond. Il venait de retrouver l'extension de son bras. Trois ans qu'il n'en avait pas tenu une, ça lui manquait. Mais c'était comme le vélo, ça ne s'oubliait pas. Quand tout fut réglé, il ressortit du magasin en tenant Hermione par la main. Il était heureux. Tout simplement heureux ! Tout allait bien dans sa vie maintenant.

A peine sorti dehors, il déballa son nouveau jouet et s'amusa avec. Il lança des petits sorts sans conséquence alors qu'au loin, Camille et Billy revenaient vers le couple. Hermione avait lâché la main du blond et le regardait faire en souriant. Sous le coup de l'impulsion, il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Il murmura :

« Merci pour tout… »

« Mais de rien, c'est tout à fait normal. »

Il la serra de toutes ses forces alors que Billy et Camille venaient d'arriver. Draco relâcha Hermione qui en profita pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Camille proposa d'aller boire un chocolat chaud pour terminer la journée. Les trois autres acquiescèrent. Ils se mirent alors en route pour le bar le plus proche et entrèrent. Le barman leur sauta dessus, reconnaissant sans doute les jeunes filles. Il s'exclama :

« Camille ! Hermione ! Ca fait longtemps ! »

« Bonjour Don. » Répondirent les filles en chœur.

Il les amena à une petite table tranquille dans un coin du bar. Puis sans prendre leurs commandes, il fit apparaître 4 chocolats chauds et repartit derrière son comptoir. Billy demanda :

« Comment il a fait pour savoir ? »

« Parce qu'ici, c'est la spécialité. Et tu ne trouveras jamais mieux ailleurs. Avec Moon, on venait toujours ici et on demandait toujours la même chose même quand on était avec quelqu'un, l'objectif était de faire découvrir ce délicieux chocolat à nos amis. Et Don s'en souvient… C'est tout ! » Expliqua Camille.

« De toutes les manières, Don se souvient toujours de tout. C'est un ordinateur ambulant, ce gars. » Renchérit Hermione.

« Alors, Drake, ta journée a été bonne. Je ne m'étais pas trop trompée. » Demanda la blonde.

« Non, pas du tout. On ne me connait pas ici, c'est dingue. Tout à l'heure à la boutique, la proprio n'a pas réagi quand j'ai dit mon nom. J'aurais jamais cru que ça arriverait un jour. » Répondit Draco.

« Pourquoi parce que t'es un … Sang Pur, c'est ça ? » S'enquit Billy, complètement perdu.

Draco regarda Hermione, lui demandant du regard ce qu'il devait répondre à ça. Camille, elle rigola, ce qui fit qu'Hermione et Draco rirent aussi. Que répondre à ça ? Franchement, Draco se voyait mal raconter toute son histoire depuis le début, surtout les mauvais côtés. Alors que dire ? Pour ne pas le laisser sans réponse, Draco se lança dans un résumé :

« Disons, que ma famille et moi n'avons pas toujours fait des bonnes choses. Même peut-être jamais jusqu'à ce que mon père aille en prison… Ne me demande pas de t'en dire plus, ça prendrait trop de temps et après ça, tu me détesterais. »

« Ton père est en prison ? Ah, ouais, effectivement, tu devais pas être un ange dans le passé. Enfin, le passé est histoire, le futur est mystère et le présent est cadeau. Voilà, ce que j'en dis… »

Hermione et Camille rigolèrent de plus belle. Et Draco le fixa étrangement. Ce Billy, autant des fois il pouvait être intelligent, autant parfois il sortait des trucs assez débiles. Enfin débiles. Non, dans le fond, il n'avait pas tort. Draco le remercia d'un signe de tête et ils repartirent sur d'autres sujets de discussion. Le temps passait vite quand on s'amusait. Quand les quatre eurent fini leur chocolat chaud, ils rentrèrent à la maison en transplanant. Billy supporta mieux le voyage cette fois-ci. Mais, c'était encore limite. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison pour retrouver Tim et Josh en train de jouer de la guitare aux autres. Draco ne savait pas qu'ils jouaient de cet instrument. Et voilà, comment en quelques heures, le blond avait réalisé qu'il devait s'ouvrir plus au monde au lieu de toujours rester replié sur lui-même. Et ça, il l'avait compris tout seul. Il s'était rendu compte en une journée qu'il ne fallait mettre tout le monde dans le même panier. Que certaines personnes pouvaient être différentes de ce qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Que les gens ne le jugeaient pas forcément. Comment avait-il être aussi aveugle ? Il n'avait même pas vu quand très peu de temps, il s'était fait de nouveau amis, des vrais, cette fois-ci et qu'il était apprécié pour ce qu'il était et non pas pour ce qu'il représentait. Et grâce à tout ça, il se sentait mieux, soulagé et ravi de savoir que tous les gens n'étaient pas comme les Sangs-Purs. Alors, à partir de ce jour, il allait prendre une nouvelle décision : il allait s'ouvrir au monde et le découvrir avec les yeux d'un enfant. Parce qu'en définitive, c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour passer au-dessus de son passé. Ouais, il allait faire ça…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Bon que dire ce chapitre!!! En fait, il ne se passe pas grand-chose! Draco retrouve la magie avec bonheur, certes. Hermione et Camille se rappellent le bon vieux temps (bon, ça fait que trois ans c'est vrai, mais quand même... ^^). **

**Non, en fait le plus intéressant dans ce chapitre est que Draco ouvre enfin les yeux. Il se rend compte qu'il est complètement replié sur lui-même mais que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va faire avancer les choses... Il a besoin de s'ouvrir au monde pour grandir. Et en fait, je trouve que l'intérêt de ce chapitre est là. Vous ne trouvez pas? Il réalise qu'il ne connait pas vraiment ses nouveaux amis. Il ne s'est jamais demandé quelle était leur histoire avant de le rencontrer. Mais, là, il comprend qu'il a envie de les conaître, et compte bien faire des efforts pour atteindre son but. **

**Il y a aussi autre chose, il se rend compte que tous les gens ne le jugent pas forcément. C'est vrai, il est certes assez connu en Angleterre mais ce n'est pas le cas partout, notamment en France. Les gens ont peut-être su à une époque ce qu'il avait fait, lui ou sa famille d'ailleurs, mais ils ne lui en tiennent pas rigueur et ont même réussi à passer au dessus. Je trouve donc que ce chapitre est intéressant car on y décopuvre un Draco qui décide enfin de s'ouvrir au monde et à la lumière. (Désolé, je suis un peu fatiguée, et ça me fait raconter n'importe quoi... :/) **

**Bref, je vous laisse la parole. **

**_Réponses aux reviews:_ **

**_Camille Malefoy:_ Ouais, t'as raison: VIVE DRAGO!!! Un mec idéal?! Peut-être, mais il essaie de faire des efforts pour remercier Hermione de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui. Intentionellement ou pas, d'ailleurs. C'est marrant parce qu'en les deux, c'est toujours un échange de service, c'est assez drôle mais j'adore. Effectivement, pour Mélusine, je comprends, mais j'ai pas trouvé d'autre nom et en plus celui là me plaisait bien. Vraiment sorry, je te traumatise encore une fois... Je le fait pas exprès, je te jure! ^^ Gros bisous!**

**_Naouko_: MDR!!! Bon pour continuer sur le délire des sous vêtements, en caleçon, j'aime bien les caleçons Bob l'éponge, ils me font trop délirer (d'ailleurs, j'aime bien le dessin animé, c'(est vraiment trop con, ce truc!!! ) Par contre, c'est pas un bonne idée de parler de crêpe ça me donne envie, mais j'ai pas le temps d'en faire :/ Y'a pas un moyen d'envoyer une crêpe par mail ou par review. T'imagines le truc. Un petit tube où tes commandes arrivent en direct. Tu veux tester un produit, pas de problème, on vous l'envoie par mail!!! Le pied!!! MDR! Grso bisous!**

**_Baboushka_: Draco, un ange??? Heu... Pas convaincu, un démon dans le corps d'un ange peut-être mais, je le trouve plutôt gentleman en fait. Le flegme so british!!! Bon pour la suite, honnêtement, je la travaille encore dans ma tête. Le mariage, il y aura c'est sûr. Mais la question, c'est quand. Je compte faire trente chapitres mais au rythme où ça va, je vais surement dépasser mon objectif!!! Quoi d'autre? Eh, bien!!! Il fallait bien un moment où tout allait s'arranger, c'est un des buts de l'histoire et de son avancement... Bon allez, je te fais plein de gros bisous! **

**_Liloulette_: Merci, j'adore quand les gens me disent que c'est chou, j'adore cette expression. Et en plus, tout le monde aime Draco, que demander de plus? **

**_&mayelle_: Pourquoi plains-tu Ginny? Pour la réponse d'Hermione ou autre? Une confrontation entre Ron et Hermione, mmh! Dans mes projets, je te rassure... **

**_pauline-helo_: Merci beaucoup! C'est vrai le sourire d'Hermione est mignon à la fin, mais en fait, c'est parce que tout commence à s'arranger pour les deux personnages principaux. Alors, forcément, ils peuvent bien sourire ^^! **

**_Pussy_: Merci!!! Bon par contre, je dois reconnaître que ça devient dure. Non pas par manque d'inspiration mais pare que le temps me manque. Heureusement, j'arrive à écrire assez vite mais les cours me prennent pas mal de temps. En tout cas, je l'ai déjà dit mais je le répète, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour publier toutes les deux semaines. Dans le cas contraire, je préviendrais... Allez, bisous! **

**_natom_: Eh, bien, ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice. Ca me fait plaisir. Et tes reviews me font tout autant plaisir. Je dois dire qu'écrire cette fic n'est aps facile car c'est une tranche de vie et donc on doit penser aux gestes quotidiens. Alors, c'est pas toujours évident. Pour les rôles inversés, c'est ce que je voulais comme base, montrer que la vie peut nous jouer des tours et qu'on se retrouvait là où on ne s'attend. L'histoire a commencé comme ça dans ma tête. Pour Hermione, ben en fait, c'est un peu normale, je suis étudiante, donc je connais cette vie là et après, c'est vrai qu'il y a quelques traits de son caractère ou ses gouts qui me ressemblent. De même ravie que Draco te plaise dans cette fic. C'est vrai, il est pas vraiment drôle, mais il commence à se lâcher petit à petit pour le meilleur. Le mariage arrivera dans les derniers chapitres, donc encore un peu de patience, mais en tout, je peux déjà te dire qu'il y aura d'autres rebondissements pour patienter... En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews. **

**Merci aussi à ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic en favorite et / ou alert. Ca fait plaisir!!! **

**A la prochaine...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	26. Un nouveau départ

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Mais ça vous commencez à le savoir!!! ^^ Oh, j'allais oublier: la chanson chantée dans ce chapitre est de Secondhand Serenade et elle s'appelle 'Pretend'. Ecoute la, elle est vraiment très belle. Je vous conseille aussi vivement 'Transylvania' de McFly qui est mentionnée aussi. Désolé, promo pour ce groupe pas très connu en France de la part d'une grande fan!!! ^^**

**Eh, oui! Ca y est je suis de retour. Ce fut long mais je dois reconnaître que j'avais beaucoup de boulot à faire (notamment 3 exposés) et le problème, c'est que je ne travaille bien que dans le stress. Donc avec moi, c'est toujours de la dernière minute! Enfin, bref, nouveau chapitre terminé.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

_Chapitre 26 : Un nouveau départ._

Cette nuit-là, ils étaient tous allés coucher tard. Mais Draco n'arrivait tout simplement pas à dormir. Il était surexcité par la suite des événements. Il allait reprendre sa vie en main et arrêter de subir. Il était prêt à tout pour réussir. Finalement, à environ 4h du matin, il tomba dans un profond sommeil. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla de bonne heure, toujours avec la même énergie. Il se leva sans réveiller Hermione et descendit les escaliers avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Il n'y avait personne. Quand il regarda l'heure, il comprit pourquoi : il était à peine 7h du matin. Il haussa les épaules et se prépara un petit déjeuner digne de son nom et le mangea avec appétit. Etonnamment, pour la première fois en trois ans, il se sentait vivant. Vivant comme jamais auparavant. Quand il eut terminé le repas le plus important de la journée (eh ! oui ! il faut le dire !), il sortit dehors pour fumer une cigarette. L'air frais le gifla directement, mais il ne réagit qu'à travers un petit frisson. Sous le coup de l'impulsion, il décida d'aller faire un petit tour à pied. Il se retrouva rapidement sur la plage. La mer était basse. Il longea l'océan avant de faire demi-tour pour remonter dans les rues de la ville. Dire que tout semblait magnifiquement beau ce matin pourrait être gnangnan mais il n'était pas loin de ça. Un peu plus haut, il trouva une boulangerie où il acheta des pains au chocolat et des croissants pour tout le monde. Il avait encore un peu d'argent, quelque chose du genre £300, alors il pouvait bien faire un peu plaisir aux autres. Puis doucement, il rentra à la maison. Il repassa par derrière et entra dans la cuisine où cette fois-ci, il y avait plus de monde.

Il parla avec les personnes qui étaient debout, donc Janice, Stacy, Kara et Steve. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il les connaissait, il leur posa des questions. Il en apprit ainsi un peu plus sur ses nouveaux amis. Il remarqua bien leurs regards surpris mais il n'en tint pas compte et continua de les interroger tout en gardant le sourire. Ainsi il apprit que Janice était fille unique et que son père les avait abandonnées sa mère et elle. Stacy représentait à elle la famille idéale : un père, une mère et un frère. Kara avait une grande sœur de 10 ans son aîné et de ce fait, elle était en quelque sorte un accident. Steve vivait avec sa tante et son oncle car son père était militaire et voyageait souvent. Et ce fut ainsi avec toutes les nouvelles personnes qui arrivaient dans la pièce. Quand Camille arriva, il ne lui posa de questions car il en avait déjà appris un peu le jour précédent. Les derniers à se lever, étrangement, furent Billy et Hermione. Et quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Draco arborait toujours le même sourire. Hermione, encore ensommeillée, n'y prêta d'abord pas attention mais se réveilla soudainement quand elle demanda qui avait acheté les pâtisseries. Kara répondit :

« C'est Draco ! »

Le regard qu'Hermione lui lança lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle avait ses yeux étonnés mais remplis d'une sorte d'admiration. Elle n'en revenait pas, il le voyait mais pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle haussa les épaules et toujours dans le pâté, elle se servit un café. Puis quand elle eut fini, elle sortit avec les fumeurs. Dehors, ils allumèrent leur cigarette et Draco ne fut pas long à les rejoindre, toujours avec le même sourire stupide. Ce fut Billy qui parla en premier :

« Mais dis moi, Moon, il a fumé quoi ton mec ? »

« J'en sais rien moi… »

« Bah, il est comme ça depuis ce matin ! » Affirma Kara.

« Ben, c'est quoi le problème, j'ai pas le droit d'être heureux de vivre… » Se défendit Draco.

Hermione lui lança un regard en biais avant d'aller se serrer contre le blond. Instinctivement, il la prit dans ses bras. Il avait cette impression qui disait 'elle est fière de moi' et ça lui faisait plaisir. Inconsciemment, il voulait que ça soit le cas. La journée commençait bien. Et il allait tout faire pour que ça continue. Une fois que tout le monde eut pris son petit déjeuner, le groupe décida de vaquer à ses occupations chacun de son côté. Non pas que passer du temps ensemble n'était pas génial, mais honnêtement, vous voyez une bande de douze personnes arriver quelque part, c'est assez le binz. Alors au départ, ils partirent tous vers la vile intramuros. Une fois arrivés sur place, ils changèrent de direction : certains partirent faire les magasins, d'autres allèrent tout simplement se balader dans la ville. Draco, Billy, Camille, Hermione, Janice et Benji faisaient parti de la deuxième option. Ils partirent à l'assaut de la ville en commençant par les remparts. Ils montèrent les marches, Billy et Hermione en courant comme deux vrais gosses. Quand Draco arriva en haut, il les retrouva essoufflés et rigolant comme des enfants. C'était impressionnant, Draco n'avait jamais remarqué ça chez Hermione. Autant elle arrivait à être très sérieuse, autant des moments, elle retombait en enfance. Il adorait cette facette. Il observa les deux amis rire ensemble avant de reprendre leur courses sur les remparts. Les quatre autres les regardaient avec un sourire. Camille dit au blond :

« Le pire, c'est qu'ils sont toujours comme ça, deux vrais enfants ! Mais bon, c'est marrant ! Enfin, quand ça te retombe pas dessus… »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Draco interloqué.

« Ben une fois, ils ont foutu une chambre en l'air, à eux deux. Tu connais le lit portefeuille. Ils adorent… » Intervint Janice.

« Ouais, c'était l'été dernier. Apparemment, Steve leur avait une crasse, pas grand-chose, mais ils ont répondu. Heureusement, c'est jamais méchant. Et on les a arrêté avant que ça finisse mal… » Appuya Benji.

Draco acquiesça. Tout avait été dit. C'étaient juste deux enfants mais effectivement, c'était amusant. Le reste de la matinée se passa doucement. Quand Hermione et Billy furent enfin calmés, la brune alla saisir la main de Draco et ils firent tous ensemble le tour des remparts, pour finalement atterrir au port. Ils se promenèrent le long des bateaux tout en prenant des photos. Heureusement que Janice pensait à ce genre de chose. Ils virent le 'Renard', une frégate faite dans les règles de l'art. Ils arrivèrent sur la jetée. Draco s'émerveilla du paysage, c'était magique. D'un côté, il y avait le port et de l'autre la plage, en face se trouvait une autre ville. Malgré le vent glacial, ils allèrent jusqu'au phare. Seule Benji et Janice n'étaient venus. Apparemment, la jeune fille avait peur de l'eau. Billy et Camille faisaient un remake de 'Titanic', comme le disait Hermione. Ils rigolaient bien à deux. C'était vrai qu'ils formaient un joli couple. Etait-ce le cas pour Hermione et lui aussi ? Il ne savait le dire. Il sentit un pression sur sa main et il leva les yeux vers sa copine. Elle lui demanda :

« Ca va ? »

« Superbement bien ! Et toi ? »

« Très bien, merci ! Alors cette ville te plait ? »

« Ouep, c'est très beau comme endroit. Ca donne pas envie de repartir mais bon, va bien falloir retourner travailler. C'est la vie ! »

« Eh, bien, il aura pas fait long feu le 'Je suis heureux de vivre'… » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Non, c'est pas ça. Au contraire, je relativise les choses ! J'me dis juste que je resterais bien ici plus longtemps, mais que je dois rentrer pour aller au boulot. …(Hermione allait le couper) Mais, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose parce que j'aime bien ce job et…(elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche) en plus, on a un concert à donner. Même si ça me stresse, j'ai hâte d'y être. »

« T'as parlé avec Joe, au fait ? »

« Ouais, j'ai réussi à l'appeler avant Noël. Il m'a dit que je pouvais faire parti du groupe, ça ne posait pas de problème dans l'organisation. Disons que ça sera ma journée de repos du mois, c'est tout. En même temps, c'est un bon moyen de l'utiliser. »

« C'est cool ça. Justement, cette aprèm, on rentre pour faire un peu de répet' et surtout faire la tracklist. Sinon, on va pas avoir le temps. Ca te va ? »

« Sans problème… »

Puis lentement, il la fit s'approcher de lui et il la serra dans ses bras. Comme un vrai couple quoi ! Ca faisait quand même bizarre à Draco de se dire qu'il avait une petite amie et pas une 'one night stand' comme il disait. Ce n'était pas comme ça avec Hermione. Ca faisait presque un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et il n'y avait toujours pas de problèmes en vue et Draco n'avait aucune envie de rompre. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps. Quand Billy et Camille eurent fini leur délire, les quatre personnes partirent rejoindre Benji et Janice qui attendaient patiemment, assis sur un banc. Puis ils se remirent en route. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec les autres pour le déjeuner. Ils les retrouvèrent tous assis dans une crêperie avec une bolée de cidre devant eux. Ils restaient six places en bout de table où les nouveaux arrivants s'assirent. Puis les conversations commencèrent pour de bon. La serveuse arriva et prit leur commande avant de laisser le groupe tranquille. Quand les plats arrivèrent, tout le monde mangea de bonne appétit. Il faut dire que l'air marin ouvre l'appétit, aussi. Hermione était à côté des autres membres du groupe et leur disait qu'ils devaient se voir dans l'après-midi. Tous acquiescèrent et terminèrent leur assiette. Quand tout fut payé, ils se remirent en route tous ensemble avant que les Gaby's disent aux autres qu'ils devaient rentrer. Ils répondirent que eux, ils allaient acheter de quoi faire la fête demain soir car c'était le dernier jour de l'année. Le groupe mit une bonne demi-heure à rentrer à la maison mais une fois sur place, ils ne perdirent pas de temps.

Après avoir ouvert une bière pour tout le monde, Hermione et Camille allèrent chercher les guitares. Maintenant, ça devenait sérieux. Estelle et Billy étaient restés en bas dans le salon, devant la télé. Personne n'avait le droit de connaître à l'avance les chansons qui allaient être joué, hormis les membres du groupe. C'était une tradition qui si on la brisait, portait malheur. Et voilà, la discussion commença. Hermione parlait beaucoup avec Camille pour décider et Josh et Tim donnaient leur avis de temps en temps. Draco ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre alors il écoutait. Les deux filles essayaient de voir quelle chanson irait le mieux avec une autre pour ne pas trop casser le rythme. De plus, elles voulaient absolument faire un mix entre les deux derniers concerts. Il fallait ajouter à ça les reprises. Apparemment, c'était un passage obligé car tous les membres du groupe émirent une hypothèse. Ce fut certainement à ce moment là que l'idée germa dans la tête du blond. Une drôle d'idée certes, mais elle ne demandait qu'à sortir. Finalement, il ne réussit pas à la contrôler et les mots sortirent tous seuls :

« Dites, ça vous pose un problème si je chante une chanson pendant le concert ? »

Il avait dit ça assez timidement et tous les autres le fixèrent avec intensité. Le plus impressionnant était le regard d'Hermione. Il y avait le même mélange de fierté qu'il avait eut ce matin. Ce fut Camille qui parla la première :

« Eh, bien, voilà ! On embauche un nouveau guitariste et on se retrouve avec un nouveau chanteur. On s'est planté sur le casting, Moon ! »

Draco aurait presque pu le prendre mal s'il n'avait pas remarqué le petit sourire taquin qu'elle tentait de masquer. Hermione lança :

« Camille… T'es pas gentille. »

« Je sais et j'adore ça…. » Elle fixa Draco puis reprit : « Non, je plaisante, bien sûr que tu peux le faire. Y'a aucun problème, enfin, avec moi en tout cas. Vous en dites quoi vous ? »

Josh et Tim affirmèrent qu'ils n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient. Hermione reprit :

« C'est une excellente idée, Drake. T'as déjà une idée de chanson ? »

« Ouais, c'est une de mes compos. Elle est assez vieille, au temps où j'avais encore ma guitare… »

« C'est une chanson acoustique ? » Demanda Camille.

« Heu, ouais… Pourquoi ? »

« Juste pour savoir, tu nous la chantes ? » Répondit Hermione.

Draco acquiesça et prit la guitare. Il commença l'intro de la chanson. Il s'en souvenait encore. Ca faisait bien deux ans qu'il l'avait composée et écrite et il la connaissait encore. Le texte parlait de ce qu'il avait vécu à cette époque et donc de ce fait, elle parlait de son père. Il commença à chanter :

_It seems all of these words couldn't be further from the truth (Il semble que tous ces mots ne pourraient pas être plus éloignés de la vérité)_

_How did I get here ? What did I do ?(Comment suis-je arrivé là? Qu'ai-je fait?)_

_Your eyes, telling me lies, making me find myself, (Tes yeux, me mentant, me permettant de me trouver)_

_While you had your agenda, a life to pursue. (Alors que tu avais ton agenda, une vie à poursuivre)_

_Please, let me be free from you…(S'il te plaît, laisse moi être libre de toi / laisse moi tranquille) (désolé pour celle là je sèche un peu, la tournure anglaise n'est pas évidente à traduire...)_

Les quatre autres membres étaient pendus aux lèvres du blond. Mais il ne les voyait pas. Il fermait les yeux comme toujours quand il chantait. Il continuait :

… _It's hard to be all alone, I've never gone through your (c'est dur d'être tout seul, je n'ai jamais été au delà de ton)_

_Disguise, I guess I'll just go and face all my fears. (déguisement, je suppose que je vais y aller et faire face à mes peurs)_

Il ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de la chanson et vit enfin le regard des autres. Ils étaient tous étonnés de la voir comme ça. C'est vrai que d'habitude, il était assez réservé et n'osait pas s'exprimer ouvertement. Mais à travers cette chanson, il expliquait tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Il termina la chanson sur :

_I can face the truth. (Je peux faire face à la vérité)_

Il bloqua les cordes pour arrêter la vibration. Puis il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour de bon. Et ce qu'il vit le fit halluciner. Tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ébahis. Il ne voyait pas Hermione et donc, il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait les mêmes yeux mais quand elle vit le regard du blond, elle posa une main réconfortante sur le genou. C'est vrai que cette chanson était très personnelle mais elle lui tenait à cœur. L'écrire avait aidé Draco a avancé un peu. Et maintenant, il avait envie de la chanter devant un public, car selon les dires, c'était la meilleure des thérapies. Personne ne parlait et Draco eut un doute. C'était bien ou pas. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence :

« C'était magnifique, Drake. Si tu veux la chanter au prochain concert, vas-y ! Y'a aucun problème. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à un truc. L'idée m'avait déjà traversée. En fait, on pourrait faire une partie acoustique dans le concert. Tu sais, genre on reprend trois ou quatre chanson avec deux guitares et basta. Et comme ça, Draco peut caser sa chanson là. »

« Ouais carrément, c'est une super idée, Moon. » Approuva Camille. « Mais ça me fait penser à autre chose. Tu sais, Moon, y'a toujours cette chanson que je voulais reprendre. Mais il manquait une voix à chaque fois. 'Transylvania' de McFly, ça me tente trop. Et Drake pourrait reprendre la partie de Danny. Comme ça, t'as pas grand-chose à chanter mais tu le fais quand même…. »

« Ouais, comme ça on a déjà une reprise… »Coupa Hermione.

« Et en deuxième reprise j'avais pensé à 'Take my hand' de Simple Plan. Elle peut être sympa à faire, tous les instruments sont mis en valeur. » Ajouta Tim.

« Bon, ben c'est fait, on a nos reprises plus une partie acoustique, cool. Oh ! Y'a aussi cette chanson que j'ai écris la dernière fois. Mais tu sais, Choup' ta voix elle colle pas. Elle ressemble trop à la mienne. Ben Drake peut faire l'autre partie. Tu verras, elle est cool et rythmée. Cam pourra faire le solo… » Continua Hermione.

Tout d'un coup, venu de nulle part, Draco éclata de rire. Mais, ce n'était pas un rire cynique ou moqueur. Non, c'était juste un rire franc. Tout le monde se tut et l'observa se tenir les côtes. Il avait mal au ventre mais au moins, c'était pour la bonne cause. Par politesse, les autres attendirent qu'il eut fini pour demander ce qui lui prenait. Il lança entre deux spasmes :

« Non, c'est vous, c'est tout. Vous me faites marrer… C'est vrai, j'vous dis que j'ai envie de chanter une chanson et au final, vous m'en balancez trois. C'est trop fort. Vous faites jamais les choses à moitié vous, hein ? »

« Ecoute, Drake, » Commença Hermione. « Si ça te dérange, dis-le, c'est pas grave. »

« Non, ça ne me gêne pas. Faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée. C'est tout ! »

« Donc en gros, tu veux bien faire les chansons, c'est ça ? » Insista Camille.

« Oui, je veux bien… » Souffla Draco.

« Très bien ! » S'exclama Hermione. « Alors voilà le programme : je fais la tracklist, comme d'hab'. J'vais faire ça ce soir. Demain je vous dit ce que j'ai prévu et après les vacances, on se voit comme toujours dans la semaine pour mettre en place les derniers détails. Ca sera une semaine de fou mais on va y arriver. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça. Quand ils regardèrent l'heure, ils virent qu'il était déjà 6h30. Ils descendirent rejoindre les autres qui étaient revenus entre temps. Stacy et Estelle s'activaient déjà dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas en attendant Tim. Quand le jeune homme fut en bas, il alla rejoindre sa copine et l'aida. Pendant ce temps, les fumeurs se retrouvèrent dehors. Camille et Hermione étaient surexcitées. Elles sautaient dans tous les sens mais c'était drôle à voir. Draco les regardait en souriant alors qua Billy et Kara les fixaient avec un air perplexe. Puis soudain, Billy rejoignit les deux filles. Quand ils furent enfin tous calmés, Draco posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête :

« Mais en fait, le groupe, il s'est formé comment ? »

Et Hermione et Camille se lancèrent dans des explications. Au départ, elles n'étaient que deux. En revenant en Angleterre, elles avaient voulu continuer. Mais il leur manquait le bassiste et le batteur. Pour Tim, c'était une drôle d'histoire. Estelle était en fait sortie avec un ancien ami d'Hermione. A l'époque, la brune ne la supportait pas. Mais après être revenue de France, elles s'étaient croisées de nouveau par hasard et elles avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée à parler ensemble. Et Hermione s'était rendue compte qu'Estelle était sympa. Après plusieurs jours où elles avaient appris à se connaître, Estelle avait voulu présenter son copain à Hermione. Elles l'avaient retrouvé dans une chambre, une basse à la main. Et voilà, The Gaby's avait trouvé son bassiste. Pour Josh, c'était une autre histoire. Camille et Hermione avaient passé une annonce à la fac et quelques jours plus tard, Josh avait répondu. Mais c'était toujours avec le même hasard. Il n'était même pas étudiant dans cette fac. Il était simplement venu voir son cousin et avait vu l'annonce sur le tableau. Et voilà, le groupe était au complet. Draco était impressionné. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas commun comme rencontre mais c'était souvent le cas dans la formation de vrais groupes. Tous réunis par une même passion. C'était beau et simple.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde se trouvait dans le salon, un verre à la main. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien pour changer. Ils discutaient du jour d'après car c'était la St Sylvestre. Le jour de l'An. Ca allait être un grand truc apparemment. C'était une organisation de fou. Et Draco recommença à penser. Ca faisait des années qu'il n'avait passé le Nouvel An avec des amis. En général, il finissait dans un bar et buvait tranquillement un verre ou deux avant de rentrer chez lui et de regarder la télé. Pour une fois, ça allait être différent. Et ça, c'était le pied. Vers 23h, Hermione monta dans la chambre et Draco la suivit. Elle devait encore faire la tracklist et il voulait voir comment elle s'y prenait. Une fois dans la pièce, elle prit des feuilles et s'allongea sur le lit et il la rejoignit. Elle dit :

« Tu veux voir comment je m'y prend, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais… »

« Alors, pas un mot, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de me concentrer. »

Il acquiesça et se tut. Elle commença alors à griffonner des choses sur la feuille. Elle passa quelques minutes à écrire et à barrer ce qu'elle notait. Puis elle se plaça plus confortablement et refit la même chose. Et ça continua ainsi pendant plusieurs autres minutes. Draco l'observait faire. Elle était vraiment concentrée et elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. C'était incroyable, elle était vraiment le pilier du groupe. Pas mal de choses reposaient sur elle et elle assumait parfaitement ce rôle. Elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait, ça se voyait et Draco en arriva à se demander pourquoi elle ne se lançait pas dans la musique. Elle avait le talent pour et l'organisation aussi. Elle savait comment mettre le groupe en valeur. Les deux concerts que Draco avait vu ou fait, elle avait tout géré du début à la fin et jamais elle ne s'était trompée.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle se redressa et observa la feuille avec fierté. Elle venait de finir. Elle fit face à Draco et le regarda. Elle était fière d'elle. Draco sourit et se releva à son tour avant de l'embrasser. Après un long baiser, elle sortit du lit et descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour donner la liste aux autres. Pendant ce temps, Draco se leva et alla fouiller dans la poche de sa veste. Il sortit la lettre de sa mère. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouvert. L'enveloppe était toute froissée. Il la garda dans ses mains et alla s'allonger sur le lit. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment l'ouvrir ou pas. Il regardait le papier froissé lorsqu'Hermione revint dans la chambre. Il ne tourna pas la tête pour la voir alors qu'elle venait s'allonger contre lui. Elle murmura :

« Tu l'as toujours pas ouverte ? »

« Non, j'ai un peu peur de ce que je vais lire… Alors, j'sais pas quoi faire… »

« Tu veux que je le fasse. Comme ça, si ça risque de pas te plaire, ben je la jette ou même mieux je la brûle. Mais si y'a rien de grave, ben je te la donne et tu la lis. »

« Je sais pas trop Moon… Tu penses que je devrais l'ouvrir, toi ? »

« C'est toi qui voit… J'ai pas à te donner d'ordre ou à te dicter ce que tu dois faire. C'est à toi de prendre tes décisions, Drake. »

« Je sais que tu as raison. Oh, fais chier… Ca me gonfle ! »

Il regarda l'enveloppe et essaya de lire à travers le papier. Mais il n'avait pas ce don. Alors, s'il voulait savoir ce que disait cette putain de lettre, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen : l'ouvrir. Il regarda Hermione qui le fixait avec un sourire. Puis il souffla et dit :

« J'ai fait mon choix : je vais l'ouvrir… »

« Je suis là, ok ! »

Draco acquiesça et décacheta enfin l'enveloppe. Il déplia le papier et lut :

_Mon très cher fils, _

_Je comprends parfaitement ton choc. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre comme ça. J'en suis désolée. Cette petite Daphnée est certes bien sympathique, mais parfois très gourde. J'aurais dû le faire moi-même la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, je le sais très bien. Mais j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal et ta réaction ne fait que confirmer mes doutes. _

_Je dois tout d'abord t'expliquer quelques petites choses. J'ai demandé le divorce. Cette décision doit te paraître soudaine mais elle est justifiée et réfléchie, je te le promets. Je ne peux pas pardonner ton père. Je l'ai vraiment aimé à une époque mais cette époque est maintenant finie. Il m'a fait trop de mal et je n'ai plus la force d'excuser son comportement. Je sais qu'au plus profond de toi, tu me comprends. _

_Sache que ma nouvelle relation est survenue bien après cette décision de divorce. Cela s'est fait le plus naturellement possible et Umberto m'a fait la cour dans les règles de l'art avant de réussir à me séduire. C'est certainement à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que j'avais en face de moi un homme exceptionnel. Je ne saurais t'expliquer comment cela s'est réellement produit mais sache qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai retrouvé le goût de vivre. _

_Je voulais aussi te dire, mon fils, que je t'aime toujours autant et que jamais personne ne prendra la place qui t'est réservée dans mon cœur. Tu es le seul être qui compte à mes yeux et ça ne changera jamais. J'ai tellement de choses qui se bousculent dans mon esprit que je n'arrive même pas à les mettre par écrit. Draco, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur et j'espère de tout cœur que tu me souhaites la même chose. Et Umberto me rend heureuse. C'est un homme formidable. _

_J'aimerais vraiment que tu juges par toi-même. C'est pour cela que je t'invite à diner le samedi 3 janvier avec Umberto. Je souhaite vraiment que tu le rencontres. Donne moi rapidement de tes nouvelles. _

_Je te demande une nouvelle de me pardonner pour cette annonce assez brutale, je dois le dire, mais je ne voulais pas te blesser de quelques manières qui soient. _

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Ta mère qui est fier de toi._

Ca devait la deuxième fois que Draco relisait la lettre. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait plus où il en était. D'un côté, il était content pour sa mère mais d'un autre, il avait peur. Peur de quoi ? Il ne saurait le dire. Peut-être de perdre sa mère, parce que jusque là, il avait été son centre d'intérêt. C'était une réaction égoïste, il le savait. Pour montrer qu'il avait senti la légère pression dans sa main, il serra Hermione contre lui. Sans un mot, elle attira plus près d'elle et l'enlaça comme elle le ferait avec un enfant. Elle avait tout lu, il le savait. Mais elle devait sentir qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Draco ferma les yeux et tenta d'arrêter son cerveau. Hermione prononça :

« La nuit porte conseil… »

Toujours sans un mot, Draco acquiesça doucement et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Mais la lecture de la lettre avait éveillé d'autres questions : il devait répondre à sa mère maintenant, pour lui dire s'il venait diner ou pas. Et pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune réponse face à ce choix…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Chapitre très intéressant je dois dire! J'aime beaucoup le nouveau Draco. Je le trouve très drôle, dans le sens où il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour prendre ce fameux nouveau départ. Il fait des efforts pour s'ouvrir aux autres, mais c'est trop fort parce que ça ne passe pas du tout inaperçu. Il pose des questions mais comme s'il tenait absolument à tout savoir en très peu de temps. En gros, 'C'est moi que v'là avec mes gros sabots...' LOL!**

**Je dois dire que j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre mais au final, je crois que c'est l'un de mes préférés. On voit bien que Draco veut changer. Et il fait tout son possible. Mais c'est assez marrant parce que les autres le voient aussi et acceptent ce changement brutal sans rien dire. On pourrait même dire qu'ils sont contents de le voir comme ça. La preuve, Camille ose même blaguer avec lui quand elle dit que le groupe n'avait pas besoin d'un autre chanteur.**

**Ce qui nous amène au fait que Draco vueille chanter une chanson. Il n'a plus peur de s'exprimer et de parler de son passé. Et ça c'est une bonne chose. Il change vraiment. J'aimais bien aussi le fait que les deux filles lui refilent deux autres chansons en plus. Hermione sait très bien qu'il a une belle voix et qu'il peut le faire.**

**Ce qui nous amène donc à la réaction d'Hermione face à ce changement. Elle est vraiment surprise mais elle adore ça. Elle savait que Draco pouvait le faire et qu'il lui fallait juste le temps. J'adore leur relation: elle n'est pas contraignante mais ils sont là l'un pour l'autre si besoin est. Ils sont trop mignons, Hermione ne le force pas mais elle est fière de lui quand il fait des efforts et elle le montre par des gestes pour lui prouver.**

**J'espère que la lettre vous aura plu. J'ai essayé d'expliquer pourquoi Narcissa ne l'avait pas dit à Draco. J'espère vraiment que c'est clair et que la réponse est satisfaisante.**

**Voilà, je vous laisse la parole...**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_Naouko_: Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est XPDR!!! Franchement, c'est trop fort, on part toujours de sacrés délires! Bref, c'est vrai que c'est bien de piquer les affaires aux hommes. Moi, c'est le pyjama de mon grand-père que j'ai piqué. J'adore avoir des vêtements trop ample pour dormir, c'est le pied. Donc, je te comprends... Sinon, pour la livraison par mail, faudrait déposer un brevet. C'est une trop bonne idée franchement. J'suis sure qu'à nous deux on peut faire quelque chose de bien. On révolutionnerait internet... Comme avec Google ou Facebook. T'imagines, on parlerait de nous dans les magazines de 'geek' d'abord puis on passerait à la télé et tout... La gloire, quoi! Bon, le concept est bon, mais faut encore l'appliquer. Et à mon avis, c'est la partie la plus dure. Bref, je te dis à bientôt pour la suite! Bisous!!!**

**_Camille Malefoy_: Pauvre Mélusine, t'en gardes un bon souvenir à ce que je vois! Mais bon, promis, je parle plus de ça. Enfin, je vais essayer... Eh oui, notre cher petit Draco évolue et change. Ca reste très pychologique, mais c'est ça qui est bon. En tout cas, la fin de ta review me touche énormément, j'espère que le suite te plaira toujours autant. Et qui sait peut-être mais autres fics aussi. (Enfin quand je les aurais écrites^^). Bisous!!!**

**_pauline-helo_: Merci beaucoup. Je sais pas si on peut dire que le vrai Draco ressot enfin mais en tout cas, ce qui est vrai c'est que Draco s'ouvre enfin au monde. **

**_Baboushka_: C'est vrai, mais bon, c'est plus centré sur la psychologie mai bon, faut pas toujours faire la même chose, faut se diversifier... Bon, d'accord, je reconnais, Draco est un ange. Enfin, un ancien diable qui a obtenu sa rédemption, plutôt. Mais je pense qu'on va arrêter là, j'ai pas trop envie de partir sur des trucs catho. J'adore le 'ben merde, j'ai des amis en fait', c'est tout à fait ça. Il lui aura fallu le temps mais mieux tard que jamais, n'est ce pas? Pour le nombre de chapitres, ben on va faire un juste milieu. 35, ça te va? Qui dit mieux? Allez on y va, c'est le temps des enchères, lol!!! Gros bisous!!!**

**_MAHA1959_: Merci, je suis contente d'avoir des tes nouvelles! C'est vrai que Draco évolue du bon côté, mais je pense qu'il a eu assez de coups durs comme ça, je n'allais tout de même pas l'enfoncer. J'aime pas trop faire des fics déprimantes, c'est censé faire rêver et non pas le contraire... Bon, j'ai au moins répondu à une de tes questions. Pour le reste, il faudra encore attendre un peu. Voilà, voilà! A bientôt! Bisous!**

**Natom: Merci de m'avoir ajouté en favoris. Ca me fait toujours plaisir! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu. **

**_Els'_: Merci pour ta review! Et t'inquiète, je ne me fatiguerais jamais à écrire une fic! C'est impossible, j'aime trop ça!!!**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fic!**

**A la prochaine...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	27. Une nouvelle année

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the story! Y'a toute l'histoire qui vient de mon imagination tordue, si si !!! C'est vrai!!! Oh, y'a aussi les paroles d'une chanson que j'ai encore piqué à McFly. Ca s'appelle 'All about you' et c'est d'ailleurs de là que vient le titre de cette fic. Voilà, vous savez tout!!!**

**Hihi!!! I'm back pour ce petit plaisir qu'est la publication de nouveaux chapitres. J'adore faire ça. Je le reconnais. Je préfère largement passer une heure à publier que sur Facebook! Si, c'est vrai, je le promets. **

**J'ai eu un peu peur pour ce chapitre. Je voyais la fin de semaine arriver et je ne l'avais toujours pas fini. Mais ô miracle, j'ai réussi. Et je peux donc publier. Youpi!!! Bon alors, je veux et j'exige (à répéter trois fois à voix haute) des reviews. ^^ ( à prendre au trente et unième degré!!!)**

**_PS: veuillez pardonnez l'auteur, je viens juste de finir ma semaine et je pense que mon cerveau a un peu déraillé! ^^ Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

_Chapitre 27 : La nouvelle année._

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain dans la même position, Draco serré contre elle. Elle ne bougea pas pour ne pas le réveiller. Mais malheureusement, la manœuvre ne fonctionna pas. Elle le sentit remuer avant de voir la tête blonde se relever. Après s'être salués d'un baiser, Hermione put enfin se lever pour aller aux toilettes (eh ! oui ! Il faut bien que ça se fasse !). Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle retrouva Draco assis sur le lit. Elle s'approcha de lui et vit qu'il tenait la lettre de sa mère entre ses mains. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait, elle commençait à le connaître avec le temps. Il hésitait. Mais elle savait surtout qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'influencer. Quelque soit son choix, elle ne le persuaderait pas de changer. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et attendit. Il ne fut pas long à parler :

« Je crois que je vais y aller. »

« Ok ! Comme tu le sens ! Va falloir lui dire dans ce cas… Ne perds pas trop de temps, c'est dans trois jours…Tu devrais lui écrire maintenant, t'as qu'à utiliser Fender comme la dernière fois ! »

« Ca marche ! »

« J'vais aller petit-déjeuner, je crève de faim. Tu lui écris maintenant ou après le repas ? »

« Je crois que je vais le faire maintenant avant que je change d'avis… »

Hermione acquiesça et embrassa Draco qui lui répondit aussitôt. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, ils restèrent front contre front pendant un petit moment puis Hermione se leva pour descendre. Au dernier moment, Draco la rappela et lui demanda :

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

« Je sais pas trop… » Taquina Hermione.

« Ok, sympa… » Ronchonna Draco.

« Ca va, je plaisante, Drake. Bien sûr que je viens. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais rater ça. La rencontre entre Dragounet et beau papa… Ca peut être mythique ! » Plaisanta Hermione.

« Casse-toi avant que je m'énerve ! » Rajouta Draco en rigolant et en lui balançant un oreiller.

Hermione sortit enfin de la chambre, en évitant le coussin. Mais elle entendit le rire de Draco et même si au départ, elle avait eu un peu peur de la réaction du blond par rapport à sa petite blague, elle avait surtout pu juger comment il se sentait. Et apparemment, il le prenait plutôt bien. Le jour d'avant, elle avait été surprise de le voir si différent. Mais elle avait surtout été heureuse. La balade dans le monde magique lui avait ouvert les yeux. Même si à la base, ce n'était pas l'objectif, le résultat était impressionnant. Hermione ne s'en plaignait, elle préférait largement le voir comme ça. Quand elle arriva en bas, elle ne trouva que Camille dans la cuisine. Elle buvait son café tranquillement, dans le silence. Hermione fit la même chose après un petit salut. La blonde ne semblait pas en forme. La brune lui posa la question et Camille répondit qu'elle s'était disputée avec Billy au réveil à propos d'une histoire de couette. Hermione rigola par rapport à cela, c'était vraiment ridicule. La brune but son café avec un sourire. Après avoir fini, elle sortit dehors suivie de Camille. Elles allumèrent une cigarette chacune et fumèrent tranquillement. La blonde demanda :

« Draco n'est pas encore réveillé ? »

« Si, il écrit une lettre à sa mère pour lui dire qu'on vient diner samedi. D'ailleurs, va falloir trouver un moyen de s'échapper sans éveiller les soupçons des autres. T'as pas une idée ? »

« Le train ! La mère de Draco vit en Italie, c'est ça ?(Hermione acquiesça) Ben, dans ce cas, vous 'prenez' le train pour l'Italie. Une excuse bidon, quoi ! Mais ça passera… » Affirma Camille.

« Pas bête… » Avoua Hermione.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu y vas avec lui ? »

« Ouep, madame ! »

« C'est cool, ça ! Il a un bon effet sur toi ! »

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? » Demanda Hermione, interloquée.

« Moon, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Attends, ça fait quoi maintenant ? Trois ans qu'on se connait. Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça avec un mec. Depuis que l'autre t'a fait ce coup de pute, tu fais plus confiance aux hommes. Tu crois que je le vois pas, Moon. Mais c'est la vérité. T'étais toujours réticente dans tes relations, parce que t'avais peur que la même chose se reproduise. Mais là, honnêtement, as-tu pensé une seule fois à l'autre depuis que tu es avec Draco ? »

« Non, c'est vrai ! » Admit Hermione.

« Ben voilà… C'est bien ce que je disais, mais c'est bien pour toi, Moon. Ca fait plaisir de te voir comme ça. »

Les deux amies furent coupées dans leur discussion par Billy qui venait d'arriver. Camille se tut immédiatement. Hermione remarqua tout de suite qu'elle faisait semblant mais Billy ne le vit pas. Il s'approcha de sa copine et s'excusa platement pour avoir pris toute la couverture cette nuit. Et Camille en rajouta une couche, disant que la prochaine fois, ils feraient couettes séparées. Etonnamment, Billy se vexa et partit bouder dans son coin. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il ne se laissait presque jamais marcher sur les pieds et encore moins par une fille. Billy venait de rentrer et Hermione lança :

« Apparemment, il est bien accro… »

« Ouais, je sais, c'est mon charme naturel. J'adore le manipuler, il fonce toujours quand c'est moi. »

Puis ce fut au tour de Draco de sortir pour fumer. Les deux jeunes filles venaient de terminer leur cigarette mais elle restèrent dehors pour ne pas laisser le blond seul. Il avait l'air assez retourné. La lettre qu'il avait du écrire devait être un sacré morceau à digérer. Hermione alla le serrer dans ses bras. Elle espérait vraiment que ce repas allait bien se passer. Elle avait quelques doutes, mais en tout cas, elle était là, si jamais ça tournait mal. Sans s'en rendre compte, Camille rentra sans bruit dans la cuisine, là où les autres prenaient leur déjeuner. Aujourd'hui allait être une journée fatigante. Il fallait débarrasser les pièces pour faire une piste de danse, décorer, faire la cuisine après avoir fait les courses, mettre la table… Hermione n'avait pas envie de rentrer, elle ne voulait pas découvrir les tâches que Stacy avait distribuées. Alors elle demanda à Draco :

« Ca va, ça a été pour envoyer ta lettre ? »

« Heu, ouais, mais je crois que j'ai traumatisé ton chien. J'ai dû m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir le sort… » Avoua Draco.

« Quoi ??? T'as osé traumatisé Fender. Espèce d'abruti ! » Dit Hermione en faisant semblant d'être en colère.

« Fais gaffe, Granger, ton chien n'est pas le seul que je traumatiserais si tu continues comme ça ! » Menaça le blond.

Hermione le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. Malfoy était réapparu pour un court instant mais ça aussi était encore un signe qu'il allait mieux. Pour avoir le dernier mot, la brune rétorqua un truc bidon du genre 'Ne me menace pas Malfoy !' puis ils rentrèrent au chaud. Tout le monde était maintenant debout et comme Hermione l'avait pensé, Stacy distribua des tâches à chacun. Elle énuméra :

« Alors, Billy, Janice, Steve et Billy, vous êtes chargés de la déco de la pièce. Les Gaby's vous, c'est le ménage et bouger les meubles dans la pièce. Estelle, Kara et moi, on fait la cuisine. Pas de discussion possible, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour satisfaire tout le monde… »

Malgré elle, Hermione sourit. Elle ne faisait pas la cuisine tout comme Camille. Si ça avait été le cas, ils auraient fini à l'hôpital pour intoxication. Ceux qui devaient se charger de cette tâche durent aller faire des courses spécialement pour le dîner. Les trois filles se mirent en route immédiatement pour ne pas perdre trop de temps. Surtout que les magasins devaient être bondés. Finalement, faire le ménage était le bon plan. Ca ne prendrait pas trop de temps et en plus, ils pourraient le faire en s'amuser.

Pour occuper la matinée, le groupe restant alla faire un tour à la plage et se retrouvèrent rapidement dans un immense parc de château. La bâtisse n'était pas visitable mais les jardins menaient apparemment au barrage de la Rance. Alors, ils se mirent en route vers cette direction. Mais ils ne savaient pas que c'était aussi loin. Alors, pour ne pas se faire gronder par les 'cuisinières d'un soir', le groupe fit demi tour et retourna à la maison. Ca leur prit une bonne demi-heure, entre Camille et Billy qui se chamaillaient pour des broutilles. Josh et Tim qui n'en pouvaient plus et qui épiloguaient sur le fait qu'un métro serait utile même ici. Hermione rigolait tant et si bien qu'elle n'avait plus de souffle pour marcher. Décidemment, il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais, mais elle adorait ainsi. Elle aimait s'amuser et avec toute la bande, c'était l'éclate assurée. Elle lançait des regards à Draco de temps en temps et il gardait toujours le même petit sourire. Ils marchaient tous les deux main dans la main et cette sensation était exquise.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, les filles n'étaient pas encore rentrées. Il devait y avoir une foule monstre au magasin. Alors pour ne pas trop se faire engueuler, le binôme de ce midi là se mit aux fourneaux. Parmi le reste de la bande présente, certains se mirent devant la télé alors que d'autres mettaient la table. Puis ils attendirent les filles qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Quand le repas fut prêt, ils se mirent à table et mangèrent sur le pouce. Steve lança que la piscine extérieure pouvait être chauffée. C'était la chose à ne pas dire ; Stacy et Estelle se mirent à sauter dans tous les sens en chantant 'Bain de minuit ce soir ! Bain de minuit ce soir !'. Les autres les regardèrent, certains en se disant : 'Oh putain !' et d'autres 'Quelle bonne idée !'. Mais il serait encore temps d'en parler le soir même, pour le moment, c'était chacun ses tâches.

Le groupe déco se mit en quête des choses acheter spécialement pour l'occasion. Ils allèrent s'installer dans la salle à manger pour voir comment ils allaient faire. Le groupe cuisine se mit dans leur pièce et discutèrent du repas. Pour le dernier groupe, donc celui d'Hermione et des Gaby's, ils s'installèrent dans le salon, pièce qui était désignée pour servir de piste de danse et se demandèrent comment déplacer les meubles pour faire de la place. Ce fut un moment assez drôle pour le groupe parce que Tim et Josh n'arrivaient pas à rester sérieux pendant plus de cinq minutes et les trois suivaient. Finalement au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils avaient trouvé une solution. Ils allaient ramener la chaîne hi-fi et la poser sur la table basse qui prendrait place dans un coin. Pour tout le reste, ils colleraient les meubles contre le mur et ce qui n'avait pas d'utilité iraient dans le bureau. Il fallait aussi trouvé un table pour y poser les boissons ou autres. Première étape : ramener la chaîne hi-fi et mettre de la musique pour travailler.

Dix minutes plus tard, la musique était en route. Et là, songea Hermione, ça allait être un truc énorme. Deux ans d'amitié avec les Gaby's créaient des liens assez impressionnants, à tel point qu'ils se connaissaient par cœur. Alors pour commencer, ils passèrent du Foo Fighters, le groupe préféré de Tim. Et voilà, c'était parti, comme Hermione s'y attendait. Ils connaissaient tous les paroles par cœur et ils ne se mirent pas au boulot. A la place, ils commencèrent à danser et à chanter à tue-tête, ce qui attira les autres entre autres. Billy balança assez fort :

« Et voilà, c'est reparti… »

Mais le groupe s'en fichait. La première chanson était leur préféré et Hermione et Camille firent de l'air guitare. Quand la chanson fut finie, ils bougèrent enfin les meubles mais toujours dans la même ambiance alors que les deux autres groupes étaient repartis dans leur pièce. Hermione jetait toujours un coup d'œil vers Draco pour voir comment il réagissait mais visiblement, il ne connaissait pas ce groupe, alors, il n'arrivait pas à se joindre aux quatre autres. Pour donner une image de l'ambiance, Camille et Hermione étaient debout sur le canapé alors que Tim et Josh le bougeaient. Ce fut comme ça pendant toute l'après midi. Les Gaby's choisissaient des chansons et danser comme des fous dessus. Ils faisaient même parfois des sketchs. Tim chantait et Hermione et Camille faisaient les choristes derrière. Pour que Draco les rejoigne dans leurs délires, elle choisit des chansons qu'il devait forcément connaître : Queen, Nirvana entre autres. Au départ un peu réticent, il se lâcha totalement en plein milieu. Il se joignit aux quatre autres et s'éclata comme un fou. Hermione était agréablement surprise, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Quand tous les meubles furent déplacés, ils se lancèrent dans le ménage. Et ce fut encore la même chose. Entre les danses sexy d'Hermione et Camille sur 'The boy does nothing', à se servir du balai comme barre, ou à prendre le chiffon et le nouer autour du cou pour faire comme Freddy Mercury qui chantait 'We are the champions', beaucoup de chansons passèrent avec toujours le même délire. Tout y passa, des plus connus au moins connus. Les cinq amis n'en pouvaient plus, ils transpiraient à grosse goutte, mais ils s'amusaient comme des fous, si bien qu'à un moment, Steve arriva avec un appareil photo pour les filmer. Mais ça ne les arrêta pas. Mais dans tous leurs délires, ils avançaient, mine de rien. Le salon était propre. Et à environ 5h du soir, ils avaient fini. Ils laissèrent la place au groupe déco qui eux avaient fini de mettre la table.

C'était assez drôle de les voir bosser. Ils montaient sur les meubles pour accrocher des banderoles sur les murs. Les Gaby's en profitèrent pour aller fumer une cigarette. Ils furent saisis par le froid mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Ils fumèrent tranquillement, enfin, du moins ceux qui fumaient. Hermione alla se serrer contre Draco pour qu'il la réchauffe. Il ne protesta pas, bien au contraire. La brune se prenait souvent à penser à son petit ami. Elle était contente qu'il soit là pour le jour de l'an. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul alors qu'il avait des amis maintenant. Mais ce qui lui faisait vraiment plaisir, c'était de le voir souriant. Il semblait heureux, tout simplement. Le matin même, elle avait même été surprise de retrouver le bon vieux Malfoy le temps d'une réplique. Ca la faisait marrer. Le groupe discutait tranquillement mais il faisait froid alors la pause clope ne dura pas trop longtemps.

Ils rentrèrent et découvrirent le salon décoré. Après les 'oh' d'admiration, ils se rendirent compte qu'il était déjà 6h. Stacy avait expressément demandé à tout le monde d'être en bas pour 8h. Heureusement, la grande majorité des personnes avait pris leur douche le matin. C'était déjà ça de moins à faire. Comme tout le monde avait fini sa tâche, ils montèrent dans les chambres pour se préparer. Hermione et Draco allèrent dans la leur et profitèrent d'un petit instant à deux. Hermione s'allongea sur le lit et fut rejointe par le blond. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de lui demander :

« Au fait, il faudrait peut-être me donner les partitions de nouvelles chansons ! »

« Ouais, sans problème. J'ai pensé à un truc. Dans la chanson qu'on chante à deux tu pourrais faire le solo. Tu verras il est pas trop dur. Dans la chanson qu'on fait à trois c'est Cam' qui s'en charge et pour la dernière, tu vois avec elle. Je te donne tout ça demain… »

« Ok, ca marche ! Dis, je mets quoi ce soir ? J'ai pas grand-chose. »

« Ben un pantalon, une chemise et c'est bon. Tu vas pas à une cérémonie quand même, c'est une fête entre amis. »

Draco acquiesça et se leva non sans avoir embrassé une dernière fois Hermione. Cette dernière le suivit et alla fouiller dans ses valises pour trouver la robe qu'elle avait emmené pour le soir. Elle la trouva tout au fond et la sortit. C'était un vêtement simple, une robe courte violette à fine bretelle. Elle prit aussi les collants noirs opaques et ses bottines noires. Elle s'habilla tranquillement tandis que Draco faisait de même. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux prêts, enfin presque. Ils se chamaillèrent la glace pendant quelques secondes comme deux vrais gosses. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder mais on pouvait voir que cela les amusait car ils avaient tous les deux un immense sourire. Au final, Draco fut le premier devant le miroir, prétextant qu'il serait moins long que la brune. Elle le regarda faire. Il essayait de placer ses cheveux comme il le pouvait. Mais heureusement, il n'arrivait pas à les coiffer et Hermione le préférait avec les cheveux en bataille. Puis ce fut enfin son tour. Elle s'assit devant le miroir et commença à se maquiller et à se coiffer. Elle avait choisi de rester toujours dans la même simplicité et les réunit avec un élastique sur le côté. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de froid sur son cou. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à l'endroit et toucha la chaîne et le pendentif que Draco venait d'y placer. C'était un dragon qui tenait une émeraude entre ses griffes. C'était très joli. Elle fixa Draco à travers le miroir qui lui dit :

« Un cadeau de Noël un peu en retard. J'ai eu dû mal à le retrouver au manoir. Ca appartenait à mère et d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est de là que vient mon prénom. »

« Merci ! Ca me touche beaucoup ! » Répondit-elle avec un immense sourire.

Elle se leva et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle adorait ce cadeau. Elle savait que c'était quelque chose de personnel et c'était toujours les meilleurs présents. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Hermione regarda l'heure. 7h. Bon encore une heure à tuer. Alors pour passer le temps, Hermione sortit sa guitare et dit à Draco qu'elle avait des idées de mélodies mais qu'elle ne trouvait de paroles. Devant l'air perplexe de son compagnon, elle s'assit sur le lit et joua les accords qu'elle avait trouvé. Puis elle entonna la mélodie qu'elle avait en tête. Draco alla s'asseoir à son tour et écouta les ébauches d'Hermione. Et voilà, ils étaient partis à composer ensemble. Ils passèrent une demi-heure à répéter encore et encore la même mélodie. Puis soudain, venu de nulle part, Draco se mit à dire des paroles :

_It's all about you, It's all about you baby, _

_It's all about you, It's all about you_

_Yesterday you asked something I thought you knew, _

_So I told you with a smile it's all about you_

_Then you whispered in my hair and you told 'me too'_

_Said you make my life worthile, it's all about_

_And I would answer all your wishes if you asked me to_

_But if you denied me one of your kisses don't what i do_

_So hold me close and say three words like you used to do_

_Dancing on the kitchen tiles it's all about you_.

Hermione l'avait regardé chanter et il la fixait en retour. La chanson lui était destinée, aucun doute. Décidemment, c'était une journée pleine de surprise. D'abord le collier, maintenant cette chanson. Hermione l'embrassa avant de prendre son cahier et d'écrire les paroles. Puis, ils la reprirent une nouvelle fois à deux. Pendant qu'Hermione chantait, Draco se mit à faire un solo. Il fit quelques fausses notes mais dans l'ensemble, c'était une bonne idée. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, ils avaient fini la chanson. Hermione demanda :

« On pourrait la chanter au concert ? »

« Heu… Je sais pas trop. C'es tout nouveau alors c'est pas encore très au point, non ? »

« Ben écoute, on va la travailler et si on sent que ça peut fonctionner, on envisagera de la faire. Ca peut être pas mal, mais t'as raison, elle est pas encore au point. Bon, ben allez, je pense qu'il est temps de descendre. »

Draco acquiesça et ils retrouvèrent les autres en bas. La plupart d'entre eux étaient déjà, notamment, les 'cuisinières' qui s'activaient pour terminer leur plat. Tout était prêt. La table était mise avec les bouteilles et le sel déjà posés dessus. Dans le salon, le buffet était rempli de bouteilles et de mises en bouche pour l'apéritif. Ceux qui étaient déjà présents étaient tous habillés pour l'occasion. Jamais rien de très sophistiqué mais juste assez pour la soirée. Enfin, c'était surtout les jeunes femmes qui avaient fait un effort. Les jeunes hommes portaient tous à peu près la même chose : jean / chemise. Hermione s'installa avec Benji et Janice sur le canapé. Puis ils se mirent à discuter en attendant les autres.

Quand tout le monde fut là, on servit les apéritifs. Champagne pour tout le monde. Ils burent tout en profitant du moment ensemble. Ils parlèrent, plaisantèrent… Ils étaient tous contents d'être là. Hermione se rendit compte que ça faisait maintenant la troisième année qu'ils passaient le réveillon tous ensemble, et c'était à chaque fois plein de nouveaux souvenirs à garder précieusement. Elle avait des amis géniaux, elle le savait et elle se le disait à chaque fois. Elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans eux, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Et elle réalisait que Draco s'intégrait de mieux en mieux. Ses amis avaient fait du bon boulot. Sans se concerter, ils lui avaient laissé le temps de s'ouvrir et de se dévoiler petit à petit. Et le blond parlait de plus en plus et il arrivait même à faire des plaisanteries.

Après l'apéritif, ils se mirent à table. Il était déjà 9h30. Les filles apportèrent l'entrée, des coquilles St Jacques pour tout le monde, accompagnées de vin blanc. C'était délicieux et les filles reçurent plusieurs compliments. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Après, elles amenèrent le plat principal : un gigot d'agneau avec des haricots verts et des pommes de terre. Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, le tout agrémenté d'un vin rouge. Pour tout faire comme les grands. Et ça continua comme ça pendant deux heures. Fromage (les filles avaient voulu essayer, mais ce fut un échec ! Et oui, n'oubliez pas qu'ils sont anglais ^^ ! ) puis enfin le dessert. C'étaient des poires au chocolat. A chaque pause entre deux plats, les fumeurs sortaient dehors pour s'en griller une. Quand le repas se termina, il était déjà 11h45. Pour patienter jusque minuit, ils allèrent dans le salon, un verre à la main. Hermione avait du vin rouge, son petit péché. Et ils repartirent à discuter.

Mais pendant dix minutes, Hermione et Billy se chamaillèrent comme ils le faisaient si souvent et toujours pour des broutilles. Si bien qu'ils en vinrent aux mains. Ce n'était pas méchant. Hermione s'en amusait toujours. Camille se mêla à la petite chamaillerie mais fut vite éloignée par Billy. Pour faire taire Hermione, il la passa par-dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers la piscine alors que la brune lui hurlait de la faire descendre. Ce fut à ce moment là que Draco intervint :

« Ca suffit ! » Cria-t-il. « Tu arrêtes d'embêter ma copine, maintenant ! »

Billy la reposa, surpris par la réaction de Draco et Hermione lui lança un regard plein de remerciement. Mais il reprit en s'approchant d'elle dangereusement :

« S'il y quelqu'un qui doit la foutre à l'eau, c'est moi ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il saisit Hermione par la taille alors qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces et s'approcha de la piscine, ouverte pour l'occasion. Puis il la jeta dans l'eau. Elle atterrit dans la piscine dans un bruit sourd. Elle remonta à la surface assez rapidement et regarda Draco avec un air mauvais. Il allait le payer. Elle était trempée. Soudain, sans prévenir, Camille se jeta sur le blond et le poussa à son tour dans l'eau. Il se retrouva submergé comme Hermione quelques secondes plus tôt. Tout le monde dans la salle rigola alors que Draco sortait la tête de l'eau pour voir Hermione se rapprocher de lui. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et lui dit avec une voix enfantine :

« T'es tout mouillé, mon ange ! »

Draco la regarda, surpris. Hermione réalisa alors ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui donnait un surnom affectif. Il reprit contenance rapidement et murmura :

« Je suis pas le seul, je te signale… »

« Oh, ça va, la faute à qui, hein ? »

« A mon double maléfique ! »

« T'es con ! »

Draco saisit les lèvres de la brune pour toute réponse. Elle répondit immédiatement quand soudain, elle entendit tous les autres hurler et se jeter à leur tour dans la piscine. Ils criaient de toutes leurs forces et Steve demanda aux autres de se taire. Puis le décompte commença. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

« BONNE ANNEE !!! »

Toujours dans la piscine, les couples s'embrassèrent et les autres se firent la bise. Hermione regarda Draco dans les yeux et lui murmura :

« Bonne année, Drake ! »

« Bonne année, Moon ! »

Puis ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Hermione sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. L'année commençait bien. Un petit ami, des amis et une nouvelle vie. Que demandait de plus ? Après avoir rompu le baiser avec Draco, ils se dirigèrent vers les autres et leur souhaitèrent une bonne et heureuse année. Le plus émouvant fut l'échange entre Hermione et Camille. Elles sentaient toutes les deux que la nouvelle année allaient être pleine de bonnes surprises. Tout allait mieux depuis quelques temps dans leur vie, et elles avaient vu l'évolution au cours du temps. A cet instant, Hermione réalisa vraiment la chance de l'avoir pour amie. Elle était parfaite. Pour plaisanter, elle lui dit même qu'elle arrivait à faire taire Billy, chose qui n'était pas aisée. Puis elle continua son tour, toujours dans la piscine, je me dois de le préciser. Heureusement que l'eau était chaude. Tout le monde y passa. Quand le petit tour fut fini, une question se posa : comment aller se changer sans mouiller toute la maison. Ce fut Josh qui lança l'idée :

« Ben on n'a qu'à se déshabillait dans la véranda et de garder que les sous-vêtements pour monter se changer ! »

« Pas bête ! » Concéda Stacy.

« Ouais et après on fait une soirée pyjama ! » Lança Billy.

« Trop bonne idée ! » Répondit Janice.

Ce fut convenu. Ils sortirent de l'eau, dégoulinant de la tête au pied. Puis ils se déshabillèrent et ne gardèrent que leurs sous-vêtements. Hermione fut agréablement surprise de voir que Draco ne ronchonnait pas. Quand ils furent dépouillés de leurs vêtements mouillés, ils allèrent à l'étage pour se sécher et se changer. Hermione et Draco se dirigèrent vers leur chambre et mirent leur pyjama. La brune en profita encore une fois pour embrasser son petit ami qui lui répondit aussitôt. Draco joua pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation le mec macho. En effet, Hermione ne portait qu'une petite nuisette qui, honnêtement, ne cachait pas grand-chose. Elle râla un peu avant de finalement enfiler un des caleçons du blond (petit clin d'œil à Naouko, franchement, c'était une de ces discussions, j'adore !^^) Puis, ils descendirent enfin. La soirée reprit, l'alcool étant très présent. Tout le monde but pas mal. La piste de danse servait enfin. La musique était très variée, allant du rock au dancefloor d'aujourd'hui. Et il n'y avait personne d'assis, tout le monde se déhanchait. La nuit passa très rapidement et des choses n'échappèrent pas à notre petite brune, notamment le rapprochement assez visible de Stacy et Josh. Ils étaient tous assez bourrés et s'amusaient comme des fous. Ils allaient être crevés demain, mais peu importait car une nouvelle année venait de débutait et elle promettait plein de surprise.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Bon alors, tout d'abord, je sais, je suis en avance. La nouvelle année n'est pas encore là, mais bon ça suivait le cours de l'histoire. Donc voilà. En même temps, je n'allais pas attendre la fin de l'année pour publier ce chapitre. Genre, je publie tous les autres mais attention pour celui-là, pas avant le jour de l'an. Avec un gros trou dans l'histoire en prime. Ah, bon? Draco va voir sa mère et Hermione l'accompagne? Ah bon? Mais c'était écrit où ça? Je l'ai pas lu? Eh! En fait, ça pourrait être un nouveau concept. J'écris une histoire et je la publie dans le désordre. A vous de la remettre dans l'ordre, genre comme avec un puzzle. Ca le fait, non??? **

**Bon sérieusement, j'ai essayé dans ce chapitre de montrer le point de vue d'Hermione par rapport à sa relation. On m'a dit qu'elle avait un bon effet sur Draco mais je voulais montrer que l'inverse était aussi vrai. D'où la petite conversation entre Camille et Hermione. Par contre, je me suis bien amusée à faire réapparaître Malfoy. C'était assez drôle à écrire et j'espère que vous l'aurez ressenti en lisant ce chapitre. J'aime bien les échanges entre Draco et Hermione. On voit qu'ils peuvent se charrier sans pour autant le prendre mal. Donc, Malfoy revient (cf la réplique 'mon double maléfique') mais à côté de ça, ils sont tout mignons. Draco qui offre enfin son cadeau de Noël, la composition d'une chanson à deux. Mmmh! Tout ça avance très bien... A suivre de très près. **

**Allez j'arrête là mon baratin!!!**

**_Réponses aux reviews_:**

**_Naouko_: Eh t'as vu, je t'ai encore fait un clin d'oeil. En même temps, avec nos discussions, y'a de quoi faire. Par contre, je vois mal comment je peux placer la livraison par wifi. C'est trop science fiction et pas assez fantastique. Quoique un petit délire entre Billy et Hermione et c'est fait. Je vais y réfléchir. Bon, on dépose quand le brevet? Va falloir ce concerter pour avoir un projet béton. Oui! Oui! Oui, détronons Bill Gates. Devenons riche comme Crésus. Dépensons cet argent en spa, hammam et vêtements de luxe. Et trois maisons secondaires (heu, ça sonne bizarre ça ...) Et je ne suis pas défaitiste, juste terre à terre (ça aussi ça sonne bizarre.... ^^). Bref, merci pour tes reviews et ces gros délires, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires!!! Gros bisous!**

**_MAHA1959_: Hey, contente de te revoir! Eh, oui, Draco devient un homme! Il était temps... En tout cas, merci! Ca fait plaisir que la lettre de Narcissa te plaise. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. En tout cas Draco réapprend à vivre et ça lui va bien. Pour ta question, tu auras eu la réponse dans ce chapitre. Voilà, bisous!**

**_Baboushka_: Bon pour le nombre de chapitres, j'ai compté et il en reste environ 5 ou 6 à écrire. Donc en toute logique, j'arrive à 33 chapitres, ce qui est déjà pas mal, quand même. Ca prend du temps tout ça... Je veux bien essayer plus, mais je pense que 35 est le grand maximum que je peux te proposer. Faut que l'histoire se termine un jour quand même. Draco normal et heureux? Oui, ça résume bien l'idée. Mais tu vois, je te l'avais dis, Hermione aussi avance du bon côté. En tout cas, tu n'es pas la seule à être pressé pour les prochains chapitres, j'ai hâte de les écrire. Mais pour l'instant je suis sur 'Miami Girl'. Donc la suite dans deux semaines!!! Allez gros bisous!**

**Bon allez, à bientôt...**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	28. Je peux pas Je peux pas'

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, snif, mais c'est la vérité. Bon d'accord, j'avoue l'histoire est sortie de mon imagination. Je le reconnais humblement... **

**Bon, alors, quoi dire à part: désolé, désolé, et je dirais même plus désolé. Je suis en retard d'une semaine _(non, je ne suis pas enceinte. oOups, je déraille encore^^)_. Mais voilà, au plus je me rapproche de la vie active, au plus j'ai de boulot en cours. Maintenant, j'ai fini les dossiers, je me lance dans les révisions. Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre ici, y'a Facebook pour ça ^^! **

**Nous voici donc dans ce fameux chapitre que vous avez attendu: la rencontre de Dracounet avec Bô Papa. Comment cela va-t-il se passer? Ben faudra lire pour le savoir... **

_**Bonne lecture, donc et heu, ... ben... heu... review, please!** _

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : 'Je peux pas… Je peux pas…'**

Après une longue nuit à danser et à boire ou même fumer **(des cigarettes bien sûr…),** toute la bande était montée se coucher vers les 5h du matin. Autant dire que la journée suivante, ils la passèrent au lit, à dormir. Vers 18h, Draco se réveilla avec une migraine impressionnante. Il alla dans la salle de bain et prit une douche avant de se rendre compte qu'il mourrait de faim. Il descendit sans faire de bruit pour trouver dans la cuisine Benji qui grignotait quelque chose. Le blond le salua et alla se préparer un petit truc. Soudain, par la fenêtre, il vit le hibou Fender. En réfléchissant à toute vitesse, la seule solution qui s'imposa à son esprit était d'attendre que Benji parte pour aller récupérer le chien/hibou. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dehors. Il devait avoir froid. Alors, pendant que ses tartines grillaient, il monta dans la chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre afin d'appeler Fender. L'animal tourna la tête vers lui et déploya ses ailes pour entrer dans la chambre. Puis, Draco prit sa nouvelle baguette magique et retransforma l'oiseau en chien **(c'est pas évident, faut suivre…^^ hors contexte ça pourrait être drôle !).** Quand ce fut fait, le blond remarqua qu'il avait une lettre. Il la détacha et regarda l'enveloppe. Hermione se réveilla alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas refermé la fenêtre. Elle émergea doucement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait revu, elle avait les cheveux en bataille. Elle grogna :

« Putain, Draco, il caille. Referme cette putain de fenêtre. »

Draco se retourna et fixa sa petite amie. Elle faisait peur à voir. Mais le blond ne se démonta pas. Il commençait à la connaître, alors, il savait très bien jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Il lança :

« Ouah, t'es toujours d'aussi bonne humeur les lendemains de fêtes ? »

« Non, c'est simplement que je n'aime pas être réveillée par le froid parce que mon crétin de copain n'a pas fermé la fenêtre. »

« Ah, bon, je suis un crétin, maintenant ? Sympa ! » Continua en entrant dans son jeu.

Car oui, c'était bien un jeu. Hermione avait beau être de mauvais poil, ce qu'elle disait n'était pas méchant. Son regard la trahissait, il pétillait. Alors, il reprit :

« Je pourrais bien m'énerver, Granger, si tu continue sur cette voie… »

« Ben vas-y, te gêne pas. Mais dans ce cas, je ne viens pas avec toi voir ta mère… » Répliqua-t-elle tout en se levant et en s'approchant de Draco.

« Tu ferais pas ça ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

Ils étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, si bien que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Hermione répliqua sur un ton de défi :

« On parie ? »

Elle saisit des lèvres du blond et l'embrassa. Il se laissa faire et répondit. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet avant que les deux ne se séparent à bout de souffle. Restant front contre front, Draco murmura :

« T'aurais dû être à Serpentard, tu t'en rends compte ! »

« Non, j'aurais pas pu. Je te rappelle que ce changement est arrivé après Poudlard. Tu te souviens : le rat de bibliothèque, la lionne avec sa tignasse, etc.… Dois-je vraiment te rappeler tout ça ? »

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Draco s'exclama :

« Merde, mes tartines, elles doivent plus que grillées. Et puis, j'ai toujours faim… »

« Vas-y, je te rejoins. »

Avant de descendre, il embrassa Hermione une dernière fois puis il disparut. Il arriva dans la cuisine et retrouva Benji qui était toujours là, avec Camille et Stacy en plus. Elles étaient toutes les deux en train de manger tranquillement. Draco chercha ses tartines mais ne les trouva pas. Stacy dit :

« On les a mangé, elles étaient froides. Mais y'en a deux autres qui sont dans le grille-pain. Tu peux les prendre si tu veux. »

Le blond acquiesça et attendit son déjeuner. Son ventre gargouillait mais il patienta sagement. Hermione arriva entre temps et se servit un café. Elle le but et discuta avec Camille. Soudain, Draco put enfin manger. Il se rua sur le grille pain et récupéra les tartines. Hermione lança une remarque comme quoi elles étaient pas si grillées que ça. Pour toute réponse, il lui tira la langue avant de finalement remplir son ventre. Il regarda la pendule et vit qu'il était déjà 19h. Ils étaient en train de petit-déjeuner à l'heure du diner. C'était incroyable. Puis les filles sortirent pour fumer et le blond se joignit à elles. Ils allumèrent une cigarette et regardèrent à l'intérieur. Les personnes commençaient à se réveiller et à apparaître dans la cuisine. Les trois amis fumèrent tranquillement et furent rejoints par Billy et Kara. Ils discutèrent un peu tous ensemble avant de rentrer car le froid était toujours aussi présent. Puis la soirée se déroula normalement. Beaucoup décuvaient, c'était le cas de le dire. Vers 10h, ils remontèrent couchés, la fatigue de la veille encore bien présente. Hermione et Draco s'endormirent aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut une autre histoire. Draco avait bien récupéré mais la réalité lui revint en pleine figure. Aujourd'hui, c'était le 3 janvier, le samedi où il devait aller rendre visite à sa mère et à son nouveau compagnon. Sans prévenir, une boule se forma dans son ventre et le secoua violemment. Le stress s'empara de lui s'en crier gare et des tas de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Il se leva et alla dans la douche, pour s'appuyer au lavabo et se regarder dans le miroir. Il parla à son reflet pour tenter de se calmer, mais rien ne fonctionnait. De rage, il sauta dans la douche **(au figuré, bien sûr, il est pas suicidaire, notre Dracounet !!! )** et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps. Ses muscles se détendirent faiblement mais la boule continuait de lui retourner l'estomac. Une fois qu'il fut propre et sec, il retourna dans la chambre pour retrouver Hermione qui venait de se réveiller. Elle lui lança un sourire mais elle remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle lui posa la question mais il esquissa une première fois. Elle se leva et vint près de lui tout en lui demandant d'une voix douce :

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Drake ? »

« Je peux pas… Je peux pas… » Souffla-t-il.

« Tu peux pas quoi ? Aller voir ta mère ? »

« Oui, quoi d'autres à ton avis ? » Siffla le blond.

Hermione ne répondit et alla le serrer dans ses bras. Mais il était tendu, si bien qu'il resta droit comme un piquet même au contact de la brune. Elle se taisait mais le tenait contre elle. Il avait envie de fuir, loin, très loin. Hermione déposa un baiser sur le cou du blond qui frissonna et se détendit un peu, mais vraiment un peu. La brune se recula légèrement et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait même pas à la regarder en face. Elle ne le força, voyant bien qu'il ne se laissa pas faire et déposa un baiser sur la joue. Puis, elle partit s'habiller. Draco s'assit sur le lit et prit la lettre que sa mère lui envoyait hier. Il l'ouvrit et la lut. En gros, Narcissa lui demandait d'être à la villa Ferrino près de Naples pour 18h30, précisément. Ah ! Les Malfoys et la ponctualité, quelle grande histoire d'amour. Draco souffla une nouvelle fois pour essayer de se calmer. Mais c'était tout simplement impossible. Hermione revint dans la chambre et observa le blond perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne prit conscience de la brune que quelques minutes plus tard. Elle alla s'asseoir mais au lieu de rester dans cette position, elle prit la main de Draco et s'allongea sur le lit, entraînant le blond avec elle. Il se laissa faire comme un enfant. Elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller alors qu'il se positionnait à côté de la brune. Elle prit la main de Draco dans la sienne et commença à jouer avec. Le blond regardait fixement le plafond mais la sensation de la main d'Hermione lui faisait un bien fou. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois, et la boule diminua légèrement. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, dans le silence le plus total, seulement perturbé par les bruits de pas dans la maison. Draco essayait de ne plus penser à rien et ça fonctionnait à peu près. Soudain, Hermione brisa le silence :

« Tu sais, quand je vois mes parents, j'essaie toujours de savoir si Joe ou ma grand-mère seront présents. Avec eux, c'est bien plus facile de supporter les pics de ma mère et les ordres de mon père. Joe me soutient et rabat le clapet de ma mère. Quant à ma grand-mère, ben, c'est une grand-mère. Elle est toujours fière de ce que je fais. Je l'adore pour ça. Mais voilà, quand ils ne sont pas là, j'angoisse à fond. Et j'arrive pas à me contrôler. Je deviens folle. Une vraie tornade qui dévaste tout sur son passage, selon Camille. Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est toujours beaucoup plus simple d'affronter une situation quand on sait qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière soi. Et je suis là, Drake, avec toi. OK ? »

Draco tourna la tête pour se rendre compte qu'Hermione l'observait. Il acquiesça doucement et se releva de façon à être au dessus d'elle. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Draco ne la serre dans ses bras. Il murmura :

« J'ai peur… »

« Je sais… » Répondit-elle.

Puis il l'embrassa. D'abord du bout des lèvres pour se terminer en un baiser passionné. Ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire le rassurer. Il n'était plus seul. Cette période était finie, à son plus grand soulagement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Hermione le comprenne aussi bien, mais ça le soulageait. Non seulement, ça évitait les disputes mais en plus, ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir enfin se reposer sur quelqu'un sans être juger. Ils se relevèrent enfin, rompant ainsi le baiser. Puis ils descendirent pour le petit-déjeuner. La majorité du groupe était déjà debout, soit dans la cuisine, soit dans le salon. Il fallait encore tout ranger. Après avoir mangé, Draco et Hermione aidèrent les autres dans la bonne humeur. Pendant quelques heures, le blond avait presque oublié le diner. Tout le monde passa une bonne partie de la journée à ranger la maison, ce qui fut assez long, en fin de compte. Vers 3h, Hermione annonça que Draco et elle devaient aller se préparer. Elle mentit en disant qu'ils devaient aller prendre le train, pour aller à Paris. Steve demanda :

« Mais pourquoi tu prends pas ta voiture ? »

« Tu as déjà essayé de te garer à Paris. C'est infernal. Le train est la meilleure solution. On rentrera certainement dans la nuit. »

Les autres ne firent pas plus de remarque et le couple monta dans la chambre pour se préparer. Une fois dans la pièce, Draco demanda pourquoi Hermione avait dit ça et pourquoi ils devaient se préparer aussi tôt. Elle répondit :

« Parce que le train pour Paris met environ trois heures. Donc, si on part pour 4h, on arrivera 'à Paris' pour 6h. Mais, c'était juste un mensonge. On va partir, certes, mais après, c'est à toi de voir. Soit on va directement en Italie, et on se balade un peu. Soit on va se balader en ville et on part après. C'est comme tu veux ! »

Draco ne répondit rien. Plus le repas approchait, plus il se sentait mal. Hermione n'insista pas mais soupira. Draco demanda ce qu'elle avait et elle répondit qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre. Draco rigola tout en disant :

« Et c'est moi qui stresse ? »

« Attends, je vais quand même pas aller à un diner avec ta mère en jean. Ca le fait pas ! »

« Mais, c'est pas grave… » Tenta le blond.

« Si c'est grave. » Elle fouilla dans sa valise et, triomphante, elle s'écria : « Ah, ben voilà. Ca, c'est parfait. »

Elle venait de trouver une tunique bleue turquoise. Sans plus attendre, elle se changea en enfilant cette fameuse tunique et un leggings noir. Pour compléter le tout, elle mit ses bottines noirs à talons. Draco fit plus simple : un jean noir, une chemise beige et une veste par-dessus le tout avant d'enfiler des chaussures. Hermione fila dans la salle de bain pour se maquiller alors que le blond essayait encore une fois de coiffer ses cheveux rebelles. Mais rien ne marchait. De rage, il les ébouriffa et souffla devant son reflet. Il fallait vraiment qu'il les coupe un jour. En rentrant, ça sera la première chose qu'il fera. Hermione revint dans la chambre, maquillée et coiffée. Elle avait réuni ses cheveux en une simple queue de cheval. Et le maquillage était simple et naturel. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser du bout de lèvres avant de demander ce qu'ils faisaient maintenant. Il lui répondit :

« J'préférerais qu'on parte maintenant, avant que je change d'avis… »

« Ok, comme tu veux. Je vais demander à Camille de nous déposer à la gare. »

Draco acquiesça et ils se mirent en route. Camille, apparemment déjà au courant du plan, se leva et prit les clés de la voiture. Puis les trois amis partirent vers l'auto et se 'mirent' en route. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés sur une plage, cachée de tous où Camille laissa Draco et Hermione. Ils descendirent sur la petite crique et ils se serrèrent l'un à l'autre pour le transplanage. Avant de le faire, Hermione fixa Draco et demanda :

« Prêt ? »

Le blond acquiesça et ils transplanèrent. Le voyage fut rapide et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se retrouvèrent dans un parc devant une immense villa au style renaissance. Elle devait comporter trois étages selon les fenêtres et les murs étaient majoritairement blancs. Le parc était aussi immense et donnait sur la mer. Ca devait faire des années que la villa devait être construite comme en témoignaient les grands arbres qui ornaient le jardin. Comme ce n'était pas encore l'heure, le couple décida de sortir du par cet d'aller se balader un peu avant le diner. Draco était encore plus tendu, si possible. Il avait envie de repartir mais il avait promis à sa mère d'être là. Alors, il ne pouvait pas lui faire faux bond. Il souffla et suivit Hermione qui' l'emmenait dans la ville. A la sortie, il remarqua qu'il était bien au bon endroit comme l'indiquait le panneau doré 'Villa Ferroni'. Hermione et Draco remontèrent la petite ruelle et arrivèrent sur une place où il y avait plusieurs cafés. Ils en choisirent un et s'installèrent en terrasse. Le serveur arriva et prit leur commande. Draco avait remarqué qu'Hermione n'avait pas lâché sa main qui était posée sur la table. Les cappuccinos arrivèrent. Hermione regarda sa montre et dit :

« Encore une heure trente ! Ca va ? »

« Ouais, on va dire ça … » Répondit-il, pas convaincu.

Hermione dut se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler alors, elle regarda les passants. Draco gardait la tête baissée, et trépignait sur place. Ses jambes ne tenaient pas en place et il n'arrivait pas à les contrôler. Le temps passa doucement et quand ils eurent fini de boire, Hermione déposa de l'argent sur la table et prit la main du blond pour l'emmener se promener un peu. Il se laissa faire et sans s'en rendre compte, ils arrivèrent sur la plage. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, ce qui n'était pas étonnant pour un mois de janvier. Ils se baladèrent sur le sable avant qu'Hermione ne s'asseye et invite le blond à en faire de même. Il la prit dans ses bras, espérant ainsi arrêter le doute qui s'emparait de lui à chaque instant. Il ne vit même pas le temps passer. La mer avait un effet relaxant sur lui, c'était impressionnant. Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'Hermione l'avait emmené là ? Certainement. Cette fille, elle avait un don. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler. Elle le comprenait en silence et il lui en était reconnaissant. Elle savait dire quand il avait envie de parler ou pas. Comment avait-elle fait pour le cerner aussi vite ? Il ne le saurait jamais mais en tout cas, ça venait du bien. Puis, d'un seul coup, elle se leva et lui dit qu'il était temps d'y aller. Draco n'avait pas réalisé que deux heures s'étaient écoulées aussi rapidement. Il hocha la tête et suivit la brune. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'emmenait à la potence. Le chemin pour retourner à la villa ne fut pas trop long et ils se retrouvèrent assez rapidement devant une porte incroyablement grande. Un géant pouvait y passer aisément. Hermione sonna et ils attendirent qu'on vienne leur ouvrir. Deux minutes plus tard, un elfe de maison apparaissait, minuscule, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle demanda qui était là. Mais Draco ne répondit rien, il avait la bouche sèche. Heureusement, Hermione énonça leurs noms et la petite elfe leur dit d'entrer et de patienter dans le hall, le maître allait arriver. Draco observa la pièce. C'était aussi immense que tout le reste. Sur la droite, se trouvait un grand escalier de marbre qui menait aux étages supérieurs. Devant eux, il y a avait une autre pièce qui devait être la salle à manger comme en témoignait la table qui y était dressée. Enfin, sur la gauche, une porte vitrée menait certainement au salon où la technologie moldue avait pris place : un écran plasma et un home cinéma, selon ce que Draco put voir. Soudain, il se redressa piqué à vif et tous ses muscles se tendirent. Il venait d'entendre la voix de sa mère. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour voir d'où elle provenait et il vit en haut des escaliers, descendant les marches une à une avec la grâce et l'assurance qui incombaient à son rang. Elle s'approcha des deux jeunes personnes avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle alla directement vers son fils qu'elle serra rapidement dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois venu, mon cher enfant. »

« Ca me fait plaisir aussi, Maman… »

Puis la blonde se recula et fixa Hermione avant de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. La brune lui rendit son salut. Comme le voulait la coutume, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne année, alors que Draco se tendait de nouveau en entendant une voix masculine. Des bruits de pas se dirigeaient vers les trois personnes et quelques secondes plus tard, un homme apparaissait dans le hall. Il venait de la salle à manger. Draco l'étudia. Il avait le style italien pur : grand, brun, la peau mate et les yeux noirs. On pouvait deviner son âge à cause des rides qui se trouvaient sur son visage et des cheveux blancs qui parsemaient la masse noire au sommet du crâne. Mais ce que Draco remarqua surtout était sa prestance et sa stature. Il se tenait droit, les mains derrière son dos. Tout respirait la fortune sur lui : ses cheveux gominés, son costume trois pièce hors de prix jusqu'à la chevalière en or qui ornait son majeur gauche. Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux et le toisa. Non, il n'aimait pas cet homme. Malgré tout, ce dernier gardait un sourire chaleureux pendant que Narcissa le présentait avec le même sourire ridicule :

« Les enfants, je vous présente Umberto Mastreoni. Umberto, voici mon fils, Draco et sa compagne, Hermione Granger. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. » Dit-il en approchant la main.

Draco hésita une seconde, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'Umberto. Finalement, ils se serrèrent la main rapidement. Hermione fut plus gentille, elle dit qu'elle aussi était ravie de le rencontrer et serra la main de l'homme sans hésitation. Puis il les invita à le suivre dans le salon, là où ils pourraient prendre un petit apéritif en attendant la suite. Hermione avait attrapé la main de Draco et avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens. Elle devait le sentir totalement tendu et même avec ce contact, il ne relâcha pas ses muscles contractés. Machinalement, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de sa mère et l'homme. Un elfe arriva et leur donna leurs verres : un cocktail. Draco en prit à peine une gorgée alors qu'il fixait cet homme. Il avait posé sa main sur celle de sa mère qui se trouvait sur sa cuisse. Le blond dut faire un immense travail sur lui-même pour ne pas se lever et partir. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé depuis la rencontre. Narcissa avait le regard fuyant, cherchant sans doute un sujet de conversation, Hermione regardait elle aussi la décoration de la pièce. Draco ne lâchait pas du regard l'homme qui le fixait en retour avec un sourire stupidement chaleureux. Finalement, Narcissa demanda à son fils :

« Alors, tu es en vacances ? »

« Oui… » Lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

« C'est bien. Tu es avec des amis, ou seulement avec Hermione ? »

« Avec des amis… » Dit-il toujours sur le même ton.

Puis le silence retomba. En fin de compte, voyant le malaise, Umberto se leva et proposa à ses invités de passer à table. Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire, soulagée, d'après ce que Draco put voir. Ils allèrent ainsi dans la salle à manger toujours avec ce silence pesant et ils s'installèrent. Hermione était en face de l'homme et Draco en face de sa mère, les couples étant ensemble. L'elfe revint avec les entrées. C'étaient des verrines où différentes couleurs se mélangeaient. Draco gouta et trouva ça mangeable. Mais il était toujours aussi tendu. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Il était tellement, pas assez… tout. Pourtant, maintenant, ils étaient là, tous en train de se fixer et ne sachant pas par où commencer. Hermione choisit ce moment là pour parler. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse à un moment. Alors, elle demanda :

« Alors, Mr Mastreoni,… »

« Umberto, appelle-moi Umberto ! »Coupa-t-il gentiment.

« Bien Umberto. Que faites-vous dans la vie ? »

« Je suis le directeur de la banque d'affaires sorcières d'Italie. » Avoua-t-il avec un sourire amical. « Et vous, Miss Granger, vous travaillez dans quel secteur ? »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione. En fait, je ne travaille pas encore. Je fais des études de droit pénal. Je souhaite devenir avocate. Où ? Je ne sais pas encore. Mais c'est mon objectif. »

« D'accord, et toi, Draco ? »

Draco le dévisagea avec un regard froid. Que pouvait-il répondre après tout ça ? Ca allait le faire passer pour un idiot maintenant qu'il savait ce que faisait l'homme. Soudain, il sentit la pression de la main d'Hermione sur la sienne. Il la fixa un instant avant de marmonner :

« J'suis barman… »

« Oui, voilà, c'est ça. Je ne me souvenais plus exactement. Tu sais, tu as tellement fait de métiers différents en si peu de temps, que ce n'est pas évidemment de se rappeler de tout. » Exclama Narcissa avec un sourire, elle aussi.

Umberto fixait encore et toujours le blond. Ce dernier sentait qu'une autre question allait lui être posée et il n'avait pas envie d'y répondre. Il essaya de dissuader l'homme d'un regard, mais jamais ce stupide sourire ne faillit alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Heureusement, Hermione vint à son secours en demandant :

« Mais dites-moi, ça ne doit pas être évident tous les jours de diriger une banque ? »

« Non, c'est vrai. Il faut avoir une poigne de fer. D'ailleurs, c'est la triste réputation que je traine : un homme impitoyable, dur en affaire, ambitieux, sans cœur et j'en passe. Au départ, je pensais que tout ça était vrai. Mais Narcissa est arrivée dans ma vie et sans s'en rendre compte, elle a volé mon cœur… »

« Touchant… » Maugréa Draco.

Ce n'était pas possible, comment un homme pouvait-il dire devant des gens des choses pareilles ? Draco voulait bien faire un effort de romantisme, mais de là à la crier sur tous les toits, il n'y avait un fossé. Le silence était revenu alors que la petite elfe amenait le plat principal. L'homme annonça que c'était du rôti de porc au romarin. L'elfe coupa plusieurs tranches et servit les personnes autour de la table. Après souhaité de nouveau un bon appétit, les 4 personnes dégustèrent le plat. Draco dut reconnaître que c'était plutôt bon. Mais il ne le dirait pas. Soudain, Hermione reposa ses couverts et demanda :

« Vous avez des enfants ? »

Cette fille était incroyable. Draco était vraiment heureux qu'elle soit là, au moins, il n'avait pas à parler, elle s'en chargeait. Et le silence en devenait moins lourd. L'homme répondit :

« J'ai deux filles qui sont un peu plus vieilles que vous, je pense. La première a 25 ans et la deuxième a 23 ans. Elles travaillent toutes les deux à l'hôpital Santa Mona, la plus vieille en chirurgie et la plus jeune en pédiatrie. Autant dire que je ne les vois pas beaucoup. Mais bon, elles ont choisi ça en sortant de l'école de magie Azura. »

« OK… »

Que pouvait-on ajouter de plus ? Le tour de la question était fait. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la fin du repas. Après le plat principal, ce fut le moment du dessert. Des sorbets de fruits exotiques. Draco regarda discrètement sa montre. 10h30, déjà. Ca passait plutôt vite. D'ici une heure, ils pourraient être partis, enfin. Soudain, ce fut Narcissa qui prit la parole :

« Draco, tu dois certainement savoir qu'Umberto a racheté le manoir. Nous y retournons vivre à partir de la semaine prochaine. Bien sûr, tu es le bienvenu. Ainsi que vous Hermione. Prévenez-nous de votre arrivée et tout sera prêt. Ca va être bien de vivre avec toi, Umberto.»

Elle avait le sourire d'une gamine qui découvre l'amour. Ca dégoulinait de romantisme. Un petit regard coulant par ici, un petit sourire mielleux par là. Ca en devenait écœurant et Draco avait envie de vomir. Pourtant, il fallait encore endurer ça. Narcissa reprit :

« Umberto, il faudrait peut-être parler à Draco de notre idée. Tu sais, celle dont on a discuté la dernière fois… » Insista-t-elle.

Draco se raidit une nouvelle fois. Ca n'allait pas lui plaire, il le sentait. Il ne quittait pas sa mère du regard, ne voulant pas regarder l'autre. Pourtant, ce fut lui qui parla :

« Voilà, avec ta mère, nous venons d'ouvrir un compte commun. Mais, ce n'est pas le plus important. C'est juste une sorte d'engagement, l'un envers l'autre. Ce qui importe, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes lésé. A la fin de leurs études, j'ai ouvert à mes filles un compte professionnel où j'ai placé une certaine somme, pour qu'elles puissent se lancer dans la vie sans problème financier. Bien sûr, l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, mais ça aide. Quand ta mère m'a raconté votre histoire, j'ai tout de suite trouvé ça injuste. Tout ça pour dire que je t'ai aussi ouvert un compte avec une certaine somme, dont tu peux disposer immédiatement. Enfin, si tu acceptes et signes le contrat. »

« Vous êtes en train de m'acheter quoi… » Siffla violemment Draco, hors de lui. « Vous avez raison, l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, alors je n'en veux pas. J'ai été acheté pendant toute mon enfance, et il est hors de question que je me laisse de nouveau faire… »

Il s'était levé. Il avançait maintenant à grandes enjambées vers la sortie alors que Narcissa lui demandait de revenir. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne voulait plus se faire acheter. Plus jamais. Et encore moins par cet abruti qui servait accessoirement de petit ami à sa mère. Il alla à l'extérieur et se retrouva sur un petit perron. Là, il s'arrêta et alluma une cigarette. Il était en colère contre l'autre. Comment pouvait-il croire que le blond allait se laisser faire ainsi ? Il était grand maintenant, majeur de surcroît. Comme il ne voulait pas tourner en rond pour rien, il s'adossa au mur et fuma tout en essayant de se calmer. Mais rien ne fonctionnait. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était en colère. Le fait qu'il lui propose de l'argent ou les regards coulants qu'il lançait à sa mère. Non, c'était les deux à la fois. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de talons sur le carrelage. Bon, au moins ce n'était pas cet homme. Il attendit un peu et vit la tête d'Hermione passer par la porte vitrée. Elle le fixa un instant avant de venir près de lui. Sans parler, elle se mit devant lui et le serra dans ses bras. D'abord tendu, il continua à tirer sur sa cigarette avant se sentir ses muscles se relaxer doucement. C'est dingue comme ce contact pouvait le calmer d'un coup. Elle ne parlait pas, mais elle était là, comme elle l'avait promis. Mais voilà, même si elle ne disait rien, il avait besoin de sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il se lança :

« Je le déteste… Je le déteste… »

Hermione ne répondit toujours rien mais il put la sentir rigoler légèrement. Etrangement, cela n'énerva pas Draco alors qu'elle expliquait :

« Draco, ça aurait pu être Georges Clooney ou Brad Pitt, t'aurais dit la même chose…. Dis pas le contraire ! »

Elle se recula et le fixa dans les yeux alors qu'il murmurait :

« T'es bête ! »

« Oui, peut-être, mais reconnais que j'ai raison. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire à cela ? Dans un sens, elle devait bien avoir raison, et c'était pour ça que ça l'énervait. Bien sûr, l'un des problèmes majeurs était le fait que cet homme allait emménager avec sa mère. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça le dérangeait autant ? Soudain, la réponse lui apparut : il avait peur, peur de perdre sa mère. Pas dans le sens où elle allait remplacer Lucius, au contraire, c'était plutôt une bonne chose après ce qu'il leur avait fait enduré, mais dans le sens où il ne serait plus sa priorité. C'était égoïste, il venait de s'en rendre compte, mais en même temps, c'était une réaction légitime. Ca bouleversait tous ses repères, et même à bientôt 22 ans, il avait toujours un réflexe de gosse. Et voilà, maintenant, en réfléchissant, il se sentait perdu. Alors, il demanda à Hermione :

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Je n'ai pas à te la dire, Drake. Je ne veux pas t'influencer. » Répondit-elle sans détour.

« Oui, je sais, mais là, je suis perdu. »

Hermione souffla mais plaça un sourire sur ses lèvres. Draco comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Depuis le début de leur relation, elle ne lui avait jamais imposé des choix. Il avait toujours pu faire ce qu'il voulait vraiment et non pas ce qu'on attendait de lui. C'était une bonne chose, mais là, dans cette situation, il avait besoin d'aide. Alors Hermione reprit :

« Je vais te dire deux choses que j'ai remarqué : ta mère a l'air heureuse. Deuxième chose, tu n'as même pas donné une chance à Umberto. Tu es arrivé ici, avec des gros sabots et depuis le début de la soirée, tu te répète 'je l'aime pas, je l'aime pas…'. Moi, je le trouve sympa et très posé. Mais par-dessus tout, il est sincère. Je n'ai pas entendu son cœur battre plus rapidement quand il parlait, signe qu'il dit la vérité. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu l'aimes bien ? » Insista Draco.

Hermione acquiesça. Le blond soupira. Elle devait avoir raison. Il avait été insupportable depuis le début de la soirée, il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'effort. Et pourtant, Umberto n'avait rien dit. Soudain, il se dit que ce n'était pas un comportement digne des Malfoy. C'était juste bon pour un gamin de 5 ans qui n'a pas ce qu'il veut. Voilà, la première impression qu'il avait donné à cet homme. Quel crétin ! Eh, bien ! Elle est belle, la réputation des Malfoy, celle qui disait qu'ils gardaient leur contrôle dans toutes situations ! Draco sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit la pression de la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Il la regarda et acquiesça, signe qu'il voulait bien y retourner et modifier ses actions. Alors, main dans la main, ils rentrèrent, pour retrouver Narcissa et Umberto toujours assis à la même place et attendant patiemment la suite. Quand ils virent le couple revenir à la table, ils leur sourirent. Draco avait la tête baissée. Il entendit Umberto tousser, signe qu'il allait parler, mais rien ne vint. Alors le blond se lança, essayant de montrer patte blanche :

« Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler ainsi. Je ne vous ai pas laissé de chance et je m'excuse pour ça. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends parfaitement ta réaction. Mes filles ont eu à peu près la même réaction. » Affirma Umberto avec un sourire. « Je tenais aussi à te dire que je ne cherche pas à t'acheter, ce n'est pas l'intention de mon geste. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'idée de t'acheter, ce n'est pas très fairplay. Je veux juste que tu te sentes partie intégrante de cette famille, recomposée, certes, mais une famille quand même. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai ouvert un compte. Comme maintenant, nous sommes une famille, ou du moins nous essayons de l'être, je trouvais ça logique que tu sois au même niveau que mes filles, rien de plus. Draco, je connais ton histoire, la vie n'a pas été tendre avec ta mère et toi et je veux te faire comprendre que j'aimerais beaucoup changé cela. Je n'aime pas les injustices. »

Draco ne sut pas quoi répondre et acquiesça simplement. Il sentait le regard de tout la tablée sur lui, attendant qu'il donne une réponse. Il soupira et dit :

« Je comprends mieux. Je veux bien signer. »

C'était quand même le monde à l'envers. Il se sentait obligé d'accepter de l'argent. Enfin façon de parler. La sensation était assez étrange. D'un côté, il se sentait mal, il avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques années auparavant, au moment où l'argent poussait sur les arbres. Mais d'un autre côté, ça signifiait peut-être la fin des ennuis, pour de bon, cette fois. De l'argent lui tombait dessus comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Ca devait être une bonne chose. Umberto se leva et disparut dans le salon, laissant les trois autres personnes seules. Narcissa parla :

« Alors, comment le trouvez-vous ? »

« Il est très gentil. » Avoua Hermione.

« Ouais, il a l'air de te rendre heureuse. » Murmura Draco.

« Mais c'est le cas. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver mes 17 ans. Je sais, j'agis comme une adolescente, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que moi. Mais, Draco, comme je te l'ai dit dans ma lettre, personne ne prendra ta place. Ne l'oublie jamais. Tu es et resteras mon fils. »

« Je sais, Maman. »

Ils se turent car Umberto revenait. Il entra dans la salle à manger avec un dossier à la main. Il se dirigea vers Draco et lui montra le contrat. Umberto lui dit qu'il pouvait le lire avant de signer. Le blond acquiesça et parcourut la feuille de papier. Mais le fait est qu'il ne s'y connaissait pas. Il regarda Hermione qui lui fit de lui donner. Elle le lut de haut en bas mais apparemment, elle ne trouva rien alors elle le rendit à Draco qui le signa. Et voilà, il était titulaire d'un compte avec une somme assez impressionnante. Umberto prit le contrat et en échange donna une carte magnétique. Il expliqua au blond :

« C'est un nouveau système qui se développe en ce moment. Ca te permet d'ouvrir le coffre, mais ce qui est innovateur, c'est que tu n'as pas forcément besoin de te déplacer pour retirer de l'argent. En fait, on a emprunté l'idée aux moldus. Ca fonctionne comme une carte de crédit. Il faut que tu signes derrière. Et toi et toi seul peut l'utiliser, à moins que tu ne dises à la banque qu'une autre personne peut se servir de cette carte. »

« Merci… » Souffla Draco.

« De rien, fais en bon usage ! »

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un petit sourire alors qu'Hermione se mettait à discuter avec Narcissa. Draco regardait sa nouvelle carte. Il y avait sa photo qui était apparue dessus ainsi que son empreinte digitale. C'était vraiment impressionnant mais surtout très sécurisant. La soirée continua dans une meilleure ambiance. Tout le monde parlait. Draco avoua à sa mère qu'il avait repris la musique et qu'il jouait dans le groupe d'Hermione, ce qui impressionna Narcissa. Mais elle avait toujours su que son fils avait du talent et méritait de réussir. Elle fit aussi la remarque qu'il semblait aller mieux et le blond acquiesça en regardant Hermione. Tout ça, c'était un peu grâce à elle. Depuis qu'elle était revenue dans sa vie, tout semblait s'améliorer. Elle était un peu son porte-bonheur. Puis, il fut temps de rentrer. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, Narcissa serrant son fils dans ses bras et en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« Ne la perds pas, elle a un bon effet sur toi… »

Puis, Draco serra la main d'Umberto alors qu'Hermione faisait la bise à Narcissa. Après les salutations, les deux jeunes personnes sortirent et transplanèrent devant la maison. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, signe que les autres devaient dormir. Ils rentrèrent sans bruit et montèrent à l'étage, dans la chambre. Après s'être changés, ils s'allongèrent mais ne s'endormirent pas immédiatement. Hermione dit :

« Ca s'est plutôt bien passé, en fin de compte ! »

« Ouais, il est plutôt sympa. Je dis pas que je l'aime bien, mais je le supporte. Et puis, même je peux bien faire ça pour ma mère. Si elle est amoureuse, ben, j'accepte. »

« Ouah, quel grand pas pour Draco Malfoy… » Ironisa la brune.

« Oh, ça va… Bon allez, tout ça m'a épuisé. Bonne nuit ! »

« Ok, bonne nuit ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Draco avait réfléchi un peu à tout ça. Finalement, l'année commençait plutôt bien, pour une fois. Pourvu que ça continue comme ça, s'était-il dit. Et sur cette dernière pensée, il avait laissé le sommeil l'envahir, gardant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Bon alors, je dois reconnaitre que ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre (d'où elle vient cette expression???). J'avais des idées mais j'arrivais pas à les mettre en page. Finalement voilà le résultat. J'espère que vous aimez. Donc, oui, Dracounet est méchant avec Bô Papa au départ mais c'est compréhensible. Heureusement, il se reprend assez rapidement, grâce à Hermione, encore une fois. **

**J'ai essayé de rendre Umberto sympathique, en contraste avec Lucius. J'espère que ça marche. Narcissa qui agit comme une ado, ça m'a bien fait marré, même si je développe pas plus que ça. Donc, voilà, sinon, Draco redevient un peu riche avec ce compte. J'en avais marre de le faire trimer parce qu'il n'avait pas d'argent alors j'ai trouvé cette solution. Petite ruse de l'auteur. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il a maintenant 5000 gallions sur son compte. Mais, je ne voulais pas qu'il accepte dans un premier temps, par rapport à son passé et tout. Mais au bout du compte, ça fa bien l'aider et ... bref, vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Mais ne vous inquiétez, la fin est déjà dans ma tête. **

**Allez, j'arrête là mes blablatages, à votre tour...**

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**_Camille Malefoy_: Mmmh, je sais pas si je vais te pardonner. Ca m'a manqué de pas te répondre sur le dernier chapitre et je sais pas si je peux passer au dessus de ça... ^^ Lol! C'est vrai, vive Draco. Vive le changement. En même, il fallait bien un moment où il change un peu. Toujours renfermé sur lui même c'est pas bon... T'inquiéte, je vais prendre soin d'eux et même mieux que ça. Tu le verras très bientôt. En tout cas, j'espère que la rencontre entre Dracounet et Bô Papa t'aura plu. C'est quand même mythique comme truc. Attends, tu connais McFly, c'est pas vrai!!! C'est pas commun, ils sont trop connu en France! Allez je te laisse. Gros bisous!!! **

**_Mia_: Merci pour ta review. Ravie que le couple Draco/Hermione te plaise. Ils sont complémentaires, en tout cas, c'est ce que j'essaie de faire passer. J'espère que ça marche...**

**_Baboushka_: Mais pourquoi tu dis pas, 'oh, c'est mignon, Hermione elle est accro'. Pourquoi toujours Draco? Bon, c'est vrai, il est tout gentil. En tout cas, merci pour la scène de la piscine. J'avoue, j'ai bien rigolé quand je l'ai imaginé et je me suis dit, il faut absolument que je la mette. Bon, ben voilà, le repas c'est fait. Maintenant, la suite. Mais que prépare l'auteur? HAHA! La suite au prochain épisode. En tout cas, ravie que le nouveau Draco te plaise. J'avoue, je le préfère comme ça aussi... Plein de bisous!**

**_Endless77_: Merci pour ta review. Dis donc, t'a du mettre du temps pour tout lire ^^! En tout cas, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu as écrit!!! **

**Bon, _Naouko_, je sais pas si t'as encore mis une review invisible ou si t'as pas le temps. Mais bon, je te fais quand même une réponse invisible ^^ !!!**

**Allez à bientôt!!!**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_ **


	29. Notes d'auteur

**Notes d'auteur :**

Donc, comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais juste un petit mot informatif. Je vais prendre une toute petite pause dans cette fanfic, donc, je n'écris plus de nouveaux chapitres pour 'It's all about you', le temps que je termine la fic que je publie sur FictionPress. Il ne me reste plus que 2 ou 3 chapitres (4 grand maximum) à écrire pour la fic et j'aimerais vraiment la finir. Je fais ça car comme c'est une fic un peu policière, il faut que je fasse plus attention. Donc, voilà, je voulais juste vous prévenir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Je republierais un chapitre rapidement _(a mon avis, 2 ou 3 semaines vu qu'on approche des vacances qui seront de vraies vacances, càd sans boulot, juste écriture à temps plein, le pied quoi!!!). _

Par ailleurs, j'ai eu un idée d'une nouvelle fanfic Draco/Hermione. J'ai déjà écrit le premier chapitre, juste pour voir ce que ça donnait et garder une trace. Apparemment, selon ma bêta, ça commence bien. Bref, donc, voilà, le programme de la suite des évènements dans l'ordre :

_**- Je termine la fic de FictionPress**_

_**-Je termine 'it's all about you'**_

_**-Je publie la nouvelle fanfic **_

_**-Et je débute la suite des 'Lettres de la vengeance'**._ D'ailleurs, je pense que pour celle-là, je vais me restreindre un peu. Je dis pas, j'adore passer du temps à écrire et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que la plupart de mes fics sont assez longues. Mais, c'est que ça prend du temps tout ça, d'autant plus qu'avec les lettres de la vengeance, le décor est déjà planté... Enfin, je verrais bien au moment voulu.

Voilà, je vous dis à très vite.

_oOo Firefly1410 oOo _


	30. Notes d'auteur 2: Le Retour

**Notes d'auteur : oh là là!!!! J'ai honte de moi. Je vous en supplie ne frapper pas l'auteur pour ce manque de mise à jour. **

**Je suis désolée, même si cela n'explique pas tout, il y a eu quelques petits bouleversements dans ma vie, notamment un départ pour le Canada pour la durée d'un semestre, qui font que je n'arrive pas à trouver le temps pour écrire la suite de cette fic. De plus, j'ai rencontré quelques problèmes une fois sur place. Qui sont d'ailleurs maintenant résolus. **

**Donc, voilà, tout ça pour dire qu'après cette loooongue pause (je m'excuse encore une fois), je serais de retour très bientôt (une ou deux semaines grand maximum). **

**Voilà. **

**A très vite. **

**oOo Firefly1410 oOo**


	31. Retour à la vie normale

**Disclaimer****: Rien ne m'appartient, comme toujours. Mais je pense que vous devez commencer à la savoir. Enfin, l'histoire est bien à moi ainsi que les tous les personnages et lieux que vous ne connaissez pas. Enfin, si maintenant vous savez qui ils sont et où ça se trouve, mais ils n'appartiennent pas à l'univers Harry Potter. Enfin, vous me comprenez quoi!!!**

**Tadam!!! J'ai été plus rapide que je ne le pensais. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était agréable d'écrire une Draco/Hermione. Ca me manquait et maintenant que je me suis replongée dedans, je me suis amusée à écrire ce chapitre. **

**Je suis encore désolée pour la longue attente, mais j'avais des choses à faire en priorité. Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une **_**bonne lecture**_** et on se retrouve dans la note d'auteur!**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Retour à la vie normale.**

Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione et Draco se réveillèrent, ils se rendirent compte assez rapidement que c'était la cohue en bas dans le salon. C'était leur dernier jour de vacances avant de rentrer à Londres. Ils partaient le lendemain matin vers 8h et de ce fait, ils devaient ranger et faire le ménage avant de s'en aller. Ce fut principalement l'activité du dimanche matin. Et durant l'après-midi, ils se promenèrent en ville histoire de faire des emplettes. Draco se sentait mitigé par rapport à tout ça : d'un côté, il avait encore envie de rester et tout ce qui c'était passé en une semaine avait été une superbe expérience, mais d'un autre côté, Londres lui manquait, il avait envie de retrouver le bar et de faire ce fameux concert. D'ailleurs, en parlant de concert, il commençait déjà à angoisser. C'était un grand pas pour Draco Malfoy. Jamais il n'avait fait ce genre de choses auparavant. Bien sûr, à Poudlard, il avait appris à se vanter et à rabaisser les autres, donc dans un sens, il avait l'habitude d'être sur le devant de la scène. Mais ça avait toujours été avec cette carapace que personne ne pouvait percer. Mais, avec la chanson qu'il comptait faire, il allait se livrer à un public, parler de lui et de ce qu'il avait vécu. Alors, oui, dans un sens, c'était nouveau pour lui. Mais il savait aussi que le groupe serait là pour le soutenir, alors il arrivait encore à se détendre.

Faire les boutiques n'était pas un des hobbies de Draco mais il se prêta au jeu. Il ne réalisait pas encore qu'il avait à nouveau de l'argent sur un compte et qu'il pouvait l'utiliser quand il le désirait. Il avait tellement eu l'habitude de se débrouiller sans un sou qu'il avait perdu le réflexe de sortir de l'argent et de payer. Pourtant, ce fut lorsqu'il se trouva dans un magasin de vêtements qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait de nouveau acheter les choses dont il avait besoin. Il dépensa une petite somme dans des fringues sous le regard amusé d'Hermione. Il essayait différentes tenues, faisant le tri entre celles qui lui allaient et celles qui le faisaient ressembler à un sac. Au final, il prit trois ensemble, une autre veste, des sous-vêtements (c'est toujours utile) et une paire de chaussures. Draco avait vraiment oublié que ça faisait du bien de pouvoir s'habiller sans constamment surveiller les prix. Malgré tout, il ne dépensa pas énormément. Et comme il voulait faire plaisir à Hermione, il l'emmena dans un magasin de vêtements féminins et lui dit de choisir ce qu'elle voulait. La brune le regarda en biais avant de lui demander s'il était vraiment sûr, mais il insista alors, elle commença à faire le tour. Draco ne sut pas vraiment dire si elle faisait semblant ou pas, mais toujours est-il qu'ils ressortirent de la boutique avec un seul ensemble.

Le soir, ce fut le moment de ranger les valises. Heureusement, ils ne s'étaient pas trop éparpillés. Mais cela prit un certain temps pour tout rassembler. D'autant plus qu'Hermione n'arrêtait pas d'embêter le blond en le poussant alors qu'il partait vers son sac ou en mettant le bazar dans ses affaires. Pour lui rendre la pareille, il faisait la même chose, ce qui fit qu'au lieu de passer peu de temps à faire les valises, ils y passèrent deux heures. Mais au final, ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Après le repas, ils discutèrent un peu autour d'un digestif avant de monter se coucher. La route était longue le lendemain. Après un dernier baiser, Draco s'endormit comme un bébé. Ce fut le soleil qui le réveilla le matin suivant. Il se rendit compte que la brune était déjà levée. Il la retrouva dans la cuisine, une tasse de café devant elle et discutant avec Benji et Billy. Instinctivement, il alla embrasser sa copine avant de demander :

« Prêts pour le retour à la vie normale ? »

« Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça. Pas vraiment envie de reprendre le boulot, mais c'est ça qui arrondit les fins de mois alors… » Souffla Benji.

« C'est vrai…Mais bon, y'a pire comme job. Et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle… » Plaisanta Draco.

« Ah ouais, comme quoi ? » Demanda Billy.

« Eboueur… Portier… Porte bagages et j'en passe. Tous faits au moins une fois… » Avoua Draco.

« Ok, donc, en effet, barman est plutôt un bon job. Je comprends… »

Puis, ils se turent alors que les autres arrivaient petit à petit dans la cuisine. Quand tout le monde fut vraiment prêt, ils chargèrent les voitures et s'en allèrent non sans avoir vérifié que tout était bien fermé. Etrangement, le retour se passait toujours beaucoup plus rapidement que l'allée. Vers midi, ils se trouvaient déjà sur le ferry devant une assiette remplie de nourriture pour le déjeuner. Tout le monde ne mangeait pas, notamment Estelle et Steven qui avaient le mal de mer. Ces deux là passèrent leur temps sur le pont à l'air, espérant faire passer ce malaise. Il faut dire que la mer était agitée. Le temps devait être agréable à Londres, songea Draco avec ironie. Puis il fixa Hermione qui se jetait littéralement sur la nourriture, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours. Il était plongé dans la contemplation de sa petite amie quand Camille demande :

« Au fait, ça s'est bien passé, hier ? »

Draco dévisagea la jeune fille, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Finalement, il dit tout simplement :

« Disons qu'heureusement qu'Hermione était là. Elle est très diplomatique quand elle le veut… »

« C'est moi qui lui ait appris ! »Plaisanta Billy en fixant la brune qui leva un regard noir vers lui.

« Mais, bien sûr, tout le monde le sait, sans toi je ne serais rien. C'est bien connu. Je n'existe qu'à travers toi. Tu es mon maître… » Ironisa Hermione, s'arrêtant de manger.

« Enfin, tu le reconnais. Eh, bien ! Il t'en aura fallu du temps… » Continua le jeune homme toujours sur la même lancée.

« Bill, laisse la tranquille, elle vaut bien mieux que toi… » Nargua Kara en entrant dans la conversation. « Par ailleurs, ça vous tente d'aller voir nos grands malades de la journée et de s'en griller une ? »

Les fumeurs acquiescèrent avant de se lever et de prendre la direction du pont. Une fois arrivés, ils retrouvèrent Estelle et Steven en train de discuter, accoudés à la rambarde. Ils les rejoignirent et discutèrent avec eux tout en fumant. Le temps n'était vraiment pas clément, mais il ne pleuvait pas, comme on aurait pu le croire avec ces gros nuages noirs et menaçants. Une fois que les fumeurs eurent fini leur cigarette, ils retournèrent au chaud avec les autres, suivis des deux malades. Le reste du voyage se passa bien, si ce n'est qu'Estelle et Steve hésitaient assez souvent entre fermer les yeux ou se précipiter aux toilettes s'ils les gardaient ouverts. Quand ils furent descendus du ferry et se retrouvèrent sur les routes anglaises, ils furent étonnés de voir qu'il avait neigé entre temps. Le paysage était blanc et ajoutait de la magie aux plaines. Le trajet entre Douvres et Londres ne fut pas trop long, en particulier grâce aux diverses conversations qui se tinrent dans la voiture et après avoir déposé tout le monde chez soi, Draco et Hermione se retrouvèrent enfin chez la brune. Le blond avait encore du mal à dire chez eux, pour le moment. Ca faisait bizarre. Il était à peine 16h, ce qui leur laisser du temps pour ranger les affaires, aller faire un peu de courses et profiter de la soirée. Le lendemain, Draco retournait travailler et Hermione reprenait ses cours. Le blond avait du mal à retrouver ses marques. Même Fender était plus réactif et avait déjà repris sa place sur l'un des fauteuils. La brune vaquait déjà à ses occupations, dans sa chambre, certainement à ranger ses affaires. Il décida de l'imiter et monta à l'étage pour retrouver le canapé-lit et son armoire improvisée. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait un peu plus de choses à mettre dedans. Eh dire qu'il pouvait à nouveau dépenser de l'argent, il avait beau essayé de le cacher, mais ça lui faisait vraiment du bien de ne pas regarder sans cesse son portefeuille vide. Balayant ses pensées en secouant la tête, il s'activa pour ranger ses affaires.

Il ne mit pas longtemps et vers 16h30, il était dans la cuisine avec une bière à la main, attendant Hermione pour la suite du programme. Elle n'arriva qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, avec son manteau et ses chaussures, prête à partir. Il l'imita et ils se mirent en route vers le supermarché, qui était, bien entendu bondé. Ils passèrent deux autres heures à faire les courses, et entre les gens qui poussaient et ceux qui se plantaient en plein milieu de l'allée avec leur caddie, il y avait de quoi craquer. Draco serrait les dents. Il avait réussi à s'habituer à la vie moldue, mais il avait les supermarchés en horreur. C'était vraiment dans ces endroits qu'on voyait toute la folie humaine. Ca aurait pu être drôle de s'asseoir dans un coin et de les observer, mais Hermione était prise de cette folie et soupirer bruyamment à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas. Si bien qu'elle finit par se disputer avec une femme qui s'était arrêtée en plein milieu, et le caddie que poussait Hermione était rentré dans les grosses fesses de la bonne femme. Soudain, Draco se dit que tout cela était vraiment drôle et dut se contrôler pour ne pas exploser de rire. Finalement, Hermione eut le dernier mot et ils reprirent leur route. Le charriot se remplissait au fur et à mesurer. Soudain, la brune se stoppa net, alerte. Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il la vit tourner la tête violemment pour fixer une femme rousse qui se tenait à l'autre bout de l'allée. Les yeux de la brune devinrent jaunes comme ceux de l'autre femme. C'était elle aussi un lycanthrope, et apparemment, il y avait de la tension entre les deux. Draco ne chercha pas à comprendre quand Hermione lui dit qu'il avait encore quelques allées à faire d'un ton sec. Pourtant, elle tourna le caddie dans l'autre sens et se dirigea vers la femme. Arrivés à sa hauteur, Draco vit que les yeux des deux personnes étaient jaunes et totalement dilatés. La rousse grogna :

« Hermione, ça fait longtemps… »

« Pas assez à mon goût… » Répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

« Trent n'est pas content. Tu doutes pourquoi. Méfie-toi, petite louve. On te laisse tranquille pour le moment, mais sache qu'on t'a à l'œil. Et qu'on hésitera pas à intervenir s'il le faut… »

« Merci, Cali, mais je sais déjà tout ça… Pas la peine de me le rappeler. »

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Trent te laisse en liberté. Mais bon, c'est lui qui décide. N'empêche que beaucoup d'entre nous pensent que c'est une grave erreur. Je serais toi, je serais plus prudente… La patience a ses limites… »

« Au revoir, Cali, j'ai des courses à terminer… » Conclut Hermione avant de partir la tête haute.

Draco avait écouté toute la conversation de loin et il comprenait mieux la tension maintenant. La femme faisait sans doute partie de la bande de Londres et comme Hermione n'avait pas voulu les rejoindre à l'époque, il y avait maintenant des tensions entre elle et les autres lycans de Londres. Hermione mit un certain temps pour se calmer, période pendant laquelle Draco se tut et attendit qu'elle se sente mieux. Malheureusement, cela n'arriva qu'une fois à la maison. Il vit la brune souffler, prendre une bière et aller fumer dehors, toujours sans un mot. Draco devait reconnaître qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir dans ces cas-là. Il patienta un peu et rejoignit la brune à l'extérieur. Elle était encore secouée par cette rencontre, Draco pouvait le dire à la façon qu'elle avait de se mordre les lèvres nerveusement. Il s'assit prudemment à ses côtés et lui demanda si elle se sentait mieux. Elle soupira bruyamment et se plaignit. Elle n'aimait pas savoir que la meute de Londres la surveillait mais dans un sens, c'était normal. De plus avec l'incident de la dernière fois, ils ne devaient pas être spécialement ravis. Mais voilà, Hermione savait se contrôler, la plupart du temps. Et c'était pour ça que Trent l'avait laissée en 'liberté'. Ce fut ce qu'elle expliqua à Draco qui écoutait sans broncher. Quand elle eut fini, elle semblait un peu calmée et elle dit au blond qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer car les courses n'allaient pas se décharger toutes seules.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à tout ranger à nouveau. Hermione semblait maintenant totalement calme. Elle préparait le repas alors que Draco mettait la table, puis alla s'asseoir à la table de cuisine une bière à la main. La brune avait la sienne à côté du plan de travail. Cela rappela des choses à Draco, notamment, les sentiments qui devenaient de plus en plus fort pour elle, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore osé lui avouer. Quelques temps plus tôt, il s'était fait la même réflexion, exactement au même endroit. Mais à part le fait qu'ils sortaient maintenant ensemble, il n'y avait toujours eu les trois mots magiques prononcés, ni de sa part, ni de celle d'Hermione. Sous le coup d'une impulsion, il se leva et alla la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire sans broncher, seul le petit frisson qu'elle réprima quand il l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle frissonna encore plus, ce qui fit sourire Draco. Cette fille était vraiment pleine de mystère. Elle était sensée contrôler ses émotions, mais il arrivait toujours à lui donner des sensations qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réprimer. D'ailleurs, en parlant de sensations, il avait bien une idée derrière la tête pour la soirée. Il se rendit compte alors qu'Hermione avait fini de préparer le repas et le fixait avec des yeux ronds, où il put voir de la coquinerie. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait deviné ses projets pour la soirée ? Il ne savait le dire, mais en tout cas, s'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, tant mieux. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant. Etrangement, il la sentait encore un peu tendue. Il comprit alors que la transformation de la dernière fois l'avait bien retourné et elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi à contrôler la bête qui était en elle. Même si elle ne le disait, Draco le sentait.

Une fois le repas fini, ils se mirent devant la télévision et commencèrent à regarder une émission débile, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Heureusement que ce n'était pas intéressant, car les deux se retrouvèrent assez rapidement à l'étage, à essayer d'enlever leurs vêtements le plus rapidement possible et de trouver la position allongée tout aussi rapidement. Il fallait dire aussi que ça faisait une semaine qu'ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que s'embrasser. Ils n'avaient osé rien faire dans la maison, de peur que les autres les entendent quelque chose. Alors, cette nuit-là, ils en profitèrent et ne s'endormirent que sur les coups d'une heure du matin, épuisés mais heureux, comme on dit. Hermione trouva le sommeil immédiatement et fut bientôt rejointe par Draco. Pourtant, en début de matinée, alors que la lumière commençait à peine à apparaître, le blond se réveilla en sursaut, à cause d'un bruit étrange. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'Hermione était bien agitée dans son sommeil. Elle se remuait dans tous les sens, comme si ce qu'elle voyait était terrible. Soudain, il l'entendit grogner. Il resta immobile pendant un moment, se demandant vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Mais lorsqu'il perçut le souffle court de sa compagne, il sut que ça allait mal finir. Et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire : la réveiller ou aller dans la chambre pour éviter un accident ? La première solution semblait être la meilleure. Alors, il secoua la brune tout en prononçant son nom. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la quatrième fois qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux jaunes, encore. Elle avait une respiration saccadée et elle dut reprendre son souffle avant de demander :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« C'était trop bizarre ! J'avais l'impression que t'allais te transformer dans ton sommeil… » Répondit Draco en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible alors qu'au fond, il avait eu la trouille.

« Putain, c'est pas vrai. Va falloir que je me reprenne. Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai un peu de mal. Pourtant la pleine lune est dans deux semaines. C'est trop bizarre. Tout ça, c'est à cause de ma mère et de cette garce de Cali. » Ragea Hermione en s'asseyant.

« Tu crois que c'est ça ? »

« Certaine, jusque là, j'avais eu aucun problème. Enfin, depuis que j'ai appris à me contrôler. Mais depuis la transformation de la dernière fois, j'arrive plus à contrôler le monstre qui est en moi. C'est frustrant. Mais je vais y arriver… Il est quel heure ? »

« 6h du mat'… »

« J'crois que je vais plus réussir à m'endormir. J'vais aller faire un tour à pied avec Fender. »

Puis sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Draco tenta de se rendormir, mais rien n'y fit. Malgré tout, il resta allongé jusque 7h30 puis alla se préparer. Hermione n'était toujours revenue, il se demandait si elle allait bien. Mais elle savait se contrôler quand il le fallait, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça, enfin presque. Il était en train de boire son café quand il l'entendit enfin fermer la porte d'entrée. Elle arriva dans la cuisine, les joues rosées à cause du froid. Elle se servit de café et alla s'asseoir en face de Draco. Elle avait l'air de se sentir un peu mieux que quelques heures auparavant. Quand elle eut fini sa tasse, elle regarda l'heure et le blond suivit ses yeux pour voir qu'il était 8h15. Il allait être en retard pour la reprise et ce n'était une bonne chose. Mais Hermione le coupa dans sa précipitation en lui disant :

« Je peux te conduire, si tu veux. »

« T'as cours à quelle heure ? »

« 1h mais il faut que je passe voir quelqu'un ce matin. Enfin, c'est toi qui voit… »

« Ok. »

« Va chercher ton manteau. On part dans 5 minutes. »

Il se leva et monta à l'étage pour prendre son blouson et rejoignit Hermione dans le hall. Elle l'attendait, jouant avec ses clés de voitures. D'un commun accord, ils se mirent en route, après un baiser, le premier de la journée. Les routes n'étaient pas chargées et ils arrivèrent assez rapidement au bar. Avant que Draco ne sorte de l'auto, Hermione lui dit :

« Au fait, je t'ai pas dit pour les répet'. On se voit demain, à 5h30, jeudi à 15h et vendredi à 15h aussi, au bar. Il faut qu'on bosse les nouvelles chansons. Ca te va ? »

« Nickel ! » Lança Draco alors qu'il sentait la petite boule de stress revenir dans son ventre.

« Ok, ce soir, j'essaierais de passer, pour vous faire un petit coucou. »

Il acquiesça et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de prendre la direction du bar. Il regarda la voiture s'en aller et il entra dans le bâtiment. Il n'y avait qu'Emily, Janice et les deux cuisiniers, Jack et Alicia. Draco salua tout le monde avant d'aller déposer ses affaires au vestiaire. Ca faisait bizarre de revenir ici, mais en même temps, ça lui avait un peu manqué. Il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait ce travail. On rencontrait toujours du monde. Emily et Janice s'activaient déjà à dresser les tables alors que Benji arrivait, se faisant rappeler à l'ordre au passage par Emily. Il lui rétorqua qu'il était content de la revoir aussi. La furie donna ses ordres aux différentes personnes dans la pièce, comme toujours. Aujourd'hui, Draco devait faire un peu de vaisselle, car après deux semaines de fermeture, les verres étaient pleins de poussières. Il s'étonna de ne pas avoir une tâche plus compliquée, comme récurer les toilettes ou se charger des livraisons. Il ne comprit pourquoi que quelques temps plus tard, quand il vit un jeune homme qui devait avoir 25 ans entrer dans la pièce. Il était grand et svelte avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais. De loin, Draco put voir qu'il avait les yeux marrons. Ce fut Janice qui répondit à la question que le blond se posa mentalement :

« Pete ?!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, Jay… » Dit-il d'une voix grave et suave.

« Laisse-moi deviner… » Lança Benji, d'un ton cassant. « Ton affaire n'a pas marché, alors t'es revenu ici en espérant récupérer ton job d'avant. »

« Heu… Ouais, c'est à peu près ça. Sauf, que Joe m'a mis à l'essai pour un mois. »

« Ouais, mais il t'a reprit quand même. C'est le principal. Non ? » Demanda Emily d'une voix mielleuse et enjouée.

« Ouais… C'est vrai… »

Draco comprenait mieux maintenant. C'était l'ancien barman, celui dont il avait pris la place. Il se rendit compte qu'il existait une sorte de tension entre Pete et les autres employés. A une époque, ils avaient dû l'apprécier mais maintenant, ça semblait totalement différent. Comme s'ils lui en voulaient d'avoir laissé tomber le bar ainsi. Puis, il réalisa aussi ce que les autres racontaient sur lui et Emily. Elle était vraiment accro, comme le montrait la façon qu'elle avait de battre des cils quand elle lui parlait et d'ailleurs, elle reprit :

« C'est cool de retravailler avec toi. On va pouvoir reprendre là où on s'était arrêtés ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Heu… Ecoute, Amy, j't'aime bien et tout, mais j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie à l'heure actuelle et … heu… enfin tu vois quoi ? C'est pas trop possible… » S'excusa-t-il en bafouillant.

_Aïe ! Ca va faire mal !_ Songea Draco. Il vit l'expression d'Emily passer de la joie à une colère refoulée. Elle serra les poings et murmura un 'J'suis contente pour toi…' pas très convaincant avant de se mettre à cracher ses ordres. Résultat : Pete se chargeait des livraisons, des toilettes et du balai. Il allait en baver, c'était sûr. Peut-être même plus que les trois autres. Sans rien dire, Emily tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, laissant les quatre autres seuls. Seule Janice brisa le silence en lâchant avec méchanceté :

« T'es qu'un salaud, Pete… »

Pour toute réponse, il lui lança un faible sourire avant de se tourner vers Draco et de s'avancer la main en avant pour faire les présentations. Le blond n'appréciait déjà pas l'autre jeune homme. A cause de lui, il en avait bavé au début de son embauche et même si Emily pouvait être une vraie peste, elle ne méritait pas ça. Du moins, Pete n'avait pas à la ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Le pire dans tout ça était qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir honte. Après avoir salué Draco, il prit la direction de l'arrière-cour pour les livraisons, la tête haute. On ne le revit presque pas de la matinée. Pendant ce temps, les trois autres faisaient leurs tâches tout en discutant à voix basse de cet événement. Puis s'en rendre compte, il était temps d'ouvrir. Ce fut Emily qui s'en chargea. Draco remarqua qu'elle avait encore les yeux un peu rouges, mais elle le cachait bien derrière des tas de fonds de teint. Personne n'osa aller lui parler, car, ils ne la connaissaient que trop bien, et ils savaient très bien que ça serait pire que mieux. Alors, ils firent leur boulot, sans parler à Pete.

La journée passa vite, pour une reprise. Le soir, le bar se remplit doucement et Draco vit apparaître Hermione suivie de Kara et Camille. Elles allèrent vers le bar et commandèrent. La brune passa derrière le comptoir pour embrasser son petit ami avant de se servir elle-même et de mettre la monnaie dans la caisse. Elle vit alors Pete et comprit assez rapidement la situation. En serrant les dents, elle le salua et rejoignit ses amies. Janice vint les voir et elles parlèrent à quatre de Pete. Ce n'était pas très joli à entendre, mais tellement juste. Puis, elles partirent car le lendemain matin, elles avaient cours tôt le matin. Après un dernier baiser et un 'tu me rejoins dans ma chambre quand tu rentres', Hermione, Camille et Kara rentrèrent. Après ça, la soirée se déroula rapidement. Draco n'avait plus aucun problème avec les boissons et les commandes partaient rapidement. Quand le bar ferma, comme il fallait s'y attendre, ce fut Pete qui récupéra toutes les sales besognes. Il râla mais Emily ne céda pas et il dut se plier à ses ordres. Les trois autres avaient les tâches habituelles, mais tellement agréables : vaisselle, balai, tables à débarrasser, caisse… Quand ils eurent fini, ils se posèrent un peu, un verre à la main. Joe arriva quelques instants après :

« Alors, comment se sont passées ces vacances ? Agréables, j'espère ? »

Les serveuses et les barmans répondirent chacun leur tour et le patron reprit :

« Où est Pete ? Amy, tu n'es tout de même pas en train de le bizuter ? »

« T'es trop généreux, Joe, ça te perdra un jour… » Lâcha Janice, avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

« Peut-être… Mais c'est dans ma nature. Je pouvais pas le laisser sans travail. »

« Ouais, mais bon… Non, rien laisse tomber. » Intervint Benji qui s'arrêta dans son élan face aux yeux que lui faisaient Joe.

Puis Joe leur dit qu'ils pouvaient rentrer, il s'occupait de la fermeture. Pete revint à ce moment là et observa la salle avant de venir s'installer sur un fauteuil. Mais les autres se levèrent en même temps et allèrent chercher leurs affaires. Le 'nouveau' n'eut d'autre choix que de les imiter. Puis chacun de leur côté, ils rentrèrent : Benji, Janice et Draco d'un côté, Emily de l'autre et Pete qui restait tout seul sur le trottoir comme un con. Personne n'y prêta attention et ils se dirigèrent vers la station de métro la plus proche. Quand Draco arriva enfin, il était pas loin de 2h30. Il monta sans faire de bruit et se coucha dans le lit. Instinctivement, Hermione se serra contre lui, même si elle dormait à poings fermés. Le blond s'endormit aussitôt après une journée bien chargée. Cette nuit-là, la brune fut calme. Ca devait être certainement le 'quelqu'un' qu'elle avait vu le matin. Ca pouvait être une connaissance qui l'aidait à contrôler le loup en elle. En tous les cas, il fit une nuit complète et se réveilla le lendemain sur les coups de 11h, alors qu'Hermione était déjà partie en cours. Elle avait tout de même laissé un mot, scotché à la télé, disant qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec le groupe vers 17h – 17h30 au V.I.P. Souriant, Draco s'habilla et occupa sa journée en attendant.

Et voilà, la vie normale avait repris son cours. Entre boulot, répétitions et dodo après un petit câlin à Hermione, le temps passait vite. Draco apprit assez rapidement les nouvelles chansons et les parties solos qu'il allait devoir faire. C'était toujours aussi amusant de répéter avec eux. Ils passaient à chaque fois une bonne heure à reprendre des chansons ridicules. Parfois, il était un peu largué et laissait Hermione prendre la guitare. Puis il allait s'asseoir avec Janice et Benji pour les regarder faire. La brune n'avait plus mal au poignet. Ca faisait longtemps même qu'elle n'avait plus mis son atèle. Et surtout, elle n'avait rien perdu de son jeu de guitare. Draco se disait même qu'elle était bien meilleure que lui, mais le groupe avait voulu qu'il les rejoigne. Il adorait jouer de la guitare et inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance. D'autant plus, qu'ils avaient eu une bonne critique dans le journal quand il avait joué pour la première fois avec eux. C'était vrai qu'Hermione se lâchait beaucoup plus sur scène quand elle n'avait pas de guitare à la main et cela donnait une nouvelle dynamique au groupe, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. De plus, elle faisait les partie piano des chansons, donc, elle jouait encore d'un instrument. A côté de ça, le boulot était toujours aussi plaisant. Pete n'arrivait plus à s'intégrer. Emily lui en voulait vraiment et comme tout le monde tenait avec elle, le 'nouveau' se retrouvait souvent avec les sales besognes et surtout tout seul. Et personne ne faisait l'effort de l'aider, comme cela avait été le cas au début pour Draco. Hermione était venue travailler le jeudi soir, comme elle le faisait souvent et même elle n'était pas tendre avec Pete. De toutes les manières, des deux filles présentes, elle était certainement celle qui était le plus proche d'Emily, et à cause de ou grâce à cette solidarité féminine, la brune ne faisait pas d'effort non plus. Ce soir-là, elle ramena Janice et Draco. Le blond se rendit compte que le concert était le lendemain. Et ce fichu stress pointait à nouveau le bout de son nez.

La répétition du vendredi ne fut pas différente des deux autres. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup tout en répétant une dernière fois les chansons. La tracklist était au point, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à monter sur scène. Tout était en place, le début, la partie acoustique durant laquelle Draco chanterait sa chanson et la fin, avec un éventuel rappel. Marco arriva et Hermione alla sa rencontre pour finaliser le tout. Et voilà, elle était repartie à gérer le tout comme une professionnelle. Draco l'observait avec une certaine admiration. Comme toujours, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et en général, ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. C'était dingue de voir à quel point elle avait l'œil pour des petits détails sans importance de prime abord, mais qui en fin de compte se révélaient primordiaux pour le concert. Et comme toujours, les autres membres du groupe la laissaient faire, lui faisant entièrement confiance. La tablée était partie dans une conversation, si bien que personne n'avait remarqué cet homme, assis au bar, alors que en toute logique, c'était fermé. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il se leva que le groupe le remarqua enfin. Il s'approcha de la table et dit d'une voix chaleureuse :

« On ne m'avait pas menti… Vous êtes vraiment un bon groupe ! »

Toutes les personnes autour de la table le dévisageaient. Draco étudiait les traits de l'homme. Il était petit et trapu avec des cheveux roux foncé et des yeux noirs qui étaient cachés par des lunettes carrées. Mais une question demeurait : qui était cet homme et pourquoi venait-il leur parler de la sorte, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit ? Remarquant certainement les interrogations muettes de la tablée, il continua :

« Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Alex Tenson. Je suis un ami de Joe, qui m'a d'ailleurs laissé entrer pour vous voir répéter. Je suis producteur dans une maison de disque et je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un nouveau groupe, dans votre genre. J'ai lu l'article vous concernant il y a un mois et j'avoue que cela m'a interpellé. Ce n'est pas commun qu'un groupe presque inconnu fasse autant de bruit et obtienne un article dans le journal. Savez-vous que vous avez déjà une petite réputation qui commence à enfler dans le milieu ? Bref, je voulais voir par moi-même les Gaby's et quoi de mieux qu'une répétition. Je vais vous dire franchement ce que j'en pense. Vous avez un bon son, agréable et mélodieux et surtout, on voit que vous connaissez votre instrument. C'est indéniable…»

« Et donc ? Vous nous voulez quoi au juste ? » Demanda Hermione qui s'était rapprochée entre temps.

« Vous proposer un contrat. Enfin, pour le moment, ce n'est qu'une offre. Je souhaite d'abord vous voir devant un public. Mais si la critique que j'ai lue est juste, alors il y a de fortes chances pour que l'offre se concrétise. Si cela vous intéresse, bien entendu. Je dois malheureusement y aller mais je vous laisse ma carte et vous dit à ce soir. J'ai hâte d'y être. »

Camille saisit machinalement la carte que l'homme tendait et Alex Tenson disparut comme il était venu. Les uns et les autres se dévisagèrent, ne sachant pas comment prendre cette petite entrevue. Si c'était une blague, elle était vraiment douteuse. Mais dans le cas contraire, ça pourrait être génial. Un vrai contrat dans une maison de disque et peut-être le début d'une carrière. Draco se surprit à imaginer cette vie là et eut un petit sourire. Pourtant, les réactions étaient différentes selon les personnes. Josh et Tim avaient un grand sourire, Camille fixait Hermione sans ciller, Draco sentit d'un coup le stress augmenter encore plus si possible. Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça fut la réaction d'Hermione. Elle soupira bruyamment et sortit du bar, le regard vide. Ca n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir, la question était pourquoi ?

* * *

**Notes d'auteur: Bon alors, vous en pensez quoi? Ca valait le coup d'attendre? =D **

**Mmmh, en tout cas, tout ça commence à vraiment sentir la fin de cette fanfic. Alors quelques petites choses: je résume beaucoup dans ce chapitre. Comme j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire, je ne voulais pas trop m'étendre, notamment, sur le retour à Londres ou autres. Première chose: Le retour de Pete. Alors, comme je l'avais déjà dans un précédent chapitre, ce barman était parti ouvrir son propre bar, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné et donc, il revient travailler au V.I.P. Pourquoi me direz-vous? C'est encore une ruse de l'auteur, mais mis à part si vous devinez, vous ne le saurez que dans les prochains chapitre. Pour son retour, j'ai voulu faire en sorte de le rendre détestable. Ce n'est pas un type bien. Il est arriviste et un peu imbu de lui-même, même si on le devine pas vraiment dans ce chapitre. Honnêtement, même moi, je ne l'aime pas... Quelques explications à son sujet: il est revenu travailler au bar en espérant retrouver sa place (ce n'est pas le cas, heureusement). Il a fait du mal à Emily et même si c'est une garce, elle ne mérite pas ça. J'espère que vous le détestez aussi... **

**Ensuite, pour Hermione et ses petits écarts de lycanthropie, je trouvais ça logique qu'après sa transformation, elle ait un peu plus de mal à se contrôler. La bête en elle était endormie et maintenant, elle s'est réveillée. Vous me direz peut-être mais pourquoi c'est pas intervenu pendant les vacances. Tout simplement parce qu'elle était calme et relaxée en vacances, mais la rencontre avec Cali l'a beaucoup retourné. J'espère que c'est clair... En écrivant, j'ai eu envie de faire intervenir la meute de Londres pour montrer qu'Hermione a un statut un peu privilégié. Elle peut agir à sa guise, tant qu'elle ne fait des choses qui vont contre les règles de la meute. Seulement, elle s'est transformée et ça, c'est contre les règles, d'où la petite altercation avec Cali. Vous me demanderez peut-être pourquoi elle est en 'liberté'. Je me dois de vous l'expliquer, un petit peu. En fait quand Hermione est devenue un loup-garou, elle est partie en France. Là, elle a appris à se contrôler. Donc quand elle est revenue à Londres, elle savait comment endormir la loup qui est elle. Et de ce fait, elle n'était pas une menace quelconque pour la meute de Londres. J'espère que c'est un peu plus clair comme ça. Mais en revanche, elle a vraiment failli se transformer dans son sommeil, juste une petite preuve de plus qu'elle a du mal à contrôler le monstre en elle. **

**Enfin, dernière chose. La proposition de contrat. J'espère que ça ne parait pas trop bizarre comme truc. En même temps, c'est un peu la suite logique après l'article dans le journal... Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir pourquoi ça dérange Hermione. Allez, les paris sont lancés ? Qui trouvera la raison ? **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**_Camille Malefoy_: Et voilà, je suis revenue, avec plein de nouvelles idées pour la fin. J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour cette longue attente. J'ai vraiment mis du temps à me remettre dedans. En plus, avec tout ça, je n'ai pas fini l'autre fic sur fictionpress, jsuis vraiment en retard. Bref, j'espère que ça valait le coup d'attendre. En tout cas, pour en revenir au chapitre d'avant, je suis contente que Bô Papa te plaise. En fait, c'était assez drôle d'écrire avec le POV de Draco, parce que le jugement sur Umberto est faussé. En fait, c'est juste un bon gars qui est amoureux de Narcissa. Bon, voilà, maintenant, tu as quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas mettre autant de temps à publier le prochain chapitre (j'ai déjà plein d'idée). Allez, bisous et à très vite. **

**_Naouko_: Eh, oui! Après la review invisible, le chapitre invisible. T'as pas pensé à sortir ta lumière bleue?!? Mince, j'aurais cru pourtant. Ah mais non! Je suis bête, j'avais mis les explications en invisible aussi. J'me disais aussi, j'ai pas de review et tout. Je comprends mieux maintenant... MDR!!! Non, sans plaisanter, je suis désolée pour cette attente. Mais bon, je me suis rattraprée et je vais continuer de le faire, jusqu'à la fin de cette fic. Le Canada, c'est superbe. J'suis à Edmonton, dans l'Alberta (un peu de devoir, chercher où se trouve cette ville) et là, tu vas me répondre 'tu dois te les geler'. Car oui, il y a plein de neige, quand je suis arrivée il faisait -21°C, mais ça va je n'ai pas encore fait le remake de l'Age de à Glace. Je reste au Canada pour le semestre. Bref, je vais aussi arrêter de raconter ma vie. Allez, gros bisous, à très vite.**

**_Baboushka_: Bon eh bien, ravie que cette rencontre t'ait plu. Je me suis appliquée pour rendre Umberto sympa malgré le fait que c'était le POV de Draco. C'est vrai que Draco remontre un ancien visage et merci à Hermione. En fait, je voulais absolument faire en sorte qu'au départ Umberto ne parle pas à Draco. Du moins pas le temps qu'il était dans cet état. Voilà, donc, je refais un tite pause dans Miami Girl. je verrais bien comment j'avance. Mais j'ai toujours aussi hâte d'écrire la suivante. Je te jure, je me retiens mais un truc de fou!!! Allez je te fais plein de gros bisous.**

**_MAHA1959_: Merci pour ta review sur le chapitre 28. J'avoue, elle m'a bien fait rire, cette petite comparaison était vraiment drôle. **

**_Endless77_: Ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Voilà, j'espère que le après vacances te plait... **

**_Fannumber1_: Merci pour ta review. Comme je l'ai déjà dit un peu plus haut, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs. T'as vraiment tout lu d'un seul coup?!? J'avoue, même moi, quand je relis tout depuis le début, je fais des pauses. C'est long quand même. Je suis étonnée que tu n'ai jamais pensé à ce couple. Perso, je ne me vois pas écrire autre chose qu'une Draco/Hermione. Je suis tellement habituée à ce couple. Bref, en tout cas, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu as écris dans ta reveiw. Alors un grand merci et à bientôt!**

**Merci aussi à _Aligin_ et _Ptitoon_ pour vos petites reviews, qui font toujours extrèment plaisir. Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté cette fanfic en alert et / ou favorite. **

**Pfff, encore une longue note d'auteur. Va vraiment falloir que je prenne l'habitude de répondre autrement aux reviews. **

**Plein de bisous à toutes les personnes qui sont arrivées au bout de cette note.**

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	32. Un concert pas comme les autres

****

Disclaimer :Ai-je vraiment besoin de le dire encore? Bon allez juste pour le fun d'avoir des mots en plus. Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, à part l'histoire.

**Ouf, objectif atteint: terminer ce chapitre aujourd'hui! Ca c'est fait! Je suis fière de moi... ^^ Et oui, parfois, il faut s'autoféliciter. Ca fait de mal parfois!!!**

**Bonne lecture!!!**

**Oh, PS: je viens de débuter une nouvelle fanfic, ça s'appelle 'Drôle de Rivalité'. Certains diront: 'mais et la suite des lettres de la vengeance'. Désolé, mais j'ai pas pu résister à l'idée d'écrire cette nouvelle fic. Promis, je termine It's all bout you et après je fais la suite des Lettres de la Vengeance...**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Un concert pas comme les autres**.

Hermione était sortie dehors pour fumer et surtout se calmer. Elle alluma sa cigarette et tira dessus, espérant que ça soulagerait ses nerfs. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'un producteur se soit pointé comme si de rien n'était et leur proposer un contrat. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il voulait d'abord les voir sur scène, mais d'après lui, il y avait de fortes chances pour que l'offre se concrétise. Elle était totalement mitigée : d'un côté, ça lui faisait plaisir, mais d'un autre côté… Elle ne savait pas vraiment dire ce qui l'embêtait le plus. Les autres devaient se demander pourquoi elle avait réagi de la sorte, mais pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas donner d'explication. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle se calme et cette satanée cigarette n'avait aucun effet. En plus de ça, il y avait son côté lycan qui tentait de reprendre le dessus. Et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le contrôler, malgré le fait qu'elle avait été voir son ami mardi. Elle pensait vraiment que ça allait marcher, mais c'était comme si la chance s'amusait avec elle et mettait de sacrés obstacles sur sa route. Pendant les vacances, elle avait réussi à se maîtriser, mais depuis la malencontreuse rencontre avec Cali, elle était obnubilée par ça.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans le bar, les autres étaient en pleine conversation et Hermione put en saisir quelques morceaux. Ils parlaient encore de cet homme, Alex Tenson. Elle remarqua, cependant, que ses amis de la fac étaient arrivés entre temps. Autour de la table, étaient assis une grande partie des personnes qui étaient venus en vacances avec eux. Et ils participaient aussi à cette discussion sur ce fameux contrat. Hermione, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, alla se servir un verre et rejoignit les autres. Camille la regardait fixement, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait lorsque la brune était partie fumer. Billy, qui était là également, la dévisageait aussi. Eux devaient savoir pourquoi cette offre perturbait Hermione. Cette dernière les dissuada d'un regard dans leur petite contemplation et baissa les yeux vers le verre plein. Elle écoutait ce qu'il se disait. Josh était content et trouvait que c'était une bonne chose. Tim le rejoignait un peu dans cette idée. Draco se taisait mais avait un petit sourire qui en disait long sur sa pensée. Puis, d'un coup, le silence apparut et Hermione releva les yeux pour voir que tout le monde la fixait. Elle jura mentalement avant de dire :

« Quoi ? »

« Ben tu penses quoi de cette offre ? » Demanda Josh.

« C'est cool. Mais… Je sais pas, je peux pas accepter… »

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna Billy avec cette voix d'avocat. « A cause de tes parents ? De ta mère ? »

Hermione ne sut dire pourquoi, mais elle n'aima pas du tout le ton qu'employait son ami. Il y avait plein de sous-entendus, et elle se mit sur la défensive. Elle siffla entre ses dents alors qu'elle sentait la colère monter en elle :

« Eh, bien ! Oui ! Ils ne me laisseront jamais faire… »

« T'as quel âge Moon ? 22 ans, c'est bien ça ? Tu crois pas que tu es en âge de prendre tes décisions toute seule. »

« Peut-être bien, mais… tu sais très bien, Bill ! » S'énerva Hermione.

« Tu veux pas les décevoir. Je sais. Mais sérieusement, il faut que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur d'eux et surtout de ta mère… » Lança Billy d'un ton extrêmement calme.

« Je peux pas. Ils ne voudront jamais que je signe… » Soupira la brune.

« Qui a dit que tu devais les prévenir ? Personne ! Tu es majeure et vaccinée. T'as pas besoin de leur aval pour faire tes propres choix. »

Hermione put une gorgée espérant que le sujet changerait mais Billy la dévisageait attendant une réponse. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle avait toujours tout fait dans sa vie pour ne pas décevoir ses parents. Certes, ils l'avaient laissée faire de la musique et gérer le groupe qu'elle avait créé avec Camille, mais ça devait toujours rester un loisir et non pas un métier. C'était comme jouer avec la chance : une chance sur deux pour que ça marche. Billy, voyant son hésitation, reprit :

« Moon, t'as du talent, vous avez tous du talent. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une chance pareille se présente. Et puis, même, tu n'as qu'à te dire que tu prends une année sabbatique. C'est pas un drame, tu sais, d'arrêter les études pour un an. Beaucoup de monde le fait. Alors pourquoi pas toi ? Et pour tes parents, il faut qu'ils arrêtent de contrôler TA vie, Moon. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, je le vois dans tes yeux… »

« Si je signe, ils fermeront mon compte, comment je vais faire sans argent ? Je veux dire, faut payer les courses, les factures, et tout… » Souffla Hermione.

« Attends, ôte moi d'un doute : le compte bancaire, il est bien à ton nom, non ? Tes parents ont juste une procuration pour y accéder, c'est bien ça ? »

« Ouais… »

« Eh, bien ! Retire leur la procuration. Ils ne pourront rien faire… »

« Non, ils vont me tuer. Et même ma mère… »

Billy posa violemment le verre qu'il tenait à la main sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter une majeure partie de la tablée. Il semblait perdre patience. Hermione savait qu'il avait toujours raison, mais elle essayait de trouver des excuses et de cacher ce mal plus profond. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait dit la phrase de trop et Billy savait maintenant la cause du problème. Elle le vit dans ses yeux alors qu'il continuait en haussant la voix :

« Mais putain, Hermione, arrête d'espérer que ta mère soit fière de toi. Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que tu n'y arriveras jamais. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, ça ne sera jamais assez pour elle. »

« Billy !!! » Coupa Camille.

« C'est ma mère… » Soupira Hermione, au bord des larmes.

Il avait touché en plein dans le mile. La véritable cause du problème était qu'Hermione voulait absolument rendre sa mère fière d'elle. Et alors, c'était normal, non ? Pourtant, une petite voix au plus profond d'elle-même lui disait que Billy avait raison. Ce dernier reprit en se radoucissant :

« Je sais bien que c'est ta mère. Mais regarde la vérité en face. T'a-t-elle déjà dit ou fait quelques signes qu'ils soient, prouvant qu'elle était fière de toi ? Jamais. Ce n'est jamais assez bien. T'as beau être première de la classe, réussir tes exams haut la main, te débrouiller dans la vie, ça ne suffit pas. Et tu le sais. Tu le sais très bien que ça ne suffira jamais. Reconnais-le, Moon ! »

Hermione gardait son regard fixé sur son verre, retenant comme elle pouvait les larmes. Oh, que oui ! Il avait raison. Il avait toujours raison sur ces sujets là. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il voulait être avocat. Hermione entendait cette petite voix qui prenait de la puissance au fur et à mesure. Elle lui disait doucement qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance de faire ce qu'elle aimait vraiment : la musique. Puis cette conscience commença à hurler de plus en plus en fort dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle tenta de la faire taire et but une gorgée dans son verre, avant de se rendre que finalement, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle allait prendre une décision pour elle et non pas pour ses parents. Elle dit :

« Oh ! Et puis merde, t'as raison Bill !!! Il est temps que je fasse ce que j'aime… »

Tout le monde autour leva son verre. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Draco pour voir qu'il était un peu surpris par toute cette conversation. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, juste pour lui montrer qu'il était là, si elle avait besoin. Elle le remercia en silence et se colla un peu plus contre lui. Elle le sentait stressé. Mais après tout, c'était normal. Ce soir, il allait chanter en solo devant un public. Ca devait être un grand pas pour lui. Elle ne savait dire pourquoi, mais elle sentait que c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Quelque chose de différent de tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là. En tout cas, elle voyait bien qu'il était en train d'angoisser, même s'il essayait de la cacher. C'était dingue comment en si peu de temps, elle avait réussi à le cerner à peu près. Elle savait reconnaître ses différents états d'esprit et en deviner la cause. La plupart du temps, il n'avait même pas besoin de mots. On s'habituait vite à ce genre de choses. Elle ne lui avait pas encore avoué ses sentiments, mais était-ce réellement nécessaire, quand les gestes parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le temps passa et il fut temps d'aller se préparer. Le bar ouvrait dans une demi heure et il fallait encore manger et se changer. Camille fut la première à en faire la remarque et il partirent dans les vestiaires, des sandwiches à la main. Le groupe mangea en silence et ils s'habillèrent en regardant l'heure. Il était 19h18 quand ils eurent fini leur repas. Les filles allèrent dans les toilettes pour s'habiller alors que les garçons le firent dans le vestiaire. Dans l'ensemble, ils restaient toujours simples : jean, basket et T-shirt ou chemise. Ils se coiffèrent légèrement et attendirent les filles. Quand elles revinrent, elles étaient maquillées, coiffées et habillées. Hermione avait une jupe en jean avec un T-shirt et des converses. Elle avait également relevé ses cheveux. Camille portait un short long noir et une chemise blanche. Sans s'être vraiment concertés, les trois fumeurs sortirent à l'extérieur pour allumer une cigarette. Hermione était maintenant totalement calmée. Billy l'avait vraiment aidé à prendre conscience de son entêtement, et il était grand temps qu'elle prenne ses décisions pour elle et non pas pour ses parents. Il faisait froid, le vent étant glacial, malgré leurs manteaux. Hermione alla se serrer contre Draco pour lui prendre un peu de sa chaleur. Camille put faire la même chose car Billy venait d'arriver avec Kara. Ils allumèrent une cigarette et parlèrent un peu du concert à venir. Hermione sentit Draco resserrer son étreinte, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir son stress. Pourtant, il dit :

« J'suis vraiment pressé d'y être… »

« En plus, tu chantes une chanson en solo, c'est bien ça ? » Demanda Kara, innocemment.

« Ouais, c'est bien ça, merci de me le rappeler… » Ironisa Draco en souriant.

« Oups ! Désolé… J'suis sûre que vous allez tout déchirer. »

« Merci, Kara ! » Dit Hermione.

Puis, il fut temps de rentrer car le concert allait bientôt commencer. Il fallait encore prendre les instruments, les brancher et faire signe à Marco qu'ils allaient entamer la première chanson. La chaleur du bar leur fit un bien fou quand ils rentrèrent. Josh et Tim ne tenaient déjà plus en place. Quand Hermione regarda sa montre, il était presque 20h. Alors, ils prirent la direction de la scène et Tim lança un coup d'œil à la salle pour voir qu'elle était pleine et qu'au premier rang se tenait ce fameux producteur, Alex Tenson. Il avait tenu sa promesse, maintenant aux Gaby's de tenir la leur. D'un coup, la salle devint noire et le groupe sut qu'il était temps de monter sur scène. Ils y allèrent sans se poser de question, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, branchèrent leur instrument et la lumière fut dès qu'ils jouèrent le premier accord. Et voilà, ils étaient partis.

Tout se passa bien. Hermione se lâchait comme elle le faisait à chaque qu'elle montait sur scène. Camille l'accompagnait sur quelques refrains et quelques couplets. Elle maniait la guitare sans fausse note, tout comme le faisait Draco. Ils alternaient les solos sur les chansons. Hermione reprenait des vieilles chansons comme des nouvelles. Jamais elle ne fit de fausse note, toujours juste. Pour quelques chansons, elle se mettait au piano, et en particulier pour les chansons calmes. Puis arriva la première chanson qu'elle chantait en duo avec Draco. Elle le fixa et lui fit un petit signe de tête encourageant. Les premières notes sortirent de la guitare et Hermione chanta le premier couplet. Puis ce fut le tour de Draco. La brune remarqua qu'au départ, sa voix tremblait un peu, alors pour le rassurer, elle alla vers lui et posa son bras sur les épaules du blond. Ils reprirent le refrain à deux, Hermione sentant le blond se détendre petit à petit. La chanson continua et se termina parfaitement bien.

Le concert se poursuivit sur la même lancée. Ils s'amusaient tous, Hermione le voyait bien. Même la salle dansait et ceux qui connaissaient déjà les chansons les reprenaient avec le groupe. Puis vint le moment de la deuxième reprise, celle où ils chantaient à trois. Hermione partit se mettre au piano et dit à la salle :

« Je suis sûre que vous connaissez tous cette chanson ! Transylvania de McFly. C'est parti… »

Elle commença à jouer du piano et à chanter la première partie. Puis, Josh commença la partie batterie alors que les trois garçons reprenaient en chœur les quatre phrases. Guitares et basse s'ajoutèrent au tout alors que Camille commençait à chanter. Quand ce fut le refrain, Draco et Hermione bloquèrent leur regard et se répondirent en chanson. Ils avaient tous les deux un grand sourire, signe qu'ils s'éclataient comme des fous. Hermione reprit la suite de la chanson ensuite Camille. Puis ce fut à nouveau le refrain avant que la blonde débute son solo. Et là, Draco et Camille se rejoignirent pour jouer de la guitare face à face avant qu'ils ne reprennent ensemble la suite. La blonde recommença à chanter. Quand elle eut fini, la musique se ralentit alors qu'Hermione se plaça devant la salle et dit :

« Bien on va essayer un truc. On va séparer la salle en deux au milieu, c'est-à-dire ici (elle indiqua avec son bras). Les gens à gauche, reprenez avec moi : _Ouh, Who's your lover ?_ (la salle répéta) _When Hell freezes over_ (même chose). Bien, vous êtes bon. L'autre moitié, avec moi : _I couldn't tell_ (toujours pareil, ils répétèrent) _That's what I tell_ (encore pareil). Bien maintenant, tous ensemble… »

Le public se prêta bien au jeu et quand Hermione indiquait une partie de la salle, ils reprenaient selon les indications de la brune. Le petit jeu dura pendant bien 10 minutes, pendant lesquelles les quatre autres augmentaient au fur et à mesure le son, jusqu'à ce que Camille reprenne suivie d'Hermione et Draco, qui d'ailleurs termina la chanson. Après cette chanson, ce fut le moment acoustique du concert. Hermione et Camille chantaient d'abord deux chansons, dont une que Camille faisait en solo, avec seulement Hermione à la guitare. Les trois autres étaient dans les coulisses et les écoutaient chanter. La blonde avait une voix magnifique, mais dès les début, elle avait refusé d'être la chanteuse, avançant comme argument que la brune avait une plus belle voix.

Puis ce fut le tour de Draco de venir chanter sa chanson. Hermione le sentait tellement tendu qu'elle resta sur scène et lui fit signe qu'elle restait à la guitare. Ils avaient tellement répétés à deux qu'elle connaissait les accords par cœur. Tout ce que le blond avait à faire était de chanter. Il prit la place de Camille et fixa le public, un regard anxieux. Il regarda la brune et lui fit signe qu'il était prêt. Mais il était tellement stressé, qu'il manqua le début de la chanson. Hermione le remarqua mais continua à jouer en boucle les mêmes accords, jusqu'à ce que le blond se décide à chanter. Il avait le temps. Elle le vit prendre une grande inspiration et fermer les yeux avant de finalement se lancer. Sa voix grave et un peu cassée par tout ce stress sortit toute seule, sans fausse note. Hermione l'observait. C'était impressionnant. On avait vraiment l'impression qu'il se livrait, qu'il racontait son histoire en chanson. Ce qui d'ailleurs était le cas. Après le premier refrain, il ouvrit les yeux et fixa Hermione. Il n'y avait plus de peur, juste de la tristesse. On pouvait y voir tout ce qu'il avait traversé, toutes les épreuves qu'il avait affronté par le passé. Il referma les yeux avant de le rouvrir pour regarder le public. Ils étaient sans voix et écoutaient les paroles. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient sur le point de pleurer. Hermione les observa avant de fermer les yeux elle aussi et se laisser emporter par la voix de Draco. Deuxième refrain puis la chanson ralentit pour mieux reprendre par la suite. Draco prononça les derniers mots et la chanson fut finie. Il y eut alors dans la salle un tonnerre d'applaudissements auxquels le blond répondit un simple merci, certainement encore retourné par la chanson. Ils sortirent de scène un instant, pendant lequel Hermione prit Draco dans ses bras et le félicita avec un baiser. Puis, ils remontèrent sur scène et reprirent la prochaine chanson.

Le reste du concert se déroula superbement bien. Les Gaby's avaient chaud et étaient en sueur, mais rien d'autre ne comptait que le fait de jouer de la musique entre amis et surtout devant un public. Hermione devait reconnaître qu'elle adorait ça et qu'elle pourrait faire ça toute sa vie. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, le contrat d'Alex Tenson était un aubaine qu'il ne fallait pas manquer. Tant pis pour ses parents ! C'était avec ou sans leur accord, mais elle le signerait quand même.

Une heure et demi plus tard, le concert toucha enfin à sa fin. Ils avaient eu deux rappels. Hermione avait réussi à convaincre Draco de jouer leur nouvelle chanson, après l'avoir travailler pendant toute une semaine. Et elle était super bien passée. Apparemment, le public avait aimé. Quand ils descendirent de scène, ils étaient épuisés et dégoulinants de sueur. Ils retournèrent dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Comme toujours, il y avait des serviettes et des bouteilles pour chacun. Ils se servirent et hurlèrent de joie. Ils étaient toujours heureux de faire ça, ils adoraient ça par-dessus tout. Même Draco participa à ce moment de joie commune. Comme quoi, il s'était bien ouvert en très peu de temps. Puis sans vraiment se concerter, ils allèrent se changer avant de revenir avec leurs autres vêtements. Hermione alla vers son petit ami et l'embrassa avant de partir dans la salle, pour retrouver les autres. Ils étaient toujours à la même table et quand le groupe arriva, ils les applaudirent. Les Gaby's les remercièrent et s'assirent alors que Janice venait prendre leurs commandes. Quelques minutes plus tard, les bières arrivèrent. Les conversations revinrent vers Alex Tenson et son fameux contrat. Il était encore dans la salle, en train de parler avec Joe.

Soudain, Hermione eut tous ses sens en alerte. Elle venait de voir passer une tête rousse, qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était pas qui elle pensait que c'était. Mais, malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Elle devait vraiment se concentrer, car dans la salle, il y avait un brouhaha impressionnant. Elle zappa la conversation qui se tenait à sa table et là… Cette voix, elle la reconnaîtrait entre milles. Comment osait-il ? _Espérons qu'il ne m'a pas vu_, songea Hermione en croisant les doigts. Quoique cette remarque était stupide, bien sûr qu'il l'avait vu, elle venait de passer une heure trente sur scène_. Reformulons : pourvu qu'il ne vienne pas me voir…_ Malheureusement, depuis une semaine, Hermione avait une petite poisse qui la poursuivait. Car en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit apparaître devant la table (attention, question difficile : Qui est-ce ?)… Ronald Weasley suivi de près par sa nouvelle conquête qui n'était autre que Cho Chang. Il fixa Hermione avec un immense sourire sympathique alors qu'Hermione serrait les dents. Il cria pour couvrir le vacarme de la salle :

« Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Comment osait-il ? Venir lui parler comme si de rien n'était, comme rien ne s'était passé et qu'ils étaient toujours amis, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Hermione lui en voulait toujours autant et le revoir réveiller en elle des vieux démons dont elle pensait s'être débarrassée. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Plus personne autour de la table ne parlait. Ils observaient le rouquin, ne sachant que trop bien qui il était. Hermione desserra les dents pour répondre avec méchanceté :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« J'avais envie de te voir sur scène. J'ai toujours senti que tu avais du talent. » Répondit-il, toujours avec ce sourire horrible.

« Attends, tu te moques de moi, là. C'est pas possible. » Cria Hermione, en colère. « Comment oses-tu, après tout ce que tu m'as fait, venir ici et prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé… C'est une blague. Tu crois quoi exactement ? Qu'après tout ce temps, on va pouvoir faire semblant qu'il ne s'est rien passé et redevenir ami en claquant des doigts… J'vais t'en apprendre une bonne, Ronald. Jamais je ne te pardonnerais, JAMAIS, tu m'entends. Je te hais. »

« Hermione…Laisse-moi t'exp… »

« Va-t-en !!! » Grogna Hermione, sentant qu'elle commençait à perdre pied.

« Mais… »

« Dégage ! »

Mais le rouquin ne bougeait pas. Merlin qu'il était têtu ! Hermione se sentait mal. Très mal. Elle avait chaud mais surtout, elle ne contrôlait plus le monstre en elle. Si elle ne faisait rien, elle allait se transformer et dévorer ce connard de Ron. Elle devait réagir et vite. Sans réfléchir, elle se leva et poussa avec force le rouquin avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Elle avait besoin d'air. Mais même le froid de Janvier ne changea rien à son état. Elle eut alors une réaction stupide, elle se mit à courir, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Elle savait déjà la suite des événements. Elle courait en perdre haleine. Elle devait trouver un endroit où elle pourrait se calmer, mais même la maison n'était pas un bon endroit pour se faire. Elle se précipitait dans la rue, bousculant des gens au passage. Elle les entendait râler et lui hurler de faire attention. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle devait fuir, fuir au plus loin pour éviter un désastre. Elle ne savait même pas où ses pas la menaient. En revanche, elle sentait la bête en elle devenir de plus en plus urgente, ordonnant qu'on la libère. Hermione ne voulait pas ça. Elle devait résister à tout prix.

A bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta enfin, même si toute cette petite course n'avait rien changé. Elle était toujours en colère et à deux doigts de se transformer. Elle ne devait pas. Pas du tout, pas ici, pas comme ça, c'était trop dangereux pour les passants et pour elle aussi. La respiration saccadée, elle prit la direction d'une petite ruelle, tourna à gauche et arriva dans un cul-de-sac. Tant mieux, elle serait à l'abri des regards. Elle avait mal, comme à chaque fois. Elle s'adossa contre un mur tout en essayant de respirer normalement, mais cela lui arracha un cri de douleur qui n'avait rien d'humain. Elle résistait alors que le monstre en elle tentait avec violence de sortir. Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Elle poussa un autre cri de douleur, alors que les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Tout ça à cause de ce salaud de Ronald Weasley ! Elle avait failli lui sauter dessus et l'étriper sur place. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation : celle qui lui dictait qu'un meurtre était une bonne chose, qu'elle pourrait sentir la chaleur du sang frais sur ses doigts, qu'elle pourrait se rassasier de ce breuvage et de tout le reste, que de toutes les manières, il n'y aurait plus de trace une fois qu'elle en aurait fini avec le rouquin. Des images de Ron mort, gisant dans son sang lui donnaient l'eau à la bouche, et elle n'avait qu'une envie : retourner au bar pour mettre ses idées en œuvre. Non ! Elle ne devait pas, c'était le monstre en elle qui parlait et qui lui faisait avoir ses images… Il devenait de plus en plus puissant, arrachant encore et toujours des cris de douleur à la brune. Elle sentait ses yeux jaunes, les pupilles dilatées par ses images atroces qui flottaient dans son esprit. Elle devait repartir, s'arrêter était une mauvaise idée. Elle avança légèrement avant de sentir cette souffrance amplifier d'un coup. Elle tomba à genoux, à bout de force. C'était toujours la même chose, résister l'épuisait et au final, ça revenait au même : elle se transformait.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Ils étaient plusieurs et se tenaient autour d'elle, même si elle ne les voyait pas. La meute de Londres était là. Ils savaient toujours ce genre d'événements, en général, même avant les autres. Elle les entendait grogner de tous les côtés, prêts à bondir au moindre signal. Elle ressentait surtout la présence de Trent, le chef de la meute. La douleur devenait de plus en plus grande, et Hermione savait qu'elle n'allait plus tenir du tout. Et les autres lycans qui la regardaient faire ! Ce fut Cali qui se manifesta la première :

« Je t'avais prévenue, petite louve. Tu connais le sort réservé dans ces cas-là. »

Oh ! Que oui, elle connaissait le sort. C'était purement et simplement la mise à mort du loup jugé dangereux pour la survie de la meute. Et même si Hermione n'en faisait pas partie, elle devait respecter les règles basiques. Elle venait d'en violer une, celle qui disait qu'on devait se contrôler. La première était peut-être passée, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'y échapperait pas. Trent s'avança dans la lumière et fixa Hermione. Il s'excusa :

« Je suis désolé, Hermione, les règles sont les règles. Je t'ai laissé en liberté car tu m'avais certifié que tu contrôlais. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. On ne peut pas te laisser mettre la meute en danger et nous exposer. »

Cali fut la première à 'se faire plaisir'. Elle agrippa Hermione et la projeta contre le mur avant que la brune ne s'effondre sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd. Pour le moment, elle tenait encore le coup, mais la chose en elle grognait, hurlait, ordonnait de la laisser sortir. Mais ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Elle se releva et chercha un échappatoire. Pourtant, quand elle reçut trois autres coups, elle était tellement épuisée et en colère qu'elle ne résista plus. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée et sans s'en rendre compte, le loup en elle se libéra. Elle ne se transforma pas. C'était toujours étrange dans ces cas-là, c'était comme si elle était à l'extérieur de son propre corps et observait celui-ci agir sous l'emprise du loup. Elle voyait ce qu'il se passait, mais elle ne contrôlait plus rien. L'autre Hermione se rebella et envoya valser tous les loups qui s'approchaient d'elle. Elle n'avait pas trop de mal, car elle était dominante alors que les autres étaient dominés et avaient donc moins de force. Certains d'entre eux arrivaient parfois à l'atteindre mais elle se débarrassait d'eux assez facilement.

Cependant, elle savait qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas faire sans réagir. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle vit toute la meute lui bondir dessus en même temps et lui asséner des coups violents, si bien qu'elle tomba de nouveau à terre. Ils étaient tous sur elle et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle savait très bien qu'ils n'arrêteraient que lorsqu'elle ne respirerait plus. Elle tentait de se dégager et de se battre à nouveau par fierté et survie, mais elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle donnait des coups dans le vide, des coups qui n'atteignaient jamais leur cible. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ça serait de cette façon qu'elle mourait. Mais apparemment, le destin lui réservait encore des surprises car elle discerna au loin, une voix masculine qui lui était familière. Elle ordonnait :

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »

« Elle a violé une règle, c'est le sort qu'elle mérite. » Dit Trent.

« Jeune homme, c'est une façon barbare de régler vos différends. Laissez la tranquille, je vais m'occuper d'elle. » Rétorqua la voix masculine.

« Mais… »

« Je suis plus âgé que toi, Trent. Je sais ce que je fais. Ne me force pas à devenir méchant, tu serais surpris du résultat. »

« Très bien… » Concéda enfin Trent à contrecœur. « Arrêtez ! Lâchez-la ! » Ordonna-t-il aux autres loups.

Ils rechignèrent mais ils ne pouvaient pas aller contre les ordres de leur chef de meute. Un par un, ils se relevèrent et libérèrent Hermione. Elle était bien amochée, sur tout le corps. Son visage saignait de part et d'autres : sa lèvre supérieur, sa joue, son oreille, … Cependant, elle se remit debout rapidement, rageuse. Ils allaient payer. Car oui, Hermione n'était pas redevenue elle-même et c'était toujours le loup qui avait le contrôle de son corps. Et il voulait leur rendre la pareille. Au loin, aux côtés de Trent, elle vit que Jacy était là. C'était un vieux sorcier d'une soixantaine d'années, peut-être même plus. Ses cheveux longs étaient grisonnants. On pouvait voir sur son visage tout ce par quoi il était passé. C'était aussi un Cherokee, d'où son nom qui signifiait Lune dans cette langue. De ce fait, c'était surtout un vieux loup empli d'une grande sagesse et respecté par toutes les meutes, même s'il avait toujours refusé de faire partie de l'une d'entre elle. Jacy avait été présent quand Hermione était devenu un lycan. Enfin, pas au début, mais au bout de la troisième pleine lune, il était venu la voir et lui avait expliqué qu'elle pouvait contrôler le loup en elle. Elle lui avait fait confiance, et son enseignement avait été très utile jusque maintenant. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était le mardi d'avant quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne contrôlait plus vraiment son loup. Le vieil homme avait toujours été là pour elle et c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Il faudra penser à le remercier.

Mais pour le moment, l'autre Hermione avait une soif de vengeance. Si elle devait les tuer un à un, elle le ferait. Elle se préparait à bondir sur l'un d'entre eux, projetant de se transformer pour leur faire plus mal. Comme si Jacy lisait en elle, il se précipita vers elle et la repoussa en arrière, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais ça ne changea rien. Hermione connaissait ces codes, ceux qui indiquaient que quand un loup plus âgé pousser un plus jeune de la sorte, c'était pour lui montrer sa supériorité et que donc le plus jeune devait le respect au plus vieux. Mais elle n'avait qu'un seul objectif : la mort de la meute. Comprenant encore une fois ses intentions, Jacy s'avança rapidement vers Hermione, l'agrippa et la colla contre le mur, la maintenant avec force pour ne pas qu'elle bouge. La brune grognait de rage, se débattant de toutes ses forces. Ca serait tellement plus simple de prendre sa forme animale, mais le vieux sorciers connaissait toutes les ruses des lycans et il bloquait la transformation. La forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, il ordonna :

« Calme-toi ! »

« Lâche-moi tout de suite !!! » Grogna-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

« Ce n'est pas la meilleure solution et tu le sais. Je sais que tu te caches quelque part, Hermione. Reviens… » Souffla-t-il sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

Elle l'entendait comme une voix lointaine, mais elle n'arrivait pas à enlever cette idée de vengeance qui l'obnubilait. Il la scruta avec ses yeux noirs, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées. Il ne disait plus rien mais ne la lâchait pas pour autant. Hermione le sentit dans son esprit, elle le voyait se balader dans les moindres recoins de son cerveau. Elle cessa de bouger pendant un instant alors que Jacy sortait de sa tête en murmurant :

« Je vois, on va avoir besoin d'aide. »

Hermione avait vu ce que Jacy avait examiné et elle sut quand il la serra dans ses bras, ce qu'il allait faire. Elle voyait les autres lycans autour d'elle observer la scène et ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle aperçut avant de sentir son corps transplaner avec celui de Jacy vers un endroit où il pourrait trouver cette aide. La maison de la brune…

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Allez encore un pas vers la fin. Snif!!!! Ca va faire bizarre de la finir. Encore deux chapitres et c'est la fin. Ouah!!! J'en reviens pas. Quelques petites explications. Oui, c'est bien à cause des parents qu'Hermione hésite à signer. Mais encore une fois , merci Billy pour ouvrir les yeux de la jeune fille. Encore une fois! Mais en temps, je le voyais pas autrement. Billy est là pour ça. C'est pas pour rien qu'il fait parti des meilleurs amis d'Hermione. **

**Ensuite, le concert. J'ai adoré l'écrire. Alors, en fin de compte, Draco s'en sort bien, hein? Pour sa chanson en solo, finalement j'ai choisi de faire intervenir Hermione, pour montrer qu'elle est là pour lui. Pour la chanson Transylvania, écoutez la et vous verrez de quoi je parle. Par contre, l'idée de séparer la salle en deux n'est pas la mienne, elle vient du groupe McFly qui fait ça pendant les concerts et j'adore cette idée. **

**Next, Ron. Ben voilà, y'a eu une petite confrontation. Je ne voulais pas trop m'étendre sur ce sujet, car en fin de compte, il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire. Hermione ne lui a toujours pas pardonné. Je ne sais pas si ça rend bien? Je dois avouer un truc. Au départ, ça devait être une dispute entre Draco et Hermione qui devait provoquer la transformation de la brune. Mais au final, je me suis rendue compte que ça ne collerait pas avec le reste de l'histoire, car pour trouver une raison pour une dispute dans cette fic, c'est pas évident. Alors, j'ai abandonné et fait intervenir Ron. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas tout à fait fini. En tout cas, je me suis servi de lui pour arriver à mon point suivant.**

**La confrontation Hermione/meute. Ca m'a fait bizarre d'écrire ça du POV d'Hermione, car je devais expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait une fois que le loup prenait possession de son corps. J'ai essayé et j'espère que le résultat est concluant. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendez cette confrontation. J'espère que ça vous aura plus. **

**_Réponses aux reviews:_ **

**_Camille Malefoy_: Ben oui, la fin! Je peux pas faire durer cette fic éternellement, y va bien falloir que j'arrête un jour. C'est vrai quand même temps, je pourrais faire encore dix chapitres en réfléchissant bien mais ça tournerait vite en rond. Pour la suite des lettres de la vengeance, va falloir attendre un peu. En revanche, pour patienter, je t'invite cordialement à lire la nouvelle fic que j'ai publié aujourd'hui et qui s'appelle 'Drôle de Rivalité'. J'espère que la confrontation t'aura plu. En revanche pas de je t'aime pour le moment, mais on y vient. Par contre, Pete aux oubliettes, mais bon, c'est pas le perso principal et honnêtement on s'en fout un peu de lui ^^! Allez gros bisous!!!**

**_Endless77_: Merci pour ta review. Ravie de voir que ce chapitre t'a plu. Donc voilà, tu as obtenu les réponses à tes questions. Pas trop déçue? Ou peut-être l'invers? Bisous**

**_Naouko_: Ah ben d'accord, je te voyais pas fainéante comme ça. En même,la flemingite, ça me connait ^^ ! T'aurais pas du le faire avec du jus de citron, tu m'étonnes que pépére ordi était pas content. La prochaine fois prend directement la lumière bleue... Sinon, ben oui, bientôt la fin. Toute bonne chose à une fin. Mais bon, si tu veux, je me suis lancée dans une nouvelle fic, donc si t'a le temps, passe la lire. Le titre 'Drôle de Rivalité'. (Troisième fois que je dis le titre sur un chapitre, mmh, j'adore l'auto pub... lol) Pour le Canada, oui, j'y suis pour mes études. Les -21 sont supportables, avec pull, sous pulls anorak et après ski. Franchement ça gère. Et en plus, c'est vraiment beau. Gros bisous**

**_aligin_: Merci pour ta review! Je me suis amusée à intégrer Draco à la bande, on voit son évolution au fil des chapitres. Pour le nouveau larbin, c'est pas un hasard. Si jamais Draco signe le contrat, Joe perd son nouveau barman et donc retour au point de départ. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait revenir Pete. Pour Hermione et sa réticence à signer, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre. En tout, contente que la suite te plaise... Bisous**

**_Baboushka_: eh oui, je t'ai gardé pour la fin. Bon, ben bravo, tu as encore trouvé le comment du pourquoi. Chapeau!!! J'adore quand tu dis la petite vie de couple, je m'en rends même pas compte mais c'est vrai. Eh t'as vu, encore un truc avec les lycans. Une sacré confrontation quand même. Donc, voilà, le gars qu'elle a été voir est en fait Jacy, qui va l'aider par la suite. Pete, je vois pas vraiment d'évolution avec lui. C'est juste un bouche trou (petite ruse d'auteur, tu vois pourquoi?) Mais c'est vrai, la fin de l'intrigue, c'est bien le producteur et le contrat. En tout cas, j'adore tes reviews, elles sont toujours très constructives. Pleins de gros bisous! **

**A bientôt... **

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	33. Redeviens normale, Hermione

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire... **

**Ca y est je suis de retour pour le dernier vrai chapitre, dirons-nous. Le dernier est l'épilogue. Donc, voilà, c'est avec le POV de Draco. Pour bien finir... **

**Par contre, le début de ce chapitre se passe juste après qu'Hermione ait quitté le bar en courant. **

**Enjoy it!!! **

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : 'Redeviens normale, Hermione.'**

Hermione venait de s'enfuir en courant, tout ça à cause de cet abruti de Weasley. Ce dernier avait regardé la brune s'en aller, avec un sourire étonné. Comment pouvait-il se demander pourquoi elle partait quand il était là ? Il était vraiment con. Draco avait eu envie de la suivre, de la rassurer, de lui dire que le rouquin était un crétin fini, qu'il ne méritait pas qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Mais il avait senti Camille le retenir en lui faisant 'non' de la tête. Elle avait raison. Hermione n'était pas en forme dernièrement. Elle perdait pied et même si elle ne le montrer pas, Draco voyait bien que le loup en elle tentait de prendre le contrôle. Tout ce que le blond espérait, c'était que ça ne devienne pas le cas. Surtout pas à cause de Weasley. Mais il savait aussi qu'il y avait une forte probabilité pour que cela se produise. Draco soupira de colère. Mais quel con, ce Weasley !

Le blond observa le rouquin. Comment Cho faisait-elle pour être avec lui ? On avait l'impression qu'elle était un trophée que Weasley exhibait fièrement. La pauvre ! En même, il devait bien y avoir une raison pour qu'elle soit avec lui, même si Draco n'en avait pas la moindre idée. De toutes les façons, il ne voulait pas savoir. Pour le moment, tout ce qui le réoccupait, c'était cet idiot qui restait droit comme un piquet devant la table et qui posa la question :

« Pourquoi elle réagit encore comme ça ? C'était il y a trois ans… »

Weasley avait posé cette question le plus naturellement possible, mais cela énerva Draco au plus haut point, si bien qu'il se leva rapidement et lui envoya un poing dans la figure. Comme c'était prévisible, le rouquin tomba en arrière et atterrit dans un bruit sourd sur ses fesses. Il se massa la joue qui était maintenant rouge. Demain, il aurait un joli bleu, mais pourtant, Draco devait lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione. Weasley se releva et avança rapidement vers le blond tout en vociférant :

« Pour qui tu prends Malfoy, hein ? Pour son petit copain… »

« Grande nouvelle, Weasel, je SUIS son petit ami. »

« Ben putain, Hermione est tombée bien bas… » Railla le roux.

Bam ! Un autre coup atterrit sur le nez de Weasley cette fois-ci qui se mit à saigner. Mais Draco n'en avait pas fini. Redevenant le bon vieux Malfoy, il rétorqua :

« Mais dis-moi, Weasmoche, tu la payes combien pour qu'elle traine avec toi ? » Dit-il en désignant Cho Chang du menton.

« Ron, tu ne vas pas le laisser parler de moi comme ça, quand même. » Se plaignit la brune.

« Ne l'insulte pas Malfoy, elle vaut mieux que toi… » Tenta le rouquin.

« Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'au moins, elle est courant que tu ignores la signification du mot fidélité… »

« Parce que toi, tu la connais peut-être… »

« C'est qui cette fois-ci, la fille de l'ombre ? » Continua Draco s'en prêter attention à la réplique de Weasley.

« De quoi il parle, Ron ? » Demanda Cho, soudain interloquée.

« Sais-tu pourquoi Hermione a rompu avec ça, Cho ? (elle fit non de la tête) Hermione a rompu parce qu'elle a surpris ce salaud avec une autre fille, dans leur appartement… »

« La ferme, Malfoy ! » Coupa Weasley.

« Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Trois mois plus tard, il remettait ça. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est compulsif chez ce type que tu considères comme ton copain… »

Merlin que ça faisait du bien ! Vu le regard de Cho, elle comprenait ce que Draco venait de dire. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, et on pouvait y lire une colère noire qui commençait à apparaître. Weasley profita de ce moment de silence pour sauter sur Draco et tenter de lui rendre ses coups, mais le blond était plus rapide et esquiva à chaque fois. Il voyait que le rouquin devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère. Autour de la table, du monde commençait à se rassembler, contents de voir une bagarre dans un bar. Ce genre de choses attirait toujours les gens. Pourtant, les deux ennemis n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin, car Benji et Pete attrapèrent le rouquin et l'éloignèrent de Draco. Ce dernier se sentait mieux, après deux coups de poings et après avoir vider son sac, il était un peu plus calme. Weasley tentait de se libérer en se débattant. Mais la voix de Cho le cloua sur place :

« C'est vrai, Ron, ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Non, c'est un menteur. Tu le sais bien, tu le connais ! Ma puce, qui vas-tu croire, Malfoy ou moi ? »

Draco put lire de l'hésitation dans le regard de la jeune fille. Pourtant, elle souffla qu'elle avait confiance en Ron. Mais le blond savait qu'il avait planté une petite graine de doute dans l'esprit de Cho et elle allait germer doucement mais sûrement. Weasley avait plutôt intérêt à être sincère, pour une fois. Joe arriva à ce moment là, suivi d'Alex Tenson et reconnut immédiatement le rouquin. Il ordonna à ses barmans de le mettre dehors et avant qu'ils ne sortent, le patron interdit au rouquin de revenir dans ce bar. Cho les suivit mais avant de partir, Draco put voir qu'elle avait encore de gros doutes. Camille se leva et alla voir le blond. Elle lui demanda comment il se sentait. Il dut reconnaître qu'il allait bien, heureux d'avoir fait payer à ce salaud. Le producteur s'avança vers la table, alors que tous les gens dans le bar retournaient à leurs occupations et que Draco et Camille allaient s'asseoir. Alex Tenson dit alors :

« Eh ! Bien ! C'est comme ça tous les soirs ? »

« Non, on avait juste quelques comptes à régler… » Souffla Draco.

« Où est la chanteuse ? »

« Elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle est rentrée, je crois. » Mentit Camille.

« Bon, j'espère qu'elle se remettra vite. Alors, pour notre petite discussion de cette après-midi, je dois dire que je n'ai pas été déçu de voir ce concert. Vous avez vraiment un style à vous. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre réellement. J'aime bien le fait que ce ne soit pas toujours la même personne qui chante. Vous alternez très bien et ce qui est primordial est que vous connaissez parfaitement bien vos instruments et vos chansons. Bref, tout ça pour dire que si vous voulez débuter une carrière dans la musique, je suis prêt à vous donner une chance. Vous avez ma carte. Il y l'adresse de la maison de disque, passez me voir dès que vous avez pris votre décision. »

« Est-ce que vous auriez une copie du contrat, à tout hasard ? » Demanda Billy.

« Bien sûr, tenez…Je dois partir, c'est toute une vie, producteur. N'hésitez à m'appeler ou à passer me voir. A bientôt ! »

Toute la tablée le salua et il disparut. Billy observait le contrat, mais il y avait trop de bruit pour pouvoir le lire convenablement. Ce n'était une idée idiote, de prendre le contrat et de le faire lire par des futurs 'pros'. Après tout, les étudiants de droit pourraient y déceler des vices de procédures, s'il y en avait. Les conversations redémarrèrent. Draco se demandait comment allait Hermione. Il ne savait pas où elle était, mais il espérait vraiment qu'elle allait bien. Il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter, il voyait bien les regards que s'échangeaient Billy et Camille. N'y tenant plus, Draco se leva et dit :

« J'vais ranger les guitares et je rentre. J'vais voir si Hermione est à la maison. »

« Attends, on vient avec toi. » Lança Camille en se levant à son tour, suivi de Billy.

Ils allèrent à trois sur scène et prirent les guitares pour les ramener dans les vestiaires et les remettre dans leur housse. Draco se rendit compte qu'Hermione était partie tellement vite qu'elle avait laissé toutes ses affaires dans la pièce. Le blond s'en empara et Billy dit qu'elle devait avoir mis ses clés de voiture dans son sac. Et effectivement, elles y étaient. Toujours à trois, ils prirent tout le matériel d'Hermione et se dirigèrent vers sa voiture. Ils mirent le tout dans le coffre et Billy prit le volant. Personne ne parlait dans l'auto. Ils étaient tous inquiets pour Hermione. Draco était peut-être le pire dans tout ça. Il regardait le paysage défiler d'un air absent. Il savait qu'Hermione n'était en forme et qu'elle pouvait se transformer à tout moment. Il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas le cas, car la dernière fois, Cali avait mis les choses au clair. Et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Billy garait la voiture dans l'allée. Draco souffla, les lumières n'étaient pas allumées dans la maison, donc la probabilité pour qu'Hermione soit rentrée était faible. Durant le trajet, le blond avait gardé un infime espoir qui venait de se réduire à néant quasiment. Les trois amis descendirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la maison silencieuse. Camille vit bien le regard de Draco et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Draco. Ce dernier acquiesça doucement et après avoir déposé les guitares dans le hall, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, une bière à la main et l'air dépité. L'atmosphère était tendue, dans le sens où tout le monde attendait le retour d'Hermione impatiemment. Pourtant, il fallait bien rompre ce silence pesant. Camille dit :

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Elle est forte… »

« Depuis quelques jours, Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler le loup en elle… » Avoua Draco.

« Ah,… mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien ! »Répéta Camille avec un sourire.

« On parle d'Hermione là. Y'a pas de problème, elle s'en sort toujours bien… » Intervint Billy.

Draco savait que dans un sens, il avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet, même très inquiet. Il ne savait pas dire pourquoi mais il le sentait mal, cette fois-ci. Les deux dernières fois où elle avait été dans cet état, Draco avait été présent (NdA : Le chemin de Traverse et à Noël, juste au cas où… ^^). Ca ne faisait peut-être pas la différence, mais quand elle était comme ça, il avait besoin de savoir si elle allait bien. Pour passer le temps, Billy avait allumé la télévision et zappait sur différentes chaines, sans vraiment s'arrêter sur une en particulier. Camille ne disait plus rien, mais on pouvait voir dans son regard toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait. Ne tenant plus en place, Draco se leva et alla fumer une cigarette dehors, suivi de Fender. Inconsciemment, le blond caressa le chien alors que Camille et Billy le rejoignaient. Ce dernier, pour détendre l'atmosphère, dit :

« J'aime bien ce qu'elle a fait avec cette maison. Eh, dire qu'au départ, y'avait du boulot à faire. Finalement, ça rend bien. Tu l'as aidé, si je me souviens, Cam' ? »

« Ouais… On a fait ça avec ses parents, Josh et Tim. On s'est bien amusés. Et Fender était déjà là, c'était un petit chiot d'à peine 4 mois. Il était trop mignon… Il s'en est passé des choses dans cette maison quand même, mais que des bons souvenirs. »

« De la façon dont tu en parles, on dirait qu'elle est morte… » Plaisanta Billy.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! » Hurla Camille. « Comment peux-tu être aussi con et aussi intelligent à la fois ? C'est vraiment pas croyable ! »

Mais Draco n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées, alors que les deux autres entamaient une dispute. Pourtant, elle ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, dans la maison, ils venaient d'entendre un raffut impressionnant. C'était comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose était tombé lourdement sur le sol. Des éclairs de lumières jaillissaient dans le salon. Des meubles avaient du être cassés. Les trois amis rentrèrent à l'intérieur après avoir écraser leur cigarette et allèrent immédiatement dans le salon. Ce qu'ils virent les cloua sur place. En plein milieu du salon, se trouvait un vieil homme avec de longs cheveux gris et de toute évidence avec des origines indiennes. Il tenait sa baguette (donc c'était un sorcier, pensa Draco) pointée sur une forme allongée sur le sol. Le vieil homme ne cillait pas et attendait. La forme sur le sol était vivante, car son corps se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration. Draco la reconnut alors avec effroi. C'était Hermione, dans un sale état. Elle réussit à se remettre sur pied, mais elle était en sang. Son visage saignait à différents endroits. Son corps n'avait pas l'air d'être en meilleur état. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et elle se tenait les côtés d'une main, alors que de l'autre, elle se préparait à attaquer. Mais le vieil homme l'avait vu venir et bloqua le geste de la jeune fille. Draco sut que ce n'était pas Hermione, mais la chose en elle, qui était là, devant lui. Camille s'exclama après un moment de choc :

« Jacy ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Cette jeune personne a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Et les résultats sont probants. La meute n'était pas contente du tout… »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » S'inquiéta Camille de plus belle.

« Pas très bien. Elle est un peu trop assoiffée de sang pour la contrôler. Je suis obligé de la bloquer avec des sorts. Je suis arrivé à temps, j'ai pu empêcher la transformation, mais maintenant, Hermione ne veut pas revenir. »

Draco écoutait ce que disait le vieil homme, qui s'appelait donc Jacy. Alors, c'était ça. Hermione avait bien un problème et de taille. Elle ne voulait pas revenir. Le blond la fixait, le regard inquiet. Elle était bloquée sur place, les bras le long du corps et les pieds collés au sol. Elle respirait difficilement et ses yeux étaient totalement jaunes et dilatés. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Et Jacy qui ne baissait pas sa baguette. En même temps, ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Au moins, Hermione était bloquée pour le moment. Son regard était meurtrier, en particulier envers le vieil homme. Elle ne pouvait même pas bouger la tête. Draco avait peur, d'un coup. Et si elle ne revenait pas à elle du tout ? Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Jacy continua :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il l'a mise dans cet état ? »

« Son ex, Ron… Il est venu au bar où on jouait en concert et apparemment, elle ne peut toujours pas le voir, sans avoir envie de le bouffer sur place… »Avoua Camille.

« Je vois ! Bon, si on veut la faire revenir à elle, je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Je n'y arrive pas tout seul. Tu es Draco, n'est-ce pas, jeune homme ? »

« Oui… » Souffla le blond.

« Bien, viens pas ici. Je vais t'expliquer quelques petites choses, au cas où ce genre de choses se reproduirait à l'avenir. »

Draco s'approcha du vieil homme, un peu méfiant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait devoir faire, mais il le ferait sans hésitation. Jacy reprit :

« Quand elle est dans cet état, il faut la faire revenir sur Terre. Il n'y a que deux moyens pour se faire : soit assouvir les désirs du loup, soit la faire revenir de force. Et c'est ce que tu vas faire. Va la prendre dans tes bras… » Ordonna Jacy. Draco le regarda en biais alors qu'il ajoutait : « Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne peut rien te faire. Elle est totalement bloquée. Vas-y, jeune homme, n'aie pas peur… »

Draco obéit sagement et alla prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Elle ne réagit pas, le sort faisant encore effet. Il la serra fort, callant sa tête dans son cou. Il sentait la respiration saccadée d'Hermione dans son cou. Elle tentait de résister, mais elle ne pouvait pas se débattre, ni lui faire de mal. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Draco ne comprenait pas bien le but de la manœuvre. Jacy, devant l'incompréhension du jeune homme, lui dit :

« Rassure là, maintenant… »

La rassurer ? Mais en faisant quoi ? Draco n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il resserra un peu son étreinte alors qu'il entendait Hermione grogner dans son oreille. Jacy insista :

« Laisse parler ton instinct. »

Ce n'était pas une chose pour laquelle Draco était doué. Laisser parler son instinct ! Mais il fallait le faire. Il ferma les yeux et chercha les mots qu'il pouvait dire. Il murmura simplement :

« S'il te plaît, Hermione, reviens. Redeviens toi… »

La respiration de la jeune fille s'accéléra et il pouvait sentir qu'elle essayait de se débattre même si elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Draco savait qu'elle entendait ce qu'il disait. Il continua :

« Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Continue… » Souffla Jacy.

« J'suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses, tu le sais bien, mais je veux bien essayer. »

« Tu n'es doué pour rien, Malfoy… Tu crois vraiment que je suis avec toi parce que je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Tu te plantes, c'est juste de la pitié. Depuis le début… » Grogna Hermione d'une voix monocorde. « Lâche moi maintenant, j'en ai assez de t'avoir sur mon dos. Fous moi la paix ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes, vous les mecs ! Soit c'est trop, soit c'est pas assez, mais c'est toujours la même chose. Je vous déteste… LACHE MOI ! Putain, Malfoy, je te jure que dès que je peux bouger, t'as plutôt intérêt à courir vite… »

Ouch ! Même si ce n'était pas vrai, ça faisait mal quand même ! Draco était tenté de la relâcher et se tourner les talons. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas Hermione. Le loup en elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à la provocation. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir. A la place, il la serra encore plus fort. Il entendit au loin la voix de Jacy qui lui disait qu'il devait résoudre le problème de l'ex. Il demanda :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça quand tu le vois, Hermione ? T'as encore des sentiments pour lui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai juste envie de lui arracher le cœur, comme il a brisé le mien. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite. C'est qu'un salaud. Vous êtes tous des salauds… » Siffla-t-elle.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis comme Weasley ? Tu crois que Billy est comme lui ? »

« OUI !!! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Continue… Fais la parler… » Intervint Jacy. « Si elle répond, c'est que tes paroles font leur chemin dans son esprit… »

« Pourquoi tu crois que Bill est comme lui ? Pourquoi penses-tu que JE suis comme lui ? »

« Parce que… »

« T'ai-je déjà donné une seule raison de croire ça ? »Insista Draco.

« Arrête, fous moi la paix. Tu me fais chier avec tes questions à la con… » Grogna Hermione, alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée.

Elle résistait de toutes ses forces. Mais Draco savait qu'il avait visé juste. Jamais il ne lui avait donné une raison de croire qu'il était comme Weasley. Jamais… Et Hermione ou la chose en elle ne pouvait rien trouver sur ce point, car il y avait rien à dire. Pourtant, ce n'était pas fini. Draco ordonna :

« Réponds ! T'ai-je déjà donné une seule bonne raison de croire que tu ne pouvais pas me faire confiance ? »

« … »

« Réponds !!! »

« Non ! Mais tu vas le faire…Je le sais… » Souffla Hermione, soudain au bord des larmes. « C'est ce qu'ils font tous… »

Touché ! Il avait réussi à la calmer un peu et maintenant, elle semblait plus apte à l'écouter. Sous le coup de l'instinct, il se recula, la relâchant légèrement. Il la fixa dans les yeux. Sa respiration semblait redevenir régulière. Elle était un peu moins tendue. Mais surtout ses yeux étaient moins dilatés et moins jaunes. Des larmes commençaient à perler le long de sa joue. Merlin ! Il aurait dû faire encore plus mal à l'autre abruti de Weasley ! Il l'avait bien amochée et le pire, il s'en foutait royalement. Avec son pouce, il essuya une larme et reprit :

« Alors, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

« Si, mais … »

« Je ne suis pas lui, Hermione. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Ne le vois-tu pas ? »

« … »

« J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais… tu me donne envie de vivre. J'ai envie de profiter de la vie à fond grâce à toi et ce, avec toi. Sans toi, c'est pas la même chose. »

« C'est très cul-cul ce que tu dis là, Malfoy… » Ironisa Hermione.

« Je sais… » Rétorqua-t-il en rigolant légèrement. « Mais j'essaye de te dire ce que je ressens. »

« Ouais, ben, c'est pas très réussi. En gros, tu tiens à moi juste parce que je te maintiens en vie. Très touchant ! » Railla-t-elle.

« Non ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Non, pas à cause de ça. Putain, Hermione, ne me force pas à le dire. »

« A dire quoi ? »

« T'es chiante. Je t'aime, là, t'es contente ? » Concéda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Il la vit alors fermer les yeux et se relaxer totalement. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quelle Hermione il venait d'avouer ses sentiments. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à faire la nuance. Mais en tout cas, il la sentit se relaxer dans ses bras, si bien qu'il dut la maintenir debout. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils avaient repris leur couleur naturelle. Elle le fixa avec un regard épuisé. Mais elle avait un sourire. Le sort qui la maintenait sur place se dissipa et elle put passer ses bras autour du cou du blond. Il resserra son étreinte alors qu'elle lui murmurait à l'oreille :

« Alors, comme ça, tu m'aimes ? Ca tombe bien parce que moi aussi, je t'aime.»

Draco sentit son cœur se mettre à battre deux fois plus vite. C'était le plus beau 'je t'aime' qu'on lui ait jamais dit (NdA : Oui, je sais, ça devient un peu guimauve, mais j'suis un peu dans cet esprit là en ce moment…). Ils restèrent enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes quand soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un qui toussait derrière eux. Ils se séparèrent mais Draco garda un bras sur la taille d'Hermione et fixèrent Jacy. Ce dernier dit :

« Tu es redevenue normale, ça y est ? Bravo, jeune homme. Tu vois, tu dois faire ça quand elle perd pied. C'est une des meilleures solutions qui soient. Quand à toi, jeune fille, je suis très en colère contre toi. Quand je t'ai appris à contrôler le loup en toi, ça ne voulait pas dire le refouler comme tu l'as fait. C'est vraiment une très mauvaise idée. La preuve avec ce soir. Tu as quand même failli y rester et la prochaine fois, je n'interviendrais pas. Il va falloir que nous reprenions nos petites séances, mademoiselle. »

« Elle a failli y rester ? » Demanda Camille interloquée.

« Oui, la meute n'était pas contente du tout du comportement d'Hermione. Elle a violé une des premières règles des lycans. Et en général, la punition est la mise à mort. »

Inconsciemment, Draco rapprocha Hermione de lui. Il a failli la perdre pour de bon. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ça. Jacy continua de parler, et ordonna à la jeune fille de venir le voir deux fois par semaine pour lui apprendre à contrôler le loup en elle. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter. Le vieil homme sembla satisfait et transplana. Quand ils se retrouvèrent à quatre dans la maison, Camille courut dans les bras de son amie et la réprimanda, même si au fond, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ou alors, un tout petit peu…. Billy vint à son tour près d'Hermione et la serra lui aussi dans ses bras. Ils étaient contents de la revoir en vie. Après ça, le brun dit à sa petite amie qu'il était peut-être temps d'y aller, sous-entendu, laissons les amoureux seuls. Donc, ils disparurent après que Billy ait donné le contrat du producteur à Hermione pour qu'elle l'étudie. Quand enfin la maison fut silencieuse, Draco ordonna à Hermione de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil alors qu'il allait chercher sa baguette pour la soigner. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard pour retrouver une Hermione assise dans le canapé, complètement hébétée. Ils en avaient traversé des choses, ce soir… Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et commença à soigner ses blessures. Elle le regarda faire en souriant avant de murmurer :

« Merci… »

« En même temps, tu ne vas rester avec ces cicatrices. Ca serait pas beau du tout… » Répondit-il, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

« Non, merci pour tout, Drake. Merci d'être là, de m'avoir ramené, de me soigner, d'être aussi gentil et patient avec moi… Merci vraiment… »

« Y'a pas de quoi…C'est un donné pour un rendu non ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser. Heureusement qu'il avait fini de panser ses blessures, car ils terminèrent assez rapidement dans la chambre pour une longue nuit. Et ça ne serait certes pas la dernière.

Tout avait changé en si peu de temps. Mais en tout cas, une chose est sûre, Draco ne regrettait rien. Et il savait qu'Hermione non plus. Car l'avenir s'ouvrait à eux, fait de plein de bonnes promesses et de moments de bonheur.

_Et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi, _pensèrent Draco et Hermione en s'endormant.

* * *

**_Notes de l'auteur_: Je ne sais pas vous, mais cette fin je la trouve très guimauve. J'ai pas réussi à l'écrire autrement et en même temps en ce moment, je suis un peu d'humeur fleur bleue. Voilà le résultat. **

**Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire le passage avec Ron, parce que le Malfoy de Poudlard revient spécialement pour cette occasion. Mais par contre, je ne voulais écrire une longue bagarre entre les deux, car il y a le producteur dans la salle. Si Draco s'était vraiment battu, ce n'était pas une bonne image pour le groupe. Peut-être dans l'épilogue, je sais pas encore...**

**Donc, voilà, oui, Draco était bien l'aide dont Hermione avait besoin. En même temps, je trouvais que c'était la suite logique. Draco a déjà eu à faire une fois avec Hermione lycan et l'autre fois, il avait réussi à la ramener sur Terre. J'adore parce qu'on voit l'évolution entre les deux. Ils ont vraiment appris à se connaître et à se cerner en très peu de temps. **

**Enfin, pour finir, y'a eu le je t'aime de dit. Ca y est. J'espère que la manière dont c'est fait vous aura plu... **

**Allez, pour une fois, je fais un note d'auteur courte. **

**_Réponses aux Reviews:_ **

**_Naouko_ : Bon, ben voilà, avant dernière fois qu'on délire sur cette fic. Maintenant, ça sera sur l'autre. Merci pour tes reviews. Un jour, je prendrais le temps de toutes les relire et je crois que je vais bien rigoler, toute seule comme une conne devant mon PC. Bon, pour le Canada, faut arrêter. Ca va pas! C'est des clichés, il fait pas froid. Hier on a 1°C et aujourd'hui,il fait -4°C, donc il fait chaud. LOL! Hé, t'as vu, je me suis pas planté de reviews... Allez, gros bisouxxx!!! **

**_aligin_: Merci pour ta review! Eh, oui, Draco était bien la solution aux problèmes d'Hermione. Il arrive à la faire revenir. Et pis, même, comme ça, j'avais un truc pour lui faire avouer ses sentiments... =D D'ailleurs, ceux d'Hermione aussi. Pour Hermione et la musique, c'est le truc que j'ai toujours su en écrivant cette fic. Son groupe et elle signeraient un contrat pour débuter une carrière dans la musique. J'ai toujours su que ça finirait comme ça. Maintenant, à savoir si sa mère sera fière d'elle, honnêtement, je ne sais pas encore... En tout cas, merci pour ta review!!! **

**Prochaine étape: L'épilogue!!! **

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


End file.
